Naruto in Capua
by choejhulkp9
Summary: Naruto, the son of the leader of Konoha, a nation of warriors and assassin's to the lands far west of Rome comes to the aid of a friend. Spartacus and his gladiators have escaped captivity and have started a rebellion and they are about to get some help from the best warriors in the world. Rome is about to face the wrath of Spartacus and Naruto. Pairing Naruto/Kore/Saxa
1. Fugitivus

**Here is the first chapter of Naruto in Capua. It will follow the plot of the first episode of Spartacus Vengeance but also introduce Naruto and the people of Konoha and a little of Naruto and Spartacus's history. **

**Naruto in Capua**

_The House of Batiatus has fallen. For weeks, Spartacus and the escaped gladiators have terrorized Capua. Seppius, a young noble, has dispatched his own mercenaries to hunt them down… But Spartacus and his gladiators wouldn't be the only problem for Rome and it's citizens._

_Far away from the safety of their republic, Rome was locked in several different confrontations. In Spain, Pompey was fighting renegade commander Sertorius, in Asia Minor the republic continued the onslaught against King Mirthridates and in Crete, Mark Anthony prepared to sail against pirates attacking Roman-shipping lanes. But unknown to the men of the senate, that in Asia, the conflict was already solved. The Roman commanders and soldiers they sent to fight against King Mirthridates could never be able to report back to the republic sine they were already dead. There was no Mirthridates or struggle against him, it was all a ruse designed by a much smarter and well-organized enemy. _

_In Asia Minor laid the kingdom of Konahagakure, or by translation, the Village hidden in the leaves. It was less of a village but more of a nation that rivaled any other in the world in terms of military power and population. There was once more then one village, in a time long ago there were five great nations: The village hidden the mist, the village hidden in the clouds, the village in the rocks, and the village hidden in the sand and the hidden leaf village. Each one had their own leaders or kage's that ruled with an iron fist, dispensing truth and justice. In the recent years, one lone man started a was against all five of the great nations. _

_That man was Madara Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. He started the war to clean what he thought was the "weakest" of the world and rule the people that survived naming himself god of the land. To prevent extinction, the five great nations pulled together and fought as one against a singular threat. In the end three of the greatest warriors from the hidden leaf village fought against Madara. They were Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki and their son Naruto Uzumaki. Minato and Kushina were the greatest warriors in the land and their son was a prodigy at a young age and now at the age of 24, he was the greatest fighter in the history of their people. The family of three were able to defeat Madara and from their success, they unified all of the nations into one with Minato resuming his position as Fourth Hokage of the new unified Hidden Leaf Village._

_Among the people of Konoha, there were clans each with their own specialties in combat, medicine or special skills. Among the greatest were the Senju, Uchiha and now the Namikaze. Itachi Uchiha, now the head of the clan after Madara was defeated was a prodigy as well, very skilled in their clans technique of lightning style combat which was a quick style of sword fighting that was nigh undefeatable and their knowledge of fire based weapons. The Senju's had their matriarch, Tsunade who was a very skilled doctor, with unique medicinal techniques which made her the most famous doctor in the land. Also he legendary strength gave her the nickname, the legendary Sucker. Her son, Minato Namikaze, head of the Namikaze clan was the leader of the nation. He was a prodigy at a young age, and his skill in combat was unmatched saved for his son who was the only one who could defeat him. His leadership is what pulled the people of Konoha threw the war that Madara had set on them. There were other clans that lived in the nation, each with their own customs and namesakes that made them feared but they were all one people. One of the most legendary and famous of those people was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

_Naruto was the son of two of the greatest warriors in Konoha and he was praised as royalty. But he was unlike the Romans, in the sense that they are pompous and think themselves higher then others while Naruto was kind and humble and always helped others despite there actions. His training and skill in battle also was one of the reasons he was praised. Naruto was a skill warrior with abilities and training unsurpassed by anyone in the nation. His parents trained him at a young age to take over as ruler of the nation should the day come when he has to and everyone in the same age group of Naruto knew that he was a gifted leader with insight into strategies that could turn the tide of any battle and intelligence that was unmatched, except maybe by the Nara clan who were the smartest people in the world._

_Not only was Naruto an skilled warrior but was the leader of the Assassin's Brotherhood in the nation. His Great-grandfather Hashirama Senju, founder of Konoha was the creator of the Assassin's Brotherhood, a group of skilled assassin's that defended the nation's and the worlds right to free will and protected the innocent from oppressors. Naruto's Grandfather, Jiraiya, husband to Tsunade, was one of the best members and the most skilled spy with a vast spy network that stretched the globe. Naruto's father was the leader when he was younger and when he took over as Hokage, he promoted Naruto as leader of the Brotherhood. Naruto trained his brothers and sisters of the brotherhood teaching them the three tenets: Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, Hide in plain sight, and never compromise the Brotherhood. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. We work in the dark to serve the light, we are Assassin's. _

_When Naruto was younger, he traveled the world for part of his training with his Grandfather to broaden his horizons and to learn more about the affairs that occurred beyond their borders. Naruto saw many different things and different people but there was one that stood out. There was a Thracian warrior he encountered who was unlike any he had met. He was a skilled warrior and had the potential to achieve much in this world. Naruto met the Thracian and his wife Sura and they were both great company. The Thracian even saved Naruto from being discovered and captured by the Romans to become a slave. That earned Naruto's respect and Naruto owed the man his life as payment. Naruto left, but soon the Thracian was captured and forced into slavery. _

_Naruto kept tabs on the Roman republic by using Jiraiya's spy network, he had an distaste for the rulers of the so-called "greatest republic in the world." They were bullies who took the spoils of war and enslaved innocent woman and children and forced the men to fight as gladiators for their own entertainment. He also kept tabs on his Thracian friend who he found out was enslaved by Claudius Glaber and became a Gladiator under the ludus of Lentulus Batiatus. The Thracian went by Spartacus now and became champion of Capua. Sura unfortunately passed away and Naruto heard that Spartacus led a slave rebellion against the ludus owner and along with his fellow gladiators they escaped. This was an ideal opportunity for Naruto to repay a debt and to begin the removal of one corrupt empire in the world._

_Naruto approach his father and the Konoha council about the idea to help Spartacus and lend the slave rebellion much needed aid. Minato and the council of Konoha knew that Rome was a thorn in their side with their constant war and conquest and would have done something if Madara hadn't started a civil war. Konoha was still recovering and while they could engage Rome in war it wouldn't be that smart. Rome, although pompous and proud, their military strength could not be underestimated. Engaging them in a straightforward war would be suicide. However the slave rebellion would give them the opportunity to strike a deadly blow while bolstering their own forces. Minato and council agreed and although they wanted to send a group of warriors, Naruto disagreed saying that one would be able to sneak into Rome a lot easier then a group. _

_Naruto proposed going alone since he knew Spartacus and had the better chance of getting him to work with Konoha better and Naruto was the most skilled to send. The council couldn't disagree with Naruto's decision and knew that he had the better chance of the mission succeeding. Naruto had many contacts in Rome and Capua that were sending him information that would help him and he would be able to relay the info to the Council. Naruto suited up and prepared to leave for a long journey. He got a large supply of food and medicine, as well as money and weapons. He decided to equip himself with a traditional hooded cloak, (similar to the assassin's robe but customized with orange, red and was almost like a cloak in length) his katana across his back, two long daggers, his customized bow and several quivers of arrows, and an assortment of shuriken, kunai, rope darts, poison darts and his father's three-pronged kunai and two hidden blades on his forearms, the perfect weapon for an assassin. He also had the brotherhood's smoke bombs, fire bombs and flash bombs as well as the raw material needed to make more. _

_Naruto was also taking along a brotherhood carrier eagle so he could send messages to his contacts and back to the council and his father. He was not going alone, he was going to be traveling with his furry companion, a wolf-size fox called Kurama. Kurama was Naruto's loyal companion and trusted alley. Many other warriors had animal companions, eagles, slugs, insects, wolfs, Naruto's family animal was the fox. Kurama was a gentle fox pet but when needed he was a skilled tracker and a ferocious animal in combat, capable of tearing a grown man in half if needed. Naruto's friends and family saw him off as they wished him luck in his journey. His friends gave him prayers and words of encouragement and his family gave him their love. Kushina and Tsunade were sad to see him leave, but knew he would be fine and Jiraiya and Minato knew that he would make them proud. Naruto mounted his horse as he and Kurama rode off into the distance. Spartacus was gaining a skilled ally and Rome was going to have another man to fear. _

**Fugitivus**

In the dry outskirts of Capua was a lone figure running as several others chased him on horses. The man running was dressed as a gladiator except for the armor and was wielding two gladius (sword used by gladiators). The figures on horses were armed and dressed as mercenary's, man who fought only for profit. The running figure turned around with his swords pointing at the horse of a mercenary, which drove the animal to stop in fear. The figure that was running was Spartacus, the Thracian gladiator turned rebellion leader. The man on the horse stabbed his spear forward, nicking Spartacus in the shoulder. But Spartacus was able to slash the rider of the horse.

Soon other gladiators who were hiding showed themselves and engaged the other mercenary's. Among them were Agron and Donar, two of the gladiators from the house of Batiatus. The gladiators attacked the mercenary's pulling them from their horses and killing them. Other mercenary's rode forward as Spartacus threw his sword at one of them, killing him. Then he slices the other rider in the chest and spun to slice the other mercenary attacking from behind. Spartacus ran forward grabbing his second sword in the chest of the dead mercenary and jumped in the air over the downed horse to engage the mercs in combat. The mercenary's were skilled but Spartacus was better, easily taking on three mercs and killing them.

The rest of the gladiators were finishing up killing the rest of the mercs when Agron saw one crawl away. He ran up to the downed merc and kicked him down, then grabbed his head and smashed it on a nearby rock several times, in anger over the lose of his brother to Romans.

"I believe the man dead." Donar said getting Agron's attention. Agron laughed a little and then continued smashing the dead mans face in the rock until Spartacus stopped him.

"Agron." Spartacus called him, which stopped Agron. "Supplies, be quick. Take anything of value." Spartacus told everyone as the gladiators went over the dead bodies for weapons, armor and anything else that could be of use. Spartacus went to one body grabbing a pouch of coin until he got an idea. He opened the dead mans shirt which drew Agron's attention.

"Spartacus. You leave his cock to the sun?" Agron asked with Donar next to him.

"No." Spartacus send seriously with a knife in his hand. "I send a message. To an old friend… "

Line Break xxxx

Meanwhile in Rome, there were many man of a higher standing, members of the senate all talking. One in particular, was Praetor Gaius Claudius Glaber, the man who forced Spartacus into a live as a slave, and Marcus, Glaber's military tribune. (Advisor) They were talking about the war in Hispania.

"Pompey was a fool to engage Sertorius absent support." Glaber said.

"When has Pompey ever delayed action in favor of reason?" Marcus asked. "Advancing in years ever the adolescent butcher."

"Where youth plummets, maturity may soar. Rome will lose all of Hispania if Pompey's numbers are not shored against the renegade." Glaber said.

"And who would lead such a force to glorious accolade?" Marcus said rhetorically, "Freshly minted praetor, perhaps?

"I serve the republic, Marcus. We will take arms against her enemies if so commanded." Glaber said.

"The embellished robes of a praetor not yet to wrinkle, and yet he speaks of war and laurels." Said a man now identified as Senator Albinius, father of Glaber's wife Ilithyia. He walked in with praetor Publius Varinius, one of Glaber's political rivals.

"I speak only of pressing matters." Glaber said as he motioned Marcus to leave.

"We need not tread to foreign soils to find them, do we Varinius?" Albinius asked.

"Not when Spartacus and his mongrels continue to evade capture." Varinius said.

"The man is no longer bound to my concerns." Glaber said.

Albinius walked forward to Glaber's desk. "More of young Seppius' men were slaughtered on the road outside Capua."

"He sends word to me that one of the fallen bore your name, carved into his chest." Varinius said as he handed Glaber a scroll. Glaber opened it and read. "An unfortunate tether. Cossutius awaits my attentions. Apologies to your daughter, that I could not linger to gaze upon her."

"Disappointment to be tempered with promise of future visits." Albinius said. Varinius left as Albinius continued on the pressing matter. "The consuls will present a motion dispatching to you to Capua at once."

"This is a simple tumultus, Albinius." Glaber said in a tone of frustration. "Undeserving the attentions of a praetor."

"You brought the Thracian to Roman soil, Gaius!" Albinius said in anger. "You granted patronage to that grinning shit Batiatus a breath before his house fell to massacre. A massacre my daughter barely fucking escaped! Varinius lends his support of Seppius. If he is the one to bring Spartacus to justice, then that victory will be used to embarrass you. Attend to this. Or see yourself rise no further in the senate."

Albinius left leaving Glaber to his thoughts.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto was resting along a river with his horse feeding on the water and Kurama eating a recently caught squirrel. Naruto was sharpening his katana since he was close to Capua. He got a message from a contact of his that Spartacus and the rebels were still near Capua since they continued to launch attacks very close to the city. Naruto saw the dead mercenary's that Spartacus and his rebels had killed and met the unfortunate squad of Roman soldiers that were there to clean up the bodies. The Roman immediately though that Naruto was a member of the rebels and attack him, unfortunate for them since they felt the wrath and the sting of his hidden blades and one unfortunately became Kurama's chew toy. Kurama didn't eat the Roman since he didn't eat junk food.

After the conflict Naruto wanted to rest so he and Kurama would be a 100% when they entered Capua. Naruto knew that the senate would send more forces to stop Spartacus and Naruto hoped that he would be make it in time to help his friend. After he was finished, Naruto double checked his supplies and weapons and made sure that his horse and Kurama were fed and rested. The journey across several different country's and provinces to get to Capua was long and hard but was worth it.

Naruto got back on his horse after sending his message eagle back home to let them know that he would be entering Capua soon. Naruto rode off into the city and gazed at the vastness from the cliff he was on. He also saw the remains of the Batiatus ludus and the gladiatorial arena where gladiators were forced to fight. He hoped that he would get to burn that down to ashes when this was over. Naruto rode into Capua to meet with an informant to help his friend.

Line Break xxxxx

Beneath the streets of Capua were the sewers which was the home of Spartacus and his slave rebellion. The sewers were dirty with rats roaming around, but it was the only place where they could be safe. There were women cleaning clothes and rags in the water while there were some gladiators teaching others how to fight and handle themselves in combat. Among the people was Mira, Spartacus' love interest and loyal companion. Mira looked up to see Spartacus' group back from patrol, she saw Spartacus carrying swords as he looked and saw the condition he had them in.

"Eight more Romans, sent to the Afterlife!" he said as everyone cheered. Everyone congratulated them as he walked to Mira and giving the swords to slaves who were ready to fight.

Aurelia, the widow of Spartacus' friend Varro came out, "Spartacus, we need food. Not more weapons." She said.

"Steel and coin are all they carried." Spartacus said. The then heard raucous laughter coming, it was Crixus' group of Gaul gladiators coming back from patrol as well. They had bags of food as some of the men were already eating.

"Crixus' men fare better." Aurelia said.

"Rhaskos." Spartacus said. "Where is Crixus?"

"He seeks Marcellus, the cunt peddler." The gladiator Rhaskos said as he and others laughed and ate while others looked hungry.

"Your men have done well for themselves. See everyone to equal portion." Spartacus said. Rhaskos shouted in anger as he threw the bone of the food he was eating in the water.

"You have more than enough." Mira said.

"Gained by blood and risk." Said one of the Gauls. "What do they do but lay about?"

"Divide what you have." Spartacus ordered. "I will not ask again." The Gauls stared at Spartacus while Agron and Donar were behind Spartacus reaching for their weapons should they need to fight. Eventually Rhaskos agreed as the food was distributed.

"Fucking Gauls." Agron said as he left, showing his racism toward them.

Spartacus and Mira retires to their private quarters while Mira tended to Spartacus' wound. "Rhaskos is a selfish fool. Unable to see beyond his own desires." Mira said.

"No one will go hungry tonight. That is all that matters." Spartacus said as he was thinking hard about something.

"And tomorrow?" Mira asked.

"Will bring death to yet more Romans." Spartacus said.

Mira draped her arms across him as she relaxed into his body, "I would see all of them struck down. Yet not at the cost of your life." She said lovingly as she kissed him.

"I have proven troublesome to kill." Spartacus said in a happy tone. Mira stood up as she moved to the front of Spartacus. "There is no one that stands your equal. Yet for those less skilled, moving towards the mountains in the east would be sorely welcome. Game is plentiful there. And Roman numbers sparse." Mira said.

"It would be wise." Spartacus said.

"Then why do we stay." She asked. "What holds us here, so near Capua and the threat –" Mira was interrupted when someone called for Spartacus. Then turned to see Crixus, the undefeated Gaul and Spartacus' second in command there with some of his men.

"I hear you wish to command my men." Crixus said.

"No." Spartacus said as he stood up. "Simply to remind them of what is just. You would have done the same had you been present." Spartacus offered a cup of water of Crixus as Crixus motioned his men to leave and close the blinds and join his brother.

"I shall have words with them." Crixus said as he took the cup.

"They would be better receive from your lips." Spartacus said. "You were in town again? You risk discovery."

"I was not seen, except by Marcellus. And he will never speak of it." Crixus said.

"Did his blood bear fruit?" Spartacus asked.

"A name. Trebius. Marcellus revealed that he brokered deal of Naevia." Crixus said.

"Where do we find him?" Spartacus said.

"He frequents Capua upon each moon, to trade his wares. And to wet his cock at Arminius's brothel." Crixus said.

"New to lift the heart." Spartacus said.

"It remains firmly bound, until Naevia is back in my arms. I will have those words now." Crixus said as he was leaving.

"Crixus." Spartacus said causing him to stop. "Have you sight of Doctore?"

"The ludus was his life's blood. To lay eyes upon those who have spilled it… it would salt mortal wound." Crixus said as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto had entered Capua, marveling at how such a city still acted normal with Spartacus still out there. He had met his contact with information that news of Spartacus' defeat of the mercenary's reached the senate and that they were sending a praetor to deal with it along with a legion of soldier. His contact was still working on getting the identity of the praetor and when he did Naruto would know. Naruto didn't worry about his contact telling anyone since the man was loyal to the Brotherhood and to his people. Naruto decided that it was time to observe the city until his contact got him the info. He went to the arena where Capua held its gladiator fights and was able to free-climb his way up to the top without any of the guards noticing.

In the special box were among Capua's nobles. The people were cheering at the madness that was occurring in the sands. How could people enjoy watching slaves kill themselves for entertainment. These people were sick. The crowd wasn't happy since the fighters were not that great and the owners of the gladiators were at risk since they could lose business this way.

Among the disappointed were the Magistrate and many of the nobles. "Gladiators and games. While Spartacus and his murdering hoard roam free." Said Seppia, sister of Seppius.

"Your brother has the matter well in hand, Seppia." Said the Magistrate.

"Words of Comfort." She said. "To the 8 of his men slaughtered this morning." Which made the Magistrate and the others noble worry. Seppia smiled in enjoyment hearing their responses.

Soon Seppius joined the group, "Apologies. Pressing business conspired to delay me—"

"Is it true Seppius? 8 more of your men fallen to Spartacus?" The Magistrate interrupted Seppius. The question made him glare at his sister.

"A thing of little note. Spartacus will soon be brought to terms." Seppius said.

"And our beloved cousin Sextus avenged. Or you to join him, leaving me woefully unattended." Seppia said in a cute manner.

"What form of brother would I be, to abandon such cherished blood?" Seppius said in a creepy tone coming from a sibling.

The crowd continue to watch as the Magistrate had the defeated gladiator killed, rather then spared which made the crowd cheer. Naruto stared at the Romans with disgust from beneath his hood. He decided to leave by a leap of faith into a nearby bale of hay. Unaware that as he left, Oenomaus, the former Doctore of the house of Batiatus had left as well, but not before dealing with pests.

Naruto then parkoured up to the roof, deciding that tonight we would stay out, hoping to catch Spartacus' rebellion strike an attack.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Rome, Ilithyia, the wife of Glaber was getting ready for bed while talking to her hand maids about events coming up when Glaber came in. "We will not be attending." Glaber said getting his wife's attention.

She turned in her nightgown which revealed her breasts to her husband as she joked, "I know you do not care for the man, yet he is well connected. We must make appearance."

"It's your father would have it otherwise. He dispatches me to Capua. To deal with Spartacus." Glaber said.

"I will have word with him." Ilithyia said. "He is set upon it." Glaber responded.

"You are a praetor, Gaius. Hunting errand slaves is beneath you." She said as she kissed him lovingly.

"Yet it must be done." Glaber said. He continued to talk as one of the slaves left the room. She raced away to write a message, revealing who the praetor they were sending after Spartacus in a note and tied it to an Eagle who flew away carrying the message. The spy hoped that the message got to Capua in time to help, the spy thought as she raced back to the room before they got angry.

Line Break xxxx

In the home of Spartacus and the rebellion, the gladiators were preparing to move on an attack at the brothel so Crixus gets the info he needs. Spartacus was going to help Crixus while Donar was having doubts about the truth about the information while Agron was not happy to follow Crixus. But he decided to aid Spartacus since he trusted the man.

Aurelia was dressed for a journey as she would depart to go see her son again. "Peirastes leads the hunt for game. He will see you safely to your son's arms. From where you have been too long absent. See your boy to a man. That I may one day great him as a brother." Spartacus said to her.

"I will tell Janus of you. Of the man who loved his father above all others." Aurelia said as they hugged a tearful goodbye. Crixus saw this and walked up to Spartacus as she left. "She takes to foot?" he said.

"Long overdue. As are many thing this night." Spartacus said.

"This is not your fight, Spartacus." Crixus told him.

"I gave my word. Blood and honor. It yet speaks to the man." Spartacus said.

"Then let us split darkness with the cries of Romans." Crixus said as they left.

Line Break xxxxx

In Capua's brothel were the men and women of Capua engaging in sex and drinking the night away unaware that soon their fun would end. Naruto was running across the rooftops, skillfully and stealthy, so that he was easily able to scale buildings and jump huge gaps but be quite enough to where no one heard him. He left Kurama with his contact, since a giant fox would gather attention. As Naruto was running on the roofs he heard screams coming from a nearby building.

Naruto ran to the source of the scream and stopped at a building he identified as a brothel. He didn't see any guards outside since if it was a scream coming from a brothel, it was most likely not a cry of help, which made it perfect for an attack. Realizing that Spartacus could be in there Naruto drew out a small tube with a crystal at the end. His father created it calling it a scope, enabling a person to see an object or person from far away. Naruto saw into the brothel and it was indeed Spartacus and his gladiators.

They were slaughtering the Romans who were there to enjoy themselves but saw one Gaul leave in search for something or someone. Naruto thought that this wasn't the best time to introduce himself. They were obviously busy with something. He did see someone about to attack Spartacus from behind and Naruto drew his bow and shot an arrow at the Roman, killing him. Spartacus turned around and saw a dead Roman with an arrow in his back, he saw out the window and saw a hooded figure, he turned to signal his men out of the brothel and when he looked again, the figure was gone. Spartacus would have to figure out who that was and see if he was friend or foe.

Naruto had returned to his contacts house to get a night's rest. His contact told him that he got a message from another informant saying that the praetor the senate was sending Glaber. The man that sent Spartacus to a life of slavery and was responsible for Sura's death. Spartacus would not take this news lightly. Glaber would announce to the city that he would be taking care of Spartacus and to ensure the people that they were safe. That would be a good time to get any info on Glaber and maybe see Spartacus there as well.

Naruto had a contact in his spy network that was close to Ilithyia, his contact would be able to get him some info that would help. He knew that his contact, who was a handmaiden of Ilithyia, staying there more and more would put her in danger so Naruto would have to come up with an escape plan to rescue her when the time comes for it. His contact told him that Glaber would travel through the center of the city to where they were staying, which would be the perfect time to observe the enemy. Naruto retired to his bunk to get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow.

Line Break xxxx

After the attack on the brothel, Crixus got the info he needed which was the Naevia was moved from house to house in the countryside and that the senate was sending more soldiers and a praetor to deal with Spartacus and that praetor was Glaber.

Glaber along with his legion of soldiers as well as his wife and slaves marched through the center of Capua. The citizens were wondering what a praetor was there and if this had to do with Spartacus. In the crowd observing was Oenomaus in disguise seeing what Spartacus and his rebellion had brought upon themselves. He would need to tell them about this so they could escape before they are killed.

Naruto saw Glaber moving from the rooftops. Everyone was so focused on the soldiers moving in the city that Naruto was invisible to the crowd. He saw that they were moving in the direction of the empty ludus on the top of the hill, that was probably where Glaber was gonna stay during his time to take down Spartacus. He saw the carriage that held Glaber's wife and saw the handmaiden that was his contact.

Thessela was the body slave of Ilithyia and loyal to her domina but that was a ruse. Thessela was a member of the brotherhood and the inside contact for Naruto. She was well trained in combat and she and Naruto were very close. She thought it would be easier for Naruto to get information on Rome if she was close to someone from the senate so she became a body slave. She knew the risk but was confident that she would be able to pulled it off successfully and she has for years. She always sent Naruto information on the senate and was the one who told him about Glaber being sent to deal with Spartacus. Thessela looked up at the roofs and saw Naruto in his hood and smiled. Naruto saw her and smiled back and nodded at her. Naruto cared for her and knew the longer that Spartacus was free, the more he would drive Glaber insane and the greater risk she would be, so he would get her out soon.

Line Break xxxxx (if you don't know who Thessela is, she is the slave of Ilithyia that Glaber has crucified in the episode Sacramentum)

Glaber and his men rode into the barren training ground of the once great ludus of Batiatus where there was Mercato, another ludus owner waiting for their arrival. Mercato went up to Glaber frantic," The city is in panic. Scores were slaughtered in the raid against Arminius."

"Halt." Glaber said. "See the men fed and rested. Squads to sweep the countryside by nightfall." He said to Marcus as Glaber got off his horse and his men got organized and settled. Glaber made his way through the remains of where the gladiators would stay with Mercato following him.

"Do you have enough men for this?" Mercato asked. Glaber finally made his way up to the house of the ludus to find it deserted and in horrible condition. "It does not appear that you have enough men." Mercato said.

"They face only slaves. Not Hannibal at the gates." Glaber said.

"They are gladiators. Led by Spartacus, slayer of the shadow of the—" Mercato was interrupted by Glaber wanted to change the subject.

"Where is the Magistrate? I would discuss this with someone of note." Glaber said.

"He is otherwise detained in view of last night's – He sends apologies." Mercato said. "Seppius however is eager for audience."

"The man has Praetor Varinius' ear. I have no desire for his tongue to fill mine as well." Glaber said. Glaber then saw his wife enter the house, seeing that she is angry he decided to finish his conversation with Mercato. "I would address the people, put their minds to ease. Tomorrow as the sun rises in the marketplace."

Mercato was scoffing at the stupid idea, "What will you say?"

"Attend to the arrangements." Glaber said annoyed about Mercato's disrespect. Mercato left to attend to the arrangements as Ilithyia was outraged at where they were.

"Why have I been brought here?" She said upset. "Gaius, why have I been brought here? To this house?"

"The hilltop offers excellent vantage of the surrounding country. The ludus below will easily garrison my men." Glaber said.

"Then use it as such. I will remove myself to my father's villa." Ilithyia said as she was about to walk away when Glaber forcefully stopped her.

"You will stay at my side." Glaber said seriously and Ilithyia knew she couldn't say no. "Now, set this house to order. This is our home now, Ilithyia. Until Spartacus falls." Glaber said seeing the panicked and shock look on Ilithyia's face as she would be staying in a house that she had many horrible memories in.

"I want everything in this fucking house seen over the cliff." She said in anger at where she was staying. "We will purchase a new appointment of much coin. If my husband would have me here, he can certainly pay for the comfort. And see all traces of blood cleansed. If it reeks of Batiatus and his faded bitch. Go! Go!" She said as her slaves rushed off.

Ilithyia was trying to calm herself but was having trouble as the very walls brought back horrible memories. One in particular she remembered when Lucretia tricked her into a night of sex with Spartacus rather then Crixus who she adored back the. She saw the mask Spartacus wore that night which immediately brought back the memories and Ilithyia was going to break down soon. She then heard a noise behind her and turned to see a figure that made her scream in terror.

Her scream echoed through the house which drew Glaber and Marcus' attention. When he came into the room he saw Ilithyia frozen in the corner like she saw a ghost and she did. She pointed behind them and they were shocked to see Lucretia Batiatus, widowed wife of Lentulus Batiatus the ludus owner alive and in a decrepit state. She was in rags and was dirty signifying that she was in the remains of house for months.

"You should have sent word you were coming… We would have prepared a feast." Lucretia said as if she didn't remember what has happened during the months that have passed. She clapped, "Naevia. Bring wine for our honored guests." Lucretia said as she left to drink some water from a rain puddle.

Glaber was shocked to see her in such a state and that she survived Spartacus' massacre. Marcus told Glaber that her being alive was a symbol from the gods that Spartacus would fall and that her appearance would help rally the city to Glaber's cause. Ilithyia was of a different mindset and wanted Lucretia killed, fear of what she might say or remember from before and that could be a risk to her.

"She could prove a powerful symbol." Marcus said. "It would give the city hope, to see a woman survive Spartacus and his men. And courage to confront them, speeding your return to Rome." Glaber thought about what Marcus said and he admitted that it partially rang true.

"Gaius. You cannot let her live." Ilithyia said.

"See her bathed and attended. And what fragments her shattered mind yet hold." Glaber said as he and Marcus left.

Line Break xxxx

Back in the home of the rebellion, the non-combatants were told of the news that Rome sent a legion after them and they were panicking. Some began to blame the Gladiators and before it got out of hand Spartacus calmed everyone down.

"We knew this day would come. Some have feared it approach. Others have longed for it. Yet few have grasped its deeper meaning. That his moment, was always fated to be so. I made a promise. To all of you when the house of Batiatus fell. That we would see Rome tremble." Spartacus said to his people as they gathered around him. But then a figure spoke to them.

"You are the ones that shall quake." They turned to see Oenomaus there. Spartacus and Crixus were shocked to see Doctore there. "I have witnessed Glaber and his men entering the city. Enough in number to end your lives." This caused everyone to worry more.

"Then stand with us, and balance the odds." Spartacus said.

"Mercato has announced Glaber will make address in the market as day breaks. It would be wise to use the distraction, and leave such thoughts behind." Oenomaus said as he was leaving.

"Doctore," Spartacus said, but that was no loner Oenomaus' title.

"Where do you go?" Crixus said.

"There is but on place. For and animal without honor." Oenomaus said as he left and everyone began to panic.

"He is lost to us." Crixus said. "How many more would you have follow? Join with us, brother. We can head south while Glaber cups his balls and makes speeches."

"He's the reason I am here. And my wife forever absent." Spartacus said.

"You often preach to me about caution. Turn advice now towards self." Crixus said.

"We are ready." Spartacus said.

Crixus grabbed a nearby scared slave. "House slaves, playing at being men? They are not gladiators. They are not an army as much as you would wish it to be so. Sleep upon it Spartacus. But when the sun rises, I would see reason dawn." Crixus said as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in the former house of Batiatus, Ilithyia's slaves were tending to Lucretia who was in the bath. Thessela was able to send a message to Naruto about Glaber's plan to make an announcement and that Lucretia was alive. Ilithyia saw her slaves tending to Lucretia as Lucretia still seemed to be out of it.

"Water. How did we come by it, with the drought?" Lucretia asked.

"The drought is long past. Do you not recall it's ending?" Ilithyia asked while Lucretia didn't seem to know. "It is of no concern. Come, I would have you dry and seen to proper dress."

Lucretia got out of the bath as Thessela put a towel over her. Ilithyia saw her scar from where Crixus stabbed her. Lucretia didn't seem to remember as Ilithyia ordered the slaves to leave.

"It must have been terrible. Trapped within these walls… your beasts running wild…. Everyone believed you dead, smashed upon the cliffs… bits of bone and flesh your only testament. How did you survive all alone?" Ilithyia asked while Lucretia wasn't really paying attention. "Lucretia…"

"We are friends are we not?" Lucretia asked, oblivious of what transpired months ago.

"The very best." Ilithyia said playing along and glad she didn't remember anything. "And you have so many. Aemilia. Caecilia. Licinia."

"Cousin to Marcus Crassus.. it would be a great honor to be seen at her side. Would you make introduction?" Lucretia asked. Ilithyia was shocked that she didn't remember that Licinia was dead. Ilithyia kept playing along.

"Let us see you dressed." Ilithyia said.

"Ilithyia." Lucretia said, "Why didn't you tell me?" This caused Ilithyia to worry but then Lucretia said. "Your with child! Quintus and I have been trying for such a long time. This is a sign. A sign from the gods. Life blossoms in he house of Batiatus…"

Line Break xxxxx

Spartacus was in his bunk with Mira, thinking about his next move. Mira then spoke, "This is why we are yet in Capua. Why you saw Aurelia away. You hoped they would send Glaber."

"No. I prayed for it." Spartacus said.

"And what do you pray for now? To the gods you do not believe in. Would your wife have wanted this? To see her husband consumed?" Mira asked.

"There are many things she would not have wanted. And yet they are so." Spartacus said.

"Follow Crixus to the south. Do not let your vengeance claim so many you have saved from bondage." Mira said.

"I would no see another life forfeit to my desires." Spartacus said as he brought Mira up to kiss her and spend their night as free people together.

The next morning the rebels were preparing to leave as they were dressed for the trip south and Agron was getting them to move with haste. There would have been a fight but Crixus prevented it.

"Cease your quarrels. I am for Spartacus, and the lay of his thoughts." Crixus asked Mira as she joined the group.

"Last night they were towards heeding caution, and joining you in the south." Mira said.

"And the light of morning?" Crixus asked.

"He was gone from our bed when I awoke." Mira said which made Crixus realize where Spartacus had gone to.

Line Break xxxx

The citizens of Capua gathered in the marketplace as Seppius and Glaber were about to make an announcement on the campaign to capture Spartacus. There were Roman soldiers posted everywhere in the market to keep the peace and some on the rooftops to watch for possible slave runaways. Naruto was on his way to the marketplace to observe the speech and see if Spartacus would make an attempt on Glaber's life. Naruto climbed up the roofs and saw archers patrolling the city. They didn't stand a chance against as assassin. Naruto dispatched several with his bow and some with poison darts and took care of the last one with a silent hidden blade kill. With the roof threat neutralized, Naruto proceeded to where the gathering was being held.

Spartacus was hidden in the crowd as well, with a cloak to hide him from the Romans, he hoped that he would get the opportunity to strike Glaber from this world and fulfill his need for vengeance. When Naruto made it to a high enough rooftop where he could observe everyone he then analyzed the threats in the marketplace and to see if he could spot Spartacus. He saw several guards with the Magistrate and nobles but not Glaber. He then looked through the crowd and saw only one cloaked figure. He figured that that was Spartacus. He readied his bow and an arrow should Spartacus need cover and listened to the magistrate as he tried to calm the citizens.

"There is no cause for rising concerns! The situation is well in control!" The magistrate said but the citizens didn't buy it. Then Seppius decided to speak as a pompous noble thinking himself better then the rest and that he would stop Spartacus.

"No. It was an act of savagery, committed by animals who know nothing more. These same beasts laid waste to the House of Batiatus. Many were lost that night. Women of proper standing. Men of honor and position. My own cousin Sextus and your beloved Magistrate of years past, among the dead." Seppius said gaining the crowds praise and attention. "At the hands of butchers, who crave only blood and death."

"And they shall see it returned in kind." Said Glaber as he walked into the market with a squad of soldiers. Seppius was angry that Glaber had stolen his spotlight while Spartacus smiled that his target was here and Naruto knew the shit was about to hit the fan. "Spartacus is but a man! And not all fall to his touch. The wife of Quintus Lentulus Batiatus stood against the merciless assault, and by favor of the gods she yet lives." Glaber said as Lucretia and Ilithyia walked out shocking Spartacus and the people of Capua that she was alive. Naruto was less shocked since Thessela sent him a message that Lucretia was alive and Naruto knew Glaber would use it as a method of rallying support.

The citizens took Lucretia's appearance as a sign from the gods that Glaber would bring an end to Spartacus. Seppius was outraged that Glaber took his spotlight and took his sister and left. "She is their herald. Plucked from the shores of the afterlife to deliver a message. That Spartacus shall never triumph over the people of Capua!" Spartacus moved through the crowd trying to get into a better position to strike, Lucretia saw of glimpse of him and began to panic but Ilithyia calmed her down. "And yet the gods grace us with further signs that Spartacus' end is near." Spartacus turned down the road to see the guards dragging a beaten and tortured Aurelia through the streets toward Glaber. She must have gotten captured and was to be made an example of. Spartacus was shocked to see her captured and that gave him one more reason to kill Glaber. Naruto watched in shock as she was brought through the crowd and saw people throw garbage at her and was horrified at the cruelty people could inflict on others.

The soldiers brought her to the front of the crowd, with Glaber prepared to make an example of her. Aurelia looked beaten and bloodied, and was barely able to stand up because of her wounds as she was in constant pain. Spartacus was experiencing a myriad of emotions at seeing the wife of his dead best friend who he let escape to be with her son, probably never able to see him again.

"My men game upon a clutch of Batiatus' slaves, attempting harm in the mountains to the east." He then grabbed Aurelia's head, "This one is all that remains among the living. Before she succumbs to her wounds, I will force her tongue to purpose. And with her dying breath, she will tell me where Spartacus and his men hide themselves, and they shall be struck from this mortal world by the hand of Gaius Claudius Glaber!" He said as the crowd cheered for him and reached out to shake his hand as Glaber greeted them. Spartacus moved closer and grabbed his sword ready to strike. Glaber, Ilithyia and Lucretia moved to the crowd to greet them and Naruto ready a bow ready to strike when Spartacus made the first move.

As they were moving, Lucretia saw Spartacus and this time Ilithyia saw him as well, then Spartacus unveiled himself and drew his sword and fought the soldiers and Glaber. Spartacus went straight for Glaber as Glaber and Marcus and the soldiers defended themselves against the slayer of the shadow of death. Naruto then drew an arrow and fired at a soldier in the front killing him. Spartacus was one against many, so he had to defend himself from all sides, killing some lower skilled soldiers while fighting Glaber. Spartacus was then able to slice Glaber's arm as Glaber pushed him off and then Marcus and other soldiers fought against Spartacus as soldiers defended their praetor.

As the guards surrounded Spartacus from the front, they were at a standstill until an arrow zoomed past his head killing a nearby soldier. This caused everyone to freeze, trying to locate where the arrow came from. Spartacus turned around to see the same hooded figure from the brothel massacre on the roof with a bow. He then saw the figure draw two arrows and released them killing two other soldiers. Realizing the hooded figure was helping him, Spartacus engaged the soldiers. Then Crixus and other Gladiators revealed themselves and joined Spartacus in killing the Romans. Spartacus saw Crixus, Agron and the gladiator's fight with him as Spartacus engaged Marcus in an attempt to get to Glaber. As they were fighting Spartacus told Agron to take Aurelia and leave and he did. Crixus as he was killing a soldier, saw Lucretia alive and vice versa, causing Lucretia to remember memories from the night of the massacre.

Naruto decided that it was now time for the Romans and the rebels to see how he could fight and so Naruto parkoured over the roofs and when he was near the edge, in true assassin style jumped off and did an air assassination killing two soldiers as he landed. The Gladiators and Glaber saw a hooded figure kill two soldiers from jumping off the rooftop. Other soldiers saw Naruto and attacked as Naruto drew his katana and fought the soldiers. Naruto was far more skilled then the soldiers and when four went to kill him, Naruto was able to slice their tendons on their legs and then with a wide slice, he cut all their throats and then beheaded a running soldier. Then threw two throwing knives at a soldier attacking Crixus, shocking the Gaul seeing how skilled the figure was.

Naruto then defended Spartacus' back and killed a soldier and then spun and sliced the oncoming attack away and impaled the soldier on his sword. Then Naruto spoke, "Spartacus, you must take your gladiators and leave. You won't kill Glaber here. Live and fight another day my friend. Now run, I'll hold them off!" Naruto said as he killed another guard with a rope dart. Spartacus, realizing the figure was right, reluctantly agreed as he called his gladiators and left.

As Spartacus and everyone left, the soldiers surrounded Naruto as Glaber shouted, "Cease the assassin. Whoever bring me his head will be rewarded." Glaber said, recognizing the hooded figure as an assassin, from the stories he heard. The soldiers charged, as Naruto dropped a smoke bomb, making him invisible. The soldiers and Glaber coughed at the smoke and when it cleared, they saw the assassin running away. "After him, don't let him escape!" Glaber shouted as the soldiers ran after him. They were fast but Naruto was faster and used his parkour skills to run up a wall and escape to the roofs, leaving the soldiers winded and ashamed that they lost him.

Line Break xxxxx

Spartacus and the rebels returned to the sewers, as Spartacus returned to his room, furious that he failed. Mira then walked in the room, "You are no better then Rhaskos and the fucking Gauls. All driven only by his own desires. Do any of us hold any fucking worth us to you?"

"The reason I went alone." Spartacus said.

"A hard comfort, if you had fallen to Glaber's men." Mira Said.

"Agron would have led you south." Spartacus said.

"We need a leader. Not some angry boy who can barely piss without splashing everyone about him. " Mira said.

"What would you have me do? Turn from the man that condemned my wife to slavery? Let him live, that took everything from me?" Spartacus said.

Mira reached for him, "Your heart still beats."

"Place ear to chest, and you will find it absent sound." Spartacus said. "And yet you are not dead." Crixus said as he walked in.

"Because of you. Know that you have my gratitude—" Spartacus said before Crixus punched him in anger.

"If I didn't come to lend you aid, you mad fuck. I cam to stop you." Crixus said.

"You would place yourself between Glaber and what he deserves?" Spartacus asked.

"As you would place yourself between Naevia and me. What do you think would be the result of killing a fucking praetor? The senate would burn upon itself, belching forth fire and vengeance. The would not send a few men, as they do with Glaber. They would send thousands. A true army. Which we will never be." Crixus said making Spartacus realizing that what Crixus said was true.

Agron then came in, "Aurelia calls for you." He said as Spartacus left to go tend to Aurelia. Spartacus walked out and saw Aurelia on the ground still bleeding from her wounds. They were so bad that even with a healer, she wouldn't make it. Spartacus then kneeled and took her hand to comfort her.

Aurelia was struggling to speak because of her wounds but finally was able to utter words. "Spartacus… Promise… me…, Promise…. You will stay far away from my son. I would not have him die in your wake, as his father and mother…" said Aurelia as she was gasping and was coughing up blood and as the others watched in horror as she died.

"Glaber and his men will pay in blood. Gather swords—" Agron but was interrupted by Spartacus.

"No. We move south. To find Naevia." Spartacus said.

"Let Crixus and the other Gauls chase lost hope. Spartacus—" Agron was going to continue but Spartacus interrupted again.

"The decision's been made. We must stand as one. Or fall divided." Spartacus said as he looked at Agron and Crixus. "A lesson hard learned. Shackle will be struck from every slave upon our path. We will see out numbers grow. And when they become legion, we will face Glaber, and the hordes of Rome again. And the gods shall weep for their suffering."

Line Break xxxx

Naruto returned to the safe house he was staying in and ready his horse and his supplies to leave Capua. Kurama was anxious to leave since he had stayed indoor's during Naruto's stay since a wolf-sixe fox would draw unwanted attention. Naruto told his contact to keep tabs on what was happening in Capua and to burn any evidence that Naruto was there. Naruto also sent a message to Thessela to keep sending information and that he would get her out of there soon.

Naruto suspected that Glaber would increase sentry patrol in the city and surrounding countryside after Spartacus' attack. Spartacus would have to leave if he would want to stay alive. Naruto would then have Kurama track the rebels down to join them and payback the debt he owed to his friend.

**End of Chapter 1 Fugitivus**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. Next chapter will have Naruto finally join Spartacus and the rebellion. **

**Please leave a review if you liked it and if you didn't sorry and don't hate me. **

**I don't own Naruto or Spartacus, they both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a huge fan. **


	2. A Place in this World

**Here is the second chapter of Naruto in Capua: A Place in this world. Spartacus and his rebellion have fled Capua to the country side and Naruto follows him to finally join his friend and the rebellion gets some much needed aid, but will Crixus and everyone else like their new addition. **

**Naruto in Capua**

_After the events at the marketplace and the death of Aurelia, Spartacus and his fellow gladiators have left Capua. With Crixus's desire to find the woman he loves, Naevia, Spartacus and the others will move throughout the country side moving from villa to villa. Glaber, will now have to orchestrate his forces to bring Spartacus down and he must now deal with Lucretia. Naruto, having helped Spartacus in the market and killing many Roman soldiers, rides out of Capua to finally meet his friend face to face. _

**A Place in this World**

Naruto was on his horse, riding on the roads with Kurama by his side following Spartacus and his rebellion. They left shortly after the confrontation with Glaber at the market and decided to move to the countryside to the villas to see if they could find any trace of Naevia. Even though everyone didn't agree with the idea of leaving, they needed to stand together or fall divided. When Spartacus left, Naruto followed him. Thessela would continue to sent Naruto information on Glaber's plan and Naruto told her that he would get her out of there soon. He didn't like leaving there alone without help. Naruto left to help Spartacus and the next time they would meet, Naruto would reveal who he is and hope to be accepted as brother.

As Naruto was riding down the road, Kurama barked, alerting Naruto that there was a Roman caravan down the road. Naruto decided that this Roman caravan would help Spartacus and his people since being hunted rebels, they wouldn't have the proper amount of food and weapons. Naruto pulled his horse off to the side so that the Roman's couldn't see him. If they did see him attack from up front then there was a chance that someone could escape. Naruto tied his horse to a nearby tree and climbed up a tree to get a better view. He then jumped through the branches and various trees until he saw the caravan coming in. When they were directly above Naruto, he drew his rope dart and threw it at the soldier in front. The dart hit the soldier in the neck and then Naruto dropped down from the tree while holding the rope which caused the soldier to hang from the tree with the rope dart in his neck before he died.

The other Romans were shocked to see what happened and when the hooded figure dropped down, they drew their swords ready to fight. Two soldiers in the front attack him while Naruto defended himself barehanded. When the soldier sliced down, Naruto grabbed his hand and twisted it, ducked under another soldier swipe from a sword and then kicked out the first soldiers leg, causing him to fall and then snapped his neck. Then when the second soldier attacked him, Naruto dodged his slash and then punched him in the stomach, then twice in the face and then finished with a lethal punch to the neck, killing the soldier.

The soldier driving the wagon attempted to leave but Kurama came running from the woods and pounced on the soldier, knocking him off of the wagon. The soldier tried to crawl away but Kurama pounced on him and killed him by biting down on his neck and torso. The three remaining soldiers were afraid of the animal that just ate one of their own. Their surprise was their downfall since it gave Naruto the opportunity to end the fight. Naruto ran forward and close lined the nearest soldier knocking him on the ground. He then slammed his foot on his throat crushing his windpipe and killing him. The second solider thrusts a spear at Naruto but Naruto was able to grab the end. The third slashed down at Naruto but he used the spear to block it and kick the soldier in the chest knocking him on the ground. Naruto then knocked the spear out of the soldiers hand and smacked him in the face and then stabbed him the stomach killing him. The final soldier staggered up, while Naruto ran at him, then jumped, hooking his legs on the soldiers shoulder and then back flipped so that the soldier was on the ground and Naruto was above him. Naruto then used his hidden blade and stabbed him in the neck, killing him.

Naruto stood up, wiping the blood off of his cloak as Kurama came up to him, leaving the dead Roman on the ground. Naruto pet and scratched Kurama's head, "Nicely done Kurama." Kurama smiled as he enjoyed Naruto scratching his head. Naruto got up and scavenged the swords and shields on the ground and put them together. He then went over to the wagon and opened it to see it full of some weapons, armor and food and wine. Naruto smiled, Spartacus would get some much needed help.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, in the underground area of the gladiator fights, were the slaves discarded by their owners were sent, they were forced to fight, not for glory or for fame but for survival. Among one of these gladiators was the former Doctore or teacher for Gladiators at the house of Batiatus, Oenomaus. He felt that after everything that has happened, this was his deserved fate. For a dog without honor, there is only one place in this world.

Back at the Batiatus villa, Glaber and Marcus were talking about their next move, while looking over a map of the surrounding area. "Filthy animals. Living in offal and shit beneath the city." Glaber said.

"If we'd know they were there, we would be riding towards Rome with news of Spartacus' death. Now they could be anywhere." Marcus said.

"He would have left the city to rougher terrain." Glaber said.

"It will be no simple task to sweep such an area." Marcus said.

"More men will spur to purpose." Glaber said.

"Attempt to raise soldiers have born shriveled fruit." Marcus told him.

"It is the fault of Seppius. He's secured every man familiar with sword as his own." Glaber said.

"Then perhaps it's time we call in his support." Marcus asked him.

"He is Varinius' man. Not worthy of such invitation." Glaber said.

"And yet his men prove a necessity. If we had them in the marketplace, Spartacus would never have found himself so close to you." Marcus told him.

"The gods conspire against you." Marcus and Glaber looked at the doorway to see that it was Lucretia.

"Return to your quarters." Marcus told her.

"They demand proper offering. One of blood and sacrifice." Lucretia told them.

"You speak of ritual?" Glaber said.

"To restore this house. And to force our enemies to their knees." Lucretia said. Glaber paused a little thinking about her idea.

"See yourself to market to gather what you require when sun greets day." Glaber said to Lucretia. "We shall confer with Seppius." Glaber told Marcus.

"I shall make arrangement." Marcus said as he left. Glaber walked around his desk to Lucretia.

"You believe the gods will heed your prayers?" Glaber asked her.

"If my cause is just." Lucretia told him.

"Then entreat them to divine where Spartacus has gone to ground. Before the villains robs another Roman of his life." Glaber said.

Line Break xxxxx

Spartacus and his rebellion were moving through the country side finding any traces of Naevia. They were walking around the country side and they gathered on a hilltop which showed a villa. It was the perfect target for them to rest and to find answers. The Dominus of the villa was having his way with one of the slave girls, just using them as a slave. But while he was busy, Spartacus and his gladiators were able to scale the walls and slit the patrolling guards throat, allowing them to open the gates to let the others in and they could take over the villa. Spartacus and his gladiators moved through the villa killing all of the guards that tried to stop them.

Spartacus barreled through the soldiers with his shield and while slicing guards and soldiers. Crixus beheaded a guard and then sliced another while Agron drowned a guard in the water pool and then moved to attack another soldier. Crixus moved through the villa killing the soldiers looking for any glimpse of Naevia. Mira and the rest of the group then entered the villa gates watching the gladiators dispatch the guards. She saw one gladiator having trouble with one guard and so she grabbed a sword and distracted him, long enough for the gladiator to get back up and kill the guard. After killing the last of the guards, Spartacus had the slaves of the villa moved to the front so that he could talk to them. The slaves were scared and wondering what was going on as they were gathered together by the men who just killed their oppressors.

"Strike fear and quite concern." Spartacus said as he and the other gladiators moved behind him. "Our quarrel is not with you. It's those that would place themselves your master. A title that bears no meaning to us. Nor to you now, should you wish it so." He said as the slaves all thought about what he was saying. "You are presented choice, as we once were, to submit forever to Roman cruelty… or take up arms and to join us in freedom." Spartacus told them.

Two gladiators brought the Dominus of the villa to the front, where the rebels and slaves were and he said pompously, "And who are you, to present such fucking offer?" The gladiators kicked him to the ground when he said that.

"I am Spartacus." He said as the Dominus eye's widened in the realization of who he was and the slaves talked to one another excited of who he was.

The Dominus, wanting to keep his slaves in check spoke, "Still your fucking tongues!" He yelled and they quickly did.

"Are you the Dominus of this house?" Crixus asked.

"I am." The Dominus told him.

"Then we should have words." Crixus said as he grabbed the man and pulled him through the villa and eventually threw him into one of the rooms.

The Dominus was afraid and leaned up in pain, "What is it you seek?! Give desire voice and see it satisfied." he said in fear.

"You are a man of fucking influence?" Crixus said as he kicked him.

The man paused in pain for a second, "Yes! I have the ear of the Magistrate! I can deliver message."

Crixus grabbed the man's head. "It is message sent to you, which I have interest in. You were friends of Batiatus. Were you not?" Crixus asked but the man paused in fear, "Were you not?!" Crixus asked again after he slapped him.

"I, I knew him only in passing." The man pleaded.

"He was filled with mad dreams. Of rising in prominence of office. Yet he needed support. To gain it he sent a gift. From villa to villa in this region." Crixus said, the man understood what he was looking for.

"A woman." He said.

"You know of her?" Crixus asked.

"And if I do? My life yet spared?" The man asked.

"Speak while you still have fucking tongue!" Crixus said as he threw him against a desk.

"She was… she was here!" The man said.

"You would break false word to Jupiter himself, just to see another dawn." Crixus said.

"Dark of skin. Um hair roughly shorn. The mark of her Domina upon her shoulder." The man said.

"Where is she?" Crixus asked.

"I don not know! She was put to cart after." The man said.

"After?" Crixus said in confusion.

"How could I know that she held meaning?" The man said in hysteria.

"Did she not breathe? Did her heart not beat like any other woman's?! Yet you did not see a woman, did you? You just saw something to be used and discarded. You just saw a fucking Slave!" Crixus said as he killed the man.

The gladiators piled up the bodies of the dead Roman guards in a corner with the Dominus of the house put on top, just killed by Crixus. The gladiators and other members of Spartacus's rebellion were ransacking the villa for food and weapons. They were having a merry time, drinking the wine, eating the food and all around destroying the villa because they could. One of the slaves that Spartacus and his gladiators saved, Chadara, was observing the gladiators destroy the villa and have a merry time.

Then Rhaskos came by and pulled her face to look at her better, "Your beauty stirs my cock." He said as Chadara pulled away then Mira came.

"A rise too slight for eyes to notice." She said jokingly as Rhaskos left to join the other Gauls.

"That one smells of shit. From where does he hail?" Chadara asked Mira.

"Gallia." She replied.

"Gauls. They fuck absent regard of pleasing a woman." Chadara said.

"A skill lacking in most men." Mira said.

"And what of Spartacus? How does he stand?" She asked as they saw him and Agron talking.

"Above the rest. In all regard." Mira said with loving voice.

"Apologies. I did not know he was yours." Chadara said.

"I do not claim him in such terms. Nor would he be so enslaved." Mira said.

"He offers you protection, in return for affections." Chadara said. Mira looked shocked at what she said.

"We have no such arrangement." Mira said.

"Is it love then?" Chadara asked. Mira looked puzzled for a second thinking, if love was the reason she and Spartacus were together. "Of course. The hope of love to come. A danger in its own right." Chadara said.

Mira wanting to change the subject, "I need an accounting of all food and supplies. Find Vitus and see it done." Mira told her as she left. After she left, Mira thought to herself if the two of them were truly in love.

Spartacus and Agron were talking as the others celebrated their victory.

"We suffer no casualties. Liscus and Acer took minor wounds." Spartacus said to Agron. Agron shook his head in annoyance.

"The Gauls grow careless." Agron said as he saw them drinking and partying without a care.

"How many weapons were secured?" Spartacus asked.

"Enough to see a dozen more men well armed." Agron said.

"And we will put them to use." Crixus said as he join the conversation. "In the next villa that we take."

"The Dominus?" Spartacus asked.

"He recalled a slave. Marked the same as Naevia." Crixus told them.

"Where was she taken?" Agron asked.

"She was put to cart. To be passed to the next fucking Dominus?" Crixus said in anger and frustration.

"Crixus." Spartacus called him to stop. "We will find her, brother. And see everyone that has kept her from her arms to the afterlife." Spartacus told him.

Crixus was glad of Spartacus's dedication to helping him. He looked at his men partying like animals," I will see to my men. And to Rhaskos's cock to cover." Crixus said as he joined his men and calmed them down.

"He is given crumbs. Yet you present his fucking meal." Agron commented.

"His heart aches for nourishment. I would have it well fed." Spartacus said as they walked together.

"Even if Naevia lives, she will not be the woman he holds to memory. If we are to stand against Glaber and the Romans, we must liberate fighting men. Not waste effort on dwindling hope and worthless house slaves." Agron said.

"Every man has his worth." Spartacus told him as they saw the house slaves they liberated being lined up to begin training. "A lessons the Romans will soon learn. The bonds of slavery have been struck. Never again will you feel them tighten around your neck, robbing you of breath and life." Spartacus said as he was talking to the house slaves. He ripped the slave collar off of one the slaves. He held it up, "See your own join your brothers and take up just cause. We will see the Romans bleed for taking us as dogs, to be yanked by the leash at their command. Tychos, Sophus, Weapons!" Spartacus said as the gladiators gave them weapons, much to Agron's displeasure. "Now. Who would have blood?"

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto was in the woods, next to a fire, resting for the night as he was eating some of the bread and meat from the wagon he acquired from the Romans. Kurama was sleeping next to him, having just eaten some meat as well. Naruto put his head down on his sleeping cot as he looked at the stars and the listened to the peace of the forest. He was not far away from Spartacus, and would most likely catch us with him, the next day. Naruto went to sleep, getting some much needed rest.

Back in Capua, in the house of Batiatus, Ilithyia was in the bath. "This place. The very air clings to the flesh, tainting it." She said as he sat in the bath, with her slave Amana tending to her. Thessela just came in, after sending a message to Naruto, that Glaber was seeking help from Seppius and that Lucretia was becoming a more concerning factor in Glaber's moves.

"Close eyes, Domina, and replace thought." Amana said as Ilithyia relaxed into the water. She got very relaxed, remembering certain memories from her times in this house when Glaber came in.

"Oh, Gaius. You give heart to cause to flutter." She said, flustered.

"The water ripples in evidence." Glaber said.

"The result of your child. And a firm kick upon swollen belly." She told him.

"Such aggressions prophesies a boy." He said.

"Would I give you any less?" Ilithyia asked.

"You have given much of late. You're sacrifice has not gone unnoticed." He said as he kissed her. "Yet there is more that I would ask." He said.

"You need but command it." Ilithyia said.

"Escort Lucretia to market at dawn. She intends ceremony to cleanse this house, and deliver my enemies." He said.

"The gods would rather piss on Rome than whisper in her ear." She said in anger.

"People of this city believe her prophet." He said.

"She is not to be trusted." Ilithyia said.

"It was not long ago you named her friend." Glaber told her.

"A mistake dearly paid for." Ilithyia said.

"A sum costing us both." Glaber said.

"You truly believe her blessed?" She asked.

"Spartacus must fall, if we are to be returned to Rome. And I am willing to believe whatever revelations tumble from her lips, if they shall hasten such a day. Now. See yourself dried by loving hands, and to our bed." Glaber said as he kissed her, missing the look of displeasure on her face from what she must do.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at the villa that housed Spartacus and his rebellion, Mira was in bed waiting for Spartacus to return.

"Oh to be in a proper bed once more." Spartacus said as he walked in to see Mira waiting for him. "It's been a lifetime." He said as he sat on the bed next to Mira.

"I have never known such a thing." Mira said.

"Then it is much deserved…." Spartacus said.

"Spartacus… what we share…. What meaning does it hold for you?" Mira asked.

"What answer would you have?" Spartacus asked.

"One spoken from the heart." Mira said.

He leaned down closer to her, "I have feasted so long on pain and sorrow. It is difficult to recall sweater taste. Except when you are in my arms." Spartacus told her.

"Then let me never be from them." She said as they kissed. When they separated, she saw a figure move closer to them, "Spartacus.—"

The figure was Tiberius, the head slave of the Dominus of the villa, he attacked Spartacus with a knife. Spartacus blocked the strike and then pinned Tiberius on the bed with the knife ready to strike.

"You've already killed me once. Do not hesitate to revisit the deed." Tiberius said.

"He did nothing but offer freedom. And this is how you repay?" Mira said.

"It was not his to grant! I was body slave to the Dominus! I had position and respect!" Tiberius yelled.

"You were a slave. Everything you possessed a mere fleeting illusion." Spartacus told him.

"Do you but take my master's place." Tiberius asked.

"And what would your master do now, if he stood so assaulted?" Spartacus asked.

"He would see me dead." Tiberius said.

"Yes. He would." Spartacus said as he dragged Tiberius away. In the main room, Spartacus, Crixus, Agron and some of the other Gladiators were together while Tiberius was restrained.

"You yet wish to train this fuck?" Crixus asked.

"The boy deserves opportunity." Spartacus said.

"He was given such as thing, and made attempt on your life in response." Crixus replied.

"God save me, I find myself in agreement with a Gaul." Agron said.

"He has known nothing but slavery. The strength of such a tether not easily severed." Spartacus told them.

"Perhaps never to be so." Crixus replied.

"And if we take his life? What message will that send to those who wish to join our cause?" Spartacus asked.

"That they had best be agreeable." Agron said.

"We're Romans then? Commanding through fear and threat of death?" Spartacus asked.

"If he makes attempt again, I will make sure he joins his fucking Dominus." Crixus said as he backhanded Tiberius in the face and then they left.

"And how do you propose we train this wild little dog?" Agron asked.

"As Batiatus had Doctore train me." Spartacus said.

"And that turned out so well." Agron joked and then left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in the underground pits of Capua, Oenomaus was there ready to begin a match. A woman was bringing a bucket that held item that the Gladiators would chose that would determine what weapon they received for the fight. Oenomaus picked the chains, while his opponent picked arrows to fight with. During the fight, Oenomaus didn't not showing the promise he had in the arena and was losing. He thought of the time that Titus Batiatus, Quintus's father and the patriarch of the house of Batiatus first spoke to him. He told Oenomaus that if he was to be a fighter and an honorable one upon the sands he would need to know what he fought for. A purpose that all men must find in their lifetimes.

Oenomaus then began to turn the tide of the fight in his favor, unaware of the two cloaked figures, observing him during his fight. Oenomaus was then able to end the fight by driving an arrow through his opponents neck several times. When he was pronounced victor, just barely as well, he asked for another opponent, not caring that he would be facing two as well. The Doctore of the House of Batiatus was not longer.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day, back at the villa, the gladiators were busy training the newest additions to their rebellion in the art of the sword. The gladiators instructed them in specific strikes and then have them do in repetition so they would eventually become instinctual. Other Gladiators were training as well while others watched, and then there was Spartacus training Tiberius one-on-one just like Oenomaus trained him when he was a gladiator. Tiberius with a sword and shield sparred with Spartacus who just had one sword. After one swipe, Spartacus ducked and twirled and smacked Tiberius in the back with the flat side of his sword.

"You carry a shield as well as sword. Again." Spartacus told him.

Tiberius wielded the shield higher as Spartacus blocked a strike and then slashed at Tiberius three times but he used his shield to block them.

"Good…" Spartacus said, he then spun the sword and twirled behind him and then elbowed him in the back, knocking Tiberius's sword on the ground. "You expose flank. The ruin of many a great man." Spartacus said.

"I'm no fucking soldier!" Tiberius told him. Crixus and some of the other gladiators laughed at his comment.

"Not yet." Spartacus said as he handed him his sword.

"It's heavier than I imagined." Tiberius said.

"It will lighten in time." Spartacus told him.

"And when it becomes as light as a feather? What purpose do you think it shall fly to?" Tiberius asked.

"One of your own choosing." Spartacus told him, Tiberius began to ponder what he said. "Now set foot to path, come at me again." Spartacus said as they sparred again.

Donar and Agron watched Spartacus train Tiberius, both watching, not exactly happy that Spartacus was training the man who just tried to kill him.

"Should have put the boy down. A dog bites once, he will bare fucking teeth again." Donar said.

"Pity." Agron said while looking at Tiberius and Spartacus spar.

The day went on and the training continued as they went on to other training as well. Everyone was taking breaks, drinking water, eating food and enjoying their peace. Spartacus was in the main room, looking at a map of the surrounding area, determining the next move to make. Then Mira came racing into the room alerting Spartacus, "Spartacus, a wagon approaches." She said. Spartacus ran out to the entrance of the villa to see Agron and the other Gladiators together at the entrance as well.

"Is it a Roman caravan?" Spartacus asked.

"No, a single man drives the wagon. Could be just a merchant." Agron said. Crixus, up on the villa gates saw the wagon and recognized the rider as the hooded man from the marketplace.

"Spartacus!" Crixus yelled which drew Spartacus's and Agron's attention. "It's the same hooded figure from the market."

"We were fucking followed." Agron said.

"If he is a Roman, then let us send him to the afterlife." Crixus said. Spartacus was deep in thought about the approaching figure. He did recognize the garb and the technique and skill of the hooded figure seemed familiar to him. He could not remember exactly why it was so familiar but he did know he was not a Roman.

"Open the gate." Spartacus said.

"Spartacus, are you sure?" Mira asked. "It could be the Romans setting up a trap."

"Open the gates." Spartacus said again. "The figure is familiar to me, but prepare to draw swords in case." He told Crixus and Agron who nodded reluctantly.

The gladiators got into position as the gates opened. The hooded figure driving the wagon, rode slowly through the villa and stopped in the quart yard where the Gladiators were waiting for him. Crixus and Agron drew their swords as the wagon came to a stop. Then Spartacus came out with Mira and Donar next to him.

"Step down from the wagon!" Crixus told the figure. The figure raised his hands up above his head and got off of the wagon. Spartacus saw the figure looked very familiar now. His crimson, orange and white cloak and hood were very familiar.

"You have been following us. At Arminius's and at the market. You are not a Roman that much I can tell. A Roman would not have save my life." Spartacus said as the others prepared to attack if necessary. Spartacus stepped closer to the figure, "So, who are you?"

"A man who has come to the aid of a brother. As he did for me." The figure said as he pushed down his hood to reveal spiky blond hair, blue eyes and six whisker mark scars on his face, it was Naruto Uzumaki. Spartacus was shocked to see him here, he remembered when he first encounter Naruto, years ago in Thrace when Naruto was traveling with his grandfather and Spartacus was still under the command of Glaber.

"Naruto, is that you?" Spartacus asked. The others were a little shocked to see Spartacus shocked and paused as he was before.

"Yes. It has been some time my friend. Far too long." Naruto said. Spartacus, finally come to the realization that it wasn't his imagination, he laughed in happiness seeing a long lost friend again. He hugged Naruto, accepting the man he once called brother, as Naruto done the same. Mira and everyone was shocked to see Spartacus accept the mysterious man as if he was a brother from the house of Batiatus.

Spartacus and Naruto separated, "Far too long, my friend. It is great to see you again after so many years." Spartacus said happily.

"You too, brother." Naruto said as they shook each others forearms, much like gladiators would do to one another. Spartacus seeing everyone still on guard with some confusion on their faces decided to speak.

"Calm yourselves, everyone. This is no Roman nor spy but a trusted ally. Naruto Uzumaki, from the lands far west." Spartacus said as some of gladiators sheathed their swords.

Mira went up to Spartacus, "Why has he followed us all this way?" She asked.

"To help a brother in need, and to lend aid to your cause. I think you would be in need of some much needed help." Naruto said.

"Gratitude, Naruto. Where is your companion, the small one I remember from our days in Thrace?" Spartacus asked. Naruto smirked and whistles as Kurama came barreling out of the wagon and pounced on Spartacus knocking him to the ground. Crixus and Agron were about to help Spartacus and kill Naruto but then saw that Spartacus was laughing as the large fox was licking his face like a dog.

"Ha, ha, ha, it is good to see you as well Kurama." Spartacus said as he got up, wiping off some of the drool on his face. "You have grown, it wasn't a few years past when you would ride on Naruto's shoulder." Spartacus said as he pet Kurama on the head, Kurama barked, happy to see a friend.

"He has, and his growth allowed us to acquire some things you might find helpful." Naruto said as he opened the wagon to reveal it stockpiled with weapons and food. "A generous aid to your cause."

Everyone was shocked to see the bounty of the wagon, especially the Gauls since there was now more food and wine to drink. Crixus and Agron were happy at the sight of more weapons.

"Gratitude for the aid my friend. Donar, Agron, see the food and weapons distributed. I would have words with my long lost brother." Spartacus said as he led Naruto and Kurama inside the villa.

As they left everyone went up to the wagon taking the food and wine while Donar, Agron and Crixus got together to talk about the newest arrival.

"Do we lay trust in him?" Agron asked.

"Spartacus seems to trust him, time will tell if he can truly stand amongst us." Crixus said.

"More wine and food, some doubt lifted." Donar joked as he got a pitcher of wine.

Spartacus led Naruto and Kurama into the main room where he and the others would talk about their plans moving on. Spartacus poured Naruto a cup of wine as Kurama went over to a bed and got comfortable.

"It lifts heart to see you alive and well." Spartacus said as he handed Naruto the cup of wine.

"As it lifts mine to see you alive as well my friend. Although it would be best absent your current circumstance." Naruto said as they both drank some wine. "I heard of Sura. I'm sorry my friend." Naruto said in a sad tone.

"She would be happy to see you alive, Naruto." Spartacus said since He and Sura were both good friends of Naruto. "Glaber took her from me, and he shall be punished for what he did." Spartacus said in determination.

"We breach upon the very subject of my appearance." Naruto said as he put down his cup. "I know of Glaber's pursuit of you and rebellion, which is why I have come to lend you my aid." Naruto said seriously.

"Naruto I could not ask you do something like this." Spartacus told him, but Naruto raised his hand to stop him.

"You and Sura helped me evade the Romans years ago. Because of your act of kindness I was able to return home and save my people. I have come to do the same for you, to equal the gift of freedom you gave me all those years ago." Naruto said as he put his hand out for Spartacus to shake.

"And I would have no one else by my side." Spartacus said as they shook hands. "If your skills in the marketplace are anything to go by, I would assume you completed your training."

Naruto chuckled, "Yes, my training was complete and because of that I was able to save my kin and I am now champion of my people. My sword and my spies are at your service." Naruto said as he bowed his head.

"And there aid is most appreciated, Naruto. I fear that with each passing day we will attract more attention." Spartacus said in a semi-worried tone.

"Well then, let them come, and let them fall to the legend that is Spartacus, with trusted brother beside him." Naruto said. Spartacus's worry was lifted as he embraced his brother.

"Come, I should introduce you to the others and lift any lingering doubt of your place here." Spartacus said as he, Naruto and Kurama left to join the others. Spartacus and Naruto went out to see that some of the slaves were moving the food into the villa and the gladiators were inspecting the swords, shields and other weapons that were on the wagon as some of the Gauls started to drink some of the wine. Agron and Donar were talking until they saw Spartacus and Naruto come back. Mira smiled seeing the happiness Spartacus had on his face.

"Spartacus." Mira said getting there attention as Agron and Donar also made their way over to them.

"Mira, let me be the first to introduce a trusted friend and brother, Naruto Uzumaki, champion of lands far west known as Konoha." Spartacus said.

"It is an honor to meet you." Mira said.

"The honor is mine." Naruto said as he shook her hand.

"Champion huh, now what I would imagine from a champion." Agron said jokingly.

"Looks can be deceiving, an teacher of mine often told me to _look underneath the underneath. _You would be surprised at how misleading people present themselves and the danger that it could lead you too." Naruto said.

"If you are the champion, then show us." Crixus said as he and some of the Gauls walked behind him.

"Peace Crixus, Naruto is an ally." Spartacus said.

"It's alright Spartacus, perhaps it would be best if I should them exactly what I am capable of." Naruto said with a smirk. Spartacus finally understood Naruto's thought and smiled.

"Just don't kill them." Spartacus said. Naruto nodded, as he moved to the open area of the villa entrance and began to take off his cloak.

"Liscus, Acer, Rhaskos, go and test the new pup." Crixus said as the Gauls moved to fight Naruto.

Mira saw that Naruto was taking off his cloak but as well as his bow, sword and knives. "Spartacus, what is he doing?" Mira asked, concerned that he would get himself killed.

"Peace Mira, Naruto is skilled in the arts of combat, far beyond our understanding and skill. I have no fear of his well being in any fight." Spartacus said in confidence as Mira and Agron were shocked of his statement. Could one person truly be as skilled as Spartacus described.

Naruto had just finished taking off the last of his visible weapons, leaving him shirtless with just his vambraces and his hidden blades. Everyone surrounded the gladiator and Naruto, seeing that there was going to be a fight. The Gauls laughed at Naruto, seeing him take off his weapons and just stretching.

"It seems the pup is the champion of piss and shit to discard his weapons." Acer joked and the other Gauls laughed and Crixus chuckled. Crixus laughed at the comment, but having seen Naruto in combat at the market, he knew that Naruto was indeed skilled, despite not being a gladiator. Naruto, finished his stretching, assumed a fighting stance and made the _come on _motion with his hand.

Rhaskos charged at Naruto and swung his sword downward but Naruto just moved out of the way. Rhaskos then swung several more times but each time Naruto would just dodge and duck from the sword. To the others, it looked like Naruto wasn't really as focused as Rhaskos was. Eventually Naruto caught Rhaskos arm when he came down for a swing and then threw him over his shoulder and on his back. Acer then charged at Naruto with an head swipe but Naruto ducked and did a leg sweep knocking Acer on top of Rhaskos. Liscus then swiped at Naruto but Naruto caught the blade mid swing shocking everyone. Naruto then hit a pressure point on Liscus's hand and smacked his hand up which caused the sword to fly up. Naruto then kicked him in the chest causing him to stagger and then spun kick him in the face knocking him out.

Everyone was shocked to see him take out one of the season gladiators without a weapon. Naruto then caught the sword that was falling and examined it.

"Huh, not bad for a sword, sharp and light." Naruto said as he threw the sword, impaling it on the wagon.

Rhaskos and Acer got up and looked at each other and both attacked him at the same time. They charged forward and swung their swords horizontally but Naruto back flipped on his hand as the swords went over his body and then flipped back on his feet. Naruto then ran at the two as they were turning to face him and then kicked Acer in the chest and then used the kick to push off and punch Rhaskos in the face. Acer tried to hit Naruto with his sword but Naruto dodge the head swipe and then grabbed his sword hand, twisted it, spun and then elbowed him in the face. Acer stagger in pain, Naruto then kneed Acer in the face and jumped and double kicked Acer in the chest knocking him on the ground in pain and Naruto fell on the floor after the kick.

Rhaskos, seeing Naruto on the ground went to stab the ground but Naruto rolled out of the way, then kicked the back of Rhaskos leg, causing him to stagger and kneel. Naruto then pushed Rhaskos away with his feet and Rhaskos rolled away. Naruto then flipped up onto his feet and saw Rhaskos staggering to get up. Naruto ran at Rhaskos and when then jumped, and punched Rhaskos in the face and then did a leg sweep knocking Rhaskos on his back. Then Naruto unsheathed his hidden blade and put it against Rhaskos neck. All three Gauls were on the ground in pain, and lost to one person. Naruto looked up and smiled at Spartacus and he did the same, seeing his friend skilled enough to take on three season Gladiators like it was nothing.

"You're dead. Never underestimate your opponent like the Romans do, or you wouldn't be alive now." Naruto said as he re-sheathed his hidden blade and stood up, seeing the three Gauls on the ground in pain. Crixus was impressed, Naruto was a very skilled warrior, and he earned Crixus's respect.

Agron was chuckling, seeing one man able to defeat three Gauls without weapons, "Well done. The shit eating Gauls have been knocked down from their pedestals." Agron said happily as he shook Naruto's hand. Donar and others went over to congratulate Naruto on his victory as Spartacus smiled. Naruto had earned his place amongst them, and the Romans were in for a deadly surprise.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, the market and the city were busy with commerce. Merchants were selling their goods, blacksmiths were forging swords while families were out shopping and children were roaming the streets. Among the many people of the crowd were Ilithyia, with her body slaves, and Lucretia, out to do shopping. As they were walking, the people of Capua, whispered and stared in awe as the 'oracle' or so Glaber called her walked amongst them.

"Why do they stare?" Lucretia asked Ilithyia.

"How could they not? When one blessed by the gods moves among them." Ilithyia said.

"The gods… oh yes." Lucretia said.

"You rarely spoke of them, in times past. Now the divine is held as confidant and council." Ilithyia said.

"Much has changed." Lucretia said as he went over to a vendor selling goats.

"Curious words. From one who claims no memory of the past." Ilithyia stated.

"Shadows of it begin to form, in the light of a new day." Lucretia told her.

"What shape do they take?" Ilithyia asked.

"One of secrets pass between us." She said causing Ilithyia to worry a little. "You confess that you do not always heed the commands of your father. Or your husband." Lucretia said causing Ilithyia to chuckle.

"You speak of my first visit to you villa. When we had yet to come to truly know one another." Ilithyia said.

"I so wish to please you. You're the wife of the Legatus. Such a gift. You do not know what it means to find you within the walls of my house once again. Filling it with life of promise…" Lucretia said. Then a woman from the crowd came up to them.

"To survive such barbarity… you are truly touched by the gods… Gratitude." She said as she bowed and handed Lucretia a bundle of leaves.

"May the gods bless you." Lucretia said as he tapped the leaves on her head. Lucretia then began to bless other people among the crowd as more and more flocked toward her to receive blessing. Ilithyia wasn't too please that the people were believing that she was an oracle but was distracted from that thought when someone called her name. She turned to see Seppia.

They greeted each other, as Ilithyia was happy to see a friend. "My brother only just departed to sit with your husband." Seppia told Ilithyia.

"Men and their politics." Ilithyia said.

"Let us leave them to it, and turn thought toward more pressing subject." Seppia said as they left Lucretia to the crowd. "What news of the latest scandal from Rome!"

"Husband and coming child have drawn attention from such events." Ilithyia said.

"I cannot believe you so removed! You are acquainted with positively everybody." Seppia said.

"And yet desired by more than a few." Ilithyia said as Seppia laughed.

"How I envy such attentions!" Seppia said.

"And how I miss them." Ilithyia said.

"Must all joy be abandoned when weighted with husband?" Seppia asked.

"It must. If a woman is of proper breeding." She responded.

"Oh, how miserable. Perhaps I should entreat the gods to shield me from such dour fate." She said as she left.

Lucretia was among a crowd of people, seeking blessing from the oracle of the gods. Then a cloaked figure walked up to Lucretia, shocking her and then handed her a note into her hand. She was frozen, with shock of who the figure was as the cloaked figure left from the market.

Back in the villa, Glaber and Marcus were trying to discuss matters with a pompous Seppius.

"Spartacus was one of yours, was he not? During your overly brief campaign in Thrace?" Seppius said pompously while eating a fig.

"Conscripted to the auxiliary. An animal prone to disobedience even then." Glaber said.

"A beast you brought to our shores." Seppius said.

"To die in the arena." Glaber replied.

"Yet he lives. A pleasure denied my noble cousin Sextus." Seppius said.

"Many have suffered injury." Marcus said.

"To be healed by news of Spartacus' fall." Glaber said.

"A venture I eagerly set hands to months past." Seppius stated.

"Yes, words touched me in the Senate of your efforts. How many of your men has he sent to the afterlife?" Glaber asked.

"The mans proves resourceful. As he did when he set upon you in the market square. It is a pity my men were not present to end the matter." Seppius said.

"Spartacus stands a common foe, as I said." Marcus said.

"As my tribune cleaves to the heart of it. Spartacus is enemy to us both, shared in offense and blood. So let us sweep aside differences, and in union see him forced to knee." Glaber said.

"I would need to consult Varinius towards such agreement." Seppius said.

"Are they your men or his?" Glaber asked.

Seppius chuckled, knowing where Glaber was heading to, "And who would lead combined effort?" Seppius asked.

"You shall hold station of note, second only to my command. And promise that you shall be present when Spartacus is put to grass." Glaber said.

"The man takes habit of slipping through your fingers. What moves you to certainty of victory?" Seppius asked him.

"Because the gods themselves will it." Glaber replied.

"They speak with you now do they?" Seppius said.

"Through voice of former domina of this very house." Glaber said.

"Lucretia?" Seppius joked.

"They have blessed her, as they blessed her the night they guided her from death in the massacre." Glaber said.

"Yet she is not alone in such fortune. Did the gods not 'guide' your wife to safety as well?" Seppius asked.

"Ilithyia took leave before unfortunate turn." Glaber said.

"And with her a clutch of your men. Soldiers that might have tipped the balance towards halting Spartacus short of fucking slaughter!" Seppius said in anger.

"You will tend your words with more care in my presence, boy!" Glaber said. Marcus tried to calm them down, but failed.

"My words are carefully chosen. For a man holding title as favor to his wife's father." Seppius stated.

"You speak to me in such a manner again, and I will have your tongue." Glaber threatened.

"Yet not my men." Seppius said pompously as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

Night had settled on the world, as the outskirts of Capua showed the villa where Spartacus and his rebellion were houses, sounds of merriment and drunken laughter filled the air. The Gauls were drinking wine as they sang their song from their homelands, other gladiators were enjoying themselves as well and everyone was having a good time. Spartacus was a desk, looking over a map of the surrounding area with Crixus relaxing next to him and Kurama sitting on a mat, eating some meat.

Naruto was talking with Mira, after the spar with the Gauls, Mira talked with Naruto, asking about what Spartacus was like before his capture. Naruto told her that he was similar to how he is now, a very strong man but compassionate as well. After the conversation, the two quickly became close friends and Kurama also began to take a liking to Mira as well. Naruto also befriended many of the Gladiators, since they respected him for defeating Rhaskos, Acer and Liscus. He befriended Agron and Donar who respected his ability to fight and Agron since he was able to knock the Gauls down a few sizes made Naruto like family in his book. Naruto was ok with Crixus, Crixus respected him but Naruto would need to work a little harder to completely win him over. All in all, Naruto was happy, he finally re-united with his friend and was accepted into the rebellion. Spartacus trusted Naruto with his life and even wanted Naruto to teach some of the men and woman some basics of his fighting style and Naruto agreed. The more that were capable of fighting the better.

After Rhaskos finished his jug of wine he saw Chadara walk by, "You. Slave, see my jug filled." Rhaskos said.

"Rhaskos. Fetch drink yourself." Spartacus told him. Rhaskos laughed at his statement and did it.

Liscus seeing him leave, "Do not fucking drink jug before return, slave!" Liscus said as the others laughed.

Spartacus shook his head at their behavior to their new members, "You offer privilege before it is properly earned." Crixus said.

"And you would have them bow and scrape in service, as they did before their Dominus?" Spartacus asked.

"No. Yet neither would I have them seen as equal. They were not forged as the brotherhood, as we were." Crixus said.

"And what of Naruto, he is not a gladiator yet he stands among us as trusted brother." Spartacus said as he saw Naruto and Mira walking and talking with the others.

"He has proven himself in battle, like many of us. But house slaves who have never touched a sword are different." Crixus said.

They join our cause of their own free will. Such fire may yet prove more fierce." Spartacus said.

"Or be extinguished by threatening storm. I would move at first light. There are yet more villas." Crixus said as he went to get more food. Spartacus saw Mira and Naruto part ways as he made his way over to him.

"It seems your men enjoy their taste of freedom." Naruto said pointing at the men drinking and laughing.

"They are free men and have the right to enjoy the taste of freedom on their lips but we must focus on pressing concerns." Spartacus said.

"Crixus's search for Naevia." Naruto said while Spartacus looked at him surprised he knew that. "Mira told me of the details. I can try and see if any of my contacts have heard of her." Naruto told him.

"Gratitude, Crixus will be glad. What of Glaber and the Romans advance?" Spartacus asked, knowing Naruto had a contact close to Glaber.

"Glaber is seeking to increase his forces. He has gone to the man Seppius for aid. The man who has sent the mercenaries after you. Lucretia is also becoming a concern." Naruto said.

"It was a surprise to see her alive. Last time I laid eyes upon her, she was bleeding out at the house of Batiatus. How did she survive?" Spartacus asked.

"She does not remember much of what happened that night or how she survived. They sat that she is blessed by the gods for surviving the massacre and Glaber is using her to rally support to bring you beneath heel." Naruto said as he sipped some wine.

"She will need to be dealt with soon as will Glaber. Have your contact keep tabs on her." Spartacus said.

"Of course." Naruto replied. Away from the party was Tiberius sitting and observing Spartacus and the gladiators.

"You press fortune. Glaring so at the slayer of Theokoles." Agron said as he joined Tiberius, giving him some wine.

"His victory but proving even giants fall." Tiberius said causing Agron to laugh.

"What name do you go by, little man? So I may properly mourn your passing." Agron asked.

"I am called Tiberius." Tiberius said.

"Tiberius? You are far too dark to have such a fair Roman name." Agron said.

"I am more Roman than Syrian." Tiberius said.

"There was a Syrian at our Ludus. A treacherous fuck, if ever there breathed. You had family there?" Agron said.

"I only recall a brother." Tiberius said.

"I too had a brother." Agron said.

"No longer?" Tiberius said.

"He was struck down by the Romans." Agron said.

"When you turned swords against them?" Tiberius asked.

"As you shall one day. If you hold any fucking sense." Agron said as he left.

Inside the villa, Rhaskos on his way to fill up his jug, ran into Chadara. They talked briefly and which led to Chadara being pinned against the wall with Rhaskos thrusting into her. Chadara herself didn't seem very into it while Rhaskos just kept thrusting.

"You fucking animal!" Mira said as she pushed Rhaskos off of her with a dagger in her hand. "Go. Or part with your cock!" She yelled.

"If you were not Spartacus's bitch, I would show you how to use that and my cock." Rhaskos said as he left.

"Apologies. I will see that Rhaskos—" Mira was interrupted by Chadara.

"I chose to lay with the fucking Gaul." Chadara exclaimed.

"Why?" Mira asked.

"Not all of us have Spartacus to warm our beds, and see us to position." Chadara said.

"You gain freedom only to be enslaved by that shit?" Mira said.

"Freedom is not without cost. I pay with the only coin I have. As do you." Chadara said as she left leaving Mira thinking about what she said.

"The troubles of freeing those who have known slavery for too long." Mira heard a voice say and turned to see Naruto leaning against a wall with Kurama next to him.

"Naruto? Apologies." Mira said.

"None needed. I would have interfered myself but I saw that you were in control." Naruto said.

"Yes only to not expect desired result." Mira said.

"It was to be expected. The idea of freedom is a noble one, my people have embraced the idea with much success but the taste of freedom can be poison to those who have known servitude for so long." Naruto said as he walked over to Mira.

"Do you think she is right? Our freedom is not without cost." Mira asked.

"Yes, freedom is not without it's difficulties but eventually it will become second nature." Naruto said but he still saw that Chadara's last comment really hit home. "I wouldn't worry about what Chadara said. You and Spartacus are not the same as her and Rhaskos."

"Really?" Mira asked.

"Yes, I've seen the way that Spartacus looks at you. I know Spartacus and what you and Spartacus have is something special." Naruto said. Mira was happy about Naruto's comment.

"Gratitude Naruto." Mira said.

"None needed. Come let us rejoin the festivities." Naruto said as they went back to the others.

Line Break xxxxx

In the underground pits of Capua, Oenomaus was resting in his quarters from his fights that were seriously starting to wear him down. Then the ring leader came by "You are to fight Caratacus next. A beast that has claimed many lives."

"You believe he shall end mine?" Oenomaus asked.

"In your condition?" The ringleader said humorously and then laughed.

"If he does not… send one that will." Oenomaus said.

Oenomaus was thinking of his earlier life when he was just branded a gladiator for the house of Batiatus. He vowed that he would fight for the honor of that ludus. With the ludus and honor that it held gone, what would he do. Oenomaus's fight in the pit was one sided. Caratacus was putting Oenomaus on the defensive side while trying and failing to dodge many attacks. One of his attacks put Oenomaus on his back in pain. Caratacus raised his axe high, ready to kill him but then a knife from the crowd hit him in the neck, killing him. Then a cloaked figure came from the crowd and threw another knife at the ring leader killing him and causing the crowd to flee in panic.

The figure made his way over to Oenomaus, "You." Oenomaus said recognizing the figure before the figure knocked him out.

Back in the villa in Capua, Lucretia was setting up her ingredients for her ritual. She had her ingredients in bowls with the goat she saw in the market next to her. Glaber and Ilithyia came by and observed what she was doing.

"Perhaps we should stand farther away. For fear of errant bolt from the heavens." Ilithyia said jokingly.

"Such ritual may bring profit, absent cost." Glaber said.

"The goat came at no small expense." Ilithyia said

"The gods whisper of deceit and treachery. And give assurance that those who would harbor secrets against you shall be brought to light." Lucretia said causing Ilithyia to worry that her secrets may be revealed. "Accept our offering, and bless us with your favor against our enemies." She said as she prepared her knife to kill the goat.

"Is it wise? To allow such unsteady hands to play with knives?" Ilithyia asked.

"Hold tongue." Glaber said, too engrossed in what was about to happen.

Lucretia then moved the goat closer to her and slit it's throat shocking everyone that she would be able to do that.

Ilithyia looked up at the sky, seeing nothing of the gods answer, "Hmmm, perhaps another goat?" She joked.

"When ritual is ended, see blood cleansed and Lucretia attended." Glaber said as he left. Living Ilithyia with Lucretia, she saw the ritual go on. Seeing the bloodied knife behind Lucretia, Ilithyia decided now would be the best time to get rid of a threat to her position. She walked slowly behind Lucretia, and grabbed the knife since Lucretia was so engrossed in the ritual, she wasn't paying attention. She then was about to kill Lucretia until her body slave Amana came in.

"Domina. Men approach." Amana said, which caused Ilithyia to stop just before she could finish the deed.

Ilithyia and Glaber moved to the villa entrance, "Who disturbs peace at such an hour?" Glaber asked.

Glaber then saw some men bring a man into the villa and when they presented him to Glaber, he saw it was Oenomaus.

"I come bearing a gift…" The same hooded figure that took Oenomaus, came walking in and removed his hood, revealing him to be Ashur, a former Gladiator and resource of Batiatus. "Which will set you upon path to the fall of Spartacus."

Lucretia then walked in, "The gods truly heed my prayers." She said causing everyone to look at her in awe as the so called oracle did bring them a gift. Especially Ilithyia since it proved that Lucretia was a sign from the gods. Unknown to them that inside Lucretia's hands was the note that Ashur slipped to her in the market.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with Spartacus and his rebellion, Crixus and some of the Gauls had just returned from a patrol when they spotted something.

"Torches, arriving from the north!" Crixus announced.

"How many?" Spartacus asked.

"Six, maybe more. Gather the men—" Crixus was interrupted by Spartacus.

Wait, these may be scouts from a large force. If a single rider was to escape our grasp, he could bring a far greater concern." Spartacus said.

"Then we shall grip tightly." Crixus said.

"Perhaps there is a better way. One that will keep our movements yet hidden from the Romans…" Naruto said while looking at Tiberius. Spartacus, understanding Naruto's idea got everyone into position. Tiberius would distract the guards under the disguise of loyal slave and dissolve any lingering doubt.

The Roman patrol pounded on the door as Tiberius went to open it. The soldiers then walked in.

"I would have words with your Dominus, on orders of Seppius." The leader said.

"Apologies. Business has called him to Picentia." Tiberius said, stopping them from moving beyond the curtains, where Spartacus and the others were waiting incase they needed to strike.

"Picentia? I have never known his to favor the city." The leader said.

"He does not. He favors its whores." Tiberius said causing the men to laugh.

"You are his body slave, are you not? Tiberius. Tell me, why are you not at your Dominus' side?" He asked as they drew swords.

"Because there's no one he trusts more, to see his villa attended while his cock is satisfied." Tiberius said.

"You serve your master well." The Leader said then saw that Tiberius didn't have a collar on. Tiberius noticed this as well and knew the men would leave but return with more. "Return to your charge." The man said as they left.

"Wait!" Tiberius said in an effort to stall them. "You have come a fair distance from Capua. Come, and I will give you something to make effort worthwhile." Tiberius said.

Crixus, thinking he had betrayed them attacked. Crixus, Spartacus and the others attacked as Tiberius retreated, absent a sword. Then Agron and Naruto came and joined the fight with Naruto moving toward the gate to prevent one of the soldiers from leaving. Naruto ran and did a running hidden blade kill and stopped the soldier from leaving. Spartacus and Crixus were fighting with the other soldiers with them each killing one. Agron killed one soldier but was then knocked away by the leader who made a dash for Spartacus. Tiberius grabbed the sword as well, Agron seeing what happened, yelled to warn Spartacus. And just as the leader would have killed Spartacus, Tiberius stabbed him in the back.

Crixus then grabbed Tiberius and put him against a pillar and readied his sword, "Why did you stop them from leaving?" Crixus asked.

"He killed a man—" "When he saw that they could not win." Crixus interrupted Spartacus.

"His eyes fell to my neck! He saw the absence of my collar! If I had not allowed him in, he would have returned with more men!" Tiberius said, causing everyone to understand what he did.

"You did well Tiberius." Spartacus said.

"Nasir. My brother called my Nasir." Nasir said. Spartacus nodded in respect as he went to Naruto standing over one of the dead Romans.

"The boy did well." Naruto said.

"He did, time will tell how he grows in strength." Spartacus said.

" I fear time may be a luxury we cannot afford. These men belong to Seppius, the noble hunting you. He will notice their absence and will send a larger force to investigate." Naruto said.

"Then we shall move soon, after other matters are attended." Spartacus said referring to Naevia.

**End of Chapter 2 A Place in this world**

**Sorry for the delay. I have been really busy with work and I'm going back to college soon so I may not be able to update as much as I would like but I still will update this story and my Naruto/Arrow story as well. **

**Next Chapter, Naruto and Spartacus help Crixus find Naevia in the mines. **

**Please leave a review if you like it and if you don't sorry. **

"**I don't own Naruto or Spartacus, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a fan. **


	3. The Greater Good

**Here is the third Chapter, The Greater Good. Crixus's journey to find Naevia succeeds when they find out she is in the mines. Spartacus and the others move to rescue her while Ashur tortures Oenomaus for information on Spartacus **

**Naruto in Capua**

_Spartacus continues his campaign to free the slaves of the republic and to bolster his forces. Spartacus has also reunited with his long lost friend, Naruto and now the rebellion gains a skilled warrior and assassin to their rank. Lucretia, under ritual from the gods, has bared fruit in the form of Ashur and Oenomaus. Ashur now moves to force Oenomaus to reveal the location and plans of Spartacus. _

**The Greater Good**

In the outskirts of Capua, a wagon surrounded by Roman guards was strolling through. The wagon was carrying slaves who were being sent to the mines because their owners no longer wanted them or they were being punished. Inside the wagon, the slaves were all quiet, just awaiting their fate to be sent to the mines. One woman was crying about her fate and the guard was getting annoyed.

"Quiet your fucking bleating." The guard yelled at the crying woman.

"Quiet yourself." The man next to her said so she wouldn't get in trouble.

"This how you came for the mine? By not heeding fucking command?" The guard said as he got up to hit her but then the wagon suddenly stopped causing him to fall. The guard was confused on what was happening and when to the hole in the wagon to see what was going on. As he was looking outside he saw nothing, then a sword came through piercing his head and shocking the slaves as they saw him fall dead.

Then Spartacus appeared at the wagon with keys, " See yourselves free." Spartacus told them as he handed them the keys. Spartacus and the gladiators then fought off the Roman escorts. Spartacus blocked the sword strike coming at him and parried another and punched another guard. Crixus then jumped, yelling and attacking two guards. Naruto, with his katana was engaging three Romans, while Agron was killing the driver of the wagon. Then a Roman snuck up behind Agron and was about to kill him but Nasir stabbed him.

"Ha, you favor clever strategy. Fuck the man from behind." Agron said as Nasir smiled.

Naruto killed one Roman with his sword and then blocked the second Roman's strike and used his hidden blade to kill the third and then beheaded the second guard. Spartacus then slashed his Final Roman and Crixus was killing two. Naruto saw a third try to sneak up behind Crixus and quickly threw a throwing knife and killed the Roman behind Crixus. Crixus turned to see the dead Roman and turned to Naruto and nodded in respect for the save and Naruto did the same.

Spartacus then pulled out his sword of soldier he killed. " A good start to the day." Spartacus said.

"I would see it built upon…" Crixus said as the slaves they rescued were scrounging up weapons and clothes from the dead Romans, "I seek a woman named Naevia. She was cast out from the House of Batiatus before its fall." Crixus said as he was talking to the slaves.

"Batiatus? You are Spartacus?!" Asked one of the slaves and the others looked to see it was true.

"I am Crixus. Spartacus stands the fool beside me." Crixus said as he looked at Spartacus and Naruto next to him.

"The woman he seeks is of rare beauty. The mark of her domina upon her back." Spartacus said as he was talking to the slaves.

Agron and Nasir were stripping the Roman bodies they just killed as Nasir was still adjusting. "Spartacus tells a sword becomes lighter in time." Nasir told Agron.

"It is a heavy thing, to rob a man of life. Less so that of a Roman shit." Agron said referring to the dead Roman. "Stay close by. I will help shoulder weight until we can—" Agron was interrupted when the dead Roman was not actually dead but still slightly alive and grabbed Agron leg, stopping them. Agron then pointed his sword at the Roman's throat.

"The girl… Naevia… her fate… known to me…" The injured guard said.

"Speak it then." Agron said.

"Spare a horse and my life." The guard said.

"Speak." Agron told him.

Back with Spartacus, he and Naruto were taking account of their new members.

"They add to our numbers." Spartacus said.

"Yet not my cause." Crixus said.

"We will find her." Spartacus told him.

"Words you have spoken many times. Still ignored by the gods." Crixus said. They then heard Agron kill the Roman.

"The man. He spoke of your woman." Nasir said.

"What did he say?" Crixus asked but Nasir kept silent. "Find fucking voice."

"Dead. Naevia is dead." Agron told him. Crixus had a look of disbelief and tears began to form at the loss of his woman.

Spartacus and the other gladiators made there way back to the villa, with Crixus walking slowly with a blank expression on his face. Crixus and the Gauls walked into the villa but Spartacus stopped and told Mira of the news.

"I cannot believe she is gone." Mira said.

"The gods again turn from those most worthy of blessing." Spartacus said as he, Mira and the others went into the villa.

Crixus walked into the central courtyard of the villa, where everyone who saw him was wondering what happened. Crixus walked a few more feet to the center of the courtyard until he just broke down screaming in anger and sadness with tears down his eyes as some of the other Gauls tried to calm him down or comfort him.

"I hold no love for the man." Agron said. "Yet it tears heart to see him so."

"How did she meet her end?" Mira asked.

"Naevia was put to cart for Lucania. Having served purpose for Batiatus' ambition." Spartacus said.

"She perished in the mines?" Mira asked.

Agron shook his head, "She gave life in passage, from injuries born from mistreatment." Agron told her.

"Death a kindness then, to be spared such a fate." Mira said.

"Kindness only to the one taken." Spartacus said.

Everyone bowed their heads in respect and Naruto did a small prayer, praying that her soul find peace.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, Oenomaus was in the ludus, in a cell while Glaber had some men try and make him talk. The most recent was using red hot pikes and burn him, but Oenomaus remained silent.

"The man yet stands mute." Marcus said.

"This is what you would offer me, to gain favor? A statue that bleeds?" Glaber asked Ashur who was watching from the next cell over.

"Oenomaus believes himself a man of honor. Pain alone will not move him to betray his brothers and I know the man well. Given over to my hands—" Ashur was interrupted by Glaber.

"Oh, do not think I've forgotten what your hands are capable of, slave. Or how they aided Batiatus in tethering me to this house." Glaber said as he picked up a dagger.

"I but did as my Dominus commanded, absent thought of refusal. As I would faithfully serve you now, in seeing Spartacus brought to his end." Ashur told him.

"You speak of loyalties. Yet the mark of Batiatus brings allegiance into question." Glaber said.

"A blight upon flesh. Forever mocking more noble intentions." Ashur told him.

"Prove them. And live to see if you are of further use." Glaber said handing the dagger to Ashur. Ashur took the dagger and prepared himself to get rid of his brand.

"Your will. My hands." Ashur said. He then began to cut off the skin on his arm where the brand was. Ashur was experiencing tremendous pain but continued. Glaber smiled at Ashur's commitment to get rid of his brand.

Glaber the left Oenomaus to Ashur as he went upstairs to the villa complaining about how the gods should have made Oenomaus more cooperative. Lucretia followed behind him, "You must be patient. The gods would not have delivered Oenomaus, only to mock us with his silence." Lucretia told Glaber.

"The sum of my doubts does not lie with the gods alone. It's equally shared with there messenger." Glaber said as they continued to walk and as he turned the corner he saw Ilithyia, her father and Varinius rubbing her pregnant belly and both were laughing.

"Ah. Here is our man." Varinius said.

"Courteous to finally acknowledge our presence." Senator Albinius said.

"Apologies. I was unaware of your arrival." Glaber said.

"The fault is mine. Between happy reunion with father and plying Varinius for news of Rome." Ilithyia said. Varinius turned his attention to Lucretia.

"Is this the Lanista's wife? The one they whisper of in the streets?" Varinius asked.

"Lucretia. To find you alive. Is a blessing from Olympus." Albinius said.

"I am but its humble instrument." Lucretia replied

"You are overly modest. To have survived such horrors… Jupiter himself must have taken note of your worth." Albinius said. Ilithyia looking displeased at the attention Lucretia was getting, changed the subject.

"Varinius comes to present games." Ilithyia said as she hooked her arm with Varinius's.

"Games?" Glaber asked.

"Two weeks of blood and Sport! To move this city from heavy thought of Spartacus, yet untamed." Varinius stated.

"It shall be glorious spectacle… made more so by your men presented in opening celebration. The sight of them coupled with Lucretia in the pulvinus shall help calm the citizenry." Albinius said.

"An honor, I would happily oblige, were they not otherwise occupied in the south." Glaber said.

"Do they draw any closer to their goal? Or does Spartacus yet elude them, as I heard he did in the market?" Varinius asked.

"Perhaps Seppius' men could march in your games. It's well know that you hold considerable sway with them." Glaber stated.

"Seppius' men do not carry the seal of Rome, as your men do." Albinius said in annoyance to Glaber. He then turned to his daughter, "Show good Varinius to wine and enticing view of the city below."

"I would voice no argument." Varinius said.

"Come then. I shall see you properly attended." Ilithyia said as they left.

"Varinius is admired within the senate. A thing to be carefully considered before words fly from errant fucking tongue." Albinius told Glaber.

Do I not stand his equal?" Glaber asked.

"In title only. They thing you an imcompentent child, unable to wipe clean his own shit. So a show of respect towards a fellow praetor would be a wise step towards quieting doubt. Hmm? Not only among the senate. " Albinius said as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with Spartacus and the others, the villa was busy with movement. Many of the slaves were preparing the foods and other necessities for travel. Spartacus told them that they were preparing to leave and look for another place to make camp. They were packing food, clothes and other weapons as they prepared for their journey. Some of the gladiators were training some slaves while Crixus was alone, still recovering from the loss of Naevia.

Naruto was instructing some of the slaves in his fighting techniques. How to fight barehanded and how to defend themselves before they moved onto weapons. He was working on constructing some small explosive bombs while watching the slaves going through their forms.

Spartacus was with Agron, discussing their next move.

"Capua, to the north. Our current position here. To the east, Vesuvius." Spartacus said.

"Strong position to make camp." Agron stated.

"Within striking distance to Pompeii to the south." Spartacus said.

"Or Neapolis to the northwest. Prison ships often empty at its ports. Vomiting men to be sold into slavery. As my brother and I were, a lifetime ago." Agron said.

"I was carried across the Adriatic, to the eastern seaboard. I know little of Neapolis. There are fighting men brought to its shores?" Spartacus asked.

"Captured in foreign wars. Already enemies of Rome, easily recruited to our cause." Agron said. Spartacus thought about what he said.

"A reasonable course, well thought. I shall break words with Crixus." Spartacus said.

"Towards what end?" Agron asked.

"He stands for the Gauls." Spartacus said.

"Then he is waist deep in shit. Naruto easily bested three of them. The Gauls are no longer useful." Agron said.

"They are half our number, and even though Naruto is more skilled he is not an army. And will be much needed in any attempt on Neapolis. As the man himself is in need of distraction from wounded soul." Spartacus said as he left to go talk to Crixus.

Alone in one room of the villa, lies Crixus. He was sitting there with a jug of wine next to him and he sat and thought of the beloved memories he had of Naevia. And that was all he would have, memories. Spartacus then walked in and sat down next to him.

"How did you survive? After your woman was taken from you forever?" Crixus asked.

"The man that I was did not." Spartacus said.

"I am but bones and flesh, void of beating heart." Crixus said.

"We will see empty chest filled. With the blood of Romans." Spartacus said.

"An ocean of it would not wash away what I have done." Crixus said.

"What you have done?" Spartacus asked.

"I pursued Naevia's affections, regardless of concern towards discovery. Of what Lucretia would do if betrayal were known. Naevia is gone from this world because of my selfish desires." Crixus stated.

"We do not choose love. It claims each man as it will." Spartacus said.

"And it grips until there is nothing left." Crixus said.

"An empty hand can yet become fist. How many more remain shackled in servitude, as Naevia was? Without hope of love or gentle touch? Together we can strike chain from neck." Spartacus said but Crixus stopped him.

"On this subject I have heard your thoughts. Leave me to my own." Crixus said.

"She was a radiant spirit. Yet she died a slave. A fate shared by my wife. I would not see more like them fall. Because men who could make difference stood idle." Spartacus said as he got up leaving Crixus to think. As Spartacus left, Nasir was in the hallway, looking at Crixus in such a state. Agron then walked up behind him, seeing Crixus still in despair.

"A sword in his chest would be a blow less felt." Nasir said.

"We have all made sacrifices. Crixus now makes his." Agron said.

"I would speak with him…" Nasir said as he went to talk to Crixus but Agron stopped him.

"Your words would only cause greater suffering. If he knew the truth… I would not have you add countless others fall in vain attempt. Come. There is much planning yet needed towards Neapolis." Agron said as they left.

Line Break xxxxx

In the training grounds of the House of Batiatus, Oenomaus was undergoing torture by Ashur in an effort to find Spartacus and the rebels. Oenomaus was standing up with his arms chained to pillars with the sun shinning directly on him. By the fatigue Oenomaus was experiencing, he had been outside for a long time. Ashur then walked out to continue the interrogation.

"Oh, that vacant gaze. I've witnessed it before. When you were upon knees in the pits, awaiting death. Or were you longing for it? Is that why you sought out a place void of precious honor? A thought drags the mighty Oenomaus into the depths of the underworld? Your betrayal of the house that saved you from such torment there? A brotherhood turning your instruction as Doctore to treachery and murder? Or that Ashur escaped your attempt to rob him of live?" Ashur said pointing to the scar on his face. Oenomaus was still silent as Ashur kept talking.

"A thing of low importance. Let us set past behind us, and turn eye towards less quarrelsome future." Ashur said as he got a ladle of water and put it to Oenomaus. But before he could drink, Ashur moved it away.

"Oh, no, no! You must ask for it. You must break silence and speak." Ashur said but Oenomaus was still silent. "You thirst for water? For the release of death? Free our tongue, and see desires quenched." Ashur asked but Oenomaus just smirked. He saw Marcus walk by and they were watching him.

"Tell me where Spartacus and his shits are to be found. They have spat on everything you've held true. You owe them nothing! Speak, you fucking cunt!" Ashur yelled in frustration but Oenomaus stayed silent. "Very well. Remain silent. Remain living and in pain. Day after day. With only Ashur to comfort you. As you once comforted me upon these very sands." Ashur said as he got the whip Oenomaus used on the gladiators. He then began striking Oenomaus with the whip as Oenomaus gritted his teeth in pain.

In the villa, Ilithyia was walking through her quarters in her night wear and strolled into her husband quarters as he was getting ready for bed.

"You should have warned me of their arrival." Glaber told her.

"I was swept by the moment. They stood but a short length waiting." Ilithyia said.

"Long enough for your father to slip noose about my neck." Glaber said.

"All will be forgotten when you present your men." Ilithyia said.

"Oh to honor a jest of a man." Glaber said as he took off his robe. Ilithyia also took off her night wear showing her bare breasts.

"To honor your child. With a father that will rise within the senate." Ilithyia said. Glaber looked at her belly, seeing his growing child.

"I did not care for Varinius' hand upon you." Glaber told her.

"Nor I. Yet his touch will never know wetter climes.." She said as she moved his hand towards her dripping pussy. Glaber then turned and kiss his wife as they moved their hands over each other's bodies but soon Glaber pulled away.

"Pressing concerns pull mind from task." Glaber said.

"Task?" Ilithyia asked.

"You know my meaning. Must confer with Marcus, towards recall of my troops from the south." Glaber said as he left.

Ilithyia's eyes watered as her husband thought of his own personal problems and not on her. Even when she was offering herself up to him. Ilithyia then took her body slaves and walked away. Thessela was following Ilithyia with the guise of calmness and loyalty, but in her mind she was in a little of a panic. Ever since Ashur showed up to the villa with Oenomaus, she wasn't able to get any time alone to send a message to Naruto. Naruto would need to know that Ashur was working with Glaber and that Oenomaus was captured. She was hoping that the absence of that information wouldn't cause any serious problem but that was only hope.

Line Break xxxxx

The sun had set on the outskirts of Capua, and with it some trouble. Spartacus had assembled everyone into the central courtyard to tell them of their next stop and what they would be doing. But as they assembled it would appear that the Gauls were starting fights with other Gladiators. Spartacus and Naruto walked into the courtyard to see Donar and other gladiators fighting with Acer, Liscus and the other Gauls. They moved to separate them and stop the fighting.

"We must not fall to quarrel!" Spartacus yelled as he separated Donar and Acer and Naruto separated another two gladiators. "Vesuvius will serve purpose well. Agron speaks of fighting men to be liberated from Neapolis not far from its bank."

"Agron can suck piss from my cock!" Acer yelled.

"Too small a drink for a man." Donar joked.

"Fuck you!" Acer yelled as he was about to tackle Donar but Naruto stopped him with a hidden blade poised at his neck.

"Enough!" Naruto yelled. Acer stopped, seeing the blade at his neck.

"Peace Naruto. Vesuvius offers advantage. From its shadow we can strike the ports of Neapolis', ships heavy with warriors, captured by the Romans, as many of us once were." Spartacus told them.

"Let us hear from Crixus!" Liscus said as the Gauls yelled in agreement.

"And what would he say?" Crixus said joining everyone in the courtyard. "What words would make difference? The ones I have told myself? Ones of hope, and promise of better days? Throat can no longer make such empty noise. It is choked with loss. An agony familiar to many of us. Spartacus lost his wife. Yet his fire still burns. Agron, a brother. Yet his fire still burns. We have all lost. We have all seen those held as friend, as family, as lover, fall to the Romans. Yet our fire still burns." Crixus said as he walked to Spartacus.

"And together we shall ignite an inferno. I move to Vesuvius with Spartacus." Crixus said as he shook his hand with Spartacus. Everyone cheered from Crixus' speech and that they were one again.

Back with Oenomaus, Ashur continued to strike him with the whip, which had continued for hours yet Oenomaus did not speak. After one more whip, Ashur's wound from when he removed his brand began to fester. He grunted in pain as his wound bled and in frustration that Oenomaus did not speak.

"You will speak. In your final moments. When you beg for life's end. You will tell me where Spartacus and –" Ashur was interrupted when Oenomaus spit blood on his face. "You fucking cunt! I shall tear the words from your fucking mouth!" He yelled as he punched Oenomaus repeatedly until Lucretia stopped him. Ashur saw her, at the gates that led to the villa. Ashur went over to Lucretia to speak.

"Oenomaus must not die before prophecy is fulfilled." Lucretia told him.

"Then entreat the fucking heavens to pry his lips." Ashur told her.

"Or you would do well to seal your own, lest tongue escape you." Lucretia said.

"I should never have returned to this house. Fortunes darken as consequence." Ashur said.

"Look to the gods for illumination." Lucretia said.

"The gods? Was it Jupiter that found you near death? Or Venus, who stitched your mangled womb? Did Mars see you fed and clothed? Did Apollo deliver Oenomaus into your hands? No! It was Ashur. Lowest of fucking mortals!" Ashur said revealing that he was the one who tended to Lucretia after the massacre.

"You but service the will of the gods." Lucretia said.

"I was serving you." Ashur said.

"And I them." Lucretia said. Ashur, seeing that she was still delusional, just chuckling.

"Then I fear that we are both forsaken. The man will not speak. Absent his words, your prophecy will fall to ruin. The pious quickly to follow." Ashur told her.

"Even the dead may give voice to passion." Lucretia said.

"The man stands empty of such worldly vice." Ashur replied.

"Then see him filled. With memories of the past. There is a secret, buried within these walls. And you will see it exhumed, and the corpse set to purpose." Lucretia said knowing what secret would get Oenomaus to talk.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with the rebels, Naruto was on the roof looking at the stars and the moon. Kurama was sleeping on a mat in Naruto's room. Naruto was thinking about their next move to Vesuvius, it was a smart idea, the mountain would give them good cover and the nearby cities were ripe with food and possible recruits. Naruto had not contacts in Neapolis so he told Spartacus he would spend one day in the city, to get to know any weakness that they could exploit. Naruto was also glad that Crixus was able to overcome his loss of Naevia. Without him, the Gauls would never have followed Spartacus without conflict. Crixus's wounded heart would continue to fester for a while and it will take time for him to overcome the loss but it can be used as a powerful motivator.

He was thinking about home as well. After Naruto had reunited with Spartacus, he sent a message eagle to Konoha, letting his father and the council know that he was alive and that he met Spartacus. He told them that Spartacus and his rebellion was still too small to fully take on the Roman army and that they were still have trouble dealing with one Praetor. He told them that he would remain with Spartacus and aid his brother anyway he can and if the time and decision that Spartacus would take the fight to Rome, he would help. He told Spartacus of the message he sent to his father and that if Spartacus did decide to take on Rome, Konoha would help. Spartacus was gracious for the aid but was not yet ready to take on Rome and was more concerned with saving as many as he could and Naruto understood that.

Naruto then though about Thessela. He cared for her deeply and she hadn't sent him any info or responded to any of his messages. He knew that she would be busy keeping her cover but he was getting worried. Even at times when Ilithyia ran her ragged she was still able to send a message. Something big must have happened if she didn't send a message or she was dead. Naruto hoped it was the first, and if he got the chance, he would go back to Capua to check up on her. But Naruto had to keep up hope, if there was one lesson his parents or grandparents taught him was to keep hope alive.

Naruto looked down and saw everyone else resting for their journey tomorrow. He saw Spartacus looking at everyone with a small smile on his face that they were on the same page in terms of moving to Vesuvius.

Mira then walked beside Spartacus, "The hour grows late. And our bed cold."

"Fall to it. I shall be with you presently." Spartacus told her.

"The maddening thing, to forever be waiting for you. Far from your side." Mira told him.

"It's not always the safest place. As many have learned." Spartacus said.

"I am not the past. I stand with you now. And would hold more value than gentle touch and satisfying your needs. I would stand beside you, blade gripped in hand slick with Roman blood. I will not be helpless, as Naevia was. Her life slow march towards death." Mira told him.

"We all move towards such end. Only the length of the journey differs." Spartacus said.

"Then let us greet it together. And show not all go quietly." Mira said. Spartacus smiled at her answer and they left for their bed. They spend the night in each other's arms, as lovers would and spent the night filling their room with the moans and groans of love.

Line Break xxxxx

As the morning sun rose, the villa was a bustle with noise and chatter. Everyone was preparing the supplies for travel to Vesuvius and to make camp there. In one room was Nasir packing things in a trunk when Chadara came by.

"You intend to spirit away the entire villa in that trunk?" Chadara joked.

"We do not know what Vesuvius holds, Chadara. Agron would have us well supplied." Nasir told her.

"Agron, yes. He is of form is he not?" Chadara said.

"I suppose." Nasir replied.

"Oh, you suppose? Do not think I have not noticed your eyes upon him. Nor the way of late you have been huddle together in intimate conversation." Chadara said.

"You mistake subject of discussion." Nasir told her.

"Yet not the blush upon your cheek when he is near." She said as they chuckled. "You would do yourself well to pursue desire. I would myself if I believe he favored me."

"I thought you were taken with Rhaskos?" Nasir asked.

"Rhaskos is a base animal. Yet one with sharp claws, offering protection for position. Spartacus holds Agron in much high esteem. I envy you his attentions." Chadara said as she left.

In the rest of the villa, everyone was busy moving and packing the essential items. Spartacus, Naruto, Donar and Agron were walking through the villa, inspecting the progress and discussing when they would move.

"We can reach Vesuvius by nightfall, if we put the slaver wagon to use." Agron said.

"It would commit us to the roads. The forest will better hide our numbers." Spartacus told them.

"And slow progress." Donar stated.

"A fair trade to see us all to the mountain alive." Naruto said. Donar looked unhappy about having to take longer but Agron just pat him on the head.

Nasir was dragging the trunk through the hall with trouble. Crixus saw him having trouble and decided to lend aid and picked up the back of the trunk. Nasir noticed the weight lift and turned to see Crixus.

"Crixus." Nasir said.

"I was not in favor of your training. Do you know the reasons?" Crixus asked Nasir.

"I made attempt on Spartacus." Nasir said.

"As have I, on more than one occasion." Crixus said jokingly. "I did not trust you. Because you are Syrian. I have had unfortunate acquaintance with one of your people. As did my woman, Naevia." Crixus said as they put the trunk down to talk.

"Apologies." Nasir said, struggling not to tell him the truth.

"He caused her much pain. Yet despite this, she would not have held you for his actions. Such was her heart. One I shall try to honor, in thought and deed." Crixus told him as he held his hand out for a hand shake. Crixus noticed that Nasir was having trouble to respond and when he did.

"There is something I must tell you." Nasir said.

Back in the central courtyard Agron was leading Donar and talking.

"Rome considers us nagging fly. After Neapolis they shall know the sting." Agron said. Then Crixus ran into the courtyard, face filled with anger as he spotted Agron and charged.

"Agron!" Crixus yelled as he tackled him into a pillar. The two then fought, each trading punches to the face and body. The gladiators quickly broke up to the fight with Naruto holding back Crixus.

"Fucking Shit!" Agron cursed at Crixus.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Crixus yelled back.

"Have you lost mind!" Spartacus asked Crixus.

"Regained heart. Naevia lives." Crixus said shocking everyone.

"How do you come by this?" Spartacus asked.

"The boy Nasir. The slaver told not of Naevia's death, but of her suffering in the mines!" Crixus yelled.

"An equal fate." Agron said.

"Why would you bear false tongue, when a life hold in the balance?" Spartacus asked.

"What of our lives? What of our lives?! Crixus has no thought towards any but Naevia. And would have us all meet our end in foolish attempt on the mines." Agron said as some thought what he said was true. Agron went up to Spartacus, "I did what needed to be done, Spartacus. You must see this."

"A lie for the greater good." Spartacus said out loud. He then punched Agron in the face. "One that would never have passed lips, had it been your brother Duro in her place. If a single life holds no value, then none are of worth." Spartacus said out loud.

"I stand with Crixus. And will see Naevia from bondage." Spartacus said.

"As do I." Naruto said. Crixus looked at him, and nodded in respect and thanks for his proclamation.

"I will not fucking die for this. I move for Vesuvius." Agron said shocking Spartacus about this decision. "Those that would live, join me." Agron then left, Donar followed him as well as some of the other gladiators and the civilians. Leaving Spartacus, Crixus, Mira, Naruto and the Gauls.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, Ashur was eating food, while waiting to see if Oenomaus would awake. He then saw Oenomaus start to wake up from his rest and when he opened his eyes, Ashur smiled.

"He returns to us. I have set vigil, throughout chill embrace of night. Concerned that in eruption I had uh—released you to the afterlife. It swells heart to find you yet bound to this world. Still not a word?" Ashur said. "Very well. Save voice. I would enjoy the sweet caress of my own. So very much to speak of."

"Long years of secrets within the house, seeping in the very bones that support it. Place ear to any beam, any marvel of the whispers of the past. It was there that I first discovered Crixus, embraced in ill fated love with the young Naevia. There Dominus blessed me with elevation, upon heel of ending Magistrate Calavius and cursing Solonius with the deed. Further inside… where Gannicus first took your wife, as entertainment for noble Varius." Ashur stated.

Oenomaus's head turned at what Ashur just said, "Lies." Oenomaus whispered out, voice very dry from lack of water.

"Stones at last cracks." Ashur said in relief that Oenomaus finally broke. "At defense of a fucking whore." Ashur said causing Oenomaus to move and struggle in anger. "Were you really so blind? The lingering gazes they shared? The subtle change in your brother?"

"You know nothing… of brotherhood…" Oenomaus said.

"Nor did Gannicus. Have your ever asked yourself how your wife came to sip on tainted wine that was meant for Batiatus? And she was not in habit of thieving, was she? Or partaking of drink alone? Do you recall that night? Gannicus, to be sold the next morning. You, conveniently removed to town. Your wife, slipping away into Gannicus' cell. One last drink. One… last… fuck." Ashur said as Oenomaus struggled more in frustration. "You're all the same. Spartacus. Crixus. The noble Oenomaus. Tsk, tsk, tsk, falling to ruin for women plowed by other's men cock. Search heart, and feel the sting of truth. Your wife betrayed you. Your brother. Everyone you believed to love you."

"What does a serpent know of love?" Oenomaus asked.

"Oh, that its bite is often fatal. Your wife fell to its venom. As did the traitor Spartacus' bitch. Even the mighty Gaul saw his heart wither, when ripe Naevia was plucked forever from his grasp." Ashur said.

"They will find her. And one day your fucking throat." Oenomaus told him.

"Find her?" Ashur asked. Oenomaus eyes widen, realizing what he just said. "That is why they have moved south… ha, ha, ha, Spartacus is not the one that spurs their intent." Ashur said. He then went up to tell Glaber of what he learned.

"Crixus?" Glaber asked.

"The Gaul who lost mind before you and Batiatus, attacked me in his purpose then as now. Love for Domina's body slave, Naevia." Ashur told him.

"You pledge to discover Spartacus' location. Instead you return with tales of fluttering hearts?" Glaber asked.

"She was taken fro this house. I know Crixus he will not rest until—" "See him to proper reward!" Glaber yelled, interrupted Ashur as his men started to take him away while he protested until Lucretia spoke.

"You would turn from the gods, and their guidance?" Lucretia asked.

"Even if this crude vessel disgorged truth, such knowledge provide little more then feather upon breeze." Glaber told her.

"Yet I know of calming winds… and where dark little feather came to rest at tempest's end." Lucretia told him.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with Spartacus and his split rebellion, Agron and his party were getting ready for their trip to Vesuvius while Spartacus and Crixus were organizing themselves to rescue Naevia from the mines. Naruto spoke with Crixus and Spartacus about their strategy to rescue Naevia. They couldn't launch a direct attack on the mines, that was suicidal, the only way to get Naevia out was to get in. So Spartacus and the others would pose as slaves and using the slaver wagon they stole, they would enter the mines and then rescue Naevia. Naruto told them that he was going to help but he couldn't go into the mines with them. Rome had never captures anyone of his kin and his presence would surely raise suspicion and complicate the plan.

Spartacus agreed, even though Rome was engaged in conflicts far away from the borders, they had never enslaved anyone from Naruto's lands. To be safe, Crixus told Naruto to observe from afar and watch over the mines and wait for them to come out with Naevia.

In the central courtyard, the gladiators going to the mines were stripping down into basic clothes to pose themselves as common slaves. In one corner Rhaskos was with Chadara _bonding _before they were to be separated.

"Do not die, you simple fuck." Chadara told Rhaskos.

"Will you mourn me if I do?" Rhaskos asked.

"Until I find better to fill me." Chadara said.

"Bitch." Rhaskos joked as they laughed and kissed.

Spartacus and the others were just about done changing, "Are we to attack naked, with our cocks as weapons?" Crixus joked as the others laughed.

"You would fare just as well." Agron said as he, Donar and Naruto walked in.

"Remove yourself from fucking sight." Crixus said.

"Go." Spartacus said.

"Seek us out at Vesuvius. If your live." Agron said.

"Pray I do not." Crixus said.

"Agron, take Kurama with you. He will aid you in steering clear of the Romans." Naruto told Agron as he pet Kurama on the head.

"Gratitude, and I pray that you live." Agron said as they shook hands. Naruto leaned down to Kurama.

"Now Kurama, aid Agron and the others. And keep them alive my friend." Naruto told Kurama as Kurama barked yes and licked his face. Naruto laughed as Kurama followed Agron and Donar.

Nasir then walked in, dressed as one of the Roman escorts that they killed days before. "I accompanied my Dominus to the mines once. I may be of some aid." Nasir told Crixus.

"Well received." Crixus replied. Nasir looked at Agron who shook his head, "Fucking Syrians." Agron joked.

Mira then walked in." The wagon is readied."

"Then let us go before the gods turn favor away." Naruto said as he led everyone out. Before Spartacus left, Crixus spoke.

"Spartacus…" Crixus said.

"Save words for Naevia. When we have returned her to your arms." Spartacus told him.

"I would have it so. Or perish in attempt." Crixus said as they left.

As the gladiators were entering the wagon, Naruto pulled Mira aside.

"Here take this." Naruto said as he gave her a small knife. "Small enough to conceal yet sharp enough to protect yourself. I fear that in the mines, the Romans may not be as kind." Naruto said.

"Gratitude." Mira said as they hugged and she hid the knife on her body and she got on the wagon.

Spartacus and Crixus then came out and were about to enter the wagon but first spoke to Naruto.

"Gratitude for the aid Naruto." Crixus said.

"Of course, I hope you find Naevia and see heart lifted." Naruto said as Crixus got in the wagon.

"I pray that nothing goes wrong." Naruto told Spartacus.

"As do I my friend, as do I." Spartacus said as they got ready to leave.

Spartacus got in the wagon as Naruto go on his horse and they rode off to the mines. When they were close enough to the mines, Naruto rode off to the woods to get a better view of the mines to watch over Spartacus and the others.

At the mines of Lucania, slaves were hard at work mining and moving stone in horrible conditions that would eventually cause them to fall down dead. Naruto, on a nearby hill, used his scope to observe the entrance to the mines. He saw the horrible and inhumane conditions that the Romans had people in, and it made him sick. He then saw the wagon enter the mines and ride toward the check station. In the wagon, Spartacus and the others were waiting for the wagon to stop, looking at the horrible conditions that the slaves were in.

Spartacus was rubbing mud on his brand to conceal it, "Do not expose brand. We would lose advantage of being though as common slaves." Spartacus told them as they covered their own brands.

"A crack to Liscus' skull would add to deception." Rhaskos said, dressed as a guard and everyone chuckled at the joke.

The wagon stopped as Nasir and the others in disguise, opened the wagon. "Do I give coin to sit upon fucking ass. See them from fucking wagon." Nasir said in a convincing tone. In the main tent, the leader of the guards, stepped out and walked to the new wagon as Nasir went to talk to him.

"Is this the stock from Ferox? Two days past expected delivery. Two fucking days!" The leader said.

"Apologies I—" "I do not know you. Where is Ferox?" The leader interrupted Nasir.

"Dead. We were set upon by Spartacus and his shits. The reason for our delay and Ferox's permanent absence." Nasir told him as the gladiators got out of the wagon and lined up.

The leader then broke out laughing, "I have wished the man to grass for many years. Yet he fucks me from the afterlife. Schedule now teeters upon brink, with little hope of regaining balance." The leader complained as Spartacus was worried that this would blow their deception. Nasir tried to ease the leaders anger and Spartacus was about to intervene when Mira stepped out of line.

"Am I to present myself now?" Mira asked under the disguise as a common slave. Spartacus looked at her, not wanting to put her in danger.

"Yes. Yes! A special offering, to compensate your troubles.." Nasir said, continuing to go along with the deception.

"Wait here. Rotten cunt serves no trade." The leader said as he went over to inspect Mira. Spartacus looked at her worried, but then saw the slight bump in her clothing were Naruto's knife was. The leader then dragged Mira away into the tent and threw her against the table that held them map of the mines. He then turned her around, "What misdeed sees such beauty condemned to the mines? Form words, or find my cock reason you cannot."

"I fell in love." Mira responded. The leader then began to take off his pants, "No danger of that here." He said as he took off the top of her dress. Mira then quickly grabbed the knife Naruto gave her and held it against his manhood.

The Roman froze, seeing the knife against his cock. "I would form words now. Or find your cock upon the floor." She threatened. "There was a woman brought here from the house of Batiatus. Beautiful and young. One a fat shit like you would have taken notice of. Speak."

"I know of no such woman." The Roman said.

"Search fucking memory. She is dark of skin. With the mark of Batiatus' wife upon the back of her shoulder." She said as she pushed the knife closer.

"I do recall one as you just described." The Roman said

"Does she yet draw breath?" Mira asked.

"I believe it so." He replied.

"Where is she?" Mira asked.

"Assigned to dig the eastern vein. There is a map…" He said as she now put the knife against his neck.

"Show me. Slowly." Mira asked.

Naruto from the hill, looked through his scope and saw everything that took place. He also saw Mira, get taken into the leaders camp and hoped that the knife he gave her would keep her safe. He was tempted to go help them, but he had to trust the plan or ruin the only chance they had to save Naevia.

Spartacus and the others were still in line. "Mira is gone too long." Spartacus said as the others began to worry.

Then one guard went up to Spartacus, "You there. From where do you hail?" he asked.

"Sicilia." Spartacus replied. The guard raised Spartacus head towards him.

"I have seen you before… somewhere… The arena—" The guard realized who he was but Spartacus and the others then broke disguise and killed the guards. With Mira, the Roman told her where Naevia was but he then caught her off guard and tried to kill her but she used the knife to kill him and then stole the map of the mines. Spartacus and the others quickly killed the guards and then freed themselves.

Mira then walked out, Spartacus saw her covered in blood and ran to check on her, "It is Roman blood."

Crixus then came up to her, "Did he know of her? Does Naevia live?" Crixus asked.

"She does." She said.

"Mannus. Plenus. Assume their mantle. Make it known if any become aware of our presence." Spartacus told two gladiators as they got dressed up as the guards they just killed.

"Into the mines. Quickly." Crixus told everyone.

"Come brother. Let us see heart restored." Spartacus said as they all went into the mines with Spartacus looking at a hill and nodded as he went in.

Naruto watched from afar, glad that the plan, sort of went like it was planned to. Now he just had to wait for them to get out and then they could move to Vesuvius. As long as nothing went wrong.

Line Break xxxxx

In Capua, the arena was a bustle with noise and cheering as the citizens of Capua were waiting for Praetor Varinius to announce the start of two weeks of Gladiator games. In the special viewing box, meant for the nobles and visiting dignitaries, stood Praetor Varinius, Glaber and Ilithyia, Lucretia and other nobles. They all mingled among themselves waiting for the time for the games to start.

Ilithyia was with Seppia, in one corner. Ilithyia was trying to cool herself down from the heat while Seppia was partaking in the food.

"Hm, you really must try this. It's divine." Seppia said.

"I fear stomach turned at the moment." Ilithyia said.

"I do not envy you. Sickness with every sunrise Swelling beyond reason. Though the breast are a benefit, I suppose." Seppia said. Lucretia then joined the two.

"To feel a child grow within you…" Lucretia said.

"There is no greater blessing." Ilithyia said.

"What of being sort of other than matron? Enticing men until they fawn over your every word, aching to receive the slightest touch?" Seppia joked.

"The bonds of marriage desired result." Lucretia said. Seppia then looked at Varinius and smiled.

"I suppose it would not be too horrid. If he were handsome. And rich. And thought of nothing but his hands upon me." Seppia said. Ilithyia then looked at Glaber.

"Lust, as all things, fades with the passing of years." Ilithyia said.

Then trumpets sounded, letting people know that the games were going to start. Everyone was cheering as the games would begin and the nobles sat in their seats as Varinius was going to speak.

"Varinius tells me that your men are to be presented." Seppius said to Glaber.

"Yes. The request would have fallen to yours, if they were proper soldiers." Glaber said.

"I look forward to witnessing proper Roman formation. It should be a pleasant distraction for the people… while my men bring Spartacus to justice." Seppius said as they took their seats. Glaber took his seat next to Senator Albinius.

"Your soldiers are set to purpose?" Albinius asked.

"They are." Glaber said.

"The crowd is your, Varinius." The Magistrate said. Varinius then got up to address the crowd.

"Good citizens of Capua! I present these games to honor the beloved sister of Rome! And to send message that her spirit shall never be quelled by those who seek to cause her injury." Varinius said as the crowd cheered. "Your cheer in coming days shall serve as balm to wounded heart. A wound shared by many in this great city, so inflicted by the treachery of Spartacus as his murderous horde. I call now upon the sons of Rome to march, the thunder of their every step a declaration! That loss and grief shall give way to triumph and joy!"

The crowd cheered and were waiting for the soldiers to march through the gates. But saw that there was no one there. The crowd then began to boo at Varinius because nothing was happening.

"Where are your fucking men?!" Albinius asked Glaber.

"Set to purpose as promised." Glaber said as he stood up and Varinius gave him a look of anger for making him look like an idiot. "People of Capua! Noble Varinius! I offer apologies! I do not seek to lower spirits with absence of display, but instead to raise them up! With knowledge that my soldiers have been set to higher purpose by the gods themselves!" Glaber announced as the crowd cheered.

"At this very moment, they close on Spartacus!" He said as they cheered even louder. "And by day's end, he shall once more kneel before the glory of Rome!" Glaber said as the crowd cheered and chanted Glaber and Rome. Seppius looked at Glaber with a look of distaste and jealousy while Albinius and Varinius looked at him with some what respect that he was able raise the spirits of Capua higher.

Then the gladiators entered the arena and fought for the entertainment of the crowd. Ilithyia looked at her husband and saw the joy he had of the praise he got from the crowd but Ilithyia saw that he was getting more concerned with his political career and their marriage or more precisely his attention towards her was suffering.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto was drinking some water on the hill, resting and waiting for Spartacus and the others to get out of the mines. He then saw some movement on the road to the entrance and using his scope. He saw that it was a small Roman legion composed of a couple dozen men. They were riding up to the entrance and it looked like a general inspection. He hoped that the gladiators would be able to trick the Romans enough.

Marcus and Salvius got off their horses as the rest of the legion assemble behind them as the two talked to the guards. "We come on order of Praetor Gaius Claudius Glaber. Has attempt been made to breach the mines?" Marcus asked.

"None. It stands secure." Mannus, disguised as the guard told him.

Marcus then turned to Salvius, "Dispatch word to Capua. I would turn from fool's errand and recommit to sweep the countryside." He said as they were about to leave.

Ashur who was among the soldiers, recognized the guards as gladiators and moved to kill them. He ran past the soldiers and sliced Mannus's stomach and before Plenus could draw his sword, Ashur stabbed him in the stomach killing him then sliced Mannus in the neck.

"Seize him!" Marcus ordered seeing Ashur just kill two Romans.

Ashur dropped his sword and raised his hands as the soldiers surrounded him, "I know these men! Mannus and Plenus! Gladiators, bearing the mark of Batiatus!" Ashur said.

Marcus kneeled to see if they did have a brand and they did. Ashur chuckled realizing he was right, "Spartacus is here." Ashur said. Marcus then ordered the soldiers into the mines to capture the rebels.

Naruto saw the whole ordeal through his scope. Apparently the Syrian was someone from the house of Batiatus if he recognized Mannus and Plenus. Now that they were going into the mine, Spartacus and the others were in danger. There were too many for Naruto to take on now and more would surely come if he fought them there. Naruto needed to warn Spartacus but he couldn't go through the entrance so he would need to find a side entrance. Naruto jumped off the hill and slid down, seeing two lone soldiers at the entrance as patrol. He then stopped at the edge of the hill and drew his bow and shot an arrow at the nearest guard killing him. Before the second guard could raise alarm he was killed with an arrow to the neck. Now that they were taken care of Naruto then ran through the woods near the mines hoping to find a sewage entrance near a lake or stream which would give him access to the mines. He figured that the mines probably had a water runoff tunnel and he could use that to get in, but he hoped that it would be in time.

Spartacus and the gladiators, killed some of the Roman guards in the mines and were distributing swords amongst each other as Mira was reading the map.

"Which way do we go?" Crixus asked.

"They both should lead us to her. This one the shorter path." She said pointing to the nearest one.

"I would double odds toward goal." Spartacus said.

"Take the longer path. Move quietly." Crixus said to three gladiators.

Mira then led the Spartacus and the others down the mines. Spartacus was walking through the mines, frozen at what the slaves had to do. The void of emotion in their faces as they continuously worked and worked.

"We must see them freed." Spartacus said.

"There are too many of them. We would be discovered." Crixus said as they continued on.

"Live. And know I will return." Spartacus told the slaves.

"Naevia? Naevia?" Crixus yelled as they moved through the mines. They moved through the narrow pathways while looking at every woman to see if they were Naevia.

"This is where he said she would be?" Spartacus asked Mira.

"If he spoke truth." Mira said.

Nasir then noticed a woman who was working with a mark on her shoulder like Crixus described. "Crixus! There is one here, with mark of her Domina upon back!"

Crixus then ran over to see if what Nasir said is true. "Naevia? You are safe… you are safe now… I'm here." Crixus told her as he comforted her. She started to struggle out of his grasp, scared at who was holder her but then he turned to face her and it was her.

"Crixus?" Naevia asked.

Crixus then hugged her, "Forgive me… Forgive me for what I have done." He told her as she calmed down.

Then one of the gladiators came quickly through the pathway, "Spartacus! Someone comes—" He was then silenced with a sword through his stomach and when he fell forward, the Romans stormed the pathways.

"Go. Go!" Spartacus told them as some held back the Romans while Mira led the rest to safety. Spartacus fought barehanded, with the close quarters, making sword swings very difficult and then picked up a heavy rock and smash two guards across the head.

Ashur then walked through the pathway as he and Crixus held gazes. "Ashur! Ashur!" Crixus yelled in anger but Spartacus made them leave as the Romans quickly followed behind. Spartacus would stay back, shortly to deal with one or two fast Romans and to thin their ranks before he rejoined everyone else.

"Wait! There's a runoff. It empties out on the other side of the mine." Mira said.

"Which path do we take? Quickly!" Spartacus asked.

"This way." She said leading them down another corridor but it was a dead end.

"She leads us to our fucking death!" One of the gladiators yelled.

"Take breath, and regain your bearing." Spartacus said as Mira calmed down.

"A turn missed. It will take us to the water. Here!" She said showing them another corridor.

The guard to the gate that exits to the river heard noise and quickly moved to leave and lock the gate behind him. Spartacus saw him locking the gate behind him and was about to throw a rock at him but then a hidden blade burst through his chest and killed him. He was then tossed aside to reveal Naruto there with the keys in his hand.

"Ha, perfect timing Naruto." Spartacus said as Naruto tried to unlock the gate by sorting through the different keys.

The soldiers were drawing in close when Crixus decided to act, "I will give them pause, so you may slip from grasp." He told Naevia. "See Naevia to safety." Crixus told Spartacus as he handed her to him. Naevia shouted no and protested as Crixus fought off the Romans. Naruto finally found the right key and opened the gate letting everyone through.

"Spartacus, quickly." Naruto shouted as the others left through the gate.

"Crixus!" Spartacus yelled watching his brother take on the Romans.

"See it done Brother!" Crixus yelled as he fought off the Romans and Spartacus and Naevia begrudgingly moved to the exit. Spartacus and Naruto shut the gate, watching as Crixus, and some of the other Gauls stay behind to fight off the Romans. They then saw Crixus and the others, overwhelmed and eventually captured with Ashur showing up and slicing Crixus, as Naevia yelled out for Crixus. Spartacus finally locked the gate and took Naevia and left. Naruto watched the Romans capture the gladiators and Naruto quickly threw a throwing knife, nicking Ashur in the arm, as a goodbye to Crixus and the others.

Everyone was gathered at the end of the exit where the gate met the river and they ran off into the woods. Naruto, with Spartacus and Naevia ran off to escape the Romans who would follow them and to hopefully rejoin Agron and the others, unfortunately leaving the others fate in the hands of the Romans.

**End of Chapter 3 The Greater Good**

**Hope you guys like the chapter, sorry it was a little shorter, the episode itself doesn't really lend much to extending the length before it gets boring. I will be busy the next week, getting ready to go back to college and may not get the chance to update as much so you may have to deal with one chapter a week but I will update as much as I can. **

**Next Chapter, Empty Hands. Spartacus and Naruto lead the survivors of the mines to safety while Marcus and Ashur relentlessly chase them. Glaber and the Romans treatment of the captured slaves with celebration towards Spartacus eventually demise. **

**Please leave a review if you like it and if you don't sorry. **

"**I don't own Naruto or Spartacus, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a fan. **


	4. Empty Hands

**Here is the third chapter, Empty Hands. The journey to save Naevia succeeds but Crixus and others were captured or killed by the Romans. The rebellion is divided and Naruto and Spartacus must lead the survivors from the mine attack to safety through the woods with Ashur and the Romans following them.**

**Naruto in Capua**

_The attack on the mines didn't go as planned. Naevia is freed but Crixus and others were either killed or captured by Ashur and the Romans. Spartacus and Naruto lead the survivors of the mines attack to rejoin Agron at Vesuvius with the Romans right behind them._

**Empty Hands**

Deep in the woods in the countryside far away from Capua, were Roman soldiers marching through the trees and leaves searching for Spartacus and his rebellion. Fog had set over the forest, as the soldiers walked through mud, water and leaves searching the slaves. The soldiers had their swords, shields and spears ready as they walked through the forest looking for the slaves. The group of soldiers only consisted of a dozen soldiers with other squads in other parts of the forest to widen the search for Spartacus.

Unknown to the soldiers, hidden among the foliage and leaves was Spartacus, Naruto and the other rebels laying down, blending in with the natural environment. They laid flat down behind foliage that easily covered their forms, unless they were to make a sound or move too quickly, the soldiers would just walk past them and that was the plan. They slowed their breathing and stayed as still as their bodies would let them as the soldiers walked by, with Spartacus and the gladiators hands on their swords just in case and Naruto had his bow out. As they drew nearer, everyone began to worry, Naevia was starting to hyperventilate but Mira and Naruto motioned for her to remain quiet. She understood and tried to slow her breathing. Naruto held out his hand to Naevia and looked her in the eyes to try and relax and she did try.

The lead Roman heard a noise and motioned the others to hold position. The man then signaled another soldier to follow his movements and they both moved closer to a log. Behind the log was Mira, Naevia and Naruto and they saw the Roman moving in and everyone began to worry that the Romans would see them. The fallen leaves on the ground crunched as the two Romans drew closer and closer and Naevia started to hyperventilate out of fear. Her fear got the better of her and as she then ran off screaming.

"Naevia!" Mira and Naruto yelled.

"Halt!" The lead roman guard yelled as he and another chased after Naevia. A third ran after him but Naruto quickly slide tackled his feet out from under him and stabbed him in the neck with his hidden blade. He then ran after the guards chasing Naevia.

"Swing around the left!" A Roman yelled as the remainder moved to formation. Mira then ran after Naevia as well. A Roman saw her run and moved to take her out.

"I got her!" he yelled as he prepared to throw a spear but then Spartacus jumped and stabbed the Roman in the back as the other gladiators attack the Romans. The gladiators and Nasir attacked the remaining Romans, yelling and grunting as they exchanged blows and strikes.

Naevia was running as fast as her feet could take her but her time in the mines had drained her stamina and the Roman commander was closing in fast with the second right on his tail. The Roman guard then caught up to Naevia and grabbed her chest and threw her on the ground. Naevia backed away in fear as the two Romans tried to catch their breath.

"You made me run. I fucking hate running." The Roman said in anger as he was about to slash at Naevia until an arrow knocked his sword out his hand. Mira then leaped onto him and stabbed him repeatedly in the neck with the knife Naruto gave her. The second Roman would have lend aid to his brother but Naruto then ran at him and did a running blade kill, thrusting his katana straight into the man with such force that he was pushed off his feet and stuck to the ground. Naruto looked at Mira and Naevia and pulled his sword out of the Roman and sheathed it and helped Naevia to her feet.

Back with Spartacus, he and the others were quickly cutting away at the Roman soldiers, with Fortis and Liscus slashed necks and stomachs while Spartacus held two swords and killed two soldier with stabs to the neck and head. Tychos, was unfortunate to meet a shield to the face and a sword in his stomach. But before a slash to the head could be struck, Spartacus rolled forward and blocked the strike and elbowed the Roman in the face and then delivered a upward slash to a running Roman. The Roman he elbowed got up and before Spartacus could kill him, the soldier was killed with an arrow to the heart. Spartacus turned and saw Naruto with Naevia and Mira behind him.

All of the Roman soldiers laid dead on the ground with one of the gladiators among them. Liscus and the others moved to Tychos' body.

"I would see Tychos to ground. Far from Roman hands." Liscus told Spartacus, not wanting to see a brother buried a slave by the Romans. Naruto, Mira and Naevia ran up to the group.

"More Come." Mira told them as they heard distant yelling and horns.

"Spartacus we must move, now!" Naruto urged his friend.

"Right!" Liscus said hearing the Roman horn.

"There is no time for it." Spartacus told Liscus.

"It does not fucking matter. We shall all join him soon." Liscus said while looking at the ragged Naevia.

Liscus then led the way with the others following him. Naruto helped Mira lead Naevia as Spartacus patted Naruto on the back for gratitude for the save and for helping Naevia. He then followed the others as they ran deep into the woods.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, Glaber, Varinius and Albinius returned to the villa to talk about Glaber's troops absence from the games.

"Spartacus shall fall. Is that not the reason for my presence in Capua?" Glaber told them as they were walking in to his office.

"To shit with reason!" Albinius said in anger and frustration. "The absence of your troops from the games was an insult to good Varinius."

"The republic would bear far greater slight, were I to turn from purpose." Glaber said.

"Seppius has been searching for the Thracian for months. How came you to divine he would make attempt on the mines of Lucania?" Varinius asked in a pompous manner.

"Because the gods themselves presented it, through voice of humble servant." Glaber said.

"Lucretia?" Albinius asked as Glaber nodded yes.

"Her counsel moved my hand." Glaber told him.

"Perhaps your course was justified then." Albinius said believing in the gods while Varinius looked at him in shock.

"I pray it true." Ilithyia said as she joined the men with her slaves behind her. "Otherwise offense has been made upon the ramblings of a madwoman." Ilithyia said as she looked at Varinius.

"We have moved past this, Ilithyia." Glaber told her despite her continued statements about Lucretia.

"In spirit, at least." Varinius said not taking his eyes off of Ilithyia.

"Let us make it a thing of the flesh, with celebration. Here within these walls, to pay tribute owed." Ilithyia said as Glaber was about to say no but Albinius spoke.

"An excellent notion! Well received, yes?" Albinius asked Varinius.

"It would stand the more grievous insult to refuse." Varinius said as Ilithyia laughed at his charm. "You honor me." He told Glaber.

"The honor is mine." Glaber said as they continued to talk until Varinius and Albinius left.

Later in the night Glaber and Ilithyia were in the baths getting clean talking about Ilithyia's suggestion for the party in honor of Varinius.

"I only thought to help." Ilithyia told Glaber as her body slave Amana was tending to her.

"By plying that preening shit with celebration in our house?" Glaber asked in anger.

"Our house is in Rome, Gaius." Ilithyia told him. "And I would speed return. With Varinius' support, you will have Seppius' men."

"Now worth their weight in piss. When Marcus returns to us with Spartacus as Lucretia—" "You place too high a value on her!" Ilithyia told him, interrupting him. "She will drag us to ruin when it plummets."

"Lucretia continues to prove herself worthy of such estimation. Would that my own wife held the same." Glaber said as he got up and left the tub, leaving a shocked and sad Ilithyia.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in the woods, the sun was setting over the horizon as Spartacus and the others continued to move through the woods for Vesuvius. The ran past trees, the leaves on the ground crunching as they moved. Naevia was following Spartacus until she tripped and fell to the ground.

"Spartacus." Mira called as she tended to Naevia.

Spartacus and the others moved to Naevia. "She needs a moment." Mira told them.

"She needs to fucking move!" Liscus said in frustration.

"How quickly would your feet carry, after months condemned to that place!" Spartacus scolded Liscus. Naruto moved past them and kneeled down next to Naevia as he got a spare water pouch and urged her to drink. She gladly drank the water as it helped her body heal.

"She is not alone in needing rest. The lack of it sets nerve to edge." Nasir said out loud as everyone seem to agree. Naruto then grabbed his water pouch and tossed it to Nasir who nodded in thanks and drank some as he passed it to the others.

Spartacus then thought for a moments, taking in the surrounding, "We will find higher ground, better defended if set upon. Can you walk but a little more?" Spartacus asked them.

"She will make it." Naruto told him as he and Mira helped her onto her feet.

"Come on." Spartacus said as Liscus and the other gladiators followed him while Nasir checked on Naevia and thanking Naruto for the water.

"The weight of her increases with each step." Liscus whispered to Spartacus.

"Perhaps it is time to lighten burden." Fortis replied.

"I swore a promise to Crixus. She is the man's heart. Would you again tear it from his chest?" Spartacus asked.

"Crixus is dead!" Liscus told him. "And I would be free of his woman, before we fucking share the same fate." Liscus said to Spartacus as he thought of his dead brother he left at the mines, he then turned and moved closer to Liscus.

"We move for Vesuvius, to rejoin Agron. All of us. Speak of this again and the Romans will be the least of your concerns." Spartacus said as they walked on with Naruto bridle carrying Naevia since she was too tired to walk, with Mira carrying his quiver and bow and Nasir carrying his sword.

Back with the dead roman soldiers and Tychos, Ashur, Marcus and some Roman soldiers had found the dead bodies on the ground.

"Tychos. One of the lesser men." Ashur said as he and Marcus kneeled next to his body and the others were searching for survivors and any clues of which direction the slaves might have gone.

"Let him serve as a warning. That Rome is so not easily defied." Marcus said as he took a dagger and carved a symbol into Tychos' head.

"Their numbers dwindle. Yet ours follow at more rapid pace." Ashur said as he and Marcus got up and the other soldiers grabbed Tychos' body and strung it up as a warning.

"We still hold the greater sum." Marcus told him.

"Spartacus and his men are gladiators. A handful of your men would stand pale shadow against one—" "Roman soldiers know something of death, and the dealing of it. Do not measure their worth against common slaves." Marcus interrupted Ashur with his superior and pompous attitude.

"Slaves, true. But far from common. Move absent proper force… and see the rank of the dead swell." Ashur in frustration at Marcus' attitude. "Your men are spread too thin throughout the forest. A single man carried by swift purpose could return with reinforcements…"

"Carry word to the other squads. We do not rest. See this to its end in the name of Gaius Claudius Glaber!" Marcus ordered his men. "Turn from your charge, and I'll put a sword in your fucking back." Marcus told Ashur.

Line Break xxxxx

In Capua, the villa was a bustle with movement as the slaves were busy cleaning and preparing the villa for Varinius' party. They were scrubbing the tiles and floors as others placed furniture and decoration around the central courtyard while Ilithyia was walking through, inspecting with Thessela and Amana following her.

"Varinius is a man of the highest regard. See his cup always full and all desires met. Am I understood." She asked her slaves.

"Yes Domina." They both replied. They then heard laughter and saw Lucretia and Seppia in one of the rooms.

"Bathe and prepare yourselves." Ilithyia told her slaves as they nodded and left to go do just that. Ilithyia then turned to Seppia, "Seppia. Apologies, I was not told of your arrival." She said as she joined Seppia and Lucretia.

"None required. I came seeking Lucretia's counsel." Seppia told her.

"A thing desired by many it would seem." Ilithyia said.

"Your words set her to path." Lucretia said.

"Mine?" She asked confused.

"You are forever extolling the virtues of marriage. Wisdom of years has finally proven master over fatuous youth." Seppia said.

"You've found a husband so quickly?" Ilithyia asked happy.

"If the gods bless such a union." Seppia said while looked at Lucretia.

"I shall entreat them on your behalf. With their favor, Varinius shall be yours." Lucretia said as Seppia laughed but Ilithyia's face then turned from happiness to jealousy.

"Varinius?" Ilithyia asked.

"Is he not handsome? And tall and strong and of means?" Seppia said in spoiled manner of her upbringing. "The form of a man every woman longs to call her own."

"He would make a husband to rival all others." Ilithyia said trying to keep her jealousy in check.

"I must prepare myself for his celebration." Seppia said as she got up. "I would catch his eye, and with it see the rest of him swiftly follow." Seppia said as she kissed Ilithyia goodbye and then left as Ilithyia watched her leave with jealousy.

"You have made impression upon her." Lucretia told Ilithyia.

"As have you. No longer is pilgrimage needed to Delphi. Those seeking the consideration of the gods need only bow to the Oracle of Capua." Ilithyia said in annoyance.

"I am but humble vessel, offering a mere taste of their will." Lucretia told her.

"Then Seppia shall find tonight a bitter draught. Varinius is a praetor." Ilithyia said.

"As is your husband." Lucretia said.

"Yet Varinius rises more quickly, and one day shall hold the title of consul." Ilithyia said in frustration. "The wife of such a man must possess refinement and poise. Traits yet lacking in a spoiled little girl." Ilithyia said in anger.

"Perhaps you would have me petition the gods for a different union? One closer to heart." Lucretia said understanding of Ilithyia's infatuation with Varinius and the jealousy of Seppia.

Ilithyia scoffed in annoyance, "The morning cock has better chance of crowing to such heights."

"Your husband believes otherwise. As does your father." Lucretia told her.

"When Marcus returns absent Spartacus, you shall be revealed as what you are. An empty vessel, barren of life and prophecy." Ilithyia said in anger toward Lucretia. "See yourself dressed for tonight. I have no doubts my husband will wish to parade you about as favored pet."

"Your husband's trust is valued gift." Lucretia said as she grabbed Ilithyia's hand. "Yet yours would prove the greater treasure."

They then heard some yelling at the gates to the ludus and walked over to the balcony to see what was going on.

The guards opened to reveal Salvius leading a few Roman soldiers with three men in chains and bags over their heads. The Romans pulled the men through the gate as the chains clanked and the men struggled against their restraints. They marched them to the center of the ludus training ground as Glaber walked down the stairs to see the prisoners. Ilithyia and Lucretia walked over to the balcony to see the prisoners dragged through the courtyard of the ludus.

"The faith placed in me is not mislaid. Spartacus proves where I predicted." Lucretia told Ilithyia.

"Praetor." Salvius said saluting to Glaber.

"This is all that stands captures?" Glaber asked.

"Many more lay dead in the mines." Salvius said as Glaber marched up the prisoners to rip the bags off their heads. He ripped the first one to see a beaten up Rhaskos, the second but saw Acer and hoped that the third would be Spartacus. He tore the bag of his head to reveal a beaten Crixus. Glaber and Lucretia's smiles were changed into frowns to not see Spartacus among the captured.

"Your Gaul returns to you at least." Ilithyia said.

"Where is Spartacus?" Glaber asked.

"He fled into the woods with a clutch of slaves. Marcus gives chase." Salvius told him as he went back into the villa.

"Alert me the moment he is sighted upon road." Glaber said as he left and looked up a Lucretia.

"Too the cells. Move!" Salvius ordered as the Romans moved the slaves into the cells.

"Even aided by your divine guidance, he stands with empty hands." Ilithyia said to Lucretia.

"He will yet find Spartacus between them. The gods—" "Your tongue writhes absent their purpose." Ilithyia interrupted Lucretia.

"Was Naevia not found in the mines, as I foretold?" Lucretia asked.

"And who so condemned her to such a place? Juno? Or a Lanista's wife, more earthly bound?" Ilithyia joked, and insulting Lucretia. "Your prophecies bear the stench of opportunity."

"Oenomaus—" "Was delivered by your dead husband's man. A toad who has seen his share of wounds." Ilithyia said interrupting her again. "I wonder if he could mend them as well…" Ilithyia said as she moved her hand to Lucretia's wound. "Do not think me the fool, as my husband and father. You and I have unfinished affairs. And I would see them draw to a close." Ilithyia said as she left.

"Get in." The roman guard told them as he shoved the slaves in the cell and locked the door.

"Again to this house of piss and shit." Acer yelled in anger.

"A fate I alone should bear." Crixus said.

"The risk was known to us all." Rhaskos said.

"Fuck risk and Fuck the fucking Romans! I stand with you, in this life and the next." Acer said.

"As do I." Rhaskos agreed as Crixus chuckled at their loyalty.

"The bonds of brotherhood." A voice said causing the three to turn to the next cell. "They have always run deep within these walls." The voice said as the figure walked to the bars to reveal a beaten Oenomaus.

"Oenomaus!" Crixus said in joy seeing Doctore alive. "What has happened? How did you come here?"

"I was a fool. That now stands in fellow company." Oenomaus said.

"Their fault lies only in following me on impossible journey." Crixus said. "Naevia lives. We liberated her from the mines."

"Love. You fall to ruin for love." Oenomaus said.

"She is my heart." Crixus said.

"She is a woman. A delicate creature at the best of times. They are moved by desires unknown by the men that place trust in them." Oenomaus said.

"She lives. That is all that matters." Crixus said.

Line Break xxxxx

Deep in the woods, Spartacus and the others continued to walk through the woods to find a place to rest. Naruto continued to walk with them, carrying Naevia until she motioned him to put her down so she could walk.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes I should be fine for a while." Naevia said as he put her down onto her feet. "Gratitude."

"None needed. I can not stand to see anyone treated as such, especially a woman." Naruto told her as they continued to walk.

"Apologies but I don't recognize you. You were not a slave from the house of Batiatus?" Naevia asked.

"No. I am no slave. I am not even from these lands. I am Naruto Uzumaki from the lands of Konoha, far to the west." Naruto told her.

"Naruto is the prince of his lands and the champion of his people." Nasir told her as they were walking together.

"A prince?" Naevia asked confused.

"I am no prince, my people have no such hierarchy, my father is the leader of my people but he was elected as have all of the other that have lead." Naruto told them.

"Yet you are champion? Like Spartacus and Crixus." Mira asked.

"Yes. A year ago, my people were at war with a madman. Madara Uchiha, he was called. He wanted nothing but to rule with his version of what peace was and take over the lands. And so we fought against him and his army and in the final battle my parents and I were the only ones who could stop him. With the final blow being struck by me." Naruto said to them, thinking back to the war with Madara.

"And they named you champion then?" Naevia asked.

"After I defeated Madara, yes they named me champion with the hope that I would take my fathers place as Hokage or 'Fire shadow' in your tongue and rule over my people. But I am still young." Naruto told them.

"And the reason you join with Spartacus?" Naevia asked.

"I knew Spartacus years before his capture and enslavement to the House of Batiatus. After the war, I came to lend aid to my brother and to honor the gift of freedom and life he gave me many years ago." Naruto said thinking back to the time in Thrace when Spartacus risked his life to distract the Romans so Naruto could escape with them finding him.

"Naruto has proven invaluable to our cause." Mira said, reassuring Naevia that Naruto was a friend.

"Gratitude Mira, and to honor Crixus, I vow to protect you and the others with my life on my honor as a Shinobi and as an Assassin." Naruto said as he crossed on arm over his chest and bowed.

"Gratitude again, Naruto." Naevia said. Spartacus then stopped the group as they had come to a perfect place to rest.

"We shall rest here for now before pressing on." Spartacus said as Liscus, and the others dropped to the ground to get some rest and Naevia, Mira and Nasir as well.

"I shall take first watch. I suggest you all get some rest." Naruto said. He then walked pass the group as they settled down to sleep and talk to Spartacus.

"How does Naevia fare?" Spartacus whispered so the others couldn't hear them.

"She has been through much and still persists. But I fear if the Romans continue to attack us, her strength will dwindle." Naruto said as they looked at Naevia who was sleeping and Mira who was sitting next to her.

"It is still a long journey to Vesuvius, Spartacus." Naruto said.

"Yes, two days march from here." Spartacus said.

"Then let us pray that the gods favor you and steer the Roman clear." Naruto said as they shook hands and took positions to take watch.

Hours pasted as everyone got some much needed rest from the constant running and fighting. Everyone was sleeping except for Naevia who would toss and turn as she was sleeping because she was experience nightmares from the horrible things she has undergone since she was banished.

Mira was sitting next to her, calming her down, "Shhh. You're safe now. You are safe." Mira whispered to her as she calmed down a little.

Mira looked around, seeing everyone asleep on the ground. She then got up to talk to Spartacus and Naruto. She failed to notice that Liscus was not asleep and was watching Naevia.

A few yards away from the rest of the group was Spartacus, looking out to the forest, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Naruto was able to find a way up a tree and is now taking a higher watch point to get a better view of the surrounding area. Mira walked up to Spartacus, seeing him on the ground while she saw Naruto in the trees.

"You do not rest?" Mira asked.

"I would not see another of us fall." Spartacus said feeling guilty of the death of the gladiators.

"Not even the gods could have done more to prevent it." Mira said.

"A thought holding no comfort to the dead." Spartacus said.

"Perhaps things would have turned out differently if I had accompanied you into the mines." Naruto said, feeling guilty he didn't do more to help back at the mines.

"No, if you had been at the mines, discovery would have happened sooner, there was nothing we could have done." Mira said. They then heard Naevia scream.

"Naevia." Spartacus said as he and Mira ran back with Naruto jumping down from the trees and following them.

"Liscus!" Spartacus yelled as the three ran into the clearing the group was resting in to see Liscus just stab a Roman soldier on the ground. Naevia screamed as the others engaged the other Romans that attacked. Liscus rolled away as a soldier swung at him. Spartacus and Naruto drew their swords and ran to fight the Roman soldiers as Mira went to protect Naevia.

Spartacus shoved the Roman away from Naevia as he blocked a sword strike from another Roman and then sliced his knee, causing him to stagger onto the ground as Spartacus stabbed him in the throat. Naruto attack two Romans with his katana, blocking strikes from both swords and then grabbed one Roman, twisted his arm and twisted it, duck and spun from a sword strike and stabbed the Roman in the back with his katana. The Roman attacked Naruto causing him to back away from his sword stuck in the dead Romans back. He dodged swipe after swipe and then was able to duck under a wide slash, roll on the ground and grabbed his katana in reverse grip, pulled it out and swung, decapitating the Roman soldier. One of the gladiators was unfortunate to lose his sword and even though he put up a valiant effort fighting with his fists, he met his demise with a sword through his neck.

Naevia screamed at the bloody horror show before her, watching the gladiator fall to the ground, blood squirting from his neck. Mira held her close as a Roman soldier was about to strike them when he was tackled to the ground by Nasir. Nasir held his own against the Roman but during a sword lock, the Roman was able to punch him to the ground. They again locked sword with Nasir being forced to his knees from the strength of the Roman until Mira stabbed him in the side with a dagger. The Roman grunted in pain but then elbowed her to the ground. Nasir slashed his back but Roman rebounded, slashed Nasir's sword out of his hand and stabbed Nasir in the side. Spartacus and Naruto saw what happened and before the Roman could kill Nasir they both delivered sword slashes to the Romans head, separating his head from his body.

Nasir held his side and screamed in pain as Naruto and Spartacus moved to help.

"Nasir!" Spartacus said as he and Naruto checked on Nasir.

"He risk life to save my own." Mira told them as she checked on Nasir as well.

Nasir screamed and grunted in pain as he laid on his back, holding his side as Naevia walked over to Nasir, looking at him. Naruto grabbed a small pouch that held some medicinal herbs his grandmother gave him.

"Nasir, eat." Naruto said as he put the herbs in his mouth and then the last of the water.

"Naruto, will that help?" Spartacus asked as he put his hands on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"A little, I am not as gifted at healing as my grandmother." Naruto told him.

"Spartacus, we must move before more Romans come." Liscus said.

"Right." Spartacus said as he and Naruto put Nasir's arms on their soldiers and carried him through the woods.

Line Break xxxxx

Night settled over Capua as shops closed and families settled in to eat dinner and go to bed. The streets were empty and no sound could be heard except for on the hills. The villa on the hill was a bustle with noise and lights could be seen from windows and people could be seen going in. The Batiatus villa was playing host to an elaborate party to one Praetor Varinius. Performers and dancers were in the central courtyard, doing elaborate and seductive dances as the rich and noble invited guests were watching in awe, eating food and drinking wine.

The slaves of the house were dressed in formal affair and served as waiters for the guests, instructed to do anything that they were asked to do. Thessela and Amana were dressed in very high quality clothing to better present themselves and held the visage of obedience. On the inside, Thessela was screaming. She hated dressing up like the way she did for parties. She was in a very revealing outfit so the men could ogle her. She wanted to stab their eyes out but restrained herself to keep up her cover. Luckily enough, Ilithyia prevented any men from touching her body slaves so she was safe for now but she prayed for the day that Naruto would come get her and they could be together.

The guests were mingle amongst themselves, talking and in the center was Glaber, Ilithyia, Ilithyia's body slaves, Mercato, the Magistrate, Albinius and Lucretia. They were all smiling, watching the performers and seeing the guests happy expressions.

"A most impressive showing! It staggers to think this house so recently a tomb." Mercato said.

"These wall truly present no evidence of witnessed horrors." The Magistrate said.

After hearing this, Lucretia then immediately thought back to the night of the massacre and the horrors of the slaughtered people. Albinius saw that Lucretia was still disturbed by those memories.

"Such memories shall soon be cleansed from thought, never again to darken mind." Albinius told her as she nodded.

"I long for such a day." Glaber said.

"Let us hasten it with ample libation." Ilithyia said as she signaled a slave to bring them wine.

"I fear Mercato may lose himself in the bottom of a cup, and forget that we are of position." The Magistrate joked.

"I would never make spectacle of myself." Mercato replied.

"Come then! I would test the strength of your resolve. And my own as well!" The Magistrate said as they left.

"I have never beheld such sour Gallienus in such high spirits." Glaber said.

"This celebration already proves clever suggestion." Ilithyia said.

"To be made brilliant, if Spartacus' capture were to be announced." Albinius said.

"The gods may yet bless us this night with unexpected gifts." Lucretia said.

"Let us entreat them with wine and song! Our voices to carry to Olympus itself!" Varinius said as he walked into the party with Seppia and Seppius beside him and another noble next to him.

"This house once sat perched within its reach. I have worshipped here myself upon occasion." Cossutius said as he leered at Thessela and then looked at Lucretia who nodded to him.

"Good Cossutius. I had not heard you were in Capua." Glaber said.

"He comes for my games. And to remove himself from the prudish eyes of Rome." Varinius and Seppius told Glaber.

"Ha, both just cause." Albinius joked.

"Come. Let us enjoy spectacle." Ilithyia said.

"Truly a feast for the senses." Seppia said.

"Even I stand speechless." Varinius said.

"Ah, then I shall seize upon rare moment, to honor noble guest." Glaber said as he turned to face the guests. "Good citizens of Capua! Your presence here in this house once stood cursed is testament to your courage and faith. Faith not only in me, but in the body of the senate as well. Represented by beloved Varinius and noble Albinius." Glaber said as the crowd cheered and Varinius nodded back in respect.

"A man worthy of celebration for his generosity for providing distraction with games to ease trouble thoughts." Glaber said as they clapped.

"See how they admire you." Seppia told Varinius as he smiled back while Ilithyia look with jealousy and Seppius with jealousy as well.

"The girl takes your counsel to heart." Ilithyia whispered to Lucretia.

"And I repay your kind attendance with welcome news of retribution. My soldiers return with news of Spartacus' imminent capture..." He said as the crowd was shocked and then cheered for Glaber. "and offer in advance of the lives the few surviving remnants of his most trusted men." Glaber said as Salvius dragged the prisoner into the courtyard and made them kneel before Glaber. "These gladiators… these slaves, were responsible for the deaths of many of your noble kin. And they will play… with blood." Glaber said as he drew his sword as the guests cheered for their death.

"Praetor Varinius. Pressing concerns forced hand in preventing my men from presenting at your games. I offer you the lives of these enemies of Rome, to balm unintentional wounds." Glaber said as he handed Varinius his sword.

Varinius took the sword as guests cheered for blood and death as he made his way up to the gladiators. "Gratitude for this honor. And for your tireless pursuit of the villain Spartacus." Varinius said missing the look on Seppius face as he was eclipsed by both men tonight.

"Yet I cannot accept." Varinius said shocking everyone. "I cannot accept because to do so would rob the people of this city of deserved pleasures. Let these men not fall here tonight in honor of a single man, but in the arena before all of Capua!" He said as they crowd cheered as Ilithyia looked at the man with admiration that grew ten times more.

Line Break xxxxx

Night had come over the woods of the countryside. The moon was high in the sky, shining down through the trees as the only source of illumination. It showed Spartacus and the remained survivors trekking through the woods. Liscus led them as Naruto and Spartacus supported Nasir who was unconscious from his wounds. They were walking through the forest when they heard the rustle of water falling when Liscus spotted a small water fall.

"Water." He told them as they all hurried to get a drink. They dove for the water, drinking in as much as their bodies would let them to sate their thirst. Naruto and Spartacus laid Nasir down as Spartacus tried to get some water into Nasir's mouth while Naruto readied some more medicinal herbs.

"The boy fought well." Liscus said. "Would this were wine, to send him properly on his way."

"You speak of him as if already gone." Mira said.

"Then he speaks the truth." Fortis said.

"We have settled this." Spartacus told them as Naruto applied some of the now wet herbs to his wound to try and seal it up as best he could but he was still bleeding.

"Come to reason. Despite Naruto's efforts there is more blood upon the ground than yet within him. Even if we carry him, he will not survive." Liscus told Spartacus.

"But he will leave a trail. One that the Romans shall follow." Fortis said.

"We cannot just leave him." Mira said.

"No. We cannot." Liscus said as Naruto and Spartacus understood his thought.

"You would take his life?" Naruto asked.

"I would but sever dangling thread. It would be a kindness." Liscus said as Naruto and Spartacus stood up.

"You will not touch him." Spartacus told him.

"Then do it yourself. Put him to misery as you did Varro." Liscus said as Spartacus punched him in the face for saying that.

Liscus and Fortis had their swords ready as did Spartacus while Naruto activated his hidden blades ready to strike.

"Crixus. He survived worse. Against Theokoles. The boy too will live. If his wound is sealed with fire." Naevia told them.

"A fire would call the Romans down upon us." Liscus told her.

"Then we must be quick, and be gone before they arrive." Mira said.

"And if we are not?" Fortis asked.

"We do not have enough men." Liscus said.

"No. We do not. Find Agron and bring all to purpose." Spartacus told him. "We will follow as swiftly as we are able."

"I fear it will not be swift enough." Liscus said as he and Fortis left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, the party was still going strong, with the guests drinking more wine and mingling amongst each other while Crixus and the others were still in chains, staring at the Romans. Crixus was angrily staring at Lucretia as the two exchange glances while Seppius looked at them.

"Trussed as games awaiting slaughter, yet the man still eyes us as prey." Seppius said.

"The fire will soon be put from rebellious eyes." The Magistrate said.

"A fitting end to your games, Varinius." Mercato said.

"It shall be a day etched in memory." Varinius said.

"I cannot wait to see their blood spill upon the sands." Seppia said as Seppius was trying to hold in his jealousy of Varinius in getting his sister's affections.

"Nor I. Yet should they not fall here, in the very place they robbed our beloved cousin Sextus of his life?" Seppius asked while Varinius didn't like how Seppius was questioning his order.

"A man dearly missed. It is a pity he shall not be honored this night." Glaber said.

"Would the greater honor not be before all of Capua?" Ilithyia asked as Varinius smiled at her, taking his side.

"We are politicians, are we not? Let us come to middle ground, and see everyone satisfied. Choose a single man, and let us make sport of him in memory of your cousin." Varinius told Seppius.

"A most Judicious compromise." Cossutius said.

"Seppius is not the only one that stands injured. The gods themselves took note of the horrors inflicted upon Lucretia. And pluck her from the shores of the afterlife to voice their desires. Should she not choose what blood is shed beneath roof she once claimed her own?" Glaber asked.

"She has been most sorely grieved. If there are no objections?" Albinius asked.

"What mortal dares to defy the gods?" Varinius asked.

"Only one who would draw their wrath." Glaber said as Seppius moved and motioned Lucretia to pick.

"Varinius has seen fit to allow us a taste of blood to come. A single man, to be sacrificed to this house where so many lives were stolen by Spartacus and his jackals. To be chosen by its former domina, the gods themselves guiding her hands." Glaber said as the crowd cheered while Crixus knew that Lucretia would choose him.

Lucretia went up to the slaves, and walked by them as she made her choice and when she got to Crixus, she paused, taken in by the gods. "The gods have chosen. This one." She said pointing to Acer.

The guards unlocked his shackles as Crixus was shocked to see Acer chosen instead of him.

"We shall draw lots, and cut but shallow to prolong the game. Seppius to stand first, in honor of fallen cousin!" Varinius told everyone.

"Fuck the lot you Roman Cunts!" Acer yelled before Salvius punched him in the face three times as the Romans laughed as if he were an animal, being whipped into doing a trick. They then dragged him away into the room where the Romans would take turns torturing him. Everyone followed into the room to watch while Lucretia lingered.

Crixus was struggling in his chains, seeing the guards take Acer away, then saw Lucretia walk up closer to him.

"Do not think that the gods have shown you mercy. I but delay your passing, so that I may savior it." Lucretia told him.

"My life is gladly given. For Naevia's." Crixus said.

"She lives?" Lucretia asked surprised as Crixus chuckled.

"Far from your fucking grasp." Crixus said.

"News greeted with joy. I would have her hear of your final moments in the arena you held so dear. And the crowd which once cheered your name spitting upon you. And when you fall, it will not be as champion. But as a common slave. Absent honor and absent glory and your name forever lost to history." Lucretia said as she left as Crixus burned in anger.

The Roman guards strapped Acer to a pole so he was suspended off the ground and his feet and hands were tied together. Seppius was up first and took a small dagger to cut out Acer's tongue. The guards held Acer's head as Seppius grabbed his tongue and started to cut it off. Acer's screams of pain were muffled since his tongue was held out, and when Seppius cut it off, he screamed in pain as blood fell from his mouth.

Seppius held up the tongue as the Romans cheered and clapped, "Let this shit speak now of Romans!" He yelled as they applauded and he put the tongue on a tray and a slave took it away.

"First blood has been drawn! Who stands next?!" Varinius asked as Cossutius stood forward. "Remember, do not cut too deep. I would not deprive everyone fair turn!" He said.

"Varinius in town but a handful of days, and already outshines your husband." Albinius told Ilithyia.

"The man does exude presence." Ilithyia said in a lustful tone as she saw Varinius whispering into Seppia's ear as she giggled.

"The breast!" Cossutius yelled as he skin off Acer's left pectoral and held up the skin as Acer screamed in unimaginable pain.

"But your heart was always set upon Gaius." Albinius said.

"It is a deceitful thing that has led many astray. Yet the mistakes of youth need not forever haunt maturity." Ilithyia told him.

"You would see marriage dissolved?" Albinius asked.

"I do not hold such power. That decision lies in trusted father." Ilithyia said.

"Gaius is not without considerable fault. Yet it would not lend favorably upon our name. You carry his child, and he yet holds the position of Praetor." Gaius said.

"He is not the only one with such title." Ilithyia said as they looked at Varinius who was still chatting with Seppia.

"It would seem the gods favor less mature schemes. Strike it from your thoughts, as I have from mine." He ordered her as he left her and her rage build as she saw Seppia. Lucretia, glanced in her direction and saw she was staring at Seppia and had an idea.

Thessela keep the visage of obedient slave as the Roman nobles, one after another, sliced and cut Acer as he screamed in pain. She was throwing up on the inside, watching the horrendous tortures the Romans could inflict on someone, just because they thought they were better. She wished she could do something to help Acer but she couldn't or they would both be dead. Her only hope would be that she would get a message to Naruto and he and Spartacus would be able to mount a rescue attempt.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with Spartacus and the others, Naruto had made a small fire so that they could seal up Nasir's wound. Nasir had loss a lot of blood, and was fading in and out of consciousness. They opened his shirt to get better access to his wound which was still bleeding.

"He is fading." Mira said looking at how pale Nasir got.

"Fetch something for him to clench between his teeth." Spartacus told Naevia. She went to find a branch or small stick.

Spartacus had his sword in the fire, heating it up to cauterize Nasir's wound as he and Naruto looked out into the forest, looking for any sign of a Roman advance.

"When it is done, we must smother fire and move quickly." Spartacus said.

"I have seen that look. And the blame it inflicts inward." Mira told him.

"None other deserve it." Spartacus said.

"We chose to do this. Even fucking Liscus." Mira said.

"Glaber does not send his men against Liscus. He sends them against me. And all suffer because of it." Spartacus said.

"Yes. It is because of you, that we are free." Mira said.

"Death and loss is a price to pay for freedom, but it is one I would gladly give my life for, for freedom and for you, brother." Naruto said, Spartacus looked at Naruto, and smiled slightly at Naruto's dedication.

They then heard Nasir groan and looked to see him waking up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We must close your wound." Spartacus told him.

Nasir then looked to his side to see a small fire, "I am to be branded with fire. As a true gladiator would."

"You have earned your place among the brotherhood." Spartacus said as Naevia returned with a stick for Nasir to bite down on. "Hold him down." He said as Mira, Naevia and Naruto held Nasir to the ground and put the stick in his mouth as Spartacus removed his sword from the fire.

"Do not cry out." Spartacus said as he placed the sword against Nasir's flesh. The heat from the blade, sizzled and cauterized the wound as Nasir's muffled screams of pain from the burn eventually caused him to slip into unconsciousness.

"The fire quickly!" Spartacus said as Naruto smothered the fire with dirt and Naevia and Mira checked on Nasir.

They stayed silent, looking out into the woods, seeing if their fire had drawn any attention to them. They then heard some yelling in the distance, which caused them to panic.

"Take my sword! Go!" Spartacus told Mira as she grabbed his sword and she and Naevia left while Naruto helped Spartacus carry Nasir on their shoulders. They followed the girls with Nasir on their shoulders and Naruto with his bow in his hand, just in case.

They were running through the forest for a while, keeping an eye out for any sign of a Roman patrol. When they were running through forest, Naruto slowed down as the others slowed down as well wondering what Naruto saw. Naruto looked out into the distance, Spartacus saw Naruto's expression and knew that Naruto heard something so they signaled Mira and Naevia to stay back as they put Nasir down against a tree.

Spartacus had his sword out while Naruto drew an arrow and put it on his bow and pulled it back, ready to shoot. Mira was behind Spartacus with Nasir's sword in her hand while Naevia was behind Naruto. They were all ready and waiting for a Roman attack as Naruto slowly stepped forward when they heard a twig snap to there side. They turned to see Liscus walk forward and Spartacus and Naruto lowered their weapons.

"Where's Fortis?" Spartacus asked.

"We avoided one squad of Romans. A second we could not. I lost Fortis in the woods as we fled." Liscus told him.

"Which direction?" Naruto asked.

"The one in which you travel in." Liscus told them.

"We shall break to the west, and hope to miss them before righting course." Spartacus said.

"And if we do not?" Liscus asked.

"Then they shall learn that a wounded animal may yet bare teeth." Spartacus said as they shook hands and Naruto nodded in respect. Spartacus and Naruto grabbed Nasir, and the group continued through the woods.

Line Break xxxxx

Repeated cutting, slicing and horrendous torture, left Acer bleeding and groaning at the massive amount of injuries he had. His body was flinching, after all of the injuries he had received while the Romans continued to laugh.

Varinius handed the sword to Seppia, "Come, it is your turn."

"I have never held one before. My brother would not allow it." Seppia said as they turned to see Seppius with a raging jealousy painted on his face.

Varinius chuckled, "Well, then it falls to more experienced hands to guide you. Come." Varinius said as he placed the sword in her hands and got behind her. He hugged her from behind playfully as Seppia giggled while Ilithyia's and Seppius's jealousy turned into an inferno.

"You do not care for your masters affections?" Glaber asked Seppius as he stood beside him.

"I am slave to no man." He replied.

"Yet you bow and scrape toward Varinius' purpose." Glaber said.

"But aids me in pursuit of Spartacus." Seppius said.

"I would have done so as well. Absent attempt to fuck your sister. Magistrate, a word." Glaber said as he left, leaving Seppius to stare at his sister with incestuous love.

Varinius guided her to Acer, "Now place the tip against flesh, and feel it part at your desire." He said as he let her do it by herself.

She chuckled and laughed like a spoiled little girl who just got a gift and was ready to thrust the blade when Acer titled his head, shaking in pain and stared at her causing her to stop. She saw the pain that he was in and, staring directly at the slave as she was going to hurt him, caused her to stop.

"I…. I cannot. Apologies." Seppia said causing Varinius smile to turn into a frown of anger at her disrespect.

Ilithyia took this as a prime opportunity and walked forward and grabbed the blade from Seppia. Seppia was forced back, shocked at what was happening.

"Our honored guest asks too much of inexperienced hands." Ilithyia said as she thrusts the sword deep into Acer's stomach which caused massive amounts of blood to spill out and Acer died. Everyone was shocked and surprised she did that while Seppia was taken back by what happened and the position she was in.

"Your wife does not shy from taking life." Magistrate said to Glaber.

Ilithyia pulled the sword out of Acer and handed it to Seppia who was experiencing a great deal of embarrassment in front of everyone.

"That is how you sate desire, for love or vengeance. Without hesitation." Ilithyia said as Varinius smiled. Everyone clapped and cheered for Ilithyia while Seppia felt the waves of inadequacy and embarrassment crash onto her.

Out on the balcony that looked over Capua, was Albinius looking out at the city, enjoying the peace of the night. Lucretia then slowly walked out behind him onto the balcony so as to not disturb or shock him.

"It is a sight, is it not? All of Capua laid at your feet." Lucretia told him.

"It is not the view, but quiet respite from celebration that draws me." Albinius said.

"And I have shattered it with prattling tongue. Apologies." Lucretia said as she walked out.

"Linger. I would not sweep you from perch you once called your own." Albinius said stopping her.

"It seems a lifetime ago I called it so." Lucretia said.

"Time flees from us all. Leaving regret for what might have been churning in our wake." Albinius said.

"I fear we share much in such regard. A husband lost. A wife…" "Dearly missed." Albinius interrupted her.

"Let us turn to common joy, of friend and daughter." Lucretia told him.

"Ilithyia. The name fails to lighten troubled thoughts." Albinius said.

"Give them voice, and see them fly to the heavens." Lucretia said.

"I have not the lungs to shout so loud." Albinius said.

"Then whisper desire to me. And I shall entreat the gods to see them satisfied." Lucretia told him.

"Your counsel would be much appreciated." Albinius said as Lucretia smiled.

Back with the rest of the guests, the party was still going strong as more wine was consumed and the nobles were freeing themselves of any lingering doubt. In one room, Varinius was chuckling as he was talking to two young ladies on his arms. The ladies adored him and were giggling. Unknown to Varinius, Seppius was watching from a distance as his sister was next to him, crying her eyes out over Varinius' rejection of her affections and how quickly he found new interests.

"You overreach. And hot tears burn in result. Turn from him. And dry your eyes." Seppius said she was crying. "Let us leave this fucking house. And see memory of this night fade in warm embrace." He said as he kissed her.

"Yes, brother." Seppia said as they left.

Varinius and the ladies on his arms were walking through the villa as he was talking about Marcus Crassus. The most wealthy man in all of the republic and how he knew the man. Ilithyia then appeared and Varinius sent the ladies to fetch more wine so he and Ilithyia could talk.

"You eye flits from young to younger still. If celebration stretches, I fear to discover you with a newborn clutched in hand." Ilithyia joked.

"Ilithyia, I would not see my jest towards Crassus reach his ear." He told her.

"And what do you offer to purchase my silence?" Ilithyia asked as Varinius smiled.

"What is it you seek? Favor for you husband?" He asked.

"I have secured many for him over the years. Perhaps it is time to place myself in higher concern…"She said as she moved next to him.

"It would be well deserved." He replied.

"Why do you chase after simple little girls, barely formed of breast?" she asked.

"They are unencumbered. Of marriage… and obligation…." He said as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"And if a woman you equal stood removed from such?" Ilithyia asked as Varinius was taken back by her question.

"We speak in ever tightening circles." He said as he slipped his hand down her dress. "I would see them come to a point." He said as he pushed his fingers into her womanhood causing her gasp in the euphoric feeling running throughout her body. Her breathing became labored as she felt her pleasure soar each passing second.

"My father never favored Gaius. If a more suitable husband with equal title and greater promise were to make his intentions known… " Ilithyia said as Varinius smiled.

"You play a dangerous game." He said as he thrusts his fingers in deeper causing her to gasp.

"With stakes worth the risk. Your name… wed to my father's… power and wealth to rival Crassus himself…" Ilithyia said.

"Gain your father's approval to dissolve your marriage… and fine me as wet with desire as you now stand." He said as he pulled away and left smiling at her, leaving her in lust and yearning more for his touch. She smiled as he left, knowing her plan was working more and more to claim Varinius.

She walked through the villa with a smile plastered on her face from Varinius' declaration at his desire to marry her should her father dissolve her marriage with Glaber. Now that he said he would, she hoped that her father would now consider her proposal. She smiled at Glaber, keeping her wifely image intact as she saw the guest indulging themselves. She asked Mercato where her father might be and he pointed her to less crowded area in the back. She saw a room and pulled back the curtain but what she saw shattered her smile.

She saw her father lying on a bed with his robes disheveled, as Lucretia was riding on him with the top of her dress undone. Both were grunting and moaning as Ilithyia was shocked to see her father in such a state and it was one more reason to terminate Lucretia.

Line Break xxxxx

Spartacus, Naruto, Liscus, Mira, Naevia and an unconscious Nasir were still trekking through the woods. Nasir was still unconscious as Spartacus held him while Liscus led the way with his sword out and Naruto behind him with his bow. They were slowly walking in a line, looking behind them every now and then just to make sure they weren't being followed. Naruto had an arrow ready to fire as they were walking past a pair of trees when Liscus felt some liquid hit his shoulder.

He then looked up and was shocked to find out where the liquid came from. "Fuck the gods." Liscus said as he looked up and everyone did the same.

Everyone looked up to see a beaten, bloodied and dead Fortis with his hands tied, hanging from a tree with a symbol carved into his head.

"Fortis." Spartacus said as everyone began to worry that the Romans were closer and they got to another member of the rebellions. "Back the way we came." Spartacus said as they walked back the way they came.

As they were backing away, they heard shouts in the distance and they knew that the Romans had found them. Then from the east, a squad consisting of 10 Roman soldiers came running at them. Spartacus put Nasir against a tree as Naruto fired an arrow, hitting a Roman through the eye, killing him.

"Stay Back!" Naruto told them as he deflected a Roman sword strike and then pulled an arrow from his quiver and stabbed it in the Romans neck, killing him. He then pulled out another and shot it at a charging Roman and nailed him right in the heart.

Spartacus then drew his sword and deflected a sword strike and cut off the Roman's sword hand. He then stabbed the Roman to the ground. Liscus was fighting two Romans and was able to slash the stomach of one Roman and back hand another away so he was able to stop the charging Roman. He then threw the charging Roman over his shoulder and onto the ground. He punched the roman three times on the face and just as he was about to stab him, Liscus was stabbed in the stomach by Ashur.

"Liscus!" Spartacus yelled, seeing a brother fall. He then turned to face off against another soldier. Naevia saw Ashur and was immediately remembered of the horrors he inflicted upon her. Naruto having just killed another soldier with a knife slash to the throat saw Liscus fall, drew and fired and arrow at Ashur. But Ashur managed to duck just before it hit him and the arrow hit the tree next to him.

Spartacus was slashing at a soldier but his sword was knocked out of his hand by a shield so he fought bare-handed. He punched and threw the soldiers into one another until he disarmed one soldier, taking his spear as well. He then grabbed the soldiers dagger and stabbed the soldier in the face. Naruto, having killed his last Roman ran to aid his brother. He drew two arrows and shot them at one soldier, hitting him in the chest. Spartacus then speared a running soldier, but the momentum caused Spartacus to fall back and the soldier to flip over him causing the spear to break in half.

Marcus, seeing Spartacus on the ground charged but Mira grabbed a sword off the ground and ran after him. Before Marcus could strike, Mira slashed at him but he blocked it and punched her straight across the face. And before Marcus could turn to attack, he was hit with an arrow to the shoulder while Spartacus spun on the ground and stabbed Marcus in the side with the spear. Marcus crawled away, holding his side in pain as Ashur came and took Marcus away.

"Did I not fucking warn you?!" Ashur told Marcus as they fled.

Naruto joined Spartacus back to back as the two fought off the remaining four Romans. Naruto drew his two daggers and deflected sword strikes, then sliced their knees and finished with slices to the throats and stabs to the back of the head. Spartacus wielded the spear and whacked and stabbed the remaining two Romans.

Ashur was dragging Marcus away from the fight and set him against a log to examine the wound. Marcus and Ashur looked at the wound, and it was bleeding.

"A serious wound. But you should life if—" "Call the remaining squad." Marcus interrupted Ashur. Ashur looked at Marcus in frustration at his stupidity in dealing with the gladiators.

"It will not make a difference. Spartacus is possessed by the gods themselves—" Spartacus is here! Bear Arms!" Marcus yelled out, interrupting Ashur while Ashur tried to shush him.

"You will draw them to us!" He told Marcus.

"And we will fight until the last drop of Roman blood—" Marcus was silenced as Ashur put his hand over his mouth.

"I am not a Roman." He told Marcus as Marcus struggled to break free. "And I will not fucking die this night." He said as he used a dagger and stabbed Marcus in the side and Marcus fell back, dead.

Spartacus just pulled his sword out of the throat of a dead Roman and Naruto shot an arrow at the final soldier, killing him. They then turned their attention to a gasping and bleeding Liscus on the ground.

They moved to his side, "We must move before more come." Spartacus said as he and Naruto tried to get Liscus up but Liscus stopped them.

"I am done running." Liscus said as Naevia moved to his side and they saw the bad sword pierce on his chest. "Do not fucking let this be for nothing. Live… and see many Romans fall…" Liscus said before the life left his eyes and he died.

Spartacus patted the dead Liscus on the arm as a final farewell to his brother. He then got up and grabbed some spare weapons off the ground while Naevia kneeled down to Liscus and closed his eyes, crying at the loss of another one. Naruto got next to her and put his hand on his head and recited a death prayer he often gave to the dead.

"Go forward, friend, unburdened and unafraid. Requiescant in pace. (Rest in peace)." Naruto said as he and Mira comforted a crying Naevia.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at the villa in Capua, the party was drawing to a close as many of the guests were leaving. Lucretia walked out of one room, fixing her hair and her dress from her love session with Senator Albinius.

"You really believe this will save you? Maneuvering my father's cock inside you?" Ilithyia said as she appeared from the corner.

"You mistake intent—" "Do not attempt to twist fucking word to advantage. I will not be placed beneath your heel again, you withered cunt." Ilithyia said interrupting Lucretia.

"You think so low of me?" Lucretia said offended as Ilithyia was not believing her ruse.

"Based upon lasting memory of blood and betrayal." Ilithyia said.

"I have done many things to hurt you. Because I was jealous. Of your position and our beauty. Your youth. Moved by base passions which served only to wound my own heart. I would do anything, Ilithyia. To erase injury my actions have caused." Lucretia told her.

"You remember what happened between us?" Ilithyia asked.

"I remember everything." Lucretia told her as Ilithyia's eyes widened in realization.

"Do not think I will be so easily threatened." Ilithyia told her in anger.

"Again, you mistake intent—" Lucretia said but Ilithyia smacked her across the face hard, knocking her to the ground.

"Mistake is yours." Ilithyia said in anger as her face showed the same insanity she had when she killed Licinia. She then forcefully grabbed Lucretia and began choking her. "I will dash you head against the stones as I did Licinia… with tales of how you lost wits and came to me."

"Your father—" "Will not mourn the passing of a faded whore." Ilithyia interrupted Lucretia's attempt to stop her and was about to smash her head.

"He will dissolve your marriage! That is the reason I took him into my thighs. To sway him to your cause of wedding Varinius." Lucretia said causing Ilithyia to stop. "That is what you desire is it not?"

"Even if it were, why would my father be moved by serpent's tongue?" Ilithyia asked.

"The gods speak through me. He sees wisdom in their counsel. I did it for you, Ilithyia. To secure future for you and your child." Lucretia said as Ilithyia thought about what she was saying. "I would mend rift between us. One torn by my own foolish hands." Lucretia said as Ilithyia finally left go of Lucretia's neck and cupped her face.

"Perhaps it is I that have been foolish." Ilithyia said as she touched Lucretia's scratch on her mouth causing her to wince in pain. "To ever doubt such dear friend was blessed by the gods." Ilithyia said as she lovingly kissed Lucretia on the lips and when they separated from the kiss, they smiled as the two were friends again.

Glaber was seeing his guests as they left the party with the last few guests being Varinius and Albinius.

"Laughter and drink as done much to dispel darkening gloom." The Magistrate said as he bid Glaber a goodnight as Albinius and Varinius went up to Glaber.

"You stand satisfied then?" Glaber asked Varinius.

"in all things." Varinius said as he held his hand out and the two shook hands. "Let us set past aside, and look towards deserving future." Varinius said as Glaber agreed .

"Words of significant worth." Albinius said as Lucretia and Ilithyia walked into the room. "Come, I would break more with you before sleep claims us." Albinius said as he and Varinius left. Ilithyia walked up to Glaber with a smile on her face.

"Apologies for earlier doubt." Glaber said as he kissed her cheek. "This evening has proven most advantageous."

"Yes. I long to see what dawn shall bring." Ilithyia said as Glaber left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in the countryside, the sun had risen, starting a new day. The morning fog had settled as birds sang and the morning sunlight shown through the trees. Naruto and Spartacus dragged Nasir as Mira and Naevia followed behind them, everyone breathing heavy from exhaustion from moving the entire night. They then stopped for a little and saw their destination in the distance.

"Vesuvius." Spartacus said as everyone smiled that they were closer.

"How far?" Naruto asked, huffing a little from the constant running.

"Half a day's journey." Spartacus said.

They then heard shouting and yelling in the distance as everyone looked into the distance, scared and exhausted from the fighting.

Naruto then made a decision, "Go." He said shocking everyone. "Take Nasir, find Agron and live my friend. I will hold them off as long as I can and rejoin you." Naruto said handing Nasir off to Mira as he grabbed his bow.

"No. I will not let you fight them on your own." Spartacus said to Naruto. He then looked at Mira, "Take Nasir. We will join you when we can."

"No. I stay by your side." Mira said in determination.

"Naevia." Spartacus said as Naevia put Nasir against a tree and she was next to him with a dagger out.

Spartacus drew his sword as Naevia wielded one as well. Naruto drew his bow out and prepared an arrow. Spartacus looked at Mira and nodded as the two were ready to fight to the death and he then looked over at Naruto who moved in front of Naevia and Nasir. Naruto looked over to Spartacus and both nodded to each other, in respect. The figures closed in on the group as everyone readied their nerves to fight. Naruto readied to fire his arrow at the first soldier that came into view but as the figures drew closer the sun revealed them not as Roman soldiers but to be Agron and Donar and the rest of the rebellion.

Agron smiled as he saw everyone that was still alive, Mira started to tear up seeing everyone again and that they were safe. Spartacus lowered his sword and relaxed as the others came up to greet them and make sure they were ok. Naruto lowered his bow and leaned against a tree and slid down to sit, as he breathed in relaxation. He threw his head back as he breathing slowed down. Agron patted Spartacus on the shoulder as he then moved to check on Nasir who was against the tree and saw Naevia leaning her head against Naruto's shoulder as she cried tears of joy that she was safe.

Spartacus turned to see Vesuvius in the distance and wondered what the next day would bring.

**End of Chapter 4 Empty Hands**

**Hoped you guys like the chapter. I know it's been a while but since I started school again, I'm not going to have time to update as much as I use to but I will still update whenever I can. For Naevia and Naruto, I'm going to have a sort of brother/sister sibling relationship.**

**Next Chapter, Libertus. Crixus and the others face execution by Gannicus who has come back for Varinius' games. Spartacus, Naruto and the others plan a daring rescue attempt to save their brothers. **

**Please leave a review if you like it and if you don't sorry. **

"**I don't own Naruto or Spartacus, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a fan. **


	5. Libertus

**Here is the fifth chapter, Libertus. Spartacus and Naruto saved Naevia, Mira and Nasir were able to evade the Romans made it to Vesuvius to rejoin Agron. The Romans have enjoyed their fun with drink and killing Acer but now Varinius holds Crixus and the others to be executed in the arena. **

**Naruto in Capua**

_Despite the loss of many gladiators, Spartacus and Naruto were able to rescue Naevia and have now rejoined Agron at Vesuvius. Meanwhile, Crixus and the others await their execution at Varinius' games. _

**Libertus**

_In the arena of Capua, gladiators were fighting to the death as the crowd raged on, cheering for blood. Swords and spears clashed, as shields were splintered and dented and blood flew around and stained the sand of the arena. The crowds cheered and stomping echoed through the stands, throughout the whole arena. The latest fight between a standard sword and shield gladiator against a spear and the crowd cheered and shouted as the fighting continued. _

_The spear stabbed into his opponent as blood squirted out and the crowd went ballistic. The gladiator who was stabbed, pulled the spear out as the crowd cheered even more and he ran at his opponent but his opponent blocked the strike, spun around and stabbed the gladiator in the back with his backup sword. Blood squirted out as the gladiator as he fell down dead and the crowd cheered even louder. The winner shouted loud, soaking in the praise from the crowd as the nobles in the special box clapped. _

"_A fine showing." Varinius said, watching the match._

"_To be forever remembered by adoring crowd. As will the name Varinius, who bestows such generous gifts." Albinius said as he then looked at his daughter who smiled._

"_Indeed. He shall never be forgotten." Glaber said in distaste of the man._

"_Same cannot be said for all men." Ilithyia said as the others chuckled. _

"_Would that more stood your equal." Seppia said amorously._

"_A pity there is but one of you, so soon recalled to Rome." Seppius said._

"_A brief yet profitable stay. Your games have given the city much needed distraction in these dark times." The magistrate said. Then the horns blew signaling the next part of the games. _

"_The executions begin." Lucretia said._

"_A glorious finale to our stay at Capua." Albinius said._

"_If only Spartacus were among the condemned." Mercato said._

"_The man shall be put to grass soon enough, Mercato." Glaber said in frustration._

"_My men move towards this very purpose." Seppius said pompously. _

"_Until such a time let us send a message, punctuated in blood." Varinius said as he stood up to address the crowd. They cheered for him as he stood up, then he waited for the cheering to subside before he spoke._

"_Hannibal stands at our gates! A phrase used to invoke fear among the children of Rome. A specter of the Carthaginian animal who besieged this city with terror and death many years past. Yet as is the fate of all enemies of the Republic, Hannibal pasted from this life as the end of a Roman Sword!" He yelled as the crowd cheered even louder. "A fate that will one day be shared by the rebel Spartacus!" _

"_Was it not your distant relative, Appius Claudius Pulcher, who failed to defeat Hannibal in the first battle of Capua?" Cossutius turned to Glaber and asked._

_As Glaber thought for a second, Ilithyia wanting to put him down, answered, "It was." She said as the others chuckled. _

"_The gods have yet to bless us with such glorious sight. Yet they grace us with portent upon horizon! Three of Spartacus' most trusted men, their deaths to serve as warning to all who would challenge Rome!" Varinius said as one of the gates in the arena opened and Oenomaus, Crixus and Rhaskos walked out. The crowd booed at them, throwing insults and food at them as they walked out onto the sands, with their hands chained and with crappy swords. _

"_Their blood to be shed ad gladium by the warriors whose victories this day have earned them position in the primus! Yet who shall lead the forces of Rome? Who deserves such storied mantle? There stands but one! The only gladiator from this fair city to ever earn his freedom upon the sands! A true god of the arena! I give you… Gannicus!" Varinius announced as Crixus and Oenomaus where shocked to hear his name. _

_The gates on the other side of the arena opened to show the gladiators who won in the primus and Gannicus. The Celtic gladiator and former champion of the house of Batiatus and now freed man stood in the front with gladiator armor and his dual swords. He walked forward into the light of the sun as raised his arms up and the crowd cheered as their former champion returned to the sands. _

"_Why would he do this?" Crixus asked, seeing his friend ready to kill them._

"_Because he's a man without honor." Oenomaus said._

_Gannicus and the other gladiators walked towards the prisoners and when they were close they halted to wait for the signal to begin. Gannicus led the others and they stayed behind a few feet as he saw his old friends and the look of shock on their faces. _

_He then faced his brother, Oenomaus, "We at last face each other upon the sands. As Melitta always feared." _

_Oenomaus stepped closer to Gannicus, his hold on his sword tightening with anger, "Is it true? Did you lay with her, the night she left this world?" He asked._

_Gannicus looked conflicted at the horrible memory of that night and he part in it. "Oenomaus—" "YARGHHHHH!" Gannicus was interrupted as Oenomaus attack him with his sword. The others fought as Crixus and Rhaskos fought back. _

Line Break xxxxx **One Day Earlier**

In the woods surrounding the great Vesuvius, Spartacus, Naruto and the rebellion were moving through the trees to find a place to rest. Spartacus and Naruto were leading the group as they then stopped near a tree to rest for a second. Naruto handed Spartacus some water as he drank and thanked his brother. Agron then joined the two and spoke.

"We should not have torn our forces. If we had been present with you at the mines…" "Even more would lay dead within its tunnels." Spartacus said, interrupting him.

"Mistakes were made on both sides." Spartacus said as they saw Nasir, on a moving wooden gurney, being carried by two others. "Let us place them behind us, or risk finding them repeated."

The continued to march on until Naruto heard a noise. He signaled Spartacus and everyone stopped and became very quiet. Naruto looked out into the woods to see if he could spot another Roman advance but instead saw Kurama running for him with Donar and the other scouts.

"We have found something." Donar told them as they followed. Donar and Kurama led them to a part of the forest and showed them an area where they could rest. At the bottom of one side of the mountain was an old abandoned temple.

"Finally, the gods fucking show favor." Agron said.

"Let us see to what extent." Spartacus said as he nodded to Naruto who understood.

"Kurama, let's go." He said as he and Kurama then went to scope out the temple with the others behind them.

They neared the entry way and Kurama sniffed away, trying to find a foreign scent or a scent of a Roman company. Normally he would bark loudly if he smelled or felt a bad presence but he just walked in. Naruto looked at Kurama confused at this and followed him with his bow and arrow ready. Spartacus and the others followed him as they entered the temple to find it abandoned and worn down. Old trees littered the courtyard and broken pieces of wood and rope were on the ground as the roof of the temple was half destroyed.

Naruto and Spartacus followed Kurama who was sitting on the top of the steps and didn't seem to care. They looked around and saw that there was no one there. Spartacus nodded to Naruto and they relaxed.

"Bring the others." Naruto told a gladiator as he left to get the rest of the rebellion. "Search for weapons. Something may have been left behind." He said as Donar and the others went into the temple.

Agron patted Spartacus on the back happily, "A roof over our heads." He then looked up to see half the roof gone, "Ah, mostly."

"We shall take rest, consider future." Spartacus said.

"There holds none for you in my fucking temple!" A man yelled as he came out of the temple and aimed at them with a bow. Agron, Spartacus and Naruto immediately prepared to defend themselves with Naruto pointing his bow and arrow right at the attacker.

Then Donar and the others came back and unsheathed their weapons, ready to take the old man out.

The man chuckled, "So, the gods finally fuck me to the afterlife. Care to join me?" he asked as he pointed his arrow at Spartacus.

"We seek only shelter." Spartacus said as he lowered his sword. "Nothing more."

"Spartacus—" "You are Spartacus?" the man asked.

"I am." Spartacus replied.

"Then I mistake fucking for Blessing!" the man said as he laughed and lowered his bow. The other did so as well, but were still ready to attack. The man offered Spartacus and the others to stay in his temple as he talked with Spartacus, Naruto and Agron.

"This temple has remained absent worship for many years." The man said as he showed them his storage room with food and wine. "It does not offer much in the way of comforts, but I would share what I have." He said as he uncorked a jug of wine and handed it to Spartacus.

"Gratitude." Spartacus replied as he moved to grab the jug but Agron stopped him.

"You would trust wine and words from a Roman shit?" Agron said, still not trusting the man.

"And what are you?" The man asked Agron. "A Gaul, by your lack of manners?" He said as Agron was angry at that statement.

"I am not fucking Gaul!" Agron said as Naruto held Agron back. "I am Agron, from the lands east of the Rhine."

"And I am Lucius, a Roman of the Caelian clan. A pleasure to make fucking acquaintance." Lucius said as he drank his wine.

"Why are you here, Lucius?" Naruto asked.

"I did have more esteemed lodgings once. A villa. Land, horses. A family. Struck from this world by Sulla's black heart." Lucius said in anger.

"Sulla?" Agron asked.

"He too was a Roman. Yet marched upon his own people. Punishing any who dared to defy him!" Lucius yelled in anger and threw his jug of wine at the wall, shattering it.

"Your eyes seem to brighten, when you heard my name. Unexpected from a Roman." Spartacus said.

"The ones I held to heart were slaughtered by the same. They stand no kin to me now. And yet the man who would make them suffer, I would gladly call brother." Lucius said as he held his hand out and Spartacus shook it.

"You could not have made speech before swilling he last of the wine?" Agron joked as everyone laughed.

"If I had known you were for this temple, I'd have stocked it to the fucking rafters!" He yelled, then remembered what he heard a few days ago. "I though the lot of you fallen in the mines of Lucania." He said as the others were shocked to hear that.

"Where have you heard such tale?" Spartacus asked.

"In the streets of Neapolis, frequented for trading. The city is afire with news of your defeat. The only survivors to be executed at Varinius' fucking games." Lucius told them.

"Survivors?" Naruto asked.

"Give names." Spartacus said.

"I know only that three stand for the sands… and one by word marked as the undefeated Gaul." Lucius said.

"Crixus?" Naevia asked, causing the others to turn their heads to see her in the room. "He yet lives?" She asked.

"Only to see sun break dawn once more. The games come to an end when it sets. As do the lives of your men." Lucius said.

Line Break xxxxx

In Capua at Glaber's villa, Crixus, Rhaskos and Oenomaus were in their cells awaiting for their execution. They then saw a group of soldiers moving through the halls with Salvius in the front and Ashur behind him. Crixus banged the gate as he saw Ashur pass, who smiled back, seeing Crixus in the cell. They then saw two other soldiers carrying a dead Marcus on the gurney.

"Spartacus yet evades death." Crixus said.

"While we fucking embrace it." Rhaskos said.

"As I will embrace Naevia. When she is returned to my arms in the afterlife." Crixus said and then looked at Oenomaus. "Where Melitta awaits you."

"I long for a reunion. And the answers it will bring." Oenomaus said, not knowing that on the outskirts of Capua, a hooded figure entered the city. On his pack, was the Rudis, a wooden sword given to a gladiator that proves he longer stands a slave. The figure was in fact, Gannicus, the Celtic gladiator who won his freedom.

He walked through the city where he met Mercato, who arranged for him to come to Capua. "How you will stir the crowd! Tales of the prowess of Gannicus yet fill the air, rivaling those of Hercules himself." Mercato told Gannicus as the two were walking through the city.

"His labors were rewarded with immortality. Fortunate for you I seek more earthly payment." Gannicus said.

"To be provided upon completion of your services." Mercato told him.

"I find myself light of coin. A few dropped in hand would anchor purpose." Gannicus told him.

"Of course." Mercato said as he gave Gannicus a few coins. "I would not wish to see wind carry you aloft short of the appointed hour."

"I shall see it done." Gannicus said.

"It will be glorious spectacle! Come, I would present you to the Magistrate and Praetor Varinius himself." Mercato said.

"Let them gaze upon the legend in the arena, with the rest of the howling mob. I am for wine, and the embrace of questionable women." Gannicus said as he left and Mercato chuckled.

Back at the villa, Glaber came down to see Marcus' dead body and asked what happened.

"How did he fall?" Glaber asked.

"We came upon Spartacus and his men while giving chase. The villain himself delivered grievous injury." Ashur told him.

"And yet you stand before me, drawing breath." Glaber said.

"I came to your tribune's aid, pulling him away to staunch life flowing from wound." Ashur said, explaining his efforts.

"Noble effort. Bearing no fruit." Glaber told him.

"Praetor—" "Send word to Senator Albinius. Spartacus will not be among the slaves executed at tomorrows games." Glaber told Salvius, interrupting Ashur.

"And the Syrian?" Salvius asked.

"Oh, he will yet have chance to afford himself in battle. In the arena, to be executed with the other worthless slaves!" Glaber said in anger.

"No, Praetor, I beg of you!" Ashur said as the guards took him. "Praetor!" Ashur yelled as he was being dragged away.

Senator Albinius was with his daughter and Praetor Varinius as they received the message from Glaber.

"Yet another disappointment. Spartacus evades poor Gaius once again." Albinius said.

"I fear your games will suffer from the Thracians absence." Ilithyia said.

"Good Mercato assures me grand spectacle. I would not have your husband's failure dampen spirits." Varinius told her.

"As I would not have him remain so titled." Ilithyia replied.

"The very purpose of our gathering. News of your desires toward loving daughter lifts heart. Yet we must proceed with caution. I would not have Gaius aware of our plans until presented with dissolution." Albinius told them.

"Let us take leave, and further discuss how to proceed." Varinius told Albinius.

"I long for constraints to be shed, and our fortunes returned to Rome." Ilithyia said.

"As I long for you by my side, holding position of wife." Varinius said with a smile as he left.

"Remove encumbrance as discusses and we will see this proper end." Albinius told his daughter who nodded.

"Encumbrance?" Lucretia asked Ilithyia as Albinius left.

"I am to untether myself from unfortunate lineage." Ilithyia said,

"You would see your child never born?" Lucretia asked shocked.

"A necessary thing. To ensure a more worthy heir." Ilithyia said as they left.

Thessela followed her Domina as they left to continue on with the rest of the days activities. She was finally able to send out a message to Naruto this morning. She wrote a message about everything that has happened, including the details about when the executions would take place tomorrow. She hoped that Naruto would be able to come and rescue the gladiators but that was only hope.

Line Break xxxxx

The sun set and the moon shined in the sky as darkness set over Vesuvius. Fires were lit in the yard as everyone was eating and resting from the travels. Naruto was outside, smiling as he saw everyone more relaxed and safe. He placed Nasir inside and used what little medicinal herbs he had left to tend to his wounds. Naruto was worried but Nasir was strong, he would pull through. Naruto was also uneasy about the news concerning Crixus and the others. To face execution, perhaps death in the mines would have been an better fate.

He then walked outside the walls, keeping a watchful eye out for anything in the forest. He then heard a eagle cry and looked up to see a carrier eagle, Thessela was able to send a message. Naruto whistled and the eagle swooped down and landed on Naruto's arm. Naruto undid the knot on the eagles leg and read the note. As he read what was written, Naruto got an idea. He ran inside and handed the note to Spartacus and the two quickly brainstormed.

Inside the temple, Naevia was tending to Nasir using the medicine Naruto gave them. She was cleaning his wound and then redid the bandages.

"I am in your debt." Agron said as he walked in behind Naevia. "Spartacus told me what you have done for Nasir. If it were not for you—" " It is because of me that he lays near death." Naevia interrupted him.

"They never should have come to the mines." She told him.

"I did what I could to stop them." Agron told her.

"Would that you had done more." She told him.

"Naevia…" "The hope of seeing Crixus again was all that kept me alive. Each day I begged the gods to see him to my arms. And this is how they fucking answer? By allowing his touch, only to be ripped from it forever?" she said as she began to cry.

"He would not be swayed from attempt. None of them would." He said as he looked at Nasir.

"I wish Lucretia had taken my life. Then Crixus would not have sacrificed his for something soiled and ruined." She said as Mira then walked in.

"Spartacus calls for you." She told Agron.

Spartacus and Naruto were on the top of the steps of the temple. They were watching as the others were tending to food and clothing. Kurama was laying on the ground next to Spartacus as he was scratching his head. The two had discussed what Thessela told them and they would use it to their advantage. Spartacus then saw Agron and Mira walk up to him.

"Nasir?" Spartacus asked.

"He yet fights." Agron told him.

"As do we all." Mira said.

"The Romans would have it believed otherwise. Lucius tells of spreading word of how we are all but defeated." Spartacus told them.

"Let them come. And find assumption false." Agron said.

"We should not wait for such as day. Nor see our brothers fall in the arena." Spartacus told them as Agron and Mira looked at him crazy.

"You would lay attack on the arena?" Agron asked.

"Our numbers are low. More so of men capable with sword." Mira told him.

"A thing known by Glaber and his soldiers. They would never think us to make attempt." Naruto told them.

"For good fucking reason." Agron joked.

"Who is more familiar with the arena, than men who have fought upon its sands? Or spies who show us an opportunity." Spartacus said as Naruto handed Agron the letter he got from Thessela. Agron then handed it to Mira and they both nodded.

"What are your thoughts?" Agron asked about his plan.

"These executions serve as message. That Rome will smother any flame that burns against it's rule. I would send message of our own. One that will ignite the hearts of all yet enslaved." Spartacus told them.

In Ilithyia's room at the villa, she was sitting on her bed with a small red vial in her hands. She was sitting there, just staring at the vial and rubbing her stomach and thinking.

Lucretia then walked in and saw Ilithyia frozen in thought. "It is a heavy burden. Stilling life that grows inside you." Lucretia said.

"I had thought deed of lighter concern. I don not know why I pause." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"A woman will always be moved to protect her child." Lucretia said.

"Yet it must be done." She said as she stood up and uncorked the vial.

"Perhaps it wise to delay the act. Your absence at the games will draw notice." Lucretia said.

"My absence?" Ilithyia asked.

"I have forced silphium on many slaves, to rid the House of Batiatus of unwanted burden. You will sicken. And bleed. For many days. I will attest such to your father, if he so presses for reason for staying hand." Lucretia said.

Ilithyia then thought for a few seconds and smiled at Lucretia. "You prove wise counsel." She said as she corked the vial and placed it in her jewelry box.

"A service I would continue to provide." Lucretia told Ilithyia

"Do you wish to accompany me to Rome?" Ilithyia asked.

"I wish only to be at your side." Lucretia said as she held Ilithyia's hand.

"There is yet much of the past between us. Let us see if there is a future." Ilithyia said with a smile.

Ashur was chained to the wall in his cell in the ludus. He then heard noise outside he cell door and then it opened. "Be quick." A guard said as Lucretia then walked in.

"Ha, at last she comes." Ashur said.

"Other matters have drawn my attention." She said as the she looked at the guard who nodded and resume his watch.

"I would see it towards current fucking plight." Ashur said as he stood up.

"Do you think that I would allow you to perish upon the sands? After all you have done for me? I will break words with Glaber—" She was interrupted when Ashur tried to move forward but the chains rattled as they kept him in place.

"He places blame for Spartacus evading capture. He will not listen to you." Ashur said.

"Yet he will heed the will of the gods, as he has so graciously in the past. I shall whisper of them. Of how you were returned to us from dark woods with a purpose. Of how the gods yet have use for you. As do I." Lucretia said.

"What would you have of me now?" He asked as she looked to make sure the guards weren't listening then leaned in.

"There's a red vial secreted among Ilithyia's jewelry. I would see it's contents with water and bitter herb." She told him.

"I've seen such red vials within this house before. And witnessed their effect." Ashur said.

"And when none are presented, it will be taken as a sign that her child must be born." Lucretia said.

"A task easier seen by your own hands. You are close to her, and move freely throughout the villa." Ashur said.

"The risk of discovery is too great. Ilithyia must be given no reason to doubt me. Or all will fall to ruin." Lucretia said.

"And how am I to do such a thing." He said in frustration as he moved forward but the chains kept him stuck. "Even free of bondage I am no spirit, able to pass through fucking gate."

"Was I not the Domina of this house? She said as he pulled out a key from her robes. "Gates part in remembrance…" she said as she handed him the key.

"And if I am discovered?" Ashur asked.

"Do not be." She said.

"I will see myself freed of bondage. At any cost." He said as she smirked and left back to the house.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with the rebellion, Spartacus, Naruto and the others consisting of a small group were preparing to leave for Capua. Naevia went up to the group, knowing what they were planning on doing.

"Is such a thing possible?" She asked, hopeful.

"I would see it so, or fall with Crixus in the arena." Spartacus told her.

"If the gods yet care, may they speed your return." She said.

"We shall come back with Crixus, Naevia." Naruto told her as she smiled and hugged him.

"Where do we go?" They heard and saw Nasir walking, holding his wound.

"Nasir!" Agron said, happy to see him alive and went to check up on him.

"Give me a sword. I will join you." Nasir said.

"I would have you rest a while longer." Spartacus told him.

"This time you stay. And I go." Agron said as he kissed Nasir.

Naruto kneeled on the ground to Kurama who was anxious to go with Naruto. "Kurama, stay here with Naevia and protect her." Naruto told him as Kurama whined, not being able to go.

"You cannot come with us, stay here and protect her my friend." Naruto said as he scratched Kurama's head. Kurama barked and licked Naruto's face and then moved to Naevia's side who then smiled and pet Kurama.

"We must move." Naruto told everyone as they finishing getting ready and prepared to leave. Spartacus and Naruto were walking towards the exit as Mira spoke.

"The boy cheats death. Perhaps it is a sign." She said.

"We cannot rely on omen. We must take strength in just cause, and bring it to bear." Spartacus said as Naruto patted his shoulder and nodded. Spartacus saw everyone else gathered together to see where they were going.

"You have all heard whispers of what we attempt. I would overtake soft voice with bold words. We are for the arena in Capua." He said as the others were shocked to hear this.

"And if you do not return?" one of the slaves asked.

"Lucius Caelius knows these lands. If we are too long from you, I would ask that he show you safe path. Far from the reach of Glaber and his soldiers." Spartacus said as Lucius nodded yes. "We have suffered wound and loss. We have been divided. Yet we are free. A thing beyond price. A thing I would see condemned brothers embrace once again. And in the doing of it, spread word to every slave yet beneath heel that even the mighty Republic bleeds when struck!" He told them as they cheered.

Back in Capua, the nightlife was in full swing with many of the men in Capua, at the whore house. One such man was Gannicus, who was resting for his big day tomorrow. He was in one corner of the building, thrusting into a whore. The owner of the house put a jug of wine on the table next to Gannicus and looked at him. Gannicus grabbed a coin on the table and gave it to him and the man left.

Gannicus resumed his thrusting as the woman moaned, as he breasts jiggled up and down as he kept thrusting in an out. His tempo increased as she moaned louder, "You fuck like a god.." she told him as he thrusts once more and came in her and she came as well. She fell back, her chest moving up and down as she breathed while Gannicus removed himself from her and put his pants back on.

She sat back up and put her gown on as Gannicus grabbed a cup and the jug of wine and sat to have a drink. "I would share a cup… to regain sense…" she told him as he handed her a cup of wine. "I have not seen you here before, have I?" she asked.

"I've been many years from Capua." He replied.

"What brings return?" she asked.

"I come for the games." He told her.

"I wish I could see them." She said.

"I would trade place. You stand upon the sands and I will drink and fuck until the gods take me." He said as she realized something and saw his Rudis.

"The sands? You are Gannicus! The gladiator who gained his freedom!" She said excited.

"A shadow of the same." He said.

"I've never heard of another who's won the Rudis. May I touch it?" She asked as she grabbed it from his pack and looked at it. "These markings… they tell of your victories?"

"They tell of glories, long forgotten." He said as he took it and looked troubled as he read the writing.

"Why do you carry it, if it troubles mind?" she asked.

"It must always remain at my side, even in the arena. Proof that I am no longer a slave. Reminder of choices made while I was yet one." He said remembering what happened during his time as a gladiator. "Let us put talk behind us. I would fall to bed. Wine and the memory of your thighs to brace against coming day." He joked as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

The sun shined high as the city of Capua was a bustle with excitement for the final days of Praetor Varinius' games. Back in the villa, Crixus, Rhaskos and Oenomaus were chained as their prison cell opened and they were dragged out. They were moved to the training ground there a group of soldiers were there to escort them to the arena. Crixus saw Ashur come out of a cell but instead saw his chains undone and then looked at Lucretia who was above them in the villa and chuckled, knowing she did something to spare his life.

"It is a blessing. To be forever removed from this fucking house." Crixus said.

"May it crumble in our wake." Oenomaus said.

"See them delivered to the arena, prepared for execution." Glaber told Salvius.

"Praetor." Salvius responded as he led them to the arena.

"Praetor!" Ashur called out getting Glabers' attention. "Apologies, I would have words."

"You draw breath only because Lucretia cautions the gods yet foretell of your worth. Press me, and see prophecy ignored." He warned Ashur.

"I but wish to fulfill it, this very day." Ashur said, causing Glaber to stop.

"Speak then, and let us gauge divinity." Glaber told him.

"My eyes fell upon most curious sight, witnessed from my cell. Your wife's slaves stealing through the night. In her hand, a thing familiar to me. One I fear you may have no knowledge of." Ashur said.

Ilithyia was walking through the villa on the way to her room to get ready to head to the games.

"See the litter well stocked with water and wine. I would not stand before Varinius parched from this fucking heat." Ilithyia told her body slaves.

"Yes, Domina." They replied.

She walked into her room to see Glaber's back. He was staring at the wall.

"Gaius." She said as Glaber turned to her. "I thought you for the arena with your men."

"Have the gods ever beheld such beauty?" Glaber said as he looked at her.

"You flatter." She said.

"Leave us." He told her slaves and they did.

"We will be past the appointed hour." She told him.

"They will wait. As I have waited, for blessings longed for…" He said looking at her stomach.

"It will be a glorious day." She said.

"One you would see never arrive." He said as he opened his hand to reveal the red vial of silphium. Ilithyia was shocked to see he found the vial but tried to keep up the innocent façade.

"Gaius—" "Do not fucking attempt lie!" he yelled at her.

"I know what I hold. And the intent it carries!" he yelled as he threw the vial against the wall. "Why?"

"Because you are not worthy of an heir. You are not worthy of me." She said.

"Have we drifted so far? From the love we once held?" He asked.

"It is a speck upon distant shore. Too small to draw notice." She said.

"I will hold my child in my arms. And you will play part of dutiful mother and wife." He told her.

"I will not." She said.

"You will do as your husband commands!" he told her.

"Then I pray Varinius gives them with softer voice!" she told him.

"Varinius?" he asked.

"My father dissolves our marriage in favor of more promising opportunity. I return with him to Rome at the close of the games." She said.

"You conspire against me." He said in anger.

"We do what we must, in face of growing disappointment." She said.

"I will have words with your father." He told her.

"To what end? He allowed you my hand only because I begged with teary eye, wet with thoughts of love. They now stand dry. A desert deprived of rain." She said.

"Is there nothing left between us?" He asked, teary eyed.

"Memories only. Yet they too shall fade. Come. Let us present ourselves as husband and wife. For the last time." She said as she left and Glaber was frozen, seeing his life and his future crumble before him.

Line Break xxxxx

Spartacus, Naruto and the others in the group made it into Capua. Spartacus and Naruto were able to come up with a plan that might be able to work and save the others. The whole plan came down to surprise and keeping a low profile. Spartacus had the idea to sneak into the arena using the waste water that is used to dispose of the dead bodies. There the rest of the plan came down to circumstance and luck, but Naruto gave them some _explosive_ help.

Naruto stealthily moved throughout the city, sticking to the shadows and the roof tops to make it t the arena. Luckily, everyone was at the arena, so he was basically invisible. When he made it to the arena, he would climb up to the top stands and take a eagle eye view of the sands. But he needed to time it right since there were Roman guards patrolling the gates. If he was spotted, the entire plan would be ruined.

When he saw a gap large enough for him to take, he ran past the guards and hid behind the walls, waiting for them to walk on by. He then climbed up the side of the coliseum until he reached the top of the stands. He saw that there were four guards, he would need to deal with them, but he couldn't risk using his bow and having them fall so he would need to use some poison darts.

He got close to one and then used the dart to kill him, but placed him leaning against the supports to make it look like they were still alive. Once he did that, he just waited for the signal. He saw that everyone was getting restless at the delay of the games, including the nobles.

"The crowd has turned to sour mood." The Magistrate said frustrated.

"We can place no blame." Mercato said.

"Except perhaps upon call of delay." Cossutius said.

"Apologies." Ilithyia said as she and Glaber entered the box with her body slaves behind them. "My husband found himself distracted by unexpected concerns."

"Matters of great import then, to keep honored guest and all of Capua waiting." Albinius said.

"It was of pressing nature." Glaber responded.

"I would condemn such transgressions to distant past, and turn eye toward more deserving future." Varinius said as he looked at Ilithyia.

"Such thoughts kept sleep at bay." Lucretia said.

"I pray the conclusion of this day bring you comfort. As you have brought to all touched by your divine presence." Albinius said as he smiled at Lucretia.

"Let us begin, and see it come to pass." Varinius said as he stood up to calm the crowd. "Citizens of Capua! We gather this day to witness and end to the storied games of your humble editor, Publius Varinius." He said as he soaked in the crowds adulation.

"And in their closing, know that I have not forgone the mores of noonday execution. But rather, find tradition exalted to position of the Primus! And each contest that leads us to it shall determine which men stand worthy to deliver the justice of Rome!" Varinius announced as the crowd cheered. "Let spectacles of blood no longer hold pause! Enter Mycter! Samnite!" he said as one gladiator came out with his shield and sword. "Enter Abiron! Murmillo!" He said as the other gate opened to reveal a gladiator with a sword and shield.

"May the gods bless us with a day forever etched upon memory. Begin!" He signaled as the gladiators engaged one another. The gladiators engaged in combat as swords clashed and blood flew around the air. Mycter was able to disarm Abiron, and even though Abiron grappled and punched, Mycter was able to break his leg. Abiron crawled away as Mycter walked forward as the crowd cheered kill. He grabbed Abiron's head and slit his neck as blood flew off the sword and drenched the sands.

Everyone cheered as the gladiator died, except for Glaber who was still troubled by Ilithyia and was trying to figure out a way to stop her.

The fights continued on as more gladiators stood on the sands. Shields were splintered as swords and spears clashed, with the more skilled opponents declared the victors and allowed the privilege to execute the prisoners. Naruto watched as the crowd cheered on for more blood and death, uncaring that these were people that were dying but to them they were nothing but slaves. Naruto was disgusted by them and couldn't wait for the arena to burn to the ground.

He used his scope to get a better view of the noble box and saw two guards and Thessela. Naruto didn't want to risk her being there anymore, especially after what they were planning on doing. Right after he parted from Spartacus and the others, he went to his contact, and got a horse and Thessela's assassin robes and weapons. As soon as the signal went off, he would immediately rescue Thessela from Ilithyia, knowing the chaos would give him the perfect opportunity to get her, he just had to wait and time it just right. And after they were done, he would leave with her and use the horse as an escape.

Thessela also was disgusted by what she witnessed. She saw as the nobles cheered and clapped with enjoyment watching people die and couldn't wait for the day she would be free from her bondage. She just hoped that Naruto got her message and would arrive to save the day. She looked up at the higher stands and walls where the guards were posted and saw one cloaked figure, on the top wall. She smiled, knowing that no Roman could climb up there and that the guards weren't moving, meant they were dead. Naruto arrived and she was happy he got her message.

"A display to shake the heavens!" Mercato said.

"You possess a gift for the pairing of gladiators, Mercato!" Seppia told him.

"Have you ever considered plying such trade in Rome?" Varinius asked him.

"You honor me, Praetor. Yet my fortunes are tied to Capua." Mercato said.

"Is it your intent to spirit away everyone of note?" Glaber asked, in resentment towards the man.

"I have thoughts toward but a few." Varinius said as he looked at Ilithyia.

Glaber huffed in frustration as he drank more wine. Lucretia saw the hatred and resentment that Glaber held, much more then usual.

"Your husband's eyes betray darkening storm." Lucretia whispered to Ilithyia.

"He has made unfortunate discovery, within my bed chambers." She told her.

"Unfortunate indeed." Lucretia said shocked.

More of the fights of the day continued on as many more were killed and the crowd's appetite for blood was only increasing. For the dead, they were chained, and dragged out of the arena, through the inner chambers of the arena to the disposal room where the bodies were dumped and discarded. As the bodies were dragged away, Crixus, Oenomaus and Rhaskos were brought to the gates to await for their execution.

In the disposal room, the butcher was slicing up the dead bodies to make it easier to dispose of them. Cutting of limbs and collecting the intestines and organs to dump into his sewer line. While he wasn't looking, Spartacus slowly emerged from the water and quickly killed the disposal worker, snapping his neck. Agron and Donar then dragged and killed the Roman soldiers standing guard as Spartacus shut the door.

The horns sounded, signaling the start of the executions, as soldiers pilled onto the streets. The two dead Roman guards from the disposal room were disrobed and Agron and Spartacus assumed their mantel to blend in and to appear on the sands. "Three against an army? I do not care for you odds." Donar told them.

"You will see them towards our favor." Spartacus told Donar as he nodded. He then turned to Naevia, "You are clear to your purpose?" He asked.

"We will see it done." She told him.

"It gives strength. Knowing you stand with me." He said.

Spartacus and Agron then put on their helmets and marched out of the room to head to the gates.

"We must work quickly." Mira told them as they grab the jars and pots of tar in the room.

"If any of you hold faith in any gods, now would be the time to fucking entreat them." Donar said as they got to work.

Varinius was addressing the crowd to introduce the slaves to the execution as Oenomaus and the others were waiting.

"For many years, I have dreamed of my return to the arena." Oenomaus said.

"It is an honor. To stand beside you on the sands." Crixus told him.

Salvius then walked up to them, "Your time has come." He said as two slaves handed them sword. They saw that the swords were dull and blunt.

"They give us swords, absent fucking edge." Rhaskos said.

"Absent hope of victory as well." Oenomaus said.

"Let us prove them fools for giving us swords at all." Crixus said, wanting to die fighting.

The gates opened as they walked out, ready to fight until they died. Spartacus and Agron, walked through the halls in disguise and joined a company of Romans at the gates. They go in line at the front of the gates, waiting for them to open, as they heard the cusses of the crowd and saw Crixus and the others on the sands. The gladiators were getting their armor and weapons ready as Gannicus then walked in and stood at the front with the others behind him.

"This day grants undeserved honor. I have longed to share the sands with Gannicus, the greatest champion ever to enter the arena." One of the gladiators said to Gannicus.

"There stand no champions here. Only men and their fates." Gannicus said as a slave helped him secure his armor. Spartacus then saw the Batiatus brand on his arm.

"You are from the House of Batiatus?" Spartacus asked as Agron was shocked to hear this.

"A lifetime ago." Gannicus replied.

"And now you take to the sands, to claim the lives of your brothers?" Spartacus asked in disgust.

"If they must fall, I would see them to honorable death. Given by one who yet holds them to heart." Gannicus said as the gates opened and he walked out.

The crowd cheered as their champion returned to the sands and Lucretia smiled, seeing Gannicus, knowing he would be able to kill Crixus. After the gladiators entered the arena, the soldiers followed behind them in front of the gate. Spartacus and Agron stepped out and saw the crowd cheer and the odds they were up against. Spartacus looked up to the top stands and saw the hooded figure that was Naruto. He nodded to him as Naruto saw Spartacus nod to him through his scope. He nodded back and moved directly over the noble box to get a better shot at the guards. He then took out his bow and prepared an arrow, waiting for the signal.

Spartacus also saw Glaber, and had to control his anger and focus on the rescue mission. Agron looked around, seeing the number of Roman soldiers in the arena, and was starting to get scared.

"I begin to question fucking plan." Agron whispered to Spartacus.

"We are committed. Steel nerve, and be ready for—" Spartacus was interrupted as Oenomaus engaged Gannicus.

Oenomaus slashed at Gannicus in anger, as Gannicus blocked and parried and slashed at Oenomaus who used his chains as a shield. Crixus engages three other gladiators as did Rhaskos but Rhaskos wasn't as skilled and was sliced on his arm.

"She was my wife!" Oenomaus yelled as he kicked out Gannicus' leg, causing him to fall and his Rudis fall out of it's sheath. "And you my brother!" He said as he was about to stab but another gladiator came and pushed him away.

Gannicus got back up and pushed the gladiator away from Oenomaus, "He is mine!" He said as the two former brothers fought.

Mira, Donar and the others were running through the hallways of the arena until they found their desired spot.

"This is the place." She told them as they poured the tar on the wooden supports that held the stands up.

"You there?!" A guard yelled as he saw what they were doing. He and another grabbed their swords to attack them.

Mira then grabbed on the bombs Naruto gave her, lit the wick with the torch and then threw it at them. It exploded in a puff of fire as the fire burned hot and stuck to their bodies. They screamed in pain as the fire also hit the tar on the floor which caught them as well. They screamed and flailed in pain as the fire consumed them until they died.

Back with the executions, Crixus was doing a good job of staying alive as he rolled and dodged and lethal strikes, but he was one against three. One sword did knick his shoulder as he rolled away. A gladiator charged at him, but Crixus rolled on the ground, causing the gladiator to fall forward. He then dodged an axe swing as he used his blunt sword to block.

Lucretia was watching with excitement as she saw Crixus squirm and bleed. "The Gaul finally nears his end." Ilithyia said, looking at Lucretia.

"A fate long overdue." Lucretia replied.

Crixus was able to dodge and use a gladiator as a shield avoiding a deadly axe strike. He got back up and blocked a spear thrust but was whacked in the face by a shield. Rhaskos was facing three as well, blocking and dodging strikes but was kicked forward by a spearman. He then rolled out of the way from a net throw and got back to fighting.

Spartacus and Agron saw the crowd cheer but the signal had not gone off. "They take too long." Agron said.

"We must wait, or see effort failed." Spartacus told him, as they endured watching their brothers fight to survive.

Naruto was also getting anxious, waiting for the signal. He wanted to help but Spartacus had told him before he needed to wait or the whole plan would fail. "Great Grandfather Hashirama, pray that I be fast and accurate." Naruto prayed to his ancestor for aid, hoping to make sure everyone got out alive.

Gannicus and Oenomaus continued to fight as both were pretty even. "I never wanted to feel what I felt for her!" Gannicus told his brother, seeing the rage in his eyes. "I never wanted any of this!" Oenomaus then attacked as the two fought to kill one another.

The crowd cheered, so engrossed in the fight, not noticing the small traces of smoke coming up from their seats.

Rhaskos was fighting but unfortunately got caught in a net. He tried to take it off and fight but he was too tangled. Crixus was struggling against an axe as he looked over to Rhaskos and saw him get pierced with a spear. Then he got a sword stabbed into his spine as he screamed out, with blood falling from his mouth.

"Rhaskos!" Crixus yelled seeing his friend die.

"Fuck." Agron said, seeing Rhaskos die.

"Wait." Spartacus told him.

The fire had spread to many of the support columns in the arena as Mira and the others continually threw in tar, to speed up the process.

"It's not working fast enough!" Donar yelled.

"The chains! Wrap them around the supports." Mira told them as they took spare chains and hooked it on the burning support.

Crixus then disarmed the axe men and attacked a gladiator but was stabbed in the side with a spear. Lucretia was shaking with anticipation of seeing Crixus die. Ilithyia saw this and placed her hand in hers to calm her. Crixus continued to fight as blocked a spear swipe but was slashed on his side by a sword, causing him to fall on his back.

A spearman stabbed at him but he rolled out of the way and then rolled again, disarming the gladiator. He then grabbed the spear and thrusts the attack gladiator in the side. But then a gladiator came to his side and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Then another kicked him in the face as the crowd cheered on. Naruto wanted to help Crixus, but he needed to wait. "Come on, come one, Mira."

"Pull!" Mira yelled as everyone pulled on the chain on the support. "Pull!" She yelled again as they pulled as hard as they could while another hit the bottom with a wooden beam, to speed up the process.

Oenomaus and Gannicus continued to fight as Gannicus pushed him toward the banner on the wall in the arena. Oenomaus was able to disarm and throw away one of Gannicus' sword and now the two were on more even terms. But Gannicus was able to knock Oenomaus' sword away and then kneed him in the face, knocking him on his back. Gannicus readied his sword, as he stood above his brother.

"I will send you to her arms, brother." Gannicus told him.

"Pull!" Mira yelled again as they pulled one more time and the support column fell.

The wooden support beams and structure gave way as they fell down and a whole section of the arena seats fell with it. The people in those seats screamed as they met a blazing death. When this happened everyone stopped, shocked at what happened and wondering what was going on.

Then one after another, the other supports that were on fire broke and the rope holding the seats up crumbled as more and more rows fell into the inferno. Everyone was screaming in horror, trying to get away and save themselves. The nobles were in shock to see what happened as another group of seats fell and the banner supports with it, falling on top of Gannicus and Oenomaus. Naruto saw what happened and immediately released an arrow, killing a soldier in the arena. He then loaded another and shot at a gladiator near Crixus.

"Now!" Spartacus yelled as he unsheathed his sword and ran to help Crixus while Agron unsheathed his turned with one swipe, sliced two Roman necks.

Spartacus ran forward, towards Crixus and slid on the ground and cut off the leg of a gladiator that was in front of him. He then got up and sliced the neck of another that came after him.

The fire raged on as another set of seats and people were dropped into the inferno. The destruction shook the noble box as they panicked in fear.

"What's happening?!" Seppia cried out.

Naruto saw this and decided now he needed to get Thessela, before something else happens. He jumped off his perch and ran down the seats and stairs and saw the divider wall between the noble box and the regular seats. He parkoured up to that and saw inside the noble box that Thessela was right there. He jumped over and kicked Mercato forward as he landed in the box.

The nobles were scared at what happened and who this hooded figure was. Naruto drew two shurikens and threw them at the necks of the two Roman guards. Glaber stood up and grabbed his sword but Thessela then grabbed a wine jug and smashed it on his face, knocking him back. Ilithyia was shocked to see her body slave do this, but saw the face of loyalty she had was gone. Varinius stood up as well moved to attack but Naruto kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. Mercato got up and grabbed a knife on the floor and turned to attack but Naruto blocked the stab, and used his hidden blades and stabbed him in the neck.

Mercato gurgled as blood came out of his wound and mouth. Naruto then shoved him off and threw him on the floor and he grabbed Thessela and they jumped out of the noble box and back into the stands, just as some wooden beams came down on the box, and blocked the entrance.

Rubble and the burning flag that was on the beam fell on the nobles as they got themselves free and coughed at the smoke.

"Mercato! Mercato!" Seppius called out but saw Mercato, dead on the floor.

"Mercato!" Seppia screamed as she cried.

Naruto and Thessela jumped back into the stands as they moved up the stands to the higher platform.

"Naruto, what in the gods name are you doing?!" Thessela asked, as she saw the destruction.

"Putting an end to a horrible place, and saving someone I care for." He said as Thessela smiled.

"You there, halt!" They heard as they saw a group of Roman soldiers who were guarding the stands, charge at them.

Naruto unsheathed his katana as Thessela grabbed his two daggers and they attacked the Romans. Naruto blocked a sword strike and used his hidden blade and stabbed the Roman in the neck. He then parried a slash from the other Roman, punched him in the face and slashed his sword across the soldiers neck. Thessela used the daggers and blocked the sword strike, she slashed the Romans arms, punched him in the neck and delivered a stab right into his head. She then ducked under a sword swipe, stabbed him in the stomach, and then again in the heart.

After they killed the Romans, Naruto moved Thessela up to the platform as she looked out for somewhere to jump and he got his bow back out.

Spartacus took off his helmet, revealing himself to a wounded Crixus. "I would see us gone from here, brother." Spartacus told him. (Happening as Naruto goes to save Thessela)

"Kill them!" Salvius ordered as he and the other guards attacked.

Spartacus back handed Salvius in the face with his helmet as he blocked the strike from a gladiator. Agron came running up, blocking a sword strike from a Roman, punched him in the face and threw him aside. Spartacus locks swords with a gladiators, and then jumps, hooking his legs on the gladiators head and spun, knocking them both to the ground. Another gladiator tried to stab Spartacus but he just thrusts his sword in the stomach of the gladiator. A Roman attacks Crixus but Crixus dodges, and wraps his shackled on the Roman's head and snaps it. Another soldier ran up behind him but Crixus turned to see him stagger in pain from an arrow to the shoulder. Crixus then grabs a sword off the ground and stabs the Roman. He looks to the stands to see Naruto and a woman in the stands, with Naruto having his bow out.

Agron quickly dispatches another two guards with his sword as Spartacus evades a trident thrust, grabs the trident and then slashes the gladiators stomach, causing his intestines to come out. Spartacus then stabs the final gladiator in the stomach with the trident, spins and uses the tridents handle to block a sword from a Roman and then slices the knee of that Roman. Spartacus rolls away and gets back up to see Glaber in the noble box with the others trying to put the fire out.

Spartacus and Glaber meet each other's glances as Spartacus grabs a spear off the ground.

"Spartacus!" Glaber says in anger.

Spartacus then heaves the spear through the air, narrowly missing Glaber as it nicked him in the face and goes right through Cossutius.

The women, scream in terror as they saw Cossutius take a spear in the shoulder. "Cossutius!" Varinius yells as Cossutius falls to the floor dead.

Spartacus, sneered seeing his spear miss but turns to kill another Roman. He slices the neck of one and is about to kill another but he is killed with an arrow through the throat. Spartacus looks up to see Naruto with his bow, next to a woman. Crixus then strangles a Roman on the ground as Lucretia, sneered in anger that he was still alive.

"The path is clear!" Seppius said as they all started to funnel out and leave.

Albinius yanks Glaber toward his face in anger, "Spartacus once again makes fool of you. Your days in the Senate have found their end!" He tells Glaber as he pushes him away and then leaves.

Crixus then stabbed the Roman in the neck he was choking but before the second Roman from behind could kill him, Spartacus threw his sword and hit the soldier in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Spartacus looked back to the box to see Glaber gone and his chance for revenge gone.

Agron killed the last Roman as he took off his helmet. "Spartacus! We must move!"

"No, we must find Oenomaus!" Crixus tells them.

"This way." Spartacus says as they leave. Spartacus nodded to Naruto who nodded back.

Naruto sheathed his bow and grabbed Thessela. They both ran off the platform and leaped of faith, into a nearby hay stack.

Glaber was moving through the collapsing hallway of the arena when he saw Albinius pinned under a wooden beam.

"Gaius… help me please." Albinius begged.

Glaber grabbed the beam and with all his strength lifted it off Albinius who coughed. But soon Glaber remembered what Albinius said and his conspiring with his daughter. "I'm not the fool you and your daughter think me." He told Albinius. He then dropped the beam on Albinius' face and hear a squish. He did it again, but much harder, and smiled at the removal of a threat and then quickly left.

Spartacus, Agron and Crixus ran to see an unconscious Oenomaus and Gannicus standing over him with a sword. They prepared to fight until Crixus came up and saw Gannicus.

"Help me with him." Gannicus told Crixus as the tossed his sword aside and the two got Oenomaus up on their shoulders and ran through the path back to the sewer line. Spartacus looked back at the collapsing arena, and smiled seeing it fall to ruin.

After the leap of faith, Naruto and Thessela quickly left the hay with Naruto leading Thessela to the horse. Luckily everyone was so focused on the burning arena that they weren't paid as much attention. When they turned the corner of one street, they saw the horse but three Romans as well. Naruto handed Thessela some throwing knifes and both threw them at the Romans, killing them. Naruto then threw a shuriken at the rope, keeping the horse parked and cut it. He then jumped up on the horse with Thessela jumping next and sat behind him, they rode off. She held on as the horse galloped through the streets and then rode past the gates of Capua.

Mira, Donar and the others were leaving as well, going back through the sewage water line they used to get in. The others dove in but Mira stopped and Donar turned to her.

"Go. I will follow." She told Donar as he dove in.

She was waiting for Spartacus and the others to come. Through the smoke, a Roman soldier appeared, he turned to see her moved to her but then Spartacus came up behind him and slit his throat.

"Spartacus." She said as she smiled, seeing him alive. Crixus and Gannicus then came through with Oenomaus and so did Agron.

"I've had my fill of games. Let us leave this arena forever." He told her as they dove into the sewage line.

Line Break xxxxx

Outside the arena, the people were in panic, as some tended to the wounds of others while others got buckets of water to douse the fire and many were crying at what just happened. The nobles from the box made it out as Varinius ordered Seppius.

"Gather your fucking men!" He told Seppius.

"Come. I would see you safe to villa." Seppius told Seppia, completely ignoring Varinius as they left.

Ilithyia then looked around and noticed her father wasn't with them. She turned to see Glaber walking towards them. "Gaius… where is my father?" She asked.

"He has fallen, at the hands of Spartacus." he told her as she her knees went weak over the news. Varinius and Lucretia were both saddened by his death. Glaber comforted Ilithyia as she cried over the lost of her father.

"We will survive this. Together. As husband and wife." He told her. She realized that she was stuck with Glaber. She looked at Varinius who realized this as well and left.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto and Thessela only moved a few miles away from Capua, as they stopped at they rallying point he and Spartacus agreed they would meet if they survived.

"You could have left me there for a few days more." Thessela said from behind a tree as she changed into her Assassin robes that Naruto gave her.

"And let you spend yet another day with those people." Naruto told her, looking away as she changed.

"I would have been fine." She told him.

"I would not risk it. Having you free from those people gives me peace of mind." He told her.

"And now that I stand by your side?" She asked as she stepped out from the tree dressed. She was wearing her Assassin's clothing with her hood down for now. She had a dark blue and white color scheme and some leather armor on her shoulders and knees and the assassin symbol on her belt. She had one hidden blade, since she preferred using one, a bow and a quiver of arrows, some pouches that held knives and smoke bombs. She also had two dual scimitars on her back as he primary weapon. (**Google: Female assassins creed 3 costume, it should be the third one that come up, It's the one Jessica Nigri cosplays/ that's her basic costume**)

"I feel better knowing you are by my side, as the Romans march against us, there is no one I would have with me." He said as she smiled and they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist as they kissed.

"And I will not leave your side, unless told so." She told him after the kiss ended.

They then saw Spartacus and the others arrive and saw a bleeding Oenomaus.

"Naruto, come we should move." Spartacus said.

"Right, put him here." Naruto told Crixus as they put the unconscious Oenomaus on the horse for the journey to Vesuvius.

Crixus then noticed the woman next to Naruto and recognized her. "You are the body slave to Ilithyia." He said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Peace, Crixus. Thessela has been my contact in Glaber's house for some time." Naruto told him as Crixus lowered his sword.

"A discussion for a later day, come we must keep moving." Spartacus said as everyone moved on to the temple at Vesuvius.

**End of Chapter 5 Libertus **

**Hoped you guys like the chapter. I had Naruto rescue Thessela earlier because she will be a great help to the rebellion and I wanted Naruto to have some early romance. He needed someone to have a romance with while everyone else has someone. **

**Next Chapter, Chosen Path. The rescue of the others does great for the morale of the rebellion but Gannicus brings some doubt to the group. Glaber rallies his forces and Ashur gathers a group of skilled warriors. **

**Please leave a review if you like it and if you don't sorry. **

**I don't own Naruto or Spartacus, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a fan. **


	6. Chosen Path

**Here is the 6****th**** Chapter, Chosen Path. After the fall of the arena in Capua, the rebellion morale is at an all time high but the knowledge that Rome will strike back and Gannicus's arrival with the rebellion, tension rises.**

**Naruto in Capua**

_After the rescue of Crixus and Thessela from Roman hands and the fall of the arena, morale is at an all time high for the rebels. Gannicus ponders the ideals and movement of the rebellion. Back in Rome, Glaber consolidates a new force to bring Spartacus to justice. _

**Chosen Path**

In the villa at the bottom of the slopes of Vesuvius, the rebellion was resting and eagerly awaiting news of Spartacus and the success of the mission to the arena in Capua. Then one scout of the group ran into the outer courtyard yelling, "They Live!" He shouted as the rest stood up to see Gannicus, Thessela and the other gladiators carry a bloodied and unconscious Oenomaus with Spartacus right behind them.

"Fetch water and cloth to tend wound!" Spartacus ordered as the others were curious to know what happened.

"What news?" One of them asked as Donar, Agron and Mira walked in.

"The arena is burned to fucking ground. With many Romans among the ashes!" Agron yelled as the people cheered.

"What of Rhaskos?" Chadara asked.

"He fell as all men should." Donar said.

"With sword in hand and blood upon his thoughts." Agron told them as they cheered.

"You suffer no wound?" Nasir asked Agron.

"The gods favor me, little man." Agron told him.

"Call me that again… and they shall turn from you." Nasir said as they laughed and shared a kiss.

Gannicus and the others led Oenomaus into one of the rooms of the temple so Thessela and Lucius could tend to him.

"Can he be healed?" Spartacus asked as Lucius and Thessela looked him over.

"We shall do our best." Thessela said as she grabbed some medicinal herbs.

"Nasir had but a single wound. This man beyond what should warrant life." Lucius said.

"His name is Oenomaus and he is more than common man." Gannicus told him.

"Lets pray the gods hold him in equal esteem." Thessela said as she applied some bandages to Oenomaus' wounds. Naevia was watching them take care of Oenomaus and was worried for his life but then heard a gasp and turned to see what she couldn't believe.

She saw Naruto, supporting and helping a wounded Crixus up the stairs of the temple. She was frozen in shock, thinking that this was a mirage or a dream. Naruto then nodded to her and Crixus thanked Naruto for the aid and slowly walked towards Naevia and she did the same. She then sped up and the two embraced one another after being apart for so long. Both were crying tears of happiness that they were back in each others arms.

"Do I yet dream?" Naevia asked, wanting to make sure this was real.

"If so, I would never have you wake." Crixus told her as the two kissed.

Soon everyone wanted to know what happened so Donar sat by the stairs as the others surrounded him and listened to him go over the details of the fall of the arena. Chadara was in a mood and wasn't paying attention as the others were excited and cheering.

"Then it began to collapse. They screamed and flailed like children as the arena burned around them. The scent of smoke and death carried by the winds to the very heart of Rome!" He told them as they cheered.

Gannicus watched them cheer for the death of the Romans, he though they were fools. They were cheering for one victory against an enemy that has existed for centuries with numbers to surpass them easily but Gannicus was only here to talk to Oenomaus if he wakes up. He was just watching them, as he ate some food when he turned to see Spartacus, Mira, and Naruto and a wolf size fox walk from the temple.

"Lift troubled heart. Oenomaus stands a titan, one that shall live to raise sword again." Spartacus said.

"To fight by your side?" Gannicus asked.

"If he chooses to take up cause against the Romans." Spartacus said as Gannicus chuckled.

"Cause? You have cock to rival Jupiter himself. A few errant slaves amounts to flies circling a bull's ass." Gannicus told him.

"Did he miss the part where we pulled the arena down on his head?" Mira asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Rome is propped up by more then a few wooden beams. If your cause is to see your lives cut short, then you march towards certain victory." Gannicus told them.

"Why did you choose to aid us, if you believe such?" Naruto asked.

"You mistake choice for repayment of a debt. One owed to Oenomaus. Absent it,… we would not be breaking words." Gannicus told them as he left.

"He is right. We were mistaken… to have placed faith in his intentions." Mira said.

"Nasir once made attempt on my life, and yet now he stands trusted among us. Perhaps Gannicus can be swayed as well." Spartacus told him.

"Or perhaps you should have killed him in the arena." Mira said.

Naruto thought about this, Mira may have a point. Gannicus didn't seem to believe in their cause and that could be a problem. Naruto was quickly broken from this thought as he saw Thessela walk out.

"Thessela, how is Oenomaus?" Naruto asked as Mira and Spartacus came over as well.

"I have done the best I can and he should be fine. We just have to wait." Thessela said as Naruto smiled as Thessela pet Kurama on the head who purred.

"Gratitude." Spartacus said as he shook hands with Thessela.

"None needed." Thessela said as Naruto kissed her cheek and hugged her close. Mira and Naruto smiled, never seeing Naruto act like this.

"I still can't believe you were a spy for Naruto the entire time." Mira said as she remembered her time as a slave when she saw Thessela always with Ilithyia when she would come to visit the villa.

"Something I never wanted you to experience in your life." Naruto said as Thessela calmed him down.

"It was not the most luxurious time of my life but I was able to get you some valuable information." Thessela said.

"Which we have used to great effect, and we will be stronger now that you stand with us." Spartacus said.

"I would not be from Naruto's side until the underworld calls him down." Thessela said as Naruto kissed her.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, the arena was reduced to a smoldering pile of burnt wood and cloth with the smell of burnt corpse and ash filling the air. Smoke continued to rise as there were small sections still burning. In the villa, Glaber looked out to the city to see the smoke coming out from what remained of the arena as Senator Albinius' will was being read to him and Ilithyia telling them what Albinius left to them.

"The witnesses in Rome also attest the will grants the family domicile in Rome and the villa here in Capua. In addition there is the vineyard in Atella, forty goats in the hills of Pompeii, twenty head of cattle—" "What is the worth of the livestock?" Glaber asked, interrupting the man reporting the will.

"9,000 denarii, depending upon deal struck." The man said.

"See them to market. And post decree announcing reward of the coin for knowledge leading to the capture of Spartacus." Glaber told him.

"Forgive me, Praetor, but the law grants you no such authority to part with these assets. You are only to oversee Senator Albinius' holdings until his heir comes of age." The man said.

"Laws must bend toward greater purpose if Spartacus is to pay for what he has done." Glaber said.

"Praetor—" "Prattling on serves only to inflict further wound on grieving heart." Glaber silenced the man.

"Apologies. The memory of your father shall not soon fade. All the republic mourns his loss." The man said to Ilithyia who continued to cry at the loss of her father.

"Leave us." Glaber told them as they left. "What moves your tears most? A father forever removed from loving embrace? Or his tongue forever stilled, before commanding to dissolve this marriage in favor of Varinius? Or perhaps your spy was whisked away before greater insult could be inflicted upon me?"

"I did not know Thessela was a spy and because of that I have made a grave mistake. And the gods have punished me by striking down my father." Ilithyia said.

"It is not enough." Glaber said.

"Gaius—" "The only reason you have not joined your father is the child that grows within you. My child, my heir. Protect him with your life. Or see it forfeit." Glaber told her as she realized the position she was in.

Glaber then heard his soldiers enter the gate. "We must keep appearance of mourning for the prescribed days. I would not have the stench of grief slick upon you. See yourself to a bath." Glaber told her as he left to see his troops.

Glaber walked to the ludus entrance to see Salvius watching the soldiers enter the courtyard. "Give report."

"A hundred more bodies pulled from the arena. This was found in the wreckage." Salvius said as he handed Glaber a rudis.

Glaber looked at the rudis and then at his troops and noticed how few there were. "Why do our numbers stand so few?"

"More have been recalled from Neapolis, to return by nightfall. Yet… many have taken to the wind." Salvius said.

"They turn from their oath to Rome?" Glaber asked.

"Fear and panic grip the region, and our men. Many believe that Spartacus unleashes the wrath of the gods." Salvius said.

"A meaningless thing." Ashur said as he joined them. "Legions could return to swell rank. Yet still fall to Spartacus and his men." Ashur said as he moved closer to Glaber. "Apologies, but as I warned young Marcus before life fled, gladiators are far from common slaves. Three of your men would not equal one so trained, despite their eagerness to die." Ashur said as Salvius grabbed his sword but Glaber stopped him.

"No. Did you not once stand amongst the brotherhood, upon the sands?" Glaber asked.

"A lifetime ago." Ashur said.

Glaber grabbed a spare sword and held it out to Ashur. "Then give lesson,… prove boast."

Ashur was hesitant to take it but ultimately new that he needed to prove his statement. Ashur then moved out to the training ground as the other soldiers circled around him.

"The Syrian wants to taste his own blood." One of the soldiers said as they grouped around him. Two other soldiers joined Salvius and drew their swords as everyone was cheering and yelling, hoping to see the Syrian suffer.

"Begin!" Glaber commanded.

Ashur swung at the second soldier who dodged it but the third sliced his arm, causing blood to squirt out of the wound and stain the sands red. Ashur yelled in pain as Salvius kicked him to the ground. Salvius attempted to stab Ashur but Ashur threw some sand into Salvius's face, keeping him away. He then swung at the two other soldiers and then locked swords with Salvius and grabbed his dagger. He then pushed Salvius away and blocked and dodged the two soldiers sword attacks. He blocked and ducked and he was able to duck under one swing and spin, which allowed him to stab the second soldier in the leg with the dagger. The soldier screamed in pain as Ashur spun again and used his sword to slice the back of the other knee and the soldier fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

Ashur then locked swords with the third soldier but was able to use his one free hand to punch the soldier right across the face, causing blood and teeth to fall out. He then brought his sword down, slicing the soldiers shoulder and to his chest, causing blood to come out. Ashur then punched the soldier across the face again, causing more teeth to fly out. He then threw the soldier over his shoulder as Salvius kicked him to the ground. Ashur quickly got up and blocked a sword strike and moved behind Salvius but got elbowed in the face. Ashur then swung his sword, parrying and blocking Salvius's strikes as Lucretia walked out onto the balcony and saw the fight.

Salvius locked swords with Ashur and threw his sword away leaving Ashur just with the dagger. Ashur dodged a swipe from Salvius and punched Salvius in the stomach and then again in the chest and face. Ashur then grabbed Salvius's arm and judo flipped him to the ground. He locked Salvius's arm and repeatedly punched him in the face, every time he punched more and more blood spilled from his mouth and splattered all over his face. Ashur soon stopped and held the dagger to Salvius's throat who was gasping and groaning in pain.

Ashur then stood up to address Glaber. "And I was considered lowest among the brotherhood."

"Would that I had an army formed in your base image." Glaber said.

"There are others that share my reflection. Men in name only, a word masking truer nature of rabid animal. Such a force under my guidance could prove useful in these difficult times." Ashur told Glaber.

"The Senate would frown upon lowering standard into muck and shit. As they frown upon many things that ambitious men must embrace." Glaber said as Ashur understood.

Glaber allowed Ashur a knife to cut his hair and shave his beard to make him look more like a Roman and look more respectable. He even gave Ashur some new clothes to change into as he rallied a new force. Ashur was in his cell changing when he heard a voice.

"You leave these walls?" Lucretia asked.

"At request of the praetor. He blesses Ashur with well deserved favor." Ashur said.

"Would that he turn such grace towards grieving wife." Lucretia told him.

"It is a hard thing, to have a father torn from breast. I never knew mine—" "How did Glaber come to know of the Silphium in Ilithyia's chambers?" Lucretia asked, interrupting Ashur.

"Perhaps the gods spoke to him." Ashur said.

"You forget your place." Lucretia said.

"No. I secure it." Ashur said as Lucretia slapped him across the face.

"You secure nothing without me, you fucking Syrian. Move against my commands again—" She was silenced as Ashur violently grabbed her and pushed her against the wall of his cell.

"You command shit and piss." Ashur told her as she was pressed harder against the wall. She was scared, as Ashur pressed himself against her hard and could easily hurt her. "I am Glaber's man now! A word from me how you knew of his wife's intent to rob him of his unborn child… or how the gods are nothing to do with delivering Oenomaus…" He said as he pushed her harder to the wall.

"You yet draw breath because I have not whispered your secrets into the praetor's ear." Ashur whispered into her ear as he grabbed her dress and pulled it up.

"No, Ashur. Ashur." Lucretia protested as Ashur didn't stop.

"Ssh, consider it a kindness. One I shall see repaid…" Ashur said as he thrusts into her womanhood and she screamed and protested in pain as tears ran down her eyes. Ashur continued to thrust into her as he kissed her shoulder and satisfied his lust while Lucretia endured the pain and violation.

Line Break xxxxx

Night had settled over the area as many members of the rebellion were resting such as Crixus. He was resting as Naevia tended to his wounds. "Does it hurt?" She asked as she cleaned the face gash.

"A few cuts and scrapes. Soon faded from memory." Crixus told her.

"Would that all scars so easily erased." Naevia said.

"I see no scars." Crixus said as she smiled.

"You risked all. For pale shadow of the woman you once loved." Naevia said.

"Then let us ignite the sun. And strike darkness with its warmth." Crixus said as Naevia nodded.

Crixus leaned up and the two kissed. Crixus gently pulled down the straps of her outfit and exposed her breasts as she removed the strap to his cloak and sword, both never ending their kiss. Crixus then laid Naevia on the mat and kissed her. He moved to her cheek and jaw line as Naevia moaned. But as Crixus continued to kiss her, Naevia was assaulted with memories of her unpleasant and horrific memories when she was a slave under various Dominus's before she was sent to the mines.

The memories got so bad she pushed Crixus off her. "Stop!" Crixus sat up as he watched Naevia begin to cry. "They have taken everything from me… even your touch…" she said as she got up and left.

Gannicus was watching over Oenomaus as he was still asleep from his wounds. Gannicus had not moved since he moved there after he spoke to Spartacus. Chadara then walked in and saw Gannicus sitting there.

"I have heard tales of your victories in the arena." Chadara said.

"Days long past." Gannicus said.

"Mira tells you were just upon its sands. Standing as executioner for the Romans." Chadara said.

"I stood for a brother. See him to an honorable death." Gannicus said.

"And Rhaskos? Did he find the same?" Chadara asked.

"The man held some meaning to you?" Gannicus asked.

"He elevated position. I gave comfort." Chadara said.

"It appears that bargain has come to an end." Gannicus said.

"I would see another struck. With a man of greater worth…" She said, flirtatiously.

"I hold no position among these men. Nor do I seek it." Gannicus told her.

"Yet you stand among them." Chadara said.

"I seek only words with an old friend. Nothing more." Gannicus said as Chadara was disappointed that she couldn't use him to secure a position. Then Donar and a few others walked by and Chadara smiled. She quickly left to join Donar leaving Gannicus to watch over Oenomaus.

Meanwhile, Spartacus, Naruto, Mira, Thessela, Agron and Lucius were in the villa courtyard discuss what to do next.

Spartacus rolled out he map to discuss their plans. "We are here, in the shadows of Vesuvius. A single man placed upon its crest would have clear view for many miles in all direction."

"A Roman advance easily spotted." Agron said.

"Is there a way to its peak?" Naruto asked Lucius.

"A single path. Narrow, but easily tread. The rest is sheer rock. Impassable absent wings." Lucius said.

"Thessela and I could take turns manning a watch." Naruto said as Kurama moved next to him.

"You would prove better here, helping train everyone." Mira said as Spartacus nodded.

"We will choose three men, of years beyond the taking up of sword. Each to command a separate watch." Spartacus said.

"There's but one entrance to the tunnel. The Romans could easily trap us inside." Thessela said.

"Tunnels extend below our feet." Spartacus said.

"Perhaps one can be dug beyond these walls." Agron said.

"A few more men with bows would give the Romans pause long enough to make use of it, if walkway were built. Who else among you shoot with purpose?" Lucius asked.

"There is not much call for arrows in the arena." Agron said.

"You no longer fight upon the sands. Nor can you forge a sword from a fucking tree." Lucius said.

"Then we will fashion weapons from what nature provides. With practiced hands instructing in their use." Naruto told Lucius.

"We can train until the gods take us. House slaves will never be gladiators, something we are in short supply of now. We need fighting men." Agron said as Spartacus thought for a second.

"Perhaps it is time to revisit plans towards Neapolis. And its slaver ships from foreign wars." Spartacus said.

"You would attack the port? With so few men?" Lucius asked.

"We brought the arena down with less." Mira said.

"Take two men and what coin we have. Weight palm in Neapolis to loosen tongue of ships soon to dock." Spartacus told Agron who nodded but saw Gannicus enter and everyone turned to him.

"Apologies. I did not intend to halt conversation." Gannicus said as Spartacus handed the map to Naruto. "Unless I can drink that, it holds no worth to me. I seek only wine."

"We have none." Spartacus told him.

"Then I truly am among the damned." Gannicus said as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, in one of the brothels, a lot of wine and human lust led to a fight between two patrons. One was a wild looking one, with long hair and dressed like a savage fighting a bald man with Syrian tattoos on his face and body. The two men fought with the savage looking man wining. He threw the Syrian into a room, smirking as he won the fight and grabbed a nearby pitcher of wine and drank to see another Syrian standing in front of him.

"I would have words." Ashur said.

"Fuck your words!" The savage man said.

"Haha, it is not with you that I seek them." Ashur said as the savage man turned to see the man he fought back on his feet. The man then punched the savage man in the face repeatedly. Blood flew out of the mans nose and the Syrian repeatedly punched, over and over again… not letting up. The savage man fell to the ground unconscious but the Syrian didn't stop and stopped on his head, causing his skull to crack in half with part of it in the ground. He repeatedly stomped and when he finally stopped, half the dead mans head and his brains were smashed into the ground.

Everyone in the brothel was taken back by the gruesome sight as Ashur nodded, impressed at the strength. The Syrian man then growled as Ashur stepped forward. "I have an offer to discuss. One suited to your particular talents."

Back with Lucretia, she was in the bath of the villa, sitting there, trying to wash away the memories of what had just occurred. Lucretia then saw Ilithyia walk in. "Apologies. I did not think you would need the bath, with days of mourning yet left."

"My husband commands it, despite tradition." Ilithyia said as Amana and a new slave helped Ilithyia remove her robes and helped her into the bath. She saw Lucretia move to get out of the bath but Ilithyia stopped her. "Stay. I would have your company."

Ilithyia then sent her slaves away as she sat in the bath. "Your eyes betray recent tears."

"Events weigh heavy on the heart." Lucretia said.

"To the point of crushing it. Why did the gods not warn of Spartacus' attack? Or of Thessela's betrayal or of my father's—Do they punish me? A life, for the one I had planned to take…" Ilithyia told Lucretia.

"We both carry the burden of our acts." Lucretia said as he she moved next to Ilithyia. "If the gods have cast us adrift, we must together discover the course to return to the blessing of their shores."

"Varinius has turned from me. Gaius… I fear not even the gods could sway his hatred of me now." Ilithyia said.

"Resume appearance of loving wife. Submit to his will… the day will come when he will lose sight of hateful intention. A slip, however fleeting, that we shall take advantage of." Lucretia said as Ilithyia moved to Lucretia and rested her head on her.

"There was a time when all I dreamt of was your throat beneath my hands. Now your breath is all that gives me life." Ilithyia said.

"I shall not be moved from your side. Until my own husband calls me to the afterlife." Lucretia said.

Line Break xxxxx **(Lemon)**

After the meeting with Spartacus and the others, Naruto and Thessela returned to one of the small rooms of the temple that Spartacus let Naruto and Thessela use. They un-holstered their weapons and put them down as the two relaxed, Thessela sat down on their mat as Naruto got them some water.

"Oh how it feels good to be free." Thessela said as she stretched her arms up as her light night wear which consisted of a light but still warm strapless dress that reached to just above her knees.

"After years under Ilithyia's command, I would think you would want to go back to Konoha." Naruto said as he sat down next to her and handed her a cup of water.

"I would like to return home but if you are here then I shall remain by your side as well." Thessela said as she drank her cup of water and then leaned back onto Naruto's chest as Naruto smiled and kissed her head.

"Thank you, Thessela." Naruto said as Thessela smiled. She leaned up and kissed Naruto. Naruto returned the kiss with passion as he put his cup of water down and moved Thessela on his lap. The kiss turned heated as Thessela put her arms up with her fingers going through Naruto's hair. Naruto moved his hands down her back and side until they found their way to her butt. He groped it as she moaned into the kiss. Thessela then moved her hands down to his chest, feeling his strong muscles and the scars from his training and battles. She removed his shirt as Naruto undid the straps of her dress and let them fall exposing her b-cup breasts.

They ended the kiss, both of them a little out of breath, with love and lust controlling their actions. "Naruto, take me, I'm yours." She whispered to him.

"Of course." Naruto said as he kissed her and flipped so she was laying on the mat. Naruto then moved to kiss her cheek and moved south to her jaw line and breast. Thessela moaned as she grabbed the mat, feeling the pleasure that she was experiencing from Naruto. Naruto sucked on her right breast as he moved his hand down to her womanhood. He removed the shorts she was wearing to reveal that she was already wet with arousal. Naruto got on top of her and continued to kiss her and removed both of their remaining cloths to reveal his hardened 9 inch manhood. He lined up with her womanhood and thrusts in all the way as Naruto and Thessela groaned a little at the tightness.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, not wanting to hurt her.

"I'm fine, its just been a while. Go on." Thessela said as Naruto kissed her. Naruto then pulled out of her and then thrusts back into her and repeated over and over as they both felt a wave of pleasure overcome their senses.

"Oh gods!" Thessela said as Naruto continued to thrust into her and kissed her neck as she wrapped her arms and legs around his body and held him close. Both of them kissed again as Thessela managed to flip them over so she was on top. She then rode Naruto as he reached his hands up to fondle her breasts and pinch her nipples. "YES!"

Naruto then reached up and kissed her and continued to thrust into her and both were feeling their end approaching. "Naruto, I'm coming!"

"So am I, I'm coming!" Naruto said as his paced increased and Thessela moaned louder.

"Naruto!" "Thessela!" They both screamed each others names as they both came with Thessela squirting and Naruto pulled out at the last second. Both were breathing heavily as they rested their foreheads against each other. They both smiled as they kissed again. Naruto kissed Thessela and leaned down with Thessela's head on his chest and the two slept after a moment of passion. (**End of Lemon, sorry I'm not that great at writing lemon**)

The next morning Naruto and Thessela woke up and smiled at each other. They shared another kiss and got ready as they had work to do. They got dressed and joined everyone in the courtyard, busy setting up tents and fires as Spartacus was looking at Gannicus who was on the wall, watching over the area.

Crixus then walked up to Spartacus. "I have seen that look. It often fell upon me when we were yet beneath Batiatus' roof."

"You knew Gannicus there, years before my arrival… what is your opinion of the man?" Spartacus asked.

"He is a champion, as we once stood. A boon to your cause." Crixus told him.

"He has express doubts towards it." Spartacus told him.

"As have we all. And yet you always find way to convince otherwise." Crixus said as he joined the others in the courtyard.

Spartacus then stood up to address everyone. "We have done the impossible. We have brought down the arena in Capua. A monument built upon the backs of slaves. We have struck a deep blow to the very heart of our enemy. Yet their numbers are vast. As vast as their desire to see freedom crushed beneath heel. One day, perhaps soon, they will strike back."

"How do we avoid them?" one of the weaker men asked.

"I do not intend to." Spartacus said as many were scared. "If we are to face the might of Rome, I would do it here. In the shadow of Vesuvius. Upon terms that we set." Spartacus said as they continued to protest and Gannicus smirked as the people were quickly beginning to turn on him. Naruto saw this and needed to help.

"Peace, Peace… I understand your concern of fear." Naruto said as he got up next to Spartacus and they started to quiet down. "Spartacus is right, we have struck a blow to Rome but they will rebound with force that outnumbers us. And that is their weakness." Naruto said as everyone wondered what he meant.

"Rome thinks that numbers and might overcome any obstacle and rebellion, but that is the Roman way and it has only benefitted them on their terms. But they will fight on ours. We will show them that any man or woman, whether from Thrace or Gallia, so long as they fight for what they believe in and what is right, no harm can come to them. My people have lived by this ideal for hundreds of years and we have faced the might of the Republic and survived and I would see the same to any person still enslaved!" Naruto said as they cheered and Spartacus smiled as his friend helped to inspire the rebellion.

"We have faced hardships and we will continued to do so, but the Journey of a thousand miles begins with but a single step and when we have overcome that, it is Rome that shall kneel to us!" Naruto said as they cheered again. Spartacus then told them of their plans to fortify the temple as Agron made his way over to Crixus.

"To set eyes again upon your heart. I understand now why a man would risk all for such a thing." Agron told Crixus.

"If it were not for you and the others, I would have fallen in the arena. Never to gaze upon her face again in this life. It is a think I will not forget." Crixus said as Agron nodded. "Nor the lie you told, that saw her stay in that place another fucking day."

"She is safe now. All other things fall to unimportance." Agron said.

"Do you think a few words can change all that has happened? You stand a larger fool than I thought." Crixus said.

"Apologies. The mistake was mine. To offer comfort to a fucking Gaul." Agron said as Crixus punched him in the face as everyone stopped to see them fight.

"You offer shit!" Crixus told him as Agron tackled him and Spartacus, Naruto and the others moved to stop them.

"Regain yourself!" Spartacus ordered them as he broke up the two as Naruto held back Agron.

"Crixus!" Naevia said, trying to stop him.

"I thought we had moved past this." Spartacus said to Crixus.

"Wounds still linger." Crixus said as he left. Spartacus then looked at Agron.

"I move for Neapolis. And thoughts of swelling rank with better men." Agron said as he left and Gannicus chuckled.

"You need not fear the Romans. Your own men make attempt to kill each other." Gannicus said.

"You know what must be done. See to it." Naruto told them.

"Gannicus. I would have words." Spartacus said.

Spartacus led Gannicus on a hunt for meet. "You would have me fight?" Gannicus asked as Spartacus handed him a spear.

"I would have you hunt. Everyone has been set to purpose. Ours it to provide meat." Spartacus told him as they walked through the woods.

"You spoke of a debt to Oenomaus. Was saving his life not payment enough?" Spartacus asked.

"That is for him to decide." Gannicus said.

"You are a free man. Your decisions your own. As it were when you stood in the arena to strike down your brothers." Spartacus said. "What moved your hand? Honor, as you have it? Or the promise of coin?"

"Never to be collected. Because I chose not to kill you in the arena. And now my rudis, my freedom, is forever buried beneath its rubble." Gannicus said.

"Freedom is not a stick of wood, to be presented as a bone to obedient dog. It is a thing all men deserve." Spartacus said.

"We are gladiators. Deserving only death equal to the lives of we have taken." Gannicus said.

"It was not always so for me. I lived free once, in the lands of Thrace. With a wife, and promise of children…" Spartacus told him.

"What became of her?" Gannicus asked.

"Batiatus claimed her life. I took his in return." Spartacus said.

"Then you have balanced scale." Gannicus said.

"It was Glaber who condemned us to slavery. And I will not rest while he yet draws breath." Spartacus said.

"This is the reason you provoke the Romans? For the memory of your woman?" Gannicus asked.

"For love. The greatest cause of all." Spartacus said.

"A thing that has dragged many a man to his ruin. You have scared away the game. I would fare better alone." Gannicus said as he went ahead and Spartacus ultimately returned to the temple.

The temple was busy with activity as everyone was working on preparing to face the Romans. Several were set to the task of expanding the tunnel underneath the temple to outside the area in case they were boxed in. Others were reinforcing and building a walkway on the roof of the temple for the archers to use. Donar and Naruto were helping to train everyone else in sword fighting.

"Keep fucking sword up! Let it drop, and fall forever beside it! Again!" Donar said as they went through the sword movement again. Thessela was with the others building some defensive barriers in the front and constructing some extra incendiary and explosive bombs with the extra bomb equipment she and Naruto had.

Naevia was walking over to Crixus with a jug of water as he was chopping up some wood. "I would not have you expire from the heat." She said as she handed Crixus the jug.

"Gratitude." Crixus said as he drank some water.

"I would also not have you at Agron's throat." She told him.

"If he had his way, he would have left you in the mines." Crixus said.

"Perhaps he was right." She said.

"Do not say such a thing." Crixus said.

"You have not thought the same, after last night?" Naevia asked.

"If such a thought threatened, I would rip it from fucking brain with bare hands." Crixus told her. "All that matters is the woman I love stands before me once again."

"Does she? Or is it but faint spirit, haunting the memory of her body?" Naevia said as she left.

Crixus swung the tree in anger and stuck in there as he walked off.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, Glaber was meeting with the Magistrate and Seppius to discuss their next course of action.

"You have lost mind. Hundreds dead. An arena destroyed. And this is what you offer? Lucretia to prostrate herself in the market, begging the gods to piss out the flames that yet smolder with the help of your own slave." Seppius said, still angry over the death of Mercato and the fact that Glabers own slave might have helped.

"Thessela allegiance to the rebellion was unknown until the Assassin showed himself in Capua. And I have set my men to bring her to justice, a measure you seem unfamiliar with as you abandoned the fight when the arena collapsed." Glaber said, remembering when Seppius ran away when the arena was on fire.

Seppius was fuming with anger and would have retaliated but the Magistrate stopped him. "Apologies, young Seppius is but moved by passionate heart."

"I'm sure the gods take notice… of his lack of faith." Glaber said.

"We must humble ourselves before the gods, in attempt to regain their favor and bring our enemies to their end." Lucretia said.

"Ritual will do much to ease the people's fear." Glaber said.

"Better assuaged by the capture of Spartacus. My men sweep the countryside, taking action in favor of prayer." Seppius said.

"As they have for months, to no result." Glaber said.

"Yours have fared no better." Seppius said.

"True. The only one who benefits from our divide is the man who causes us injury." Glaber said.

"And most keenly felt. Your father's guidance and even hand is deeply missed." The Magistrate told Ilithyia.

"His absence from this world has set it upon end." Ilithyia said.

"Seppia fell to similar heart, when our cousin Sextus was snatched from life by Spartacus. And she relives the moment in Mercato's passing. A family friend since she was yet a child." Seppius said.

"Too many have been lost. I would see no more of note follow. Let us set difference aside, join our men in common force. One, which will overwhelm Spartacus and the assassin." Glaber said.

"Yes, for the good of the people! The city will praise you both, our voices carrying to the very steps of the Senate." The Magistrate said.

"I would need to consult with Varinius." Seppius said.

"The very same man who galloped back to Rome while the stones of the arena were yet falling?!" Glaber told him. "Varinius moves to distance himself from all that has happened here, including you. Take my hand, and with it see more lasting bond forged."

"I will consider your proposal. To give answer tomorrow." Seppius still said pompously as Glaber was getting frustrated.

"Loving sister may sway a brother, where others fall." Lucretia told Ilithyia.

"Seppius, I would extend invitation to your sister. In hopes that we may find greater strength in the beating of two wounded hearts." Ilithyia told him.

"A thoughtful offer. There is no deeper solace for a woman, than in the bosom of her gender." The Magistrate said.

"It would come as great comfort. Gratitude. I will arrange visit." Seppius said as he left.

"Your wife speaks with swift thought. Seppia will take words to heart on the matter, with Seppius to find them better received from her lips." Magistrate said.

"Yes. Your invitation may yet prove to be welcomed aid. Come. I would discuss other matters with you." Glaber told the Magistrate as they left.

Ilithyia then went over to Lucretia. "Did I not tell you? Together we will see ourselves freed from this abyss." Lucretia said.

Ashur was at the prison area of the city with his group of followers who agreed to join him. He saw the many criminals sentenced to jail, chained to walls or in cells but was focused on the pit in the center holding area where the most dangerous were held. He looked into the pit to see only darkness.

"I do not see the man. You are certain he lives?" Ashur asked the guard.

"There were four others held with him at the bottom. He did not care for the company. Their memory is carved into his flesh, joining the marks of the other souls he has taken." The guard said, afraid of the prisoner while Ashur laughed. "What is it you seek of such a beast?"

"What I seek of the Egyptian is none of your concern. I come under the authority of Praetor Gaius Claudius Glaber." Ashur said as his men moved behind him.

"A noble title. Yet absent the man himself, I cannot break my charge." The guard said.

"Of course. If you do not mind waiting here with my men, until I return with him?" Ashur asked as his men moved closer and the guard was scared.

"Well the day has been long and hot. I would have shade, and wine… to cool overheating concerns." The guard said as he left.

Ashur then grabbed a nearby rope and threw it down the pit. "Let us see you into the light, my friend. And set hands to purpose…" The rope then tightened as a hulking Egyptian climbed out.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with the rebellion, Lucius and Thessela were training a group in archery. It wasn't easy since archery was a very difficult skill but if the Romans did attack, a group of archers could make all the difference. Thessela showed the basics of how to shoot an arrow and shot one in a nearby tree.

"You must keep your left arm steady, pull through to the cheek, take breath, and release." Thessela said as Lucius handed her a spare bow and she went through the motions.

"Make attempt." Lucius said as he handed her an arrow. "Pull through to cheek… deep breath… and release." He told her as she did and arrow was a little to the left and skimmed the tree.

"Do not jerk from the sting, but let it gently slip from your fingers." Thessela said as Mira nodded.

"With practice, you will be as the goddess Diana, striking enemies from afar." Lucius said.

Chadara was with the group but wasn't interested in learning archery or helping at all for that matter. She then saw Donar and two other gladiators return from patrol and she ran over to them.

"Donar! I would accompany you." She said as the others watched her. "I hold no interest in the bow."

Donar just scoffed. "We lay together once and you expect us to never be parted? You mistake me for a fucking Gaul." Donar said as the others laughed and returned to the temple. Chadara's mood turned sour as her ticket to position was gone, again.

"You seek Donar's affection now?" Mira asked.

"I seek only my place in this world." Chadara said.

"Then seize it with your own hands. Not by the spreading of your legs." Thessela told her, disgusted by her attempts.

Back in the temple, Agron had returned from Neapolis and was talking with Naruto and Spartacus about his findings.

"In two weeks time, a ship will dock here." Agron said pointing to the map. "Its hold, laden with fighting men captured by the Romans."

"If a few of us dressed as merchants could gain entry, before they're unloaded…" Naruto asked.

"Such a thing is possible." Agron said.

"Your labors have born fruit." Spartacus said.

"Not all as sweet. News carries through the streets. Glaber has raised the bounty on your head to 9,000 denarii." Agron told him as Gannicus walked by, carrying a dead boar.

"It seems you have caught nothing but Rome's attention. You will find that a sour meal." Gannicus told them as he chuckled.

"Were the Gauls not fucking bad enough?" Agron asked as Naruto shook his head.

Gannicus then moved over to where Crixus was laying by the fire. "I have heard many tales of the Undefeated Gaul. A fine title. Yet I recall you absent victory when we faced Solonius' men in the opening of the arena." Gannicus said to Crixus as he carved and cut up the boar for dinner.

"True. I was not awarded victory. Yet I did not suffer defeat in proper challenge." Crixus replied.

"Perhaps we will yet have one." Gannicus said as they laughed. "It warms heart to know that you were champion. Saw how much you desired it. Yet it comes as a surprise, to see you here. Following a Thracian's lead."

"Spartacus and Naruto have opened my eyes. We stand together." Crixus said.

"Naruto, that is his name. I was wondering who that man was." Gannicus said.

"Naruto is an old friend of Spartacus from his time in Thrace. When he heard of the rebellion, he came to lend aid to his friend." Crixus said.

"What aid could he lend?" Gannicus asked, curious about Naruto.

"Naruto is the champion of his people as we once stood champions of the arena. His skill has helped us, on more then one occasion. He stands among us, as a trusted brother." Crixus said.

"Then why do you now sit, while those two and the lumbering oaf make plans that affect all?" Gannicus asked.

"I am taken by other concerns." Crixus said, looking at Naevia who was tending to Nasir's bandages. Gannicus looked over to see Naevia but she was a little ragged.

"Naevia is your woman now? I remember her, when she was yet a flower untouched. What led her to be so rudely handled?" Gannicus asked.

"My affections. And discovery of them by Lucretia." Crixus said.

"The heaviest price is always paid by those we love. You should carry her far away from Spartacus and his foolish cause. Before he drags you all to your end." Gannicus said as the medicus came to Gannicus.

"Oenomaus awakes." She said as Gannicus went to see his brother.

Oenomaus awoke from his sleep, still very sore and tired from the arena and from the torture Ashur put him through. He heard movement to his right and saw the last person he wanted to see, Gannicus. Oenomaus seethed in anger at seeing Gannicus.

"I am here only for words." Gannicus said as he kneeled next to Oenomaus.

"Which do you think could ever hold meaning now?" Oenomaus said.

"That Melitta chose you. That your heart was cherished above all others." Gannicus told him.

"Then why was she with you the night she died?" Gannicus asked.

"To share a final drink before I was to be sold to Tullius." Gannicus said.

"The only reason?" Oenomaus asked as he saw Gannicus paused and he knew that it was not the only reason.

"Whatever happened between us, I am to blame. Not her. Never her." Gannicus said.

"I loved you as a brother." Oenomaus said.

"And I you." Gannicus said.

"No. You are a man that stands only for himself. And would betray the gods to gain what he desires." Oenomaus told Gannicus

"Perhaps I was a fool. To have ever believed otherwise." Gannicus said as he got up to leave.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, in the villa, Ilithyia and Lucretia were talking with Seppia as they helped her with her grieving. "I see it every time I close my eyes. Spartacus, hurling his spear… Cossutius' final gasping breath… and Mercato… poor Mercato…"

"He will be sorely missed." Ilithyia said.

"Apologies. I babble on as if I am the only one that has suffered loss, and you grieve a father's passing." Seppia said.

"The heart is overwhelmed by his absence." Ilithyia said.

"You shall embrace him again. As I shall Mercato, and beloved cousin Sextus." Seppia said.

"Upon the shores of the afterlife. Where my husband Quintus patiently awaits." Lucretia said.

"And with him countless other Romans of note. All snatched from this life too soon, by common foe." Ilithyia said as Seppia realized what she was implying.

"The years between you far outweigh mine. Yet do not think me naïve. You extend invitation not to counsel grief, but to maneuver me to sway my brother's position." Seppia told them.

"Seppia—" "He's been clear in his desire that he, and he alone will bring our common foe to justice. And his passions when set are not easily moved." Seppia said.

"You have uncovered the veiled schemes of two old women. But know attempt springs from wounded heart. One shared between us all, regardless of age or experience." Lucretia said.

"I looked into his eyes, when the Assassin stood in the box and when Spartacus stood down upon the sands. They burned with a fire that would consume the world." Seppia said.

"And it shall. If good men fail to set quarrel aside, and face Spartacus as one." Glaber told them as he walked in the room.

"As I have said to your wife, my brother can be most difficult." Seppia said.

"Faults is not his alone. I regret not having taken different path towards more agreeable solution. But know that I place foot firmly upon it now." Glaber said.

"I will have words. And attempt to set him upon it beside you." Seppia said as she smiled at Gaius.

"Most welcomed news, is it now Gaius?" Ilithyia asked.

"Yes, most welcomed." Glaber said as he smiled at Seppia.

"You are a ray of light, in a house mired in shadow. Ah, forgive me. Pressing matters call my attention." Glaber said as he left to talk to Ashur and Seppia continued to stare at Glaber as Lucretia and Ilithyia saw this.

"You're blessed to hold such a man." Seppia said.

"The gods grant only what is deserved." Ilithyia said.

Glaber made his way over to Ashur to discuss what to do next. "The men required have been assembled." Ashur said.

"Come then. I would see if they are all that you've promised." Glaber said as they left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with the rebellion, Naevia retreated to Crixus' room and was looking at his sword. Crixus walked in to get her for dinner. "Gannicus' bounty is being prepared. Come, let us take food."

"You have honed it to fine edge. Life would easily run from veins, if brought to bear upon flesh." Naevia said as he looked at the blade.

"Naevia…" "That is a name that holds no meaning. She was a different girl, young and foolish. Ripped from this world by rough hands and hot breath upon neck. The things she was forced to do to survive…." She said.

"We will go from this place. Find a new life on distant shores. Beyond the shadow of Rome." Crixus told her as she shook her head.

"There is no place that memory would not follow. I cannot run from this." Naevia said as Crixus held her close.

"What would you have me do? Stand idle, and watch as you fade?" Crixus asked.

"No. I would not have you watch. I would have you teach. How to breathe again. How to live. How to fight. So that no man will ever lay hands on me against my will. And the girl who's name was robbed may reclaim it." Naevia said.

"We will have vengeance for what the Romans have done. Together we shall see them drown in rivers of blood." Crixus told her as they heard a crash of items.

Everyone was looking through the various items and boxes that laid around the temple in search of something and it was a frantic search. "Calm yourselves!" Spartacus said as he, Mira, Naruto and Thessela walked out to see everyone is a panic state. "What moves to such fits?!"

"Our remaining coin is missing." Donar told him.

"Fuck the coin! Our map is gone! Our position, plants towards Neapolis…" Agron said.

"Someone seeks to betray us, for promise of Glaber's reward." Donar said.

"Spartacus." Naruto said, getting his attention as they saw Gannicus ready to leave.

"Gannicus. You leave without words?" Spartacus asked.

"I have had them with Oenomaus." Gannicus said.

"What do you carry with you?" Naruto asked.

"Water. Meat, caught by my own fucking hands." Gannicus said as he was insulted at the accusation.

"Or map takes flight in your wake." Mira said.

"A thing I have seen your gaze upon." Spartacus said.

"I am guilty of many things. Betraying ill-fated cause does not stand among them. Remove yourself from fucking path." Gannicus said but Spartacus and the others did not move.

Gannicus turned to see Crixus shaking his head no, not wanting Gannicus to do what he thought he would. "Hahaha, I knew eventually you would lead these men to their deaths eventually. Is this the day you would do it?" Gannicus asked.

"They are but loyal. A quality you seem unfamiliar with." Spartacus said as Gannicus seethed in anger and ran forward and tackled Spartacus off the stairs and to the outer courtyard as Agron drew his sword, Naruto readied his hidden blades and Thessela readied her bow as Gannicus drew his two swords. Before Agron could attack, Spartacus stopped them.

"NO! Do not come between us! I would show him what a man with cause is capable of!" Spartacus said as Naruto sheathed his hidden blades.

"Your sword." Naruto told Agron as Agron handed Spartacus his sword.

"You fight in the style of Dimachaerus." Gannicus said.

"Trained by Oenomaus himself." Spartacus said.

"Let me pass. Or put skill to final test." Gannicus said as he put his pack down and it started to rain and thunder and lighting filled the sky.

"ARGHH!" Spartacus charged at Gannicus as the two exchanged strikes from their swords. Spartacus stabbed forward as Gannicus moved to the side and blocked the sword strikes as Spartacus spun on his knees and got back up and slashed at Gannicus and was able to block a sword out of the way and slashed at Gannicus' shoulder, causing blood to fly from the wound and Gannicus to yell in pain.

Gannicus then ducked under a horizontal slash and moved forward and elbowed Spartacus in the back of the leg, pushing Spartacus forward. Spartacus spun to attack but Gannicus blocked it and delivered a double upward slash at Spartacus' neck who just barely avoided. Gannicus was then able to block a strike and push Spartacus to the side and slice his back.

"We must stop this." Mira told Crixus.

"Spartacus has made his desire known. We shall honor it!" Crixus yelled as Mira looked at Naruto who didn't agree. Naruto then saw that Chadara seemed very distant from everyone else as the fight kept going. She also had a cloak on and was holding some food. Naruto saw this and moved to Kurama as Mira grabbed a bow and arrow.

"Spartacus!" Mira yelled, trying to get his attention.

"Kurama, GO!" Naruto yelled as Kurama ran at Chadara who was trying to leave and bit her leg causing her to stop. Mira then released an arrow through the air as it flew past Spartacus and Gannicus who were sword locked and hit Chadara through the back and came out by her throat. She fell to the ground, choking on blood as everyone stopped to see this.

"Chadara!" Nasir said as Kurama growled at Chadara and Naruto moved to him.

"She was trying to slip away when all others stood fixed." Naruto said as he pet Kurama on the head as Mira went up to her to see her die.

"A fine shot." Thessela said.

"I meant only to wound." Mira said. She then grabbed the map that Chadara had in her cloak. "She took the map."

"Why would she do such a thing?" Spartacus asked.

"She felt she had no place among us. She sought to secure one elsewhere." Mira said.

Spartacus then looked at Gannicus. "Apologies. Your words prove true."

"It had not always been so. I would take to path now, unless you would seek further quarrel." Gannicus said.

"Go. Enough blood has spilled." Spartacus said as Gannicus nodded and grabbed his pack.

"Do you stay?" Gannicus asked Crixus.

"We do." Crixus said.

"Then I shall mourn your passing." Gannicus said as he left.

"Is it wise to let him go?" Agron asked Spartacus.

"Every man has a right to his own choice. Gannicus has made his." Spartacus said.

"And may yet prove a threat." Mira said.

"We have faced far worse." Spartacus said, not knowing that at the same time, Ashur and his band of men were attacking Seppius' villa and killing everyone that was there.

They killed the guards very brutally and the men moved through the house, killing the slaves whether man or woman. No one was safe. Screams filled the villa as blood splattered on the walls and the dead piled on the floor as the rain tried to wash away the blood but there was so much. The most skilled of the group, the Egyptian, was fighting three guards and easily defeating them using two dual daggers. He blocked any attack and slashed the armor to pieces and slashed the throats of the guard and causing blood to fall to the ground.

"The Egyptian and your men prove themselves." Glaber told Ashur as he watched their work.

"As promised." Ashur said.

"See the bodies of the slaves properly attended. Draw no attention." Glaber told Ashur who nodded. Glaber then turned to see, Seppius, crawling on the floor as blood dripped from his wound and he coughed up blood.

Glaber then sat on a bench as he watched Seppius try to crawl away. "Apologies. I could not wait until morning. You wish to give voice to my offer? I fear it comes to late."

"S-S-Seppia…" Seppius was able to say.

"I've seen how close you hold her to heart." Glaber said as he then kicked Seppius on his back and stepped on his throat. "Leave this life knowing she's safe. Beneath my roof. My hands to comfort her in days to come. Words no longer hold meaning. And I've had too many of them, by fools presuming themselves to be my better. Such days are at an end. Your men are now mine. And with their addition to my own, clear path to the end of Spartacus." Glaber said as he snapped Seppius neck and walked away, satisfied.

Ashur then went to the body and took Seppius' golden snake bracelet, to add to his fortune.

**End of Chapter 6 Sacramentum**

**Hoped you guys like it. If this took a while, sorry, I try to update all of the my stories and not update just one and with midterms I haven't had as much time so try and be patient. I won't stop writing, but it will just take a while. I wrote my first lemon, so bare with me, I will only write lemons when the story calls for it.**

**Next Chapter, Sacramentum. Agron's discovery of a slaver ship has given the rebellion much need numbers of fighting men but soon problems arise as to the discipline and leadership. Meanwhile, Gannicus returns to Capua to see Glaber has changed.**

**Please leave a review if you like it and if you don't sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Spartacus, both belong to their respective owners I'm just a huge fan.**


	7. Sacramentum & Balance

**Here is the 7****th**** Chapter, Sacramentum and Balance. I decided to combine these two episodes into one chapter because I felt it would be better. Gannicus returns to Capua only to find that Glaber has gone mad. Spartacus and the rebellion gather new forces but they quickly cause a rift in the group.**

**Naruto in Capua**

_Gannicus has left and returned to Capua only to find that Glaber has gone mad and will stop at nothing to bring Spartacus to justice. Agron has found new fighters for the rebellion but their loyalty comes into question._

**Sacramentum**

In the small city of Neapolis, night had settled over the city as rain, thunder and lightning filled the sky. Several ships were docked at the port as the city was used as one of the major hubs for merchants to sell their goods and was used a major market for the trading and selling of slaves. Agron had arrived days before to scout out a possible ship that would supply the rebellion with fighting men and tonight was the perfect opportunity to strike.

Lucius was dressed in a cloak as he was under the guise of a Roman Dominus who was in the market for Gladiators. Agron and Naruto were with him to pose as slaves. Lucius was talking with the slave owner who was very angry by the late hour and the weather that Lucius wanted to see the slaves.

"I do not care for the fucking rain. Nor disturbance at unreasonable hour." The slave merchant told Lucius.

"I would have you quickly removed such concerns. And well compensated for allowing eyes upon your latest offerings, in advance of auction…" Lucius said as he gave the Slave merchant a pouch of Denarii.

"You must have pressing need, to venture out on such a night." The Merchant asked.

"I fear the rising run would dash hopes of it being met." Lucius said.

"Short of time, long of coin. What form of slave narrows you purpose?" The Merchant asked as Spartacus and Donar were stealthily moving through the water and climbing up the ropes of the ship. Thessela was up on the roof of the market next to the water as she watched over the exchange.

"I have a desire towards fighting men." Lucius said.

"Ah, gladiators! I supplied Rome with many of it's fines champions. Sadly with the arena in Capua gone, there's less interest in base men of such talents." The merchant said.

"Fortunate for my cause then." Lucius said. "Come. Let us see how you can further aid it…" Lucius said as the merchant and two guards escorted Lucius and his two men into the ship while three guards stayed on the ship.

As Naruto walked down the ship he looked up to see Thessela and nodded for them to get rid of the guards. When Naruto and the others entered the ship, Spartacus and Donar climbed up the ship and used rope to kill the guards quietly while Thessela killed the guard with a hidden blade assassination.

The merchant showed Lucius the men and women he captured as Slaves. The men were chained together and sat on the side of the ship while the women were in a giant cage. Lucius, Naruto and Agron saw two other guards watching over the slaves and they would need to die soon.

"Forgive the stench. Savages East of the Rhine tend to favor their own shit. I intended to have them scraped and oiled before auction, but I feat that would do little to improve their natural odor." The Merchant said as Lucius and Naruto moved up to see the women in the cage and three of the guards while Agron stayed back with the last guard by the stairs to the deck.

"And how do you find their women?" Lucius asked.

"As unpleasant as their men." The merchant joked as Lucius laughed. Naruto shook his head at the merchant, wanting to kill the man for enslaving these people. "I would not recommend lustful hands place upon…" The merchant went on and on as Agron turned to the largest and strongest of the slaves and spoke to him in his native German tongue.

"_**Your suffering comes to an end, brother."**_ Agron told him.

"_**You share our tongue?"**_ The man asked.

"_**And your blood. Prepare yourself, I would see you free."**_ Agron told him as the guard heard them.

"_**The bearded fuck knows our tongue as well."**_ The man said as he looked at the guard who drew his sword and swung at Agron. Agron ducked and pushed the guard away and drew his sword.

Lucius saw Agron get attacked and he pulled out a dagger and throat slashed one of the guards next to the cage. The merchant saw this and ran away but he was stopped when the slave Agron was talking to grabbed him and began to choke him. Naruto used his hidden blades to kill the guard that was next to him. Naruto ducked from a sword slash, stabbed the guard in the leg with his hidden blade, which caused the guard to fall to his knees in pain. Naruto then stabbed the guard in the chest with one of his hidden blades and used the other to stab the guard in the neck. Naruto then sliced outward causing blood to fly out.

The fourth drew his sword and was going to attack but he got to close to the cage and the women in the cage grabbed his arms and restrained him as he tried to break free. One of the women then yelled, _"__**Kill him! Kill him!"**_ As Naruto then stabbed the guard in the heart with his hidden blades. Agron stabbed the guard in the stomach with his sword as the man that was choking the slave merchant snapped his neck. All of the Romans were killed as Spartacus then walked down to see the dead Romans and the men and women chained up.

"Keys, quickly!" Spartacus said as Agron and Naruto grabbed a pair of keys and Agron unchained the men while Naruto opened the gate and handed them the keys to free themselves because they were giving him looks of distrust.

"_**Your men are good**_." The man said to Agron.

"_**These are not my men. We follow Spartacus."**_ Agron replied.

"You not from our lands." One of the men said to Spartacus.

"Yet I was once bound in chains by the Romans, as you were. A grievance I would see them pay dearly for." Spartacus said.

"_**Spill more Roman Blood?"**_ the man asked as Agron nodded. _**"Cock hardens at the fucking thought!" **_The man yelled as everyone else cheered.

"He says they are with us." Agron told Spartacus. "_**Go brothers, take leave of this fucking ship!" **_Agron told them as they cheered and ran up to the deck.

"A fortunate thing…that we liberate a ship filled with your people." Spartacus told Agron.

"The gods favor us. No longer will we listen to those fucking Gauls again." Agron said as he chuckled and joined the others as they left.

Naruto and Spartacus shared a look of uneasiness as they left the ship as well.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, Gannicus had arrived back in the city after his long trek from the rebel camp to Capua. He needed to see Mercato about his payment but since he was dead, Gannicus went to see the Magistrate.

"Good Mercato spoke highly of you. A grave misfortune that his tongue has forever been silenced." Magistrate said to Gannicus.

"His passing caused for my presence before you." Gannicus said.

"Passing? Too gentle a word for how he was ushered from this life. His throat cut and blood staining the pulvinus as he thought to flee Spartacus and the assassin's wrath." Magistrate said.

"A thing that threatens to consume many innocent lives." Gannicus stated.

"We had thought you were mangled corpse, the sundered beams of the arena your tomb." Magistrate said.

"The events of the day caused me absent proper mind. It has since returned." Gannicus told the Magistrate.

"And you to our streets." Magistrate said.

"Mercato my purpose, as I said. There is the matter of coin, for services tended upon the sands." Gannicus said.

"You were secured to execute those shits that follow Spartacus. I do not recall any falling to your sword." Magistrate told Gannicus.

"It would have been had Spartacus not appeared." Gannicus replied.

"And coin would have materialized the same. Yet the past cannot be altered." The Magistrate said, trying to get Gannicus to leave.

"I am without coin, Magistrate. I would not have returned otherwise." Gannicus said as the Magistrate, just to get Gannicus to leave gave him a few coins from his pouch.

"For your years of pleasing the crowd in arena. Now follow once noble monument, and collapse from sight." The Magistrate said as he tried to leave.

"Magistrate? Apologies, my rudis was lost when the arena fell. Without it—" "You press beyond reason!" Magistrate said, annoyed by Gannicus. He then saw Glaber giving a speech in the market. "Take further matter to Praetor Glaber. Perhaps you can entice coin from him as well, if caught upon proper mood." The Magistrate said as he left.

Gannicus then joined the crowd of civilians that had gathered to hear Glaber speak. "We have all suffered loss of those closest to us. Even a senator of our great republic, a man my wife called father, has been ripped from this world by Spartacus and his mongrel hordes. And now beloved Seppius has fallen to this festering disease of rebellion. Murdered by his own slaves, who even now spirited themselves away to join Spartacus against us. We must be ever vigilant in these dark times. We must bring to light even dimmest shadow of betrayal if it is revealed to us. From this day onward, any slave who dares to whisper the name Spartacus shall be put to death." Glaber said to the crowd as Roman guards walked through the crowd and brought a giant wooden cross and put it next to Glaber. "Even those owned by a Praetor of Rome. Seize her." Glaber ordered as two Roman Guards grabbed Amana, one of Ilithyia's body slaves and dragged her to the cross.

"Dominus! I've done nothing!" Amana screamed as Ilithyia and Lucretia were terrified about what was going to happen to her, she was innocent. The Guards handed her to Ashur's men and they held her to the cross. Amana was terrified and was shaking in fear at what was happening.

Ilithyia was going to intervene but Lucretia held her back. "Do not speak against him." Lucretia said.

"Listen to how she begs. Pleading with the very tongue that only yesterday had praise for Spartacus upon it! Praise for the slaves that murdered Seppius! Praise most fortunate to be overheard by loyal wife." Glaber said as he looked to Ilithyia. Amana looked to her Domina and pleaded for help but Ilithyia remembered what Lucretia said and she feared at the backlash if she spoke out against Glaber.

"It is true. I heard her speak it." Ilithyia said.

"Would that she had more than one life to take." Seppia said in anger.

"Let this serve as warning to any slave who would conspire against us." Glaber said as his signaled his men to crucify Amana to the cross. She screamed in pain as Glaber's men nailed her arms and legs into the wooden cross. Gannicus watched in disgust as he left, Ashur saw him leave and smiled.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at the temple of the rebellion, everyone was finished with their morning meal and were either busy training, hunting food or standing patrol on the catwalks and surrounding the temple.

Everyone was training in the courtyard, practicing their swings including one couple, Crixus and Naevia. Crixus was instructing her as she swung at him he blocked and moved away, trying to get her to think out of the box as she was fighting. She swung wildly as Crixus dodged and blocked the swings. She swung at his head and spun around to swing again but Crixus moved to the side and stuck his leg out so she tripped over him and fell to he ground.

"Apologies." Crixus said as he held his hand up to help her up.

"None deserved. It was a foolish attempt." Naevia said.

"You seek to part head from shoulders. There are blows that kill with less effort." Crixus told her.

"Then I shall learn them." Naevia said as swung at him again and the two continued training.

Mira saw them training at how much Crixus cared for Naevia and vice versa. She was making some more arrows when Nasir came by to get a cup of water.

"He is never from her side. Spartacus wanted him towards Neapolis, but he would not leave her. Though perhaps it's best to keep him and Agron parted." Crixus said.

"Naevia is blessed to be so deeply." Mira said.

"As are you, by Spartacus." Nasir said to her. Mira then thought about what he said and wondered, did she and Spartacus really have something special.

Nasir walked up to the temple to see Oenomaus, walk out. Oenomaus was bandaged but he was feeling much better. Nasir and Oenomaus shook hands as Oenomaus then saw Crixus and Naevia training.

"Crixus!" Oenomaus said as everyone stopped to see Oenomaus walk down the steps of the temple. Everyone smiled to see Oenomaus walking about. Several of the gladiators came up to him and shook his hand, happy to see their doctore alive. He then walked up to Crixus and Naevia. "I taught you never to lower guard. Now see Naevia to same instruction." Oenomaus said as Naevia hugged him.

"Oenomaus." Naevia said, happy to see him alive. "I thought you for the afterlife."

"As I you. Yet we did not escaped deep wounds." Oenomaus said, looking at her scar on her face.

"A thing to be visited upon the Romans a thousand fold. Now that Oenomaus stands with us once again." Crixus said.

"He was a fool to be gone so long from your side." Oenomaus said as he and Crixus shook hands.

"Such things are of the past." They heard as they saw Spartacus, Naruto and Thessela walked into the temple. "Let us turn thought towards future." Spartacus said as he shook hands with Oenomaus and Agron, Lucius and the men and women they freed walked into the temple courtyard. "And what joys it may hold."

One of the men, Lugo, "_**Come! Let us embrace and call ourselves brothers!"**_ Lugo said.

Kurama heard the commotion and ran out of the temple and up to Naruto. Naruto and Thessela chuckled as they pet Kurama. Nasir then walked down the steps, up to Agron. "You've done the impossible." Nasir said as Agron chuckled and they shared a kiss.

"_**Hey. We must lift cup."**_ Sedullus told Agron.

"_**We have only water."**_ Agron replied.

"_**For the best. Sedullus is a beast when sober, and a beastly fool when turned to drink."**_ Nemetes said as everyone laughed.

"_**Little Nemetes speaks fucking truth."**_ Seddullus said as they all joked and laughed.

"Our ranks swell." Mira said with a smile.

"We will need more weapons. A concern that must be addressed." Spartacus said.

"I sense a deeper one. These are all fucking Agron's people." Crixus said as Oenomaus, Naruto, Thessela and Spartacus noticed the concern.

"Our forces have doubled in a single day. With people who are no stranger to battle and blood." Spartacus said.

"And who will they follow?" Crixus asked.

While most of the rebellion welcomed their new brothers with open arms, back in Capua, Glaber and his men were bolstering their forces to bring an end to Spartacus and his slave rebellion. Ashur was enjoying his new found freedom and position in Glaber's command, he was enjoying the fruits of Lucretia's body in his room.

He was putting his clothes on after another round of forced sex with Lucretia. She was still lying on the cot in his room, with the blanket to cover herself.

"I detected a hint of movement in your hips this time. A subtle thrust as I bore down. You begin to enjoy my cock inside of you? I would have answer." Ashur said as he touched her and she flinched.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Yes…what?" Ashur asked.

"Yes, Dominus." She said.

Ashur then sat down next to her. "Has a man ever heard so sweet a sound? Your voice…your touch…" Ashur said as he touched her skin. "the warmth of your thighs…" He said as he grabbed her legs. "Is it a wonder Quintus fell beneath your spell? Lavishing you with affection and gifts. You call me Dominus now, in his place. It is only just that I present you with something in return." Ashur said as he got up.

He went over to the trunk he had in the corner of his room as Lucretia saw the large amount of treasure and coin he had. "How did you come by such bounty?" Lucretia asked.

"They were freely given. By the dead who no longer have need for them." Ashur said as he got a bag out of his trunk. "When this chest is full, it's worth shall see Ashur to even greater heights. Yet for one such as you..." Ashur said as he extended his hand for her to take. She was reluctant but she did it or he would lash out. "something purchased with coin..." Ashur said as he gave her the bag. She opened it to reveal a red wig. "I know how fond Quintus was of the color. I would have you wear it. So that I may look up at you upon the balcony…and know that you are mine..."

Inside the villa, Seppia, Ilithyia and Glaber were in the main room, resting and discussing about what happened in the streets of Capua and how to move forward. They were also waiting because Seppius' men were on their way to the villa to be inducted into Glaber's forces.

Seppia was crying, the loss of her brother still heavy on her heart. "Heart has been deeply wounded. If there is anything to offer as balm, you need but voice it." Glaber said to Seppia.

"You take command of his men?" Seppia asked.

"I do." Glaber replied.

"Would that he had given them freely in life. Spartacus would be a distant memory. And my brother yet by my side." Seppia said.

"If only it had been so. My father would yet grace this world. And my slave would have no cause to be crucified." Ilithyia said.

Glaber then heard his men signal the arrival of Seppius's mercenaries. "Your brother's men arrive. Come. Let us review them, and bind them to cause with oath and loyalty." Glaber said as he took Seppia's hand and escorted her to the balcony.

Seppius's men walked into the Ludis training grounds, in lines and formation as they stood up right and were facing the balcony.

"Stand to attention!" Salvius ordered.

Ashur and his men walked out of the kitchen to see the new men arrive. Glaber, Seppia and Ilithyia walked out onto the balcony as they saw all of the new soldiers. "Hold tongue…and give attention!" Salvius told them.

"Who stands forth as your voice?" Glaber asked.

"Octavius Tarsus." Octavius said as he stepped forward. "I stand for them."

"Your benefactor has been ripped from this world by the villain Spartacus. Towards his end, I conscript you and your men into the army of Gaius Claudius Glaber. Recite the Sacramentum and commit loyalty." Glaber told them.

One of the soldiers gave Octavius a scroll, he opened it and faced the men as he recited the Sacramentum.

"I, Octavius Tarsus, swear by Jupiter Optimus Maximus, that I shall uphold and defend the Republic. I swear to have her enemies as my enemies and her friends as my friends…" Octavius went on, reciting the Sacramentum as Glaber, Seppia and Ilithyia watched. Lucretia then walked onto the balcony behind Ilithyia as she turned to see her friend in a red wig.

"You've taken to your old color." Ilithyia said.

"I fear it no longer suits me." Lucretia said as she looked down to see Ashur looking up to her and smiling.

"Will they be enough?" Seppia asked.

"Added to my own troops, yes. They will be enough to bring Spartacus to justice." Glaber said.

"I do not seek justice. I seek vengeance. The man who took the life of my brother must die the same. In blood and slaughter." Seppia said. The new men had finished reciting the Sacramentum and swore their allegiance.

"Set camp outside these walls. Salvius will see you to orders. And the death of Spartacus." Glaber said.

"Gratitude for your kindness." Seppia said as she kissed his cheek and then whispered to him. "Know that I have treasured it."

"Perhaps it would be best if you made home here. Beneath our roof." Glaber said as Ilithyia looked at Glaber.

"I leave in the morning for my uncle's villa in Pompeii." Seppia said.

"I would not have you upon the road while the threat of Spartacus still remains. I will send word to your uncle, if you find solace in the thought." Glaber said as he and Seppia looked at Ilithyia.

"Your presence offers great comfort." Ilithyia forced herself to say.

"I am blessed to find myself among you." Seppia said.

"Come. Let us make arrangements." Glaber said as he escorted Seppia inside and left Ilithyia and Lucretia on the balcony.

"Was it so recent that I thought him weak? I now gaze into his eyes and tremble at what lurks behind them." Ilithyia said as she was on the brink of tears.

"Do now work yourself into an unfortunate state. Your child—" "Is the only reason I yet live. Nothing I do pleases him. He tortures me for what I have done. Amana crucified. Seppia invited into our house. The way he looks at her…I would see myself over cliff, if this is all fate now holds." Ilithyia said, giving up hope.

"My heart would follow to the rocks below." Lucretia told her.

"I cannot live like this." Ilithyia said.

"Nor I." Lucretia replied.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with the rebellion, after the arrival of the newest members, Spartacus had Agron get them settled in. Naruto had received a Brotherhood carrier eagle and got a message and he wanted to discuss it with Spartacus. Spartacus gather Mira, Lucius, Crixus and Oenomaus to meet with him, Naruto and Thessela. Everyone gathered in one of the rooms of the temple as they all wondered what needed to be discussed.

Oenomaus didn't recognize the two newest members in cloaks and wondered how they knew Spartacus and the gladiators. Spartacus and Naruto noticed the look of confusion that was on Oenomaus's face.

"Forgive the stare, but I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with your new allies." Oenomaus said.

"The fault is mine. Oenomaus, may I introduce Naruto Uzumaki and Thessela, warriors from the lands of Konoha." Spartacus said, introducing the assassins.

"It is an honor to meet you, Oenomaus." Naruto said as they shook hands.

"The honor is mine. How did you come to find yourselves among the gladiators. You don't look like a slave." Oenomaus said.

"We are not slaves. I've known Spartacus from his years before capture and owe him a debt I can never repay. When I heard of the escape from Batiatus's villa, I came to the aid of a friend." Naruto said as Oenomaus nodded.

"Naruto and Thessela have proven themselves in combat. He stands among us as a trusted brother, one whose contribution has saved many from an unwanted fate." Crixus said.

"You have my gratitude. For that and for the recovery of my injuries from the arena." Oenomaus said as Naruto and Thessela nodded.

"Spartacus, what matter has drawn the need for our attention?" Lucius asked.

"Naruto has received a message from his contact in Capua. It has news that we found interesting." Spartacus said as everyone wondered what the news was.

"My contact has informed me that the Noble Seppius was killed last night." Naruto said.

"The gods show us favor by striking him from this world." Mira said.

"I fear that the gods had no part in this." Naruto said, with a concerned tone.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"My contact says that Glaber has made a statement in the city that we were behind the attack and that we are bolstering our forces with the slaves we liberated." Naruto said.

"It seems Glaber is turning us into even more hated monsters." Mira said.

"It would appear so, he's trying to rally the city to his side. And he's made an example of any slave who would dare to oppose their masters. He's crucifying any slaves that even dare speak of the rebellion and have them put up around the city as a warning." Naruto said.

"Fucking Romans." Crixus said.

"And with the death of Seppius, Glaber has conscripted his men into his force. He now has a large enough force to march against us." Naruto said.

"Well hopefully we will have a skilled enough army to march against his." Spartacus said.

"That remains to be seen." Crixus said as he left. Everyone else then left as well as they went to prepare for dinner leaving just Naruto and Spartacus. Naruto saw that Spartacus had a look on his face.

"Is everything all right, my friend?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, its just…perhaps we should have done more while Capua was in disarray. We could have liberated more people while the guards and the Romans were busy dealing with the arena." Spartacus said.

"Perhaps, but we both know that when you chose to rebel, there were to be causalities." Naruto said.

"Yes, but innocent men and women nailed in the streets because we roam free sends the wrong message." Spartacus said.

"Spartacus, I understand your concerns but if we go into Capua now, we would surely be cut down. We needed to play this smart. With our new forces we may be ready to fight." Naruto said as Spartacus nodded.

"Perhaps…" Spartacus said as they rejoined the others.

Dinner was an interesting affair as the new recruits from the East of the Rhine were enjoying their freedom. They ate the roasted boar they caught yesterday and were a very boisterous people. Agron went to the storage room to carve more food from their last pig. Spartacus walked in as Agron stopped.

"The last of our meat. I forgot how much my king devour upon a sitting." Agron joked.

"Much seems to have slipped mind of late." Spartacus said as Agron looked at him.

"You sent me to scout Neapolis and report an opportunity. Their ship provided it." Agron said.

"Were there any others that may have afforded the same?" Spartacus asked.

"Two. One from Damascus. The other Gaullia." Agron said.

"News I would have cared to know." Spartacus said.

"Men from Damascus are of low quality and even lower trust." Agron said.

"And Gaullia?" Spartacus asked.

"I would not have these ranks filled with Gauls. Crixus—" "Is an honorable man. I will take your brothers to hunt when day breaks, to replenish supply. And gauge how we might come together. And tell those who are able to speak in common tongue. So that all among us may know their thoughts." Spartacus told Agron.

"They will prove great asset. I give you my word." Agron said as Spartacus left.

Meanwhile back with Gannicus, he had returned to Capua but with the small amount of coin he wasn't going to stay in Capua for much longer. He was sitting in the brothel he was in the last time he was in the city and was just drinking some wine.

"I heard you were dead." Gannicus heard a woman say as he turned to see the girl he was with last time, Marcia. "Carried to the afterlife with all the others that fell beneath the arena."

"I yet breathe. My purse however has suffered a fatal blow. I have no coin to pry open thighs." Gannicus said.

"They may yet widen, of their own accord." Marcia said.

"A miracle lacking profit. For you and your master." Gannicus said as they looked at the owner of the brothel.

"Do you recall what it was like to have one? Before you gained your freedom?" Marcia asked.

"No man is ever truly free." Gannicus said as Marcia leaned in closer.

"Except for Spartacus. And those who follow him. Did you see him when he attacked the arena? What form of man was he?" Marcia asked.

"You speak of dangerous things." Gannicus said.

"I'm not the only one. There's talk among many of us towards joining his cause." Marcia said.

"There is no cause,…only the leading of innocent fools to their death." Gannicus said as Marcia understood what he said and tried to change the subject.

"You have no coin then?" Marcia asked.

"A few denarii for passage away from this fucking city. Strike Spartacus from your thoughts, and come with me…" Gannicus said as he moved Marcia onto his lap.

"The Mighty Gannicus." Gannicus heard as he saw the one person he wasn't happy to see: Ashur. "It is joyous occasion, to find you yet alive. With ripe offering perched upon lap." Ashur said as he walked up to Gannicus. Two of Ashur's men walked in behind him. "Apologies. It is unforgivable to come between man and cunt, yet I must have words with my brother." Ashur said as Marcia left.

"Whoa, an enticing creature. Of course you never lacked the attention of fine women." Ashur said.

"If you seek words, break them and be done." Gannicus told Ashur.

"The years have not seen you to better manners." Ashur said.

"Nor you to better company." Gannicus said, looking to Ashur's men.

"I would advise caution. These men are the hand of Praetor Gaius Claudius Glaber." Ashur said.

"And what are you? His cock or his ass?" Gannicus joked.

"I am his will. Bound by duty to restore order." Ashur said.

"By nailing little girls to the cross?" Gannicus asked.

"Any slaves who whispers of Spartacus and his rebellion…shall find place beside her." Ashur said.

"I have no interest in whispers. Nor the will of your praetor." Gannicus said as he got up to leave.

"Bold words. From a slave." Ashur said which caused Gannicus to stop in his tracks.

"You mistake me! I am a free man." Gannicus said.

"Yes, I was here upon the sands when you became a god of the arena. It was a sight never to be forgotten! Gannicus, besting twenty gladiators in the primus of the opening day! And his reward? The rudis. A wooden sword carved with the legend of his victories. Proof of freedom, demanded by adoring crowd! Show them. I am sure they would be eager to lay eyes upon such a rare marvel." Ashur said as Gannicus smiled. "No? You do not have it upon you?"

"You know I do not." Gannicus said.

"As I know the praetor will be most pleased with the presence of your company…" Ashur said as he and his men walked up.

Gannicus was brought to the villa he was a slave under for years from his time as a gladiator. Ashur and his men brought Gannicus before Glaber and Lucretia.

"I find it surprising that you are still of this world. More so that you did not think it wise to present yourself a sooner convenience." Glaber said.

"Apologies." Gannicus said.

"Gannicus has always been a man of few words." Lucretia said.

"Yet he favor the Magistrate with whole sentences, I'm told." Glaber said.

"I sought only to conclude business." Gannicus said.

"You aim to low. Spartacus brings the arena down upon you, and yet here you stand. A phoenix risen from its ashes." Glaber said.

"The gods have truly blessed him." Lucretia said.

"As they now bless me, with his presence. I was moved by the reaction of the crowd, when you stepped upon the sands. The swell of their voices, heralding your name. Filling the air with hope. Even tarnished with blood and calamity, such a thing yet can hold value…" Glaber said as he showed that he had Gannicus's rudis. He tossed it in front of Gannicus. "Your rudis."

"And it's price?" Gannicus asked.

"A simple oath. Pledging yourself to my command. Lucretia was also once thought victim of Spartacus. Yet now stands a powerful symbol, used to calm spreading concern. I would add you as such. A former slave of the House of Batiatus, now sworn to bring errant brothers to justice." Glaber said.

"It appears you already have one of those." Gannicus said, referring to Ashur.

"Ashur's talents are of the shadows. I would present you in glorious light at the front of my troops. To the roar of the crowd once again." Glaber said, with a smile.

"And if I no longer crave for such clamor?" Gannicus asked.

Glaber took the rudis and handed it to Gannicus. "You're a free man. Your fate is your own. I will send for you again in a few days. And expect reasonable response to accompany you." Glaber said.

"Praetor." Gannicus said as he left.

"Forgive me, Praetor, but Gannicus cannot be trusted." Ashur said.

"The same once said of you. Yet here you stand." Lucretia said.

"See one of your men to follow. If Gannicus attempts to leave Capua, crucify him." Glaber told Ashur.

Line Break xxxxx

Morning had come to Capua and to Vesuvius as the sun peaked over the mountain. Many were still sleeping while very few were awake, those people were Spartacus, Crixus, Naruto, Lucius and Oenomaus. Spartacus was talking to Oenomaus before he went to hunt with Agron and his people.

"We have been training those freed of bond. Yet none among us ever held title of Doctore." Spartacus said.

"I have no knowledge of soldiers and war. I know only the ways of the gladiator." Oenomaus said.

"I can think of no fiercer army, so instructed. Open their eyes to what a man can do given cause." Spartacus said.

"As you have opened mine." Oenomaus said as he and Spartacus shook hands.

"I hunt with Agron and his people, to better gauge them. I will lend aid when I return." Spartacus said as Lucius, Naruto and Crixus walked up to him and Oenomaus.

"I fear you hunt alone." Lucius said.

"Agron left with the others before light broke." Crixus said as Spartacus and the others left to find them.

Agron and his people were walking back to the temple, talking and sharing a laugh as they brought back the meat they killed.

"Agron!" Spartacus said as he, Naruto, Crixus and Lucius walked up to join them and Agron wasn't as pleased to see them. "You hunt without me,…when you knew my intention."

"They woke before the sun, and were eager to take advantage of freedom." Agron said.

"**We fill the day, while you sleep with your woman!"** Sedullus said as he others laughed.

"**In words they understand."** Agron told Sedullus.

"We hunt. Catch meat." Sedullus said as he showed the dead goat.

"And Roman Drink!" Lugo shouted as everyone cheered and Lugo threw one pouch to Spartacus.

"I did not know these forests were stocked with such." Naruto said as Spartacus and Crixus were confused.

"Where did you come by this?" Spartacus asked Agron.

"A wagon along the road." Agron said.

"You attacked the road, so close to our position, absent proper weapons?" Spartacus asked, as Crixus and Naruto went ahead to see if they were followed.

"No one see. All dead." Sedullus said as Spartacus was not pleased. **"Let us prepare feast! And show these sour fucks how to pull cock from ass!" **Sedullus told his people as they left for the temple.

"Glad I risked my life for this lot." Lucius said.

"They see us to proper force." Agron said.

"They see us to nothing but discovery." Crixus said.

"Let the Romans come. I tire of hiding like frightened rabbits." Agron said, anxious to fight.

"We are not ready for a direct assault." Naruto told Agron.

"Something even a child could see." Crixus said.

"This child helped save you from the arena. And fills our numbers with warriors." Agron told Crixus.

"The pup has found nothing but a pack of wild dogs." Crixus said.

"Ones that will never follow a fucking Gaul." Agron told Crixus in disgust. He then looked at Spartacus. "Apologies for leaving without you." Agron said as he left.

Crixus soon followed leaving just Naruto, Lucius and Spartacus. "I question the boy's sincerity." Lucius said.

"As do I." Naruto commented.

"Let us break meal with our new brothers. And attempt to settle this." Spartacus said.

Back in Capua, Ilithyia and Lucretia's plan to get them separated from Glaber only partial worked. Glaber agreed to let Ilithyia travel back to Rome to tend to the child and she wanted Lucretia wanted to come along but Ashur made the point that if she left, the people would begin to lose faith in Glaber. So Glaber ordered her to stay in Capua and go to the market and try to ease the people's worry. She was surrounded by people running up to her, hoping that a touch from the oracle of Capua would ensure that they are safe from the wrath of Spartacus.

Lucretia was blessing the people that walked up to her, then she saw Gannicus walking through the streets with a jug of wine. He turned the corner and took a drink as he saw something that made him stop. The row of slaves who were crucified were placed along the walls in the city. He walked up to one and recognized the girl as Marcia, the girl he knew from the brothel. An innocent girl, nailed to the cross and killed because Spartacus still runs free.

"You knew her?" Lucretia asked, as she joined him.

"A foolish girl. Who spoke too loudly of things she should not have." Gannicus said.

"The city is filled with ears straining for whispers of betrayal. It if filled with eyes as well.." Lucretia said as she looked at one corner. Gannicus turned and saw what she was looking at, one of Ashur's men was wearing a cloak and looking at them as he got some water from a fountain. "Attempt to leave the city, and share a cross beside your friend."

"I am not your slave. And I will not bow to your threats." Gannicus told her.

"Nor would I see you." Lucretia replied.

"The oracle of fucking riddles. Come to plain words." Gannicus told her.

"I saw something in your eyes, when you stood before Glaber. I saw something beyond a man weighing decision." Lucretia said.

"The gods bless you with gift to see into my thoughts now, do they?" Gannicus joked.

"More like her will die. The guilty. The innocent. There will stand no difference when caught between Glaber's wrath and Spartacus vengeance." Lucretia told him.

"And what would you have me do? Take up offer and turn on those that I once called brother?" Gannicus asked.

"No. I would have you end the life of Gaius Claudius Glaber." Lucretia said as she moved inside to a more secret area. "He is desperate to claim Spartacus' life. So consumed, that he now stands more a threat than the Thracian himself."

"And what difference would it make? Rome would only send another in his place." Gannicus said.

"Spartacus blames Glaber for part in his wife's death. Remove him from this world, and the scales of blood will be balanced. Spartacus will drift from Rome. No more lives will be lost. On either side. Glaber's own wife, this very night leaves for Rome. Taking with her half his personal guard to see her safely from the city. I could distract any that remain posted to the villa entry, giving opportunity for a single man to take Glaber's life while he sleeps. And Spartacus to receive the blame." Lucretia told him.

"You have lost mind." Gannicus said.

"The whole world has slipped from reason. I seek only to restore it." Lucretia said as they saw some guards carrying another cross through the city. "Rid yourself of Ashur's man. When moon stands highest I will see path cleared. Choose to set upon it. Or see legions fall to pointless suffering." Lucretia told him as she left.

Night had fallen on the world as drinks and meat were filling the bellies of the rebellion and sport of wrestling was keeping them entertained. Everyone was watching and cheering as Lugo and Sedullus wrestled. Agron cheered as his people enjoyed themselves and the overall mood of the rebellion was improved. Sedullus then flipped Lugo on the ground and won as everyone cheered.

"Your people, they lift spirit." Nasir said as he and Agron laughed.

"Not all are so moved." Agron said, looking back to Crixus and Naevia who distanced themselves from the festivities.

"**Let us have sport, brother!"** Sedullus told Agron. Agron smiled and put his sword down and Sedullus grabbed his arm and tossed him onto the ground as the two fought.

"Perhaps they'll kill each other, and giver proper cause for celebration." Crixus said as Naevia just shook her head at him.

"You are an impossible man." Naevia said.

"Something you've always known." Crixus said.

"And chose to ignore. To better see the man beneath his faults…" Naevia told him.

They saw Lugo, in a drunk induced state singing and walking through the temple with two women next to him. Lugo walked up to Oenomaus who was drinking some water and saw Lugo and others walk up to him.

"Sing with me, my dark brother! And share my women!" Lugo said to Oenomaus.

"I know not your words." Oenomaus said.

"Lugo will teach!" Lugo said as he and his people dragged Oenomaus up and began singing.

Spartacus was with Mira and Naruto and Thessela and were watching Lugo drag Oenomaus away and drunkenly singing.

"Oenomaus finds himself assaulted." Mira told Spartacus.

"They are a boisterous people." Spartacus said.

"Sometimes wine and foolishness are needed. To forge stronger bond." Mira told him.

"Now is not the time for such things." Spartacus said.

"Is it ever?" Naruto asked as he and Thessela were sitting next to Spartacus and Mira.

"No." Spartacus said. "I will try and wrestle a drink from Lugo for us to share. And in the act, aid Oenomaus in escape." Spartacus said as he left.

Naruto got up to talk to Spartacus and Oenomaus as Thessela and Mira talked. The festivities kept going strong as everyone was drinking more wine and eating more food. Naevia went to the back to get a cup of water, unknown to her that someone was eying her from afar and was making his move.

"**Water is no drink for such a night."** Sedullus said as Naevia turned and looked at him, not understanding. "Wine. We share."

"Gratitude, but Crixus awaits." Naevia said.

"The Gaul, yes. I see his eyes. At me. No love." Sedullus said.

"He needs time." Naevia said.

"And drink." Sedullus said.

"I'll tell him." Naevia said as she tried to leave but Sedullus stopped her.

"Tell him his eyes, I not like." Sedullus said as he grabbed her face and looked at her. "Your eyes better..." Sedullus said as he backed her against the table of food. She tried to leave but he didn't let her pass.

"Let me pass." Naevia told him.

Sedullus didn't listen, he turned her around and pushed her against the table. Naevia saw the knife on the table, grabbed it and stabbed Sedullus in the side. Sedullus then backhanded her, pushing her to the ground. Sedullus pulled out the knife and said, **"Now I fuck the other side of your pretty little face."** Sedullus told her.

Agron saw what Sedullus was doing and ran to stop him. He restrained Sedullus's arms and shoulders and he tried to pull him back but Sedullus did tower over Agron.

"**Sedullus! Stop this!"** Agron told him.

Sedullus then backed up and hit Agron against the wall, then threw Agron over his shoulder. Sedullus then grabbed Agron by the neck, picked him up and threw him to the ground as everyone just figured it was another sport fight. Naruto heard some noise and walked out to see Naevia on the floor, with a bloody nose.

"Naevia! What happened?!" Naruto said as he knelt down next to her and looked her over.

"Sedullus." Naevia said as he pointed to Sedullus who was beating up Agron.

Naruto gritted his teeth and ran up to Sedullus, caught his arm before he could punch Agron again and kneed him in the face hard pushing him off of Agron. Sedullus wiped some blood off his face and ran at Naruto to punch him but Naruto ducked, spun around and spin kicked Sedullus in the face so hard that the force sent Sedullus crashing into one of the pillars and knocked him out. The rest of Agron's people then charged at Naruto as Naruto dodged and tackled one of them to the ground. Spartacus's gladiators then got in the fight as they fought against Agron's people and a full-blown fight had commenced. Crixus saw that Naevia was injured and she told him it was Sedullus. Crixus charged at Sedullus at choked him but Lugo tackled him to the ground as everyone fought.

Spartacus and Oenomaus walked out to see everyone fighting. "Calm Yourselves!" Spartacus shouted as he head butted a man who was going to attack him. Oenomaus fought men as they attacked him and Spartacus jumped from the top step of the temple and punched Nemetes in the face, knocking him to the ground. Another man grabbed a large stick and swung at Spartacus but Spartacus just blocked it with his arm and then elbowed the guy in the face.

Mira was fighting Saxa as the two traded blows, Thessela was fighting one of the woman that charged at her and Naruto threw his opponent over his shoulder as another charged at him. Sedullus regained consciousness and saw Agron's sword still on the ground and moved to take it. Agron had regained composure and got Sedullus in a chokehold but Sedullus threw him off and Agron fell on the stairs of the temple.

Sedullus then drew the sword that was on the ground and was going to attack Agron. "SPARTACUS!" Naruto yelled, getting Spartacus attention. Spartacus drew his sword and deflected the swing. Sedullus swung down and across and Spartacus dodged. Spartacus blocked a downward slash and then cut Sedullus's leg and then swung up, cutting the front part of Sedullus's face off. Everywhere from the base of the jaw and up was cut off. The front part of Sedullus's face was cut off, leaving just the remaining bone, tissue and brain left.

Everyone in the courtyard stopped fighting as they saw Spartacus kill Sedullus. Sedullus's body fell down lifeless as the rest of his brain fell out of his head and onto the floor.

"Enough!" Spartacus yelled as the fighting stopped and Naruto walked to Spartacus's side as Agron's men, all bruised and bloodied, picked themselves up.

"Is this what you are?! Animals…demanding slaughter?! We give your freedom, and you repay it with blood and dishonor! If you cannot stand among us as trusted brother…if you cannot follow my orders…take leave now. Or join Sedullus in death." Spartacus told them, giving them an ultimatum. Everyone didn't seem to know what to do until Agron spoke.

"I follow Spartacus. And call no man my kin, that does not stand so!" Agron yelled out, making the decision to stay with Spartacus.

Lugo then walked forward, grabbed a wooden sword and shield as Naruto and Spartacus prepared to fight. "The man that killed Sedullus…" Lugo shouted as Naruto and Spartacus prepared to fight. "Is great warrior. And Lugo follow!" Lugo shouted as he banged the sword against the shield and was making a tempo that Agron followed. One by one, everyone else began beating their hand against their chest, making the sound, declaring that they will follow Spartacus.

Naruto looked to Spartacus and nodded, the difficult part was over…but now they faced bigger challenges.

Back in Capua, Gannicus was contemplating the decision he was faced with: Kill Glaber and try to end this war but if would most likely cost him his life. He finally came to a decision and left the brothel with one of Ashur's men, right behind him.

Back in the villa, Lucretia was able to distract the guards from Glaber's room, and just had to wait as she hoped that Gannicus followed her advice and would end Gaius Claudius Glaber. Glaber was sleeping peacefully in his chambers when he heard a noise and was surprised at what he saw. It was Seppia her nightgown. Glaber stood up as Seppia removed her gown and Glaber smiled as he saw her naked form.

The next thing he knew, he and Seppia were getting intimate when Salvius walked in and interrupted them.

"Praetor, pressing concerns." Salvius said as Glaber got dressed.

Salvius led Glaber, Lucretia, Ashur and his men to the road leaving Capua. They were greeted with the sight of a bloody battle. Glaber saw Ilithyia's carriage on the road with all of her roman escorts killed. Their legs or arms severed and blood and guts staining the ground. They walked towards the carriage, seeing the bloodied and rotting corpses of the dead soldiers on the ground. Glaber walked with hesitance at what he might see. He saw a bloodied hand print on the door of the carriage and moved the curtain Ashur's man, the one who was following Gannicus, dead with Gannicus's rudis jammed in the mans throat.

"Gannicus…has made his decision." Ashur said as Lucretia was horrified at what Gannicus was going to do with Ilithyia.

Line Break xxxxx

**Balance**

In the middle of the woods surrounding Capua that led to Mount Vesuvius, Gannicus was walking through, with a blindfolded and bound Ilithyia. She felt her heart race as Gannicus dragged her gods know where. He kept pulling her forward as she followed behind.

"Where do you take me?" Ilithyia asked as Gannicus didn't answer and kept walking. "Please, I am with child." Ilithyia begged as Gannicus ignored her and kept moving. Gannicus then stopped as he heard movement ahead.

"Someone approaches." Gannicus said as he took her blindfold off and she adjusted her eyes to the sun and her surroundings. "Follow fucking lead. And do not stray from it" Gannicus said as he cut her bonds. Three men walked into the clearing, one carrying a dead boar, having just killed an animal for meet. These three men were apart of Glaber's new acquired forces and were scouting the area. "Come." Gannicus said as he took her arm into his, like a husband would a wife.

"What brings you so far from road, brother? With one so ripe?" one of the soldiers asked.

"An ancient horse, gone to grass. The woods offer shorter distance for my wife to Pompeii." Gannicus said, putting up the guise of a husband.

"Shorter by a lifetime, if tread absent caution. Spartacus and his fucks set upon wagon not far from here recently." The soldier said as Ilithyia was shocked to here.

"Spartacus?" Ilithyia asked.

"Perhaps, we should be on our way, my love." Gannicus told her. "Unless similar misfortune fall upon us." Gannicus said as Ilithyia began to understand where they were heading.

"Ah, it appears it already has." The soldier said, looking at Ilithyia's face to see a bruise on her cheek. "How did you come by that?"

"Our horse, when it fell." Gannicus said.

"On the road to Pompeii, yes. You have business there?" The soldier asked.

"Meat and bone, carved for coin." Gannicus said.

"A butcher? Fine dress for wife of such." The soldier said as Ilithyia saw Gannicus's ruse fall apart and figured it was her chance to get free.

"He is a gladiator! I am the Praetors's—" Ilithyia tried to shout before Gannicus pushed her away and kicked the lead soldier to the ground as the two others drew their weapons. Gannicus drew his two swords as he slashed the neck of one of the soldiers, and blocked and parried a spear from the other and stabbed the Roman in the gut. The lead soldier lunged with his spear but Gannicus ducked, and dodged the thrusts. Gannicus then slashed the soldier's arms and stabbed him in the chest, "Apologies." Gannicus said as he stabbed deeper, impaling his sword through the man. He pulled his sword out to see Ilithyia had ran away.

"HELP ME! Somebody help me!" Ilithyia yelled as she tried to get away. She crawled on her knees as Gannicus stabbed his swords in front of her, causing her to stop.

"Raise voice again, and I will hack tongue from fucking mouth." Gannicus warned her. He pulled her to her feet as he got her blindfold out.

"Ask any price. My husband will see it paid for my return." Ilithyia told him, thinking that coin would get him to let her go.

Gannicus chuckled as he got the blindfold out. "I seek no ransom." Gannicus said.

"You are going to rob me of my life?" Ilithyia asked.

"No. It's not mine to take." Gannicus said as he put the blindfold on.

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Spartacus and Mira were out hunting for more meat. The two were tracking a deer as Spartacus would have speared it but Mira killed it with an arrow to the neck. They ran up to the dead animal as Mira pulled the arrow out as Spartacus chuckled.

"I could have speared him." Spartacus said.

"He was beyond your throw." Mira told him.

"You know the distance better than my own hand, do you?" Spartacus asked.

"I know many things regarding the great and powerful Spartacus." Mira said with a smile.

"Great and Powerful?" Spartacus joked.

"And kind and just. I have peered into your very heart, and know what it holds." Mira said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"You would not have found content so pleasing, if you had chanced upon me in my youth. I stood more animal than man." Spartacus said as he pulled out some rope to tie the animal's hooves to his spear.

"And what tamed the wild beast?" Mira asked as Spartacus froze and she realized the answer. "Your wife, of course. Apologies—" Mira said but was interrupted as they heard movement and talking behind them as Mira drew her knife and Spartacus drew his sword.

They saw Gannicus drag a blindfolded and tied Ilithyia in front of them. "Take the life of Glaber's woman, as he took the life of yours." Gannicus said as he pushed Ilithyia forward and she fell to the ground. "See end to vengeance, and with it the suffering of all caught between you and such desires." Gannicus said as Spartacus had a look of fury in his eyes.

Back in Capua, Glaber was reeling in anger that his wife was taken by Gannicus and more importantly his unborn child was at risk.

"I am to blame for her fate. Had I not broken words with Gannicus he never would have known Ilithyia was on the road." Lucretia said as she put Ilithyia in danger.

"An unfortunate slip of the tongue." Glaber said in growing frustration.

"I thought only to convince Gannicus of proper path. To willingly follow your command and join the hunt for Spartacus." Lucretia told Glaber.

"The man is probably in league with the fucking Thracian. They were both slaves under your house, were they not?" Seppia asked.

"Separated by a distance of years. They never have met one another." Lucretia said.

That we have knowledge of. Not that it is a thing of matter now. Gannicus now holds my wife and unborn child." Glaber said in frustration.

"If she yet draws breath." Seppia said.

"He would not have risked all to take her from the city only to have her life. She yet lives. I feel her heart beating as though it were my own. Your men must scour the countryside until she is found." Lucretia told Glaber.

"Such an area would take months to cover with numbers at hand." Glaber said.

"Then send message to Rome for Aid." Lucretia told him.

"Word of this shall not spread beyond these walls." Glaber told her.

"But Ilithyia—" "Was snatched from grasp of a Praetor of Rome. I will not have the Senate whisper of how I could not protect my own wife." Glaber told her.

"A wise choice. You must look towards your future." Seppia said.

"You talk of politics? Ilithyia is valued friend and wife." Lucretia said, hearing how Glaber and Seppia regarded her with little care. "She holds the blessing of your child, and with him slim tether to Albinius' wealth. One which will be severed if she is not found."

"Do not lecture on what is at fucking risk!" Glaber yelled at her.

"Praetor." Ashur said, as he entered the room.

"You have seen it done?" Glaber asked.

"All race of your wife's misfortune has been erased. No one will know of it." Ashur told him.

"Good. Gather your men." Glaber told Ashur who nodded. "Seppia, I would have a moment." Glaber said as he left with Seppia.

"I would not raise voice in such a manner with him again, if you wish to keep purchase in this world." Ashur told Lucretia.

"Absent Ilithyia's blessings, it is a place that I shall quickly tumble from." Lucretia said.

"I would never let you fall so far, my love. Not while I yet treasure your company." Ashur said as he kissed her hand and she gave him a look of disgust.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at the temple, the rebellion were in the middle of their daytime training session. Various members were training with practice swords, Naruto and Thessela were working with Oenomaus on training the new recruits as Crixus was training Naevia.

She swung her sword, with more fury and confidence then before as she was getting more skilled and even picked up one of Crixus's moves as she kicked him away and Crixus smiled at her progress.

"Good…now keep eye on angle of my shoulders…it will give clue to my next—" Crixus said as he swung down but Naevia blocked it, grabbed his arm and elbowed him in the face. She then swung at his stomach but he backed away just in time. He smiled as he wiped the blood off his face, as he saw here ferocity. She then lunged forward but Crixus grabbed her arm and held her close. He then spun her around so they were face to face.

"You learn quickly." Crixus said.

"I have advantage. Of being taught by a god." Naevia said as the two shared a kiss. They then separated as Naevia smiled. "Again." She said as the two resumed training.

Naruto and Thessela were working with Oenomaus on training the new recruits. Oenomaus had Naruto and Thessela be the sparring partners to test how well the new recruits could fight. Thessela was fighting Lugo and Naruto was fighting Harudes while Oenomaus watched.

Lugo was not bad, swinging and going through the strikes against Thessela while Harudes was just brute force and swinging wildly and shouting. Naruto kept him on the defensive until Harudes pushed him back and kept swinging as Naruto blocked and dodged.

"**You fight like a fucking child!"** Saxa yelled.

Harudes then charged forward but Naruto then blocked the strike, stuck his leg out and then threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground and held the practice sword against his neck while Thessela just knocked the sword out of Lugo's hand and held the sword to his neck.

"**I pray you fuck better than you fight, Harudes!"** Nemetes said as everyone laughed. Lugo helped Harudes off the ground as Oenomaus spoke.

"Harudes! You betray intent by bellowing like a crazed goat!" Oenomaus told him.

Harudes then spit out some blood and looked at Lugo. **"What does he say?"**

"**That you fuck yourself in your own ass."** Lugo joked as everyone laughed.

"Nemetes! Saxa! Take position." Oenomaus said as the two moved into position.

"Are we to use wooden stick in battle as well?" Nemetes asked.

"Close mouth and heed Oenomaus." Agron told Nemetes.

"I need no instruction. I fucking know how to fight." Nemetes said as he moved in front of Naruto while Saxa was going to fight Thessela.

"We instruct you not how to fight, but how to win. So you do not find yourself again enslaved by the Romans." Oenomaus said as Nemetes calmed down. "First position. Attack!" Oenomaus said as the four sparred.

"Nemetes does hold argument. Towards lack of proper weapons at least." Donar told Agron. Agron heard someone enter the temple and saw Spartacus with a blindfolded and tied Ilithyia.

"Fuck the gods." Agron said, knowing this was going to make things very difficult.

Everyone in the temple saw that Spartacus had the wife of the Praetor that was hunting them. Crixus then went up to him. "You have taken Glaber's wife?" Crixus asked.

"No. She has been delivered into my hands. And they will see her to proper end." Spartacus said as he dragged her up the temple while everyone was shouting insults or cries of anger at her. Oenomaus saw Gannicus and was upset that the man he didn't want to see was here, yet again.

"Thessela." Naruto nodded to her and she and Naruto went up to Spartacus, and helped bring her into the temple.

Lucius then walked up to Spartacus. "Is this our cause now? Falling upon a helpless woman heavy with child?"

"Glaber held no pity towards my wife. A woman far more deserving than the thing that stands before you." Spartacus told him as Spartacus, Naruto and Thessela dragged her inside.

Spartacus took her into one of the storage rooms of the temple as Ilithyia begged for her life. "Please do not do this..." Ilithyia begged as Spartacus pushed her against the wall.

"Were those same words pleaded by my wife? Before Roman blade ripped her forever from my arms?" Spartacus asked.

"I did not know of her. My hands are unstained by the deed." Ilithyia said as Spartacus ripped her blindfold off.

"Your husband cannot claim such. He is the one that condemned her to slavery. She is gone from this world because of it. And I will have equal vengeance." Spartacus said.

"You can not do this! My child—" Spartacus covered her mouth as the ragged roared in his eyes. "Sura and I often spoke of children…of the family we would have, now forever denied me. As I now deny Glaber of his." Spartacus said as he grabbed his sword.

"The child is yours!" Ilithyia shouted as this revelation stopped Spartacus for a moment.

"You lie." Spartacus said.

"Would that my tongue made false noise. Yet it sounds bitter truth. Monthly blood ceased after you came to me in Batiatus' villa..." Ilithyia said as the two remembered that night. "Lucretia had promised Crixus. A cruel jest." Ilithyia said as what she said seemed to make sense which affected Spartacus's resolve to kill her. "It is a memory that lingers, is it not? Of that night. Of you…inside me."

"Yes. As does memory of my hands upon your throat." Spartacus said as he placed his hand around her neck.

"Then see to completion what they began. Take my life, and that of your child. And may your wife turn from you for what you have done, when she greets you in the afterlife." Ilithyia said as Spartacus was stuck…on what to do: kill her or keep her alive?

Dinner was made as everyone gathered around to get bread and some soup. Gannicus was sitting against a wall, eating some bread and thinking about what to do next as Saxa saw Gannicus.

"**Is it true, he stood a champion in the arena?"** Saxa asked Agron.

"**I thought you were with Nemetes."** Agron said.

"**For the moment."** Saxa said as she left. Agron chuckled as he grabbed some bread. Naruto and Thessela grabbed their food and walked over to talk to Spartacus who had walked out.

Gannicus saw Oenomaus and the two exchanged glances but Oenomaus wanted nothing to do with him so he grabbed his food and went back to the courtyard to eat in peace. Crixus saw this and sat next to Gannicus.

"Oenomaus does not seem lifted by your return." Crixus told him.

"I did not think to be embraced as brother." Gannicus said.

"Nor I. Or to lay eyes upon you again in this life. Yet here you stand." Crixus said.

"Would that all things were so easily done." Gannicus said.

"I have seen the bond between you. Whatever the cause for disagreement, it will pass." Crixus told him.

"I would do anything to rise in his eyes again." Gannicus said.

"Capturing the Praetor's bitch is a fine start." Crixus said as they chuckled. "An impressive act, sure to further ignite our cause." Crixus said as they saw Spartacus walk out. Spartacus talked to Naruto and Thessela as they walked into the temple.

"I seek only to end it." Gannicus said as he got up and walked over to Spartacus. "It is done, then?"

"She yet lives." Spartacus said as Gannicus was taken back.

"I brand myself fucking enemy of Rome to deliver her to your hands. Only to find them weak and trembling." Gannicus said.

"I am not Glaber." Spartacus said. "Able to strike a woman down for his crimes absent misgivings."

"And what of the women crucified in the streets of Capua? Tortured to death because they dare whisper your name, eyes bright with thoughts of freedom and rebellion? Take her life and end this now. Or see countless more fall in the name of your cause." Gannicus told him.

Back in Capua, Lucretia was getting Seppia ready for bed. She was talking to Seppia about seeking inner strength in times of peril.

"Prayer alone will not provide guidance through these dark times. We must look inward, and find strength in heart's resolve." Lucretia told Seppia.

"So the gods turn from you, as they do from Ilithyia?" Seppia asked.

"They are always with us. Their will felt in every breath. In every touch…they guide our hands, compelling us towards proper course." Lucretia said.

"Gaius will be pleased to hear of it." Seppia said.

"It is not Gaius who holds the key to Ilithyia's salvation." Lucretia said as Seppia chuckled.

"I fear the gods have led you far astray then. I command no army, nor can I conjure Gannicus before us." Seppia said.

"Yet message from you would bring Varinius from Rome, and with him—" "Gaius was clear in the matter. We are to tell no one of what has happened." Seppia interrupted Lucretia.

"Words borne of desperation. He talks of shoring name while life's foundations crumbles beneath his feet. Seppia." Lucretia said as Seppia was ignoring her. "Seppia. You sought Praetor Varinius' affections once. Send message, and you could yet gain them."

"The whims of a child. Such thoughts have been set aside in favor of mature pursuits." Seppia said as Lucretia was beginning to get annoyed with her.

"The day has been long. I will see you beneath the covers. We will revisit the subject with the morning sun." Lucretia said.

"Apologies, I'm not yet for bed. I would check upon Gaius, and offer words of comfort." Seppia said as she left but Lucretia stopped her.

"Are words all that you would offer?" Lucretia asked.

"I am his guest in this house. And wish only to pay tribute to generous host." Seppia told her.

"It's beneath you, Seppia. The gods shall take ill notice—" "Was it not their hands that saw my brother struck from my side? Their providence that sheltered me beneath this very roof? Do you not see it? The gods have lead me upon path to Gaius. As their will has removed Ilithyia from it." Seppia said as she left.

Back at the temple, Lucius walked into Ilithyia's holding area with a bowl of soup. He removed her blindfold as she frightened beneath his touch.

"Calm yourself. I intend no harm." Lucius said as Ilithyia recognized his voice.

"You are the one that came to aid. When those animals turned upon me when I was brought in." Ilithyia said.

"Do not clutch me to breast. I shit with the rest of those animals..." Lucius said as he gave her the bowl of soup. "For child."

Ilithyia took the bowl and guzzled down its content, very hungry from the journey and not having a proper meal since she was captured. "At least you will not die of hunger." Lucius said as he gave her a cloth to wipe her face and he took the bowl. She looked at his arms and noticed there wasn't a brand or mark.

"You bear no brand. You are a free man?" Ilithyia asked.

"I am of the Republic, as you and yours." Lucius replied.

"Yet you stand with Spartacus against it?" Ilithyia asked.

"I stand for what is just." Lucius said.

"Just? Spartacus moves to destroy everything we hold of worth." Ilithyia told him.

"Then he moves too late in my regard. Sulla seized my lands and those of my kin years ago, slaughtering any who resisted. And giving what he stole as gift to his most loyal of men. All of them fellow Romans." Lucius said.

"Such a loss must weigh heavy in the passing of years. I would see burden lifted." She told Lucius as he chuckled.

"And I mistake you for helpless, yet you have power to reverse the sun and see past reformed?" Lucius asked.

"My husband is a praetor of Rome. And I of importance to him, being prized daughter of my clan, my child heir to its lineage and fortune—" "Save vaunted words for grander ear." Lucius said as he leaned in close. "I cannot free you. We would both be absent fucking head before three steps could be taken."

"I do not ask such a thing. Only that you carry message, imparting where Spartacus holds me. You do not have to live this way. All that was taken from you can yet be restored, with but simple command from my husband." Ilithyia said to him.

"The sum of my loss is no small thing." Lucius said.

"He can see it paid. Your life returned to you, in exchange for mine and the child I carry." Ilithyia told him as he got up and left. He walked out and went up to Naruto and whispered into his ear. Naruto smirked and patted Lucius on the shoulder as they had a plan.

Spartacus talked with Mira about the revelation of the fact that it was most likely his child in Ilithyia's stomach.

"She claims it yours?" Mira asked shocked.

"With passionate heart." Spartacus asked as Mira balked at the idea.

"She is a deceitful fucking snake, truth split by forked tongue." Mira said.

"Her words may hold such in this. Do you recall the night in Batiatus' villa, when you aided in transforming likeness into Golden Apollo?" Spartacus asked.

"To lay with the Roman woman Licinia." Mira said.

"She wore the mask of Diana. Yet beneath it was not Licinia." Spartacus told her.

"Ilithyia. Why didn't you tell me?!" She asked.

"What purpose would it have held?" Spartacus asked.

"None. Nor should it hold any for you now. Even if true, she tells you only to stay your hand." Mira said.

"She's a fool. To know she carries heritage forever denied my own wife..." Spartacus said, confused on what to do next.

"See Ilithyia to her grave. And tortured past buried beside her." Mira told him.

"To make Glaber suffer as I have at his hand is a thing I have craved more than air and breath. Yet in inflicting equal wound, how do I not become the man himself?" Spartacus asked. "A man my wife would turn from." Spartacus said as he left and Mira wanted to do something to help him.

Spartacus isolated himself so he could vent his frustration and anger on what to do next. He was swing his sword and slashing at the training post in the courtyard. He was venting his anger about Ilithyia and his wife as he remembered seeing her get taken away by the Romans and when he found her dead. He swung so hard he sliced the training post in half and stabbed his sword into it.

Naruto and Lucius walked out to see Spartacus breathing heavily. "Spartacus, come walk with me. We have plans to discuss." Naruto said as Spartacus followed them outside the temple.

Oenomaus watched them leave as he was sharpening another training sword. Gannicus then walked up to him and saw the sword, imbedded into the training post. "The man unleashed wrath upon wooden form. When I have risked all for him to seize vengeance and end this." Gannicus said.

"You take risk only to lighten weighted conscience." Oenomaus told him.

"I would not see more fall to foolish cause. And I would not see my brother fall." Gannicus told him.

"We no longer stand as such." Oenomaus said.

"Is there no path towards mended bond?" Gannicus asked.

"You cannot mend illusion. Our brotherhood. The trust I place upon you. A thing of lies and deceit." Oenomaus said.

"Do you not think a day passes that I am not consumed by it? I would give my life for Melitta to yet own hers." Gannicus said.

"And I would gladly take it." Oenomaus said.

"Then what stays hand? Do you and Spartacus straddle same uncertain ground? Unable to take vengeance when it is placed before you?" Gannicus asked.

"Your death would not see her again to my arms. It would only serve as a mercy, releasing you from what you have done." Oenomaus told him.

"Then I stand condemned, until the afterlife takes me." Gannicus said.

"You stand for nothing. As you always have." Oenomaus told him as he walked back into the temple.

Inside the temple, Ilithyia was sitting in her holding area as she was getting thirsty. She saw Mira walk into the room.

"Please. I would have more water." Ilithyia said.

"It is a terrible thing, is it not? To live in want and fear. That is what it is to be a slave." Mira said.

"Please. For my child." Ilithyia said as Mira kneeled next to her.

"Is it true? What you told Spartacus?" Mira asked.

"I swear to the gods. If Spartacus takes my life, the blood of his child will forever stain his own." Ilithyia said.

"He is a good man." Mira said as she touched Ilithyia's stomach. "I will not let him be destroyed by this. I will not let him kill you." Mira said.

"You will help me?" Ilithyia asked.

"Yes. I will help you. From this fucking world." Mira said as she started to strangle Ilithyia. Her hands pressed together as Ilithyia tried to free herself but she was too weak. Mira continued to choke and would have killed Ilithyia if Spartacus and Naruto didn't run in and pull her off.

"Have you lost mind?" Spartacus asked as he pulled her off. Naruto looked over Ilithyia as he saw she was ok, probably unconscious, but she would live.

"I move only to spare you from what must be done. If you take her life, the deed will weigh every breath." Mira told him.

"So you remove choice, and invite such fate upon yourself?" Spartacus asked.

"I would embrace it, to see your heart spared from the act." Mira told him.

"You do not know my heart." Spartacus told her as she began to tear up.

"Spartacus—" "Leave us." Spartacus told her. He then looked at Ilithyia. "I would have words now." Spartacus said as he pulled out a knife. "And see your time here at an end."

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, Lucretia was walking through the halls of the villa, after her unfortunate incident with Ashur yesterday, she found out the truth about Seppius' death. She walked through to see Seppia, lounging about like a pompous little brat.

"You glow like a morning sun. You must have slept well." Lucretia said.

"Hardly at all." Seppia said.

"It's an unfortunate thing." Lucretia said.

"I would not deem it so." Seppia replied.

"I fear you shall." Lucretia told her as Seppia looked at her.

"Out." Seppia ordered her slaved. "I will not have you threaten in such a manner."

"I do not move to threats. Only to warning about the man you turn affection towards." Lucretia said as Seppia chuckled.

"You words will not turn me from him." Seppia said.

"The time for them has passed. Come. I have something more tangible to show you—" Lucretia was cut off as Salvius walked in.

"Where is the Praetor?" Salvius asked.

"In his chambers." Seppia said.

"What's happened?" Lucretia asked.

"A man comes with news of Ilithyia." Salvius said as they followed.

Glaber and his men appeared before the man who had knowledge of Ilithyia, Lucius. "You claim to have knowledge of my wife?" Glaber asked.

"More than claim. She is being held by Spartacus." Lucius said.

"She lives?" Lucretia asked.

"For the moment." Lucius said.

"How do you know of this?" Glaber asked.

"I have just traveled from the rebel's camp." Lucius said.

"You stand as one of his men?" Glaber asked.

"I am no fugitivus. Just a tired old man, seeking what little peace he can before falling to eternal slumber." Lucius said.

"Well, tell me where she's being held and you will be seen to great reward." Glaber said.

"Your wife boasted of your generosity. And promised the return of my lands seized by the bastard Sulla. Is such a thing possible?" Lucius asked.

"Is it within my power." Glaber told him.

"And what of my own wife? My children. My brothers and sisters, all slaughtered in the name of Rome. Is it within your power to return them to me too, you fucking cunt?" Lucius told him as Glaber and his men drew their swords. "Lay a hand on me and your wife dies. If I do not return within reasonable hour, she dies. And attempt to follow me, she dies." Lucius said as they sheathed their swords.

"What would Spartacus have of me?" Glaber asked.

"Gaius—" Seppia was silenced by Glaber. "Speak." Glaber said.

You are to enter the city of Atella on foot, just before rise of morning sun. Four of your men allowed by your side. Spartacus to hold the same." Lucius said.

"And Ilithyia?" Lucretia asked.

"She will be returned to you afterwards. In exchange for a single wagon, heavily weighted with armor and weapons." Lucius told him.

"Give arms to the enemies of Rome?" Glaber asked.

"That is his price. If your troops are seen on the road to Atella, Spartacus will not appear. And your wife and the child she carries, be lost to you forever." Lucius said as he moved to leave but the Egyptian got in front of him. "Did I mention the part about laying hands upon me?"

"Let him pass." Glaber ordered as the Egyptian moved and Lucius left.

"I do not trust this." Seppia told Glaber.

"Nor I. Yet action must be taken. Prepare a wagon." Glaber said.

"Praetor, we can not aid them with means to forge further war upon us." Ashur said.

"What choice has Spartacus left?" Lucretia asked.

"There are always choices." Seppia told Glaber.

"No. Spartacus has left but one path. And I must travel upon it." Glaber said as he left.

Back with the rebellion, Lucius walked back to the temple, meeting with Naruto along the way to ensure he wasn't followed. Everyone else was training as Naruto, Spartacus and Lucius walked in.

"I am old, but not a fool." Lucius said.

"It was much to ask, entering the lair of the beast." Spartacus said.

"Oh it was a great pleasure, to piss in the face of a fucking Praetor." Lucius joked.

"Spartacus? Glaber agrees to terms?" Crixus asked.

"Naruto and I are for Atella, to see it done." Spartacus said as everyone cheered.

"Let us take his weapons! And his fucking life!" Lugo shouted as they cheered.

"No. If we do not honor word, we prove ourselves no better than the Romans. We shall hold to it." Spartacus said as Agron stepped forward.

"If four are all that can be seen with you, I would count myself among them." Agron said.

"As would I, despite the company." Crixus said.

"I would join as well." Oenomaus said.

"I would welcome no one as warmly. Yet you have not yet healed from ordeal in the arena." Spartacus told him.

"I will stand in his place." Gannicus said, catching Naruto and the others by surprise.

"For a cause, you do not believe in?" Naruto asked.

"Oenomaus believes in it. Perhaps one day I shall too." Gannicus said.

"Return with proper weapons. And your lives." Oenomaus said.

"It is madness to place trust in the words of Glaber." Mira told Spartacus as everyone listened.

"I do not place it with him. I place it with all those I take with me. We will see this done, together. And gain means to strike Glaber and his army from this world." Spartacus said as they cheered.

In the city of Atella, just as the sun was rising in the sky, Glaber and his group of four accompanied him into the empty city. The pushed the wagon into the city near the gate as they looked around and saw no one around.

"Spartacus!" Glaber called out.

Spartacus then walked out from a house and Glaber saw him. Crixus and Gannicus then walked out of another house and Agron and Naruto walked out of another. They walked up to Glaber and his men.

"The old man claims you have my wife." Glaber said to Spartacus. Spartacus undid a small note on his belt to reveal a small torn piece of her dress.

"Cut from her dress. Her scent yet upon it." Spartacus said as he held it out. Glaber took it and smelled, and he did smell her perfume.

"A thing easily taken from a body robbed of life." Glaber said.

"My thoughts turned toward such a thing. Blade parting flesh. Her blood upon the ground, as my wife's blood was spilled." Spartacus said.

"Yet you do not claim her life." Glaber said.

"I am not you. I will not strike down a woman for the foolish acts of her husband." Spartacus said.

"You carved my name into a dead man's chest. Make attempt against my life in the streets of Capua. And then again in the arena. Yet you turn from most assured opportunity to balance debt between—" "I turn from nothing. One day soon, I will have your life. Bring the wagon forward." Spartacus told Glaber.

"I hold many regrets, since first we laid eyes upon each other a lifetime ago. I pray this decision does not stand amongst them." Glaber said as he ordered his men to bring the wagon forward.

"You will hold your wife again. And she will deliver you an heir. Yet when you gaze into the child's eyes, I will forever be reflected there…in memory of how I spared them both." Spartacus told Glaber.

"I fear you are right. You are not like me. Your wife was the heart that beats within your breast. You would have given all to see her live. While I would do the same…to see you dead." Glaber said as he dropped Ilithyia's cloth. Naruto then noticed this and turned to see Agron open the Wagon.

"Agron, no!" Naruto yelled as Agron opened the wagon and was immediately kicked in the face by one of Ashur's men.

"Kill them!" Glaber ordered as Naruto threw a kunai, hitting one of the soldiers in the neck, killing him as Naruto drew his katana and the others drew their swords. Spartacus fought Glaber as the two trading blows while Gannicus drew his swords, blocked a charge and slashed a soldier in the arm. Spartacus fought Glaber and was able to disarm him and push him back but Salvius stepped forward to fight Spartacus. Spartacus slashes the roman Soldier who attacked him as Naruto stabbed another soldier who attacked him and saw Crixus fighting the Egyptian, but the Egyptian was able to punch and kick Crixus to the ground. Naruto pulled his sword out as he ran to help Crixus.

Agron fought one of Ashur's men, blocking a sword strike but was elbowed in the face. Gannicus fought two men as he punched the one who was half burned in the face and Naruto quickly threw a kunai in the back of the one who was fighting Agron so Agron could recover. Salvius charged at Spartacus who ducked and slashed the leg of Salvius and rolled forward, cutting off the leg of another soldier. Glaber drew his dagger as Salvius grabbed Spartacus from behind. Spartacus threw Salvius over his shoulder and ducked.

"NOW!" Spartacus yelled as an arrow zoomed past his head and hit Glaber in the shoulder. Lucius, Mira and Thessela then appeared and used their bows to provide cover. Many men took cover as arrows flew through the air.

"Salvius! Give Call!" Glaber yelled as Salvius blew the horn as more horns went off in the distance and Glaber's troops were coming.

Naruto ran towards the Egyptian who was going to stab Crixus and blocked the strike with his katana, then punched the man in the face. The Egyptian quickly recovered and attacked with his daggers but Naruto used one of his hidden blades to even the fight. He blocked an arm strike as the Egyptian tried to stab him in the chest with his other dagger but Naruto spun around and kicked the Egyptian in the back. The Egyptian spun around, hoping to stab Naruto in the neck but Naruto ducked and slashed the Egyptian in the leg, causing the man to back away in pain. Naruto then spun and elbowed the Egyptian in the face and spin kicked the man to the ground.

"Fall back!" Spartacus yelled as everyone retreated. The leader of Seppius' conscripted men grabbed his sword and followed Spartacus but Mira killed him with an arrow to the heart. Lucius, Thessela and Mira fired more arrows at the marching troops to slow them down as Naruto and Spartacus walked up to them.

"You waited long enough to give signal." Mira said.

"I cling to honor ignored." Spartacus said as Thessela shot an arrow that would have hit Ashur but he was hidden behind the wagon. "Quickly, before they recover!" Spartacus said as Naruto threw a pyro bomb at the wagon, causing it to explode and forcing the men to scatter away.

"Take to foot. I would stay awhile." Lucius said.

"Lucius." Naruto said as he fired an arrow and hit the Egyptian in the side.

"Go. Before I come to fucking sense." Lucius told them as they left. Naruto and Thessela threw down smoke bombs behind Lucius to cover their escape.

Lucius continued to fire arrows at the Egyptian, hitting him in the arm but the Egyptian closed the distance and slashed at Lucius's stomach. Lucius fell to his knees, as blood came out of his mouth. "At least it's not a fucking Roman that takes—" The Egyptian then swung his sword and beheaded Lucius. Glaber's men ran into the city to stop Spartacus from reaching the woods as Glaber pulled the arrow out of his shoulder.

Line Break xxxxx

Glaber returned to Capua, as he was getting his arrow wound tended to by the medicus. Lucretia heard of his attempt to kill Spartacus and sacrifice Ilithyia.

"You never intended to make trade?" Lucretia asked.

"I intended to send both Spartacus and that assassin to their death. Deserved fate they yet evades through treachery and deceit." Glaber said as Seppia handed him a cup of wine.

"You will have him soon enough." Seppia said.

"At price of wife, and the blessing she carries?" Lucretia asked, thinking they were crazy.

"I would gladly pay the sum of the world to have their throats beneath my heel." Glaber said in anger.

"Ilithyia must return to this house. The gods have foreseen—" Glaber smashed his cup against the ground. "The gods can descend from their fucking heavens if they wish to see her live!" Glaber yelled in frustration.

"Incoming days I shall grieve loss of wife and child, and the fortunes carried upon her family name." Glaber said.

"And we shall grieve with you." Seppia said as Glaber smiled.

"I would see myself to bath. And blood and troubled thoughts of moment thrashed away." Glaber told Seppia.

"Go. I will bring more wine aid endeavor." Seppia said as she and Glaber left.

Seppia walked down to the wine cellar to grab a pitcher of wine and Lucretia followed her.

"Do you know what he has done?" Lucretia asked.

"What he felt he must, to see an end to Spartacus." Seppia replied.

"He has pulled the world to ruin. And with it reason for living." Lucretia said.

"Your reason perhaps. My heart yet beats." Seppia said.

"And what of your brother's?" Lucretia asked.

"Gaius moved to avenge his death." Seppia said.

"Then he should turn wrath upon himself, and see it done." Lucretia said as she showed Seppia a snake bracelet and threw it on the ground.

Seppia picked it up and recognized it as her brother's snake bracelet. "It's your brother's, is it not?" Lucretia asked.

"I had thought his slaves took it with his life." Seppia said.

"They stand blemished by neither offense." Lucretia said.

"How did you come by this?" Seppia asked.

"The gods led me to the truth. Hidden amongst Ashur's treasures. Stripped from the bodies of those who have died at his hand." Lucretia said.

"Ashur?" Seppia asked.

"He must have been there, that night, when your brother fell. Yet the villain moves only upon command of Gaius Claudius Glaber." Lucretia said as Seppia realized that the man who's affection she has been seeking is the man who killed her brother. She would have her revenge and she him pay.

Back with Ilithyia, Spartacus was leading her through the forest with her blindfolded and bound. He was finally going to get rid of her. She whimpered as tears ran down her eyes that her life was going to end. When Spartacus felt that they had traveled a good enough distance he stopped.

"Kneel." Spartacus said as she got on her knees.

"Please…" Ilithyia begged.

"Do you know what it is? To love? To be filled with light and hope? To see that blessing returned in kind, in the eyes of the only one that could ever know the true depth of your heart?" Spartacus asked. He used his sword to cut her blindfold off. He then held the sword against her neck. "That is what your husband took from me." Spartacus then kneeled down in front of her. "I would take the same from him. Yet he chose vengeance against me over your life." Spartacus said as he stabbed his sword into the ground. "Taking it would balance nothing. He does not love you, as I loved me wife." Spartacus told her as he got up and walked away.

"You let me live?" Ilithyia asked.

"Do not think it a kindness." Spartacus said as he left.

**End of Chapter 7 Sacramentum and Balance**

**Hoped you guys liked it. Sorry it took awhile, between finals and papers and the holidays, I haven't had much time to write. And I got Grand Theft Auto 5 for PS4 so I've been playing that. Don't worry I will continue to keep writing, so please be patient and check out my other stories.**

**Next Chapter, The Vengeance finale. Monsters and Wrath of the Gods. Spartacus has to rally his force together to fight Glaber as the Romans coming close and the first battle will take place.**

**Please leave a review if you liked and if you didn't sorry. If you guys got other ideas for crossovers I should write, send me a message or leave it in a review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spartacus or Naruto, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a huge fan.**


	8. Monsters & Wrath of the Gods

**Here is the 8****th**** Chapter, Monsters and Wrath of Gods. I'm combining the last two episodes of Spartacus Vengeance for an awesome season finale. After Spartacus released Ilithyia, the rebellion begins to boil up and wants to fight…but are not working together. So Naruto and Spartacus have to work to make sure they are ready to fight as Glaber is coming for them. **

**Naruto in Capua**

_Spartacus released Ilithyia and now he and Naruto must worry about the condition of the rebellion to ready them for the impending fight against Glaber and his forces._

**Monsters**

Night had settled over the land as people were asleep especially with the rebellion members. Everyone was asleep except for the people who were on watch duty. Donar went up to a tree and was pissing. When he was done, he turned around and was punched in the face. Then three figures dressed in Roman soldier gear approached the temple. Nasir and Lugo were on watch duty on top of the walls surrounding the temple.

"Lugo! Open fucking eyes." Nasir told him.

"To see what? Wake when trees attack, little man." Lugo said as he shut his eyes. Nasir looked inside the temple and saw everyone was asleep and then was pulled down from the wall. Lugo looked around and saw Nasir disappear and he was then pulled down. The three soldiers then carefully climbed the wall They then jumped down from the rafters into the courtyard as no one heard them.

Naevia walked out of one of the rooms where she was sleeping to get a drink of water. She turned her head to see the three Roman soldiers and panicked. "ROMANS!" She shouted as everyone woke up. Agron got up and charged at the soldier while the soldiers fought back.

Others got up to fight as Mira readied a shot and Saxa grabbed a torch but before things could escalate even more, the soldier stepped forward, removed his helmet and shouted. "ENOUGH!" The man said as he removed his helmet to reveal he was Spartacus. "Stand down!"

Everyone then stopped as they saw Spartacus and the other two soldiers removed their helmets to reveal Crixus and Gannicus. Everyone gathered around as Naruto and Thessela walked into the courtyard, as they knew it was Spartacus, Crixus and Gannicus and didn't act because Spartacus wanted to test everyone.

"This was but fucking test?!" Agron yelled.

"If it had not been…you would all be for the afterlife." Spartacus said as Oenomaus walked up to him.

"We will not be taken unaware next time." Oenomaus said.

"I would see words forged into action. Rise…and take morning meal. The day ahead of us will be long." Spartacus said as he walked to get changed and Mira saw that he seemed different.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, Seppia was in the central room of the villa, washing her hand through the pool of water, trying to avoid Glaber after she received news for Lucretia. That her brother was not killed by his slaves but by Ashur, on the order of Glaber. The man she had fallen for and was sleeping with for the past week was the man who killed her brother.

Glaber then walked out and saw Seppia sitting near the pool of water. "It causes worry. To stir and find you gone from our bed." Glaber said to her.

"I could not remain there. The mind churns with thoughts of those taken too soon from us. And the monsters who tore them from loving embrace." Seppia said as Glaber sat next to her.

"We have both suffered immeasurable loss. We must take comforts from what we have found…in each other." Glaber said as he touched her cheek.

"I have moved foolishly, and with regret. That I have denied you opportunity to properly mourn your wife." Seppia said as she removed his hand.

"She is but fleeting memory…one that shall fade as the night mist, caressed by morning sun..." Glaber said as he removed the strap from her nightdress and kissed her as she hated every second of it. Then the doors to the villa opened as they saw a ragged and horrid looking Ilithyia.

"Ilithyia?" Glaber asked as he couldn't believe what he saw. He then ran to her as she collapsed into one of the smaller pools of water near the doors.

Ilithyia's eyes slowly began to blink open as she saw one of her handmaidens, Glaber and some other man he was talking to. The handmaiden saw Ilithyia stir awake.

"She awakes." The handmaiden said Glaber moved to her side.

"Are you of this world?" Ilithyia asked as Glaber sat next to her.

"Take hand, and know that I am flesh. Leave us." Glaber said as everyone left them alone. "I thought you gone from this world."

"As did I. Yet the gods have seen me returned to your arms." Ilithyia said.

"It is a blessing." Glaber said.

"One shared by our child. The warmth of the light inside me…it gave strength and comfort, when all seemed lost." Ilithyia said.

"How did you escape?" Glaber asked.

"I could not. He let me go." Ilithyia said.

"Spartacus released you?" Glaber asked.

"He said…that taking my life would have no meaning." Ilithyia said.

"And where were you held?" Glaber asked.

"I do not know. I was bound and stripped of sight." Ilithyia said.

"How did Gannicus carry you to him?" Glaber asked.

"By horse for part of a day. By foot through the woods for hours more." Ilithyia said.

"And you saw nothing of their camp?" Glaber asked.

"Only the dank hole they kept me in." Ilithyia said.

"Dug into the earth? Or made of stone and wood?" Glaber kept asking.

"What does it fucking matter? It was made of stone, with beams of wood. Scribblings carved into the rocks." Ilithyia said.

"What did they say?" He asked.

"I did not know. They were faded and broken." Ilithyia said as Glaber began to get frustrated.

"In what tongue were they etched?" Glaber asked.

"They appeared Greek." Ilithyia said as she then realized where she was and not in her and Gaius's room. "Why am I not in our bedchambers?"

"Ilithyia—" "I thought it a dream." Ilithyia said as she sat up. "Seppia in your arms…your hands upon her…Spartacus was right. My death would not have held meaning. You do not love me."

"And you greet this as revelation? Time and again you tore my heart from my chest. Is it a wonder it now stands empty in your regard?" Glaber asked as Ilithyia began to tear up.

"Is there nothing left between us?" Ilithyia asked.

"I once asked the same of you. Do you recall your reply?" Glaber asked with a smirk as he stood up. Ilithyia then grabbed his arm.

"Have I not suffered enough?" She asked. "I would have life as it was, with my husband beside me."

"That man you speak of no longer exists." Glaber said.

"Then what stands before me?" She asked.

"A monster. Rough hewn by unfortunate events, and given breath by necessity." Glaber said as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at the temple, everyone was arguing with one another over various issues: lingering animosity between each other because of their own personal biases, and that they were not fighting…everyone was getting restless and their emotions were bottling up and were beginning to explode. They had the swords and weapons to fight and they wanted to but after the surprise wake up call by Spartacus in the morning, things were getting difficult.

Spartacus and Naruto listened to everyone bicker and argue like spoiled children and so they decided they needed to stop it.

"We cannot defend the temple if we are at odds with one another!" Naruto shouted getting them to shut up.

"Give Lugo warrior to share watch! Not little man with little balls!" Lugo said as Nasir sneered at him but Agron held him back.

"My balls did not allow breach! Your eyes were closed in pursuit of dreams." Nasir said.

"You fell to slumber?" Spartacus asked.

"And you blame Nasir, you lazy shit?" Agron said.

"Turn effort from defending your boy and look upon your own failings."  
Crixus said to him as Naruto held him back.

"Then let us relive the moment and see different fucking result!" Agron shouted as Naruto and Spartacus stopped them.

"The Romans will come! And if they find us divided, we will fall before them." Spartacus said."

"Words of meaning." Naevia said to Crixus, trying to get him to stop his quarrel with Agron.

"What would you have us do?" Donar asked.

"Try not to get your fucking head bashed." Nemetes said.

"Bold words, from one who tumbled so quickly." Gannicus said.

"I was caught unaware!" Nemetes said.

"A problem we all need to fix." Naruto said.

"People from East of the Rhine can defend themselves." Nemetes said.

"Not against a legion. We must focus on keeping the advantage of distance." Naruto said.

"And how do we do that?" Agron asked.

"We will teach you the bow." Mira said.

"_The bitch and her fucking arrows."_ Saxa said in her native tongue as Agron told her to watch her mouth.

"We are from East of the Rhine, we fight our enemies not hide from a distance!" Nemetes said.

"_Why did you release the Roman whore, to receive nothing in return?"_ Saxa asked as Agron translated.

"She asks why you let Ilithyia go, when Glaber did not trade weapons and armor as promised." Agron asked.

"A thing I have also wondered." Gannicus said as everyone looked at Spartacus.

"Taking her life would not have gained us what we wanted. It would only have served misplaced vengeance. We are better than this. We are better than the Romans. Oenomaus. Gannicus. See everyone to guarded position. We will train against assault by light of day…and attempt to elevate night's low defeat." Spartacus said.

"Let us see it done." Gannicus said.

"I have no need for aid. Lugo! Nasir! Take position upon wall. Donar! Nemetes! Lydon! Saxa! Fall to my side." Oenomaus said as they walked to the courtyard and everyone else walked away and did their jobs or resumed training.

"I fear result will be the same in light of day. We are not a fist, but fingers twitching absent single purpose." Crixus said to Spartacus and then left. Naruto and Spartacus shared a look of discontent as Agron walked up to them.

"My words crash upon ear, but fails to pierce heart." Spartacus said.

"Then we must stab deeper. Perhaps a punishment, for those who fail in the day's training?" Agron asked.

"You cannot forge trust and loyalty at the ends of a whip, as the Romans believe." Naruto said as Spartacus nodded.

"Then what would you use? Soft kisses and whispers of love?" Agron joked as they chuckled and Spartacus got an idea.

"Naruto, go with Agron and Thessela. There is a thing I would have you do." Spartacus said.

"What are your thoughts?" Agron asked.

"To see fingers joined in single purpose." Spartacus said as Agron nodded and went to get his gear as Naruto looked back to see Mira walk to one of the rooms in the temple.

"Spartacus." Naruto said as Spartacus turned to him. Naruto motioned his head to the room and Spartacus saw Mira walking away and nodded as he walked into the temple.

Mira walked into one of the rooms in the temple that they were using to store weapons and arrows and grabbed a bunch for her quiver. "It is a thing of much regret." She heard as she turned around and saw Spartacus walk in. "Lucius is no longer among us."

"A loss keenly felt." Mira said.

"Yet we must move from wounded heart. Turn towards what must be done. I would have you and Thessela train more archers, as you suggested." Spartacus said as he was about to leave but Mira spoke.

"Is that all you would have from me?" She asked.

"Gather your bow." He said as she turned to him.

You have not slept by my side. You do not speak unless to give order. How long do you seek to punish me?" Mira asked.

"It is not my intent." Spartacus said.

"Yet result stands the same. You turn from me." Mira said.

"You turn from yourself, when you made attempt upon Ilithyia. An act that would have stained you forever." Spartacus said.

"I thought only to save you from the same." Mira said.

"You thought to save what we had." Spartacus said.

"Had? Can you no longer find comfort in my arms?" Mira asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Can you find such in mine?" He asked.

"Yes. If you would but give me more of your heart." Mira said as Spartacus held her hand.

"I have given all that remains." Spartacus said.

"It is not enough." Mira said.

"No. It is not." Spartacus said as Mira kissed him once more, the tears falling from her eyes.

"Let us see to training. And what must be done." Mira said as she left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, Ilithyia was standing on the balcony overlooking the training ground of the Ludis, letting the suns rays hit her skin, thinking of what else fate had installed for her. Lucretia was walking through the villa when she stopped and saw Ilithyia standing on the balcony.

"Ilithyia?" Lucretia asked as Ilithyia smiled and walked to her as Lucretia cried tears of joy and hugged her friend. "The gods have heard my prayers. To return you to my arms..."

"You alone offer such embrace." Ilithyia said.

"I have not taken food nor rest since you were torn from them. Nor would I have, until I had followed you to suspected fate." Lucretia said.

"Would that all held me as close to heart." Ilithyia said.

"Well, you're the reason that mine still beats. You and the blessing you carry." Lucretia said as she held Ilithyia's stomach.

"I have never considered it as such. Yet in that final moment, when I thought life was forfeit, I felt a great sadness. Not for myself, but for innocent child, doomed to suffer for the mistakes of the mother." Ilithyia said.

"We have both made many." Lucretia said as Ilithyia looked serious and leaned in closer.

"The child is Spartacus'." Ilithyia said as Lucretia was unsure how to respond. "He gave seed the night you maneuvered me into laying with him."

"Ilithyia—" "I no longer lay blame at your feet. It was my hands that forced you to seek vengeance. My choices that have cast me adrift. Clinging to the woman I once hated. And a child I unreasonably grow to love." Ilithyia said.

"To feel such hope and such joy blossoming within you…that's the rarest of all flowers. Regardless of why it blooms." Lucretia said as Ilithyia smiled and they heard footsteps coming and it was Seppia.

"Apologies. I—I did not know you were ah—Apologies." Seppia said as she left, holding her snake bracelet on her arm.

"She moves to assume a place at Gaius' side. One day she will see him for what he truly is." Ilithyia said.

"Oh, her eyes have already been opened. Seppius was not murdered by his slaves, but by your husband." Lucretia said.

"Gaius?" Ilithyia asked.

"A thing which I discovered through most unfortunate manner, and shared only with Seppia." Lucretia said.

"Yet she stays within this house? Body offered to the man that so wounded her?" Ilithyia asked.

"To leave now would only serve to arouse suspicion. Yet she burns with thoughts of avenging her brother." Lucretia said as Ilithyia smiled.

"I would see such embers given breath. And in resulting flames, my child and I rise to from the ashes of ill-fated past, and Glaber removed from this world." Ilithyia said with a smile.

With Glaber, he and Ashur were in his main room, looking over a map to try and narrow down where Spartacus and his rebellion were located.

"They traveled by horse, then on foot through forest for several hours. Yet she does not know what direction she traveled in." Glaber said as Ashur thought for a moment and looked at the map.

"Spartacus has attacked the mines of Lucania here…the arena in Capua…the port of Neapolis…and attempted to make trade in Atella." Ashur said as he moved pieces around the map to the four locations.

"The curve would suggest they move outward from a central position, in this region." Glaber said as he looked at the map.

"Yet a vast area. Did she mention anything more that may be of use?" Agron asked.

"Only that she was kept beneath ground. In a chamber with faded lettering, perhaps Greek in origin." Glaber said as Ashur got an idea when Glaber looked at the door and the Egyptian was there carrying a small sack.

"Apologies…" Ashur said as he walked over to the Egyptian and talked to him and smiled. "See yourself to wine and food." Ashur said as the Egyptian nodded.

"His efforts bear fruit?" Glaber asked.

"Plucked from Spartacus' own garden." Ashur said as he put the sack on the table to reveal it the was head of Lucius. "His overly ripe friend goes by the name of Lucius Caelius. Known by those questioned to frequent market in Neapolis and Atella…and to dwell in the shadows of Vesuvius."

"Still too vast an area." Glaber said.

"Made smaller by your wife's discerning eyes. There is a, a temple near mountain's foot, long abandoned. Erected many years past by Greek hands." Ashur said as he placed a piece on the map where the temple would be located.

"Then we march at nightfall, and by dawn's light see an end to Spartacus." Glaber said.

"I would urge no small amount of caution. If memory serve, there's a wall protecting this temple. Spartacus and his men will surely have fortified position." Ashur said.

"Then we shall bring to bear the fiery might of Rome and see defenses fall, in advance of the man himself. Prepare your men. And I would have you at my side, to share in glorious moment." Glaber said to Ashur.

"Ah, a great honor. It shames me to seek reward beyond it, yet heart desires turn reason a fool." Ashur said.

"You are many things, Syrian. But do not expect me to believe you a fool. Give voice to your desire. And see it…considered." Glaber said as Ashur smiled.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at the temple, the rebellion was going through some training and instruction on what to do should the Romans breach the temple. Crixus and Spartacus acted as Romans and entered the main courtyard as Saxa and Nemetes ran out ahead of everyone else as the archers then came out with their bows. Saxa and Nemetes attacked Spartacus and Crixus but they were unsuccessful and Saxa and Nemetes were thrown to the ground.

"Nemetes! You attack before command is given!" Oenomaus said as everyone shook their heads.

"You must remain hidden until the Romans are drawn in." Spartacus told him.

"You would see them breach the wall?" Nemetes asked.

"We would see them trapped, you simple fuck." Crixus said.

"Like fish in a net." Spartacus said as Gannicus saw something coming up the road.

"A wagon approaches." Gannicus said.

"Agron and Naruto lead it." Nasir said as Crixus ran up the walkway to the wall.

"He has attacked another one, without command." Crixus said.

"No. They act upon my orders." Spartacus said.

"Towards what purpose?" Gannicus said.

"To secure what we desperately need." Spartacus said.

And that would be wine. Naruto, Agron and Thessela brought the wagon near the temple and everyone shared in the wine and enjoyed themselves. Drinking their fill, chatting and laughing and having a grand old time. Naruto and Thessela shared a drink but Naruto had a mission for her and sent Kurama with her so he bid them farewell.

Everyone was getting along as Spartacus smiled that his plan might work. Crixus was fixing some of his armor while drinking with Gannicus. "I barely know the man, absent furrowed brow." Gannicus said.

"He is not a man of drunken pursuits. His brow may not reveal it, but there is yet intent upon mind." Crixus said.

"If lifts heart, to hear voices raised in spirit. To see us bonded. Not by brand. Not by homeland. But by an ideal. That every man…every woman…should be born, should live, and should die with the taste of freedom forever upon their lips." Spartacus said as everyone cheered.

"Yet if we are to defeat the Romans, we must put aside our differences, and come together as one. Let us have sport! Pairing those of you with ill feelings against your equals. And let us see if thirst for victory triumphs petty quarrel." Spartacus said.

"Intent is revealed." Crixus said.

"Donar! Nemetes! Take position." Spartacus said as they scoffed and walked to the courtyard. "Lugo! Nasir! You will face them." Spartacus said as everyone cheered and laughed.

Lugo then turned to Nasir. "We win. If you keep out of way, little man." Lugo said with a laugh as Nasir looked at him.

"Don't fucking call me that. ARGHH!" Nasir yelled as he ran and jumped from the temple onto Nemetes in the courtyard.

"ARGGH!" Lugo yelled as he followed and tackled Donar to the ground as everyone laughed and gathered around to watch the fight as Naruto walked up to Spartacus.

"Begin." Spartacus joked as they watched the fight.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, Glaber's men were getting ready to march down south as Glaber walked down the steps of the villa to the training courtyard. "Have the men equipped and ready to travel by sunrise. See that it happens." Glaber told one of his men as Salvius walked up to him. "You were able to require what was needed?"

"They are upon road from Neapolis." Salvius said.

"Meet them and hasten arrival. I will hold no delay in marching south." Glaber said.

"I would advise a different course." Glaber heard as he turned and saw Varinius standing on the balcony and seethed in anger.

Glaber walked back up to the villa as Varinius took a cup of wine. "I've been dispatched with message from the Senate. You are to cease pursuit of Spartacus and to return to Rome immediately."

"I am a praetor of the Republic. The Senate holds no power to make such demands of me." Glaber said.

"True, they do not. They have only the power to recommend a path of action. One only a man with no intent to rise above current position would ignore." Varinius said.

"And they send words through the man who conspires to claim my wife?" Glaber asked.

"I am hardly alone in such ambitions, am I? Troubling news has lit upon ear. That Spartacus seized what I could not." Varinius said.

"You do not know of what you speak." Glaber said.

"And you are an incompetent fool, to allow your wife be taken by a slave." Varinius said.

"Taken?" They heard as they turned to see Ilithyia walk in.

"Ilithyia?" Varinius asked.

"It appears you have been misinformed." Glaber said.

"I have been taken only to bed, my child causing unexpected discomfort in waning months of pregnancy." Ilithyia said.

"Did it also cause that bruise on your cheek?" Varinius asked.

"No. It did not. The fault was mine. A misplaced step as I was coming from the bath." Ilithyia said.

"You should choose footing more carefully." Varinius said.

"As you should choose your words." Glaber said as Ilithyia left.

"Return home, Gaius. And tend to your wife, before yet another man makes attempt upon her." Varinius said.

"I shall take my leave when Spartacus falls." Glaber said.

"A task long overdue in its completion." Varinius said.

"Yet now within grasp! I march to Vesuvius, and an end to the man." Glaber said.

"Vesuvius?" Varinius asked as he now knew where to strike. "Is that where he hides?"

"It is of no concern to you." Glaber said.

"The Senate believes otherwise. I've been appointed to assume your place with an army of worth, and bring Spartacus to justice." Varinius said.

"And if I refuse to step aside?" Glaber asked.

"It is a choice you are free to make. But one that would end all hope of rising from the shit you have mired yourself in. Save what little worth your name yet holds, and set path towards Rome." Varinius told him as he handed him his empty cup and left. When Varinius was out of the room, he threw the cup against the wall in anger.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at the temple, more matches had taken place as more wine and food was shared and everyone was enjoying themselves. Better bonds were forged as Mira and Saxa were fighting against Harudes and another woman. Everyone was cheering as the four fought.

Agron cheered as he looked to see Nasir sitting on the steps and touching the cut on his lip from the fight. "You lower guard just before launching attack." Agron told him.

"Advice gained too late." Nasir said as Lugo walked up to them.

"We lose." Lugo said as they saw Donar and Nemetes smiling and getting along. "But little man fight like giant!" He said as Nasir smiled and the two reconciled and hugged.

Saxa managed to knock out her opponent as she then helped Mira fight Harudes. They both then managed to tackle him to the ground as Saxa grabbed his arm and locked it behind him and Mira stopped his face, knocking him out and winning the fight as everyone cheered. Everyone clapped and cheered as Oenomaus then talked to Spartacus.

"Drink and contest. A clever strategy, to forge necessary bonds." Oenomaus said.

"I would see more follow." Spartacus said as he walked to the courtyard.

"A battle well fought." Spartacus said as everyone cheered. "Let us have new contest! Agron! Crixus!" Spartacus said as everyone cheered and a few chuckled as two men who hated each other would be fighting. "Take position." Spartacus said as he then forced them to fight with each other, to Agron' and Crixus' disappointment.

"Gannicus! Oenomaus! Stand against them." Spartacus said as everyone cheered.

"We can easily best them. If we fight as one." Gannicus told Oenomaus as he walked to the courtyard.

"Come, and do what is necessary." Naruto told him as Oenomaus nodded and joined the other gladiators.

"Ready! Begin!" Spartacus said as the fight began.

Crixus fought Gannicus while Oenomaus fought Agron. Crixus swung left and right, with a spinning punch as Gannicus kept moving back and ducked. Agron was on the defensive as Oenomaus was much more skilled than him. He blocked Agron's punches and pushed him back. Agron punched again but Oenomaus grabbed his arm and tossed him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Gannicus managed to kick Crixus in the leg, knocking him to his knees but Crixus didn't let up and grabbed Gannicus by the throat.

"Come on, Crixus! Teach him who the true champion is, Crixus!" Naevia shouted as Mira and Naruto were happy to see her enjoying herself.

"It astounds, to witness the change in you." Mira said.

"The world itself can reverse course, if moved by loving hands." Naevia said.

"A blessing. To hold each other in such regard." Mira said.

"As Spartacus holds you." Naevia said as Mira's expression dampened a bit.

"No longer." Mira said as she saw Spartacus.

"I would not be so sure. My friend can be stubborn at times, and his heart may waver…but not his love for you. I guarantee it,…give it time." Naruto said as Mira had a small smile on her face as they watched the fight.

Gannicus punched Crixus across the face, knocking him back a bit as Crixus quickly regained composure. He then made a wide right hook but Gannicus blocked it and delivered an upper cut that knocked Crixus off his feet and onto his back. Everyone cheered as Gannicus took a wine jug and took a drink. Crixus then got back up and tackled Gannicus into a group of people watching but Gannicus managed to push him back.

Agron swung and jabbed at Oenomaus but Oenomaus was much more skilled and kept blocking and dodging and then blocked Agron's right jab, pulled him forward and then kicked out his feet, causing him to fall to the ground and then punched him in the chest.

Gannicus spun away as Crixus tried to kick him but ended up hitting another gladiator. Gannicus then looked over to Oenomaus who nodded, Gannicus then jabbed at Crixus and kicked him off his feet as Oenomaus then jumped over and punched Crixus to the ground, ending the fight as everyone cheered.

Oenomaus and Gannicus smiled and laughed as the two began to repair their bond. Gannicus helped up Crixus while Oenomaus helped Agron as Naevia and Nasir walked over.

"Agron. You fought well. For a simple fuck from east of the Rhine." Crixus joked as Agron chuckled.

"As did you. For a shit-eating Gaul." Agron joked as the two chuckled and shook hands.

"Let us share drink, and balm wounded pride." Crixus said as Agron nodded and walked into the temple as Naevia and Nasir smiled and followed.

"Well done, my friend." Naruto said as he pat Spartacus on the back. "Now all that remains,…is to repair your bond with someone." Naruto said as Spartacus looked at Naevia who was talking to Gannicus.

"That will be a bond that may not be repaired." Spartacus said.

"Spartacus, as your friend, I feel it if my duty to tell you,…to pull your head out of your ass. We may be fighting for our freedom and potentially marching off to our death,…but that doesn't mean we should give up on ourselves. Fix your heart, my friend. This may be your last chance." Naruto said as he walked up to the wall.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua at the villa where Glaber would be spending his last night, Lucretia was comforting Seppia. She had contacted Varinius and told him about Glaber but with Ilithyia returning and no real evidence, Varinius didn't agree to help.

Seppia was crying as Lucretia combed her hair. "To feel the sting of loss. Absent course to right what has been done." Lucretia said.

"I sent for Varinius, as you prompted. Only to have him shun word and touch." Seppia said.

"You are no longer a girl, unblemished by this world. You're a woman now. And our hands shape the fates, when those of men tremble." Lucretia said.

"It is I who tremble. The thought of Gaius' hands upon me." Seppia said as she cried and Lucretia hugged her.

"There, there. It is such desire that present opportunity." Lucretia said as she showed Seppia a dagger.

"You suggest the impossible." Seppia said.

"I suggest only that you consider the years unfolding before you. Every moment swollen with the knowledge that Gaius Claudius Glaber lives out his life in the privileged lap of Rome. While your brother is forever denied breath." Lucretia said.

"It should not be so." Seppia said.

"It should not. Everything I held dear was taken from me as well. This house. My husband. Promise of child…The things that have been done to us cannot stand unanswered. To allow it would be to turn from those we claimed to have loved." Lucretia said as she handed the dagger to Seppia.

"Is there no other course?" Seppia asked.

"If you wish to see your brother's murder avenged…blood must be spilled." Lucretia said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

Lucretia then walked to Ilithyia's chambers. "She is moved towards deed?" Ilithyia asked.

"I believe it so. You are certain this is what you desire?" Lucretia asked.

"If Gaius is not moved by pleading word, then I will have blood and death. And in the bringing of it, him removed from this world…and my future secured." Ilithyia said as the two shared a quick kiss and left.

Glaber was in the baths, with some slaves helping to take off his armor and clothing as Seppia walked in. "Is it true? That you depart for Rome?" Seppia asked.

"I'm left with little choice." Glaber said as he sent his slaves away.

"It is a terrible thing, to be stripped of such." Seppia said as she went up behind him.

"Made more grievous by the hand that removes it." Glaber said.

"You speak of Varinius?" Seppia asked.

"He once more makes attempt to claim what is rightfully mine." Glaber said in anger.

"As Spartacus claimed my brother's life?" She asked.

"An unfortunate tragedy." Glaber said.

"One that yet demands justice." Seppia said.

"The Senate appoints Varinius to task." Glaber said as Seppia moved to get a glass of wine.

"I do not have faith in him, to take the life of the man responsible for grievous injury." Seppia said as Glaber walked up behind her.

"Nor I. Yet we must turn from such thought, and seek comfort in the hands of warm embrace—" Glaber was cut off as Seppia turned around and smashed the jug of wine across his face and knocked him to the ground near the bath. Glaber was momentarily shocked and disoriented as Seppia walked towards him.

"Your fucking hands ripped my brother from this world! And mine shall see you from it!" Seppia yelled as she raised her blade up to stab Glaber and swung down but Glaber narrowly raised his arm just in time to keep the blade from reaching his chest. The blade poked his skin slightly, causing some blood to seep out but Glaber then pushed back and pushed her off and onto the floor.

She got up but then a sword was pushed through her stomach…blood flowing from her wound and the sword was pulled out and she fell to the ground. Glaber saw Salvius holding the bloodied sword as they saw Seppia gasp in pain before closing her eyes in death.

"Praetor." Salvius said.

"Thank you." Glaber said.

"No needed. I heard the commotion and came as soon as I could." Salvius said.

"Good. Dispatch of the body and clean up any trace. Then prepare the men to march." Glaber said.

"Praetor?" Salvius asked.

"For too long have people made a fool of me. It's time for the tables to turn…and in the act, my fortunes to rise." Glaber said as Salvius nodded and dragged the body of Seppia away. Ilithyia watched from another hallway, hidden so Salvius and Glaber didn't see her. She seethed in anger that Seppia failed to kill him but smirked,…knowing full well that if Spartacus didn't kill him, the assassin would.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with the rebellion, the sun had gone down as the moon shined in the sky. Many people were asleep, resting after the long day of drinking and partying. A few others were still awake and enjoying themselves. Crixus was with Naevia were rekindling their relationship and romance. Gannicus grabbed a jug of wine and walked to the courtyard and to the wall where he saw Spartacus and Naruto keeping watch.

Gannicus climbed up the wall as Naruto helped him up. "I still believe you will see us all to untimely end. Yet it will be a glorious fucking death." Gannicus said as Spartacus chuckled. Naruto then looked to the mountain and saw a torch being waved.

"Spartacus." Naruto said as Spartacus and Gannicus saw the torch waving on the mountain side and knew it was the signal that the Romans were coming.

"The signal." Gannicus said.

"Glaber." Spartacus said as the three walked back to the temple and told everyone to get ready.

Everyone was getting ready, the food and wine was being put away while everyone grabbed their swords, shields, spears and bows as Spartacus grabbed a shield and walked out to the courtyard to talk to everyone.

"Glaber commands from the rear. A coward's position. He will advance his troops in tight formation, intending to overpower. It is the Roman way. We will teach them ours." Spartacus said as everyone cheered and got into position.

The Roman forces were walking through the forests, towards the temple, led by one of the Roman captains. The Roman soldiers walked forward, with their swords, shield and torches ready as the captain motioned them to stop. The group stopped as the captain looked out to the forest. Then a volley of arrows flew from the trees and hit him in the throat, killing him while the others hit other soldiers, killing them or gravely injuring them.

Mira and her group of archers then peered out from the tree cover and opened fire on the Roman soldiers. Her group of 12 archers opened fired as they killed the Roman soldiers who tried to march forward.

"ADVANCE!" A Roman commander yelled as the soldiers ran forward, as some were hit with arrows. Agron, Crixus, Donar and Fulco then ran out from their tree cover and attacked the Romans.

Agron sliced a soldier's throat and then spun around and sliced the leg of another. Crixus jumped in front and blocked a sword strike from a soldier and pushed him away and then sliced his back. Donar smacked soldiers with the bud of his axe and then swung up, slicing the soldiers head as Fulco slashed at another Roman. Agron spun around from a sword swing and sliced the Roman's stomach and then stabbed him in the neck. Agron kicked out a Roman soldier's leg and then stabbed him in the back. He then saw another large group of soldiers coming for them.

"Fall back to the temple!" Crixus shouted as Mira and her group ran back to the temple while Crixus, Agron, Donar and Fulco killed a few more soldiers to buy them some time.

They fought a small group that charged at them as Donar hit a Roman in the stomach with his axe, Agron stabbed a soldier in the neck while Crixus slashed a Roman in the stomach. Fulco grappled with a soldier and swung at the Roman's head but the Roman blocked it, punched Fulco in the face and then slashed his throat killing him.

"Fulco!" Donar yelled as he saw Fulco killed.

"There are too many!" Agron shouted.

"Move!" Crixus yelled as they ran back to the temple.

Towards the back of the Roman legion, the Roman commanders and a group of soldiers were watching everything unfold as a Roman captain ran back to the group and to the Roman commander on the white horse: The Praetor in charge.

"Praetor! The rebels are in retreat." The Captain said.

Then Spartacus, Gannicus and Naruto ran from behind trees and surprised attacked the group, jumping off a large rock as Spartacus knocked the Praetor off the white horse, Gannicus killed one of the commanders on the horse as Naruto killed the other with his hidden blades. Spartacus got back to this feet as the two Roman soldiers who were guarding the rear of the Praetor charged.

Spartacus swung at the first soldier who ducked. Spartacus swung at the second who ducked and pushed Spartacus away with his shield. Spartacus then delivered a shield bash to the first Roman and knocked him away as the second Roman thrusts his spear at Spartacus. Spartacus blocked the spear thrust, broke the spear tip off of the weapon, spun around and then stabbed the soldier in the head. He then punched the second Roman soldier in the face with his shield and then stabbed him in the gut with the spear.

Naruto drew his katana and stabbed a roman soldier in the gut, then threw three shuriken at another and hit him in the leg, causing the soldier to fall to the floor in pain. Naruto pulled out his sword as the soldier tried to stab Naruto but Naruto deflected the sword strike and slashed the Roman in the neck. Gannicus drew his two swords as he fought three roman soldiers. He spun around, blocking and parrying sword and spear strikes as he spun to his knees and slashed the leg of one Roman. Blocked a downward strike from another and stabbed him in the gut, then deflected a spear strike from another Roman and slashed his throat as another Roman tried to attack Gannicus from behind but Naruto threw a rope dart and hit the Roman in the neck.

"GET OVER HERE!" Naruto shouted as he pulled the rope dart and the roman was yanked forward as Gannicus spun and swung both his sword and slashed the Roman in the chest and his other swing took off the Romans head. Spartacus killed another soldier as he saw the Praetor try and climb back onto his white horse but Spartacus grabbed his cloak and pulled him to the ground to reveal that he was Varinius, not Glaber.

"You are not the man I seek." Spartacus said as he whacked Varinius in the face with his shield.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at the temple, the Roman soldiers advanced to the wall and needed to climb over it so the Roman soldiers formed a stool using their shields. They jumped and climbed up and over the wall and jumped into the courtyard as Crixus, Agron and Donar charged and attacked the Romans. They slashed and stabbed the Roman soldiers as more and more Romans climbed the wall. So Mira and her archers had taken up position on the roof to shoot at the Romans as Nemetes, Nasir, Saxa, Lugo and Oenomaus joined the fighting.

Mira and her archers fired at the Roman soldiers from their perch, lowering their numbers while the others slashed and stabbed the Roman soldiers that kept coming over the wall. Oenomaus slashed and swung at the Roman soldiers, taking down one after another in quick succession as he joined the others in the courtyard. Swinging his sword, taking out the Roman soldiers as the others killed more. Nasir impaled a soldier on his sword while Harudes grabbed a spear and impaled another. Saxa grabbed two daggers and jumped on a Roman, stabbing him in the neck as the other soldiers stopped fighting as they saw Praetor Varinius being escorted into the courtyard by Spartacus, Naruto and Gannicus.

"Lay down your arms! Do it!" Varinius shouted as his men stood down and Naruto knocked Varinius to his knees.

"Gather their weapons and armor! The Roman's loss become our bounty!" Spartacus shouted as they cheered. Crixus then walked out of the temple and up to Varinius.

"Varinius!" Crixus shouted as he grabbed Varinius by the throat. "I owe you a debt of blood, for Acer and Rhaskos." Crixus shouted as Naruto lowered his sword.

"And we shall see it paid, after answer is given." Naruto told him as Crixus backed off.

"Where is Glaber?" Spartacus asked as they heard a noise and Mira looked up.

"Spartacus!" Mira shouted as they saw a giant ball of fire fall from the sky and hit the courtyard, killing some of Varinius' troops as the heat of the fire could be felt as it burned some Romans alive.

Another then came down as it hit another part of the courtyard, killing some more Romans but also some members of the rebellion. Varinius used this distraction to try and kill Naruto but Naruto head butted him, stabbed him in the stomach with his hidden blades and then pushed him forward as Varinius was hit by a fireball, and killed.

"GET INSIDE!" Naruto shouted as more fire balls fell down from the sky as Glaber and his forces were using catapults to launch artillery at the temple.

"We have to move!" Spartacus shouted as he helped some people into the temple but then a fireball fell down and smashed through the wall, and the force of the impact sent Spartacus to the ground, groaning in pain.

"SPARTACUS!" Naruto shouted as he saw his friend get hurt. Another fireball fell from the sky and hit the wall, making a large hole for Glaber's forces to enter. Naruto took out two explosive bombs and threw them at the hole, killing a few Romans and buying them some time. "THE TUNNEL! MIRA, LEAD THEM! GO!' Naruto shouted as Mira nodded and led some to the temple while Naruto drew his sword to fight as others joined him.

Naruto swung and slashed, as he took down Roman after Roman as Naevia and a few others shot down the Romans with arrows but more kept coming. Ashur and his men entered the courtyard as Oenomaus fought the Egyptian and the two seemed pretty even. Naruto killed one of Ashur's men with a slash to the neck as Crixus, Spartacus, Agron, Saxa and Nasir killed more Romans.

"Fall Back! Into the tunnel!" Spartacus yelled as he killed another Roman with a slash to the stomach as Agron killed another Roman and told the others to leave.

"CRIXUS!" Naevia shouted.

"GO! WE'LL FOLLOW!" Crixus shouted as he killed another Roman and Naevia left.

Gannicus killed another Roman, protecting the others as they fell back as Naruto helped him defend the temple from charging Romans. Ashur ran up and tried to kill Naruto but Naruto blocked his sword swipe at his head and then punched him in the stomach and kicked him away, as Naruto threw a rope dart and hit one of Ashur's men and pulled him away from Agron, and then stabbed him in the back.

Oenomaus was fighting the Egyptian but got his sword arm trapped and had to used his other hand to block the dagger. The Egyptian stabbed the dagger into Oenomaus' hand and then stabbed more, pushing his dagger into Oenomaus' eye as Oenomaus screamed in pain.

"OENOMAUS!" Gannicus yelled as he killed another Roman and kicked the Egyptian away from Oenomaus and helped his friend to the tunnel.

"CRIXUS! AGRON! THROW!" Naruto shouted as he tossed them fire bombs and they threw them, hitting some Romans and burning them alive as they fell back, deeper into the temple, killing some more Romans as Glaber walked into the courtyard and saw the rebels in retreat.

Spartacus saw they were getting outnumbered and needed to keep them from following the others. "AGRON!" Spartacus shouted as Agron grabbed four jars of tar and gave one to Crixus, Spartacus and Naruto. They then threw them at the ground, onto of some of the embers from the fireballs and a huge wall of fire erupted from the ground. Preventing Glaber and his forces from following them deeper into the temple.

Glaber glared at Spartacus as the wall of fire made it impossible to give chase. Spartacus, Naruto, Agron and Crixus rejoined the others and left through the tunnel and came up near the mountain.

"Keep moving." Spartacus said as they kept walking but then one of them was hit by a Roman spear as they saw more Romans closing in on their position, hurling spears through the air. The rest backed away as Naruto drew his bow and readied to fire but Spartacus told him not too.

"No, there are too many of them. The Mountain Path! Hurry!" Spartacus shouted as they ran to the mountain.

"But there is no other path down. We'll be trapped." Crixus said.

"There's no choice. We must move!" Naruto shouted as everyone ran towards the path as Naruto and Spartacus saw the ranks of Roman soldiers closing in.

"Go!" Spartacus shouted as Naruto dropped his last four smoke bombs to obscure their retreat so they could walk the path.

Back at the temple, Glaber was having his men secure the area and give aid to the wounded as Ashur and Salvius walked up to him. "Is there no other way to gain the mountain path?" Glaber asked.

"None, save for the narrow path they escaped upon." Ashur said.

"Score of men were lost, in attempted pursuit." Salvius said.

"Foolish endeavor. They now hold the high ground. We've lost advantage." Glaber said.

"You would let them go free?" Ashur asked.

"No. I would let them feast on mud and rock. And when hunger and madness drive them from their perch…we shall kill them all." Glaber said.

**End of Monsters**

Line Break xxxxx

**Wrath of the Gods**

The first major battle between Spartacus' rebellion and Glaber's forces led to Spartacus and his rebellion to flee and take refuge on Mt. Vesuvius. They escaped on the only path up the mountain which was good in the sense that Glaber couldn't follow but bad because they were now trapped up there. They had set up small tents and made camp fires using the limited wood they had to keep themselves warm. They had food, a few months ago after they saved Crixus and Oenomaus and had set up a watch on the mountain, Naruto suggested that they keep some food on the mountain incase something should happen,…which seemed to be a good idea.

Spartacus walked to the edge of the mountain path and looked down the slopes of Vesuvius to see the temple which had been taken over by Glaber and the large camp that was set up next to the temple. Mira then walked up to Spartacus.

"The wood for fire is almost gone. We have food but it will only last us so long. We've stripped the mountain of what little it had ever since Glaber forced us upon it." Mira said as Spartacus looked at everyone.

"A thing that should not have happened." Spartacus said.

"You will find a way to see us from this. You always do." Mira said.

"As you always find words, to pull me from darkest thoughts." Spartacus said.

"A talent I pray your next woman holds." Mira said as she walked away but Spartacus grabbed her hand.

"There won't be another woman." Spartacus said.

"Spartacus." Mira said.

"It took the words of a friend to made me realize how foolish my actions have been,…and how my actions have hurt the ones I care about, including you." Spartacus said.

"Spartacus, believe me. I understand—" "No. My head dictates my actions while my heart,…fails to act for itself." Spartacus said as he held Mira's hand and cupped her face. "You have all that remains of my heart…and I was wrong,…it is enough." Spartacus said as Mira smiled and the two leaned in to kiss but Naruto interrupted them.

"Spartacus! Nemetes and clutch of others have taken to foot." Naruto told him.

"Towards what purpose?" Spartacus asked.

"They attempt to breach the Romans at the foot of the path." Gannicus said.

At the foot of the path, a group of Roman soldiers were set up to watch the path and report should Spartacus and his rebellion try and move.

Salvius was next to the fire, pouring himself a bowl of soup and eating as he heard movement behind him. He pulled out his sword and turned around to see Ashur and the Egyptian. "Give word next time. Or be mistaken as enemy." Salvius said as Ashur chuckled.

"Glaber summons you. We only just finished dining on the most succulent lamb. There may yet be few scraps left." Ashur said.

"You overstep,…slave." Salvius said.

"I but place foot where our Praetor commands. If you do not care for where it falls,…" Ashur said as he and the Egyptian reached for their swords. "you are free to take issue."

Then a Roman soldier was killed when a spear flew through the air and hit him in the chest. The others got ready to fight as Nemetes led his group down the mountain path. Nemetes slashed a Roman soldier and pushed him away. Harudes charged with an axe while Saxa jumped from the path and kicked a Roman to the ground. Nemetes jumped to the ground and swung at the Egyptian who blocked his attack while Lugo swung his axe at Ashur but Ashur ducked, locked blades with Lugo and then punched him across the face, knocking him to the ground.

Saxa threw another Roman to the ground and punched him in the face but then was knocked to her side by a Roman shield and held down to the ground by a soldier. Harudes charged at Salvius but Salvius blocked his axe and uppercut him. Nemetes then swung at Ashur, blocked a strike at his head, and locking arms with Ashur. Ashur then head butted Nemetes and pushed him against a rock and tossed him to the ground. Lugo tried to reach for a sword but Ashur kicked him and held his sword at Lugo's neck.

"_Fuck you, you little cunt!"_ Lugo said in German as Ashur didn't understand.

"I do not know your tongue. Nor have cause to learn it." Ashur said as he pulled his arm back to swing but got hit in the arm with an arrow that Mira shot. Spartacus, Naruto, Gannicus, Agron and Crixus then ran down the mountain path and jumped into the fight as Spartacus pushed the Egyptian away from Lugo. Naruto killed one of the Romans near Nemetes while Crixus stabbed a Roman soldier near the mountain path.

"Pull back!" Naruto shouted as he killed another Roman by slicing his head off as Mira shot another arrow and hit a soldier in the leg.

Gannicus spun around, swing his swords up and sliced a soldier in the face. He then helped Saxa to her feet. "Go! Move!" Gannicus shouted as Saxa, Nemetes, and Lugo head back up the mountain path while Mira, Crixus and Agron killed more soldiers.

Spartacus fought against the Egyptian and blocked a dagger strike and locked swords with him. The Egyptian then spun around to stab Spartacus in the head but Spartacus ducked and sliced the Egyptian in the stomach as he backed away in pain. Spartacus then ducked as Naruto rolled over his back and kicked the Egyptian in the face, knocking him to the ground. They would have continued the fight but they saw more soldiers coming and needed to leave.

Spartacus and Naruto ran back to the mountain path and ran as Salvius peeked out from his tree cover to see them leaving and saw an axe on the floor. Salvius then ran forward, forward rolled and picked up the axe and hurled it towards Spartacus but Mira grabbed him and narrowly pulled him out of the way as the axe embedded itself in the rock. Mira and Spartacus ran back up the mountain path as Naruto grabbed the axe and hurled it back, hitting a roman soldier in the chest. Salvius sneered as he saw he missed and the rebels flee.

Spartacus, Naruto and the others returned back up to the others as Spartacus punched Nemetes in the face and he fell to the ground. "Fool! You could have gotten yourselves killed!" Spartacus shouted.

"At least we would have died warriors. Not starving and robbed of strength, as the rest of us are doomed." Nemetes said as he rubbed his lip.

"You are right. We will all perish. If we do not stand together." Spartacus said.

"It will make no fucking difference." Nemetes said.

"Seize tongue, and open fucking ears." Crixus told him.

"The cliffs of Vesuvius are impassible. The Southern path holds the only promise of making purchase. We hold the higher ground, and with it advantage over superior numbers." Spartacus said.

"Only if Glaber is foolish enough to attack. Before we are too week from hunger to fight." Nemetes said.

"A man is never too weak…or too wounded to fight." They heard as they saw Oenomaus stand up, with his left eye stitched up. "If the cause is greater than his own life."

"Glaber and his army will come. And when they do, Vesuvius will be stained…with the blood of vengeance." Spartacus said.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with the Romans, Salvius and Ashur had two Roman soldiers drag Harudes to Glaber back at the temple. After Nemetes failed attack and Spartacus and Naruto's rescue, Harudes was still alive but injured and got captured. The soldiers tossed Harudes to the floor as Harudes coughed and Glaber saw his men bring him a slave.

"He is all that was captured?" Glaber asked.

"Several more lay dead." Salvius said.

"A fortunate thing you are not among them." Ashur said, still holding his arm from the arrow wound and walked up to Glaber. "Had the Egyptian and I not been present, I fear position would have been overrun."

"The gods favor us then. And turn from those who would do us harm." Glaber said as he placed his sword against Harudes' neck. "Tell me of Spartacus…and his thoughts towards coming storm."

"_Suck my cock, you Roman cunt."_ Harudes said in German as Glaber didn't understand.

"Can he form proper words?" Glaber asked Ashur.

"He has yet to break them." Ashur said.

"_I will piss in your fucking skulls!"_ Harudes said as Glaber pushed his sword into his throat, causing blood to squirt out and Harudes to die.

"A most unpleasant tongue." Glaber said as he pulled out his sword and Salvius and other troops took the body away. "Conditions must be dire, to abandon the higher ground and attempt at such a foolish act."

"One that did not appear commanded by Spartacus." Ashur said.

"You laid eyes upon the man?" Glaber asked.

"Briefly, as he and his…shits gave opportunities for others to retreat." Ashur said.

"How did he appear?" Glaber asked.

"Deadly. Yet there was a look about eye. One found reflected in wild beast, when pressed to corner." Ashur said.

"Such an animal…never greets the afterlife absent desperate blood." Glaber said as they looked at the mountain.

"Vesuvius is not Cere's Horn, offering endless bounty. There cannot be much in way of nourishment left upon barren peak." Ashur said.

"We shall stay our hand yet a while longer. And when hunger and despair are the only tastes upon his lips, Spartacus shall kneel before Rome…for final time." Glaber said.

"Praetor…might I suggest doubling patrols. If memory serves Spartacus has an assassin amongst his ranks. They are far more deadlier than a group of gladiators…and far more skilled and resourceful." Ashur said as Glaber huffed.

"In open city and terrain set to their skills yes but on barren peak,…he will be just a man. And he will fall as well." Glaber said, not knowing that his underestimation of Naruto would be his downfall.

The sun was high in the sky as our other assassin, Thessela, was about a day away from Capua. She rode down the road with Kurama by her side on a mission that Naruto had given her. Naruto figured that after Lucius was killed and all the attacks the rebellion had launched, and given how resourceful he heard Ashur was, Naruto figured it was only a matter of time before the Romans found the temple. So he sent her and Kurama on a mission to find a suitable place to hold up later.

She did find a villa that wasn't as heavily guarded as it should have been and liberated it from the current owner. Her other mission was then to spy on Ilithyia back in Capua, to see if she could find any useful information and then send it back to Naruto via carrier eagle.

With Ilithyia, she was having her slaves and handmaidens prepare her clothes and essential items to take with her back to Rome. With Glaber at Vesuvius, she wanted to leave and head back to the embrace of mother Rome. She figured that it was only a matter of time before the Assassin slit his throat at night…she heard the tales of how skilled and dangerous they were and that they always got their target,…so Glaber would be done for.

She walked around with Lucretia walked behind her as she saw her items getting put in boxes for the journey back to Rome. "Make sure that the carriage is ready to leave by tomorrow night. I would not linger here any longer than I have to." Ilithyia said.

"Yes Domina." One of her personal guards said as he left and Lucretia and Ilithyia walked around.

Ilithyia then rubbed her stomach as Lucretia looked at her with concern. "Perhaps journey should be delayed. You run the chance of bringing possible harm with such long travel." Lucretia said as Ilithyia smiled at her.

"I appreciate your concern but I would not linger here any longer than I already have. I would be in Rome and have my child born in a city that isn't scarred from recent events." Ilithyia said.

"I would but wish to accompany you…and share in joyous occasion." Lucretia said as Ilithyia looked at her.

"But you will. You will come with me to Rome and you shall one day find comfort in the title of wife once again." Ilithyia said.

"If only I could. But it would seem that fate had other plans. I have been promised to Ashur." Lucretia said.

"Ashur?" Ilithyia asked.

"As payment for the horrors and misfortunes that took place here." Lucretia said.

"It is of no matter. Ashur like my husband shall meet their end by the hands of the assassin. And you shall accompany me to Rome." Ilithyia said.

"How can you be so sure?" Lucretia asked.

"Because assassin's always get their target. And should by some miracle Gaius succeeds, the man accompanying Spartacus happens to be grand master of the assassin brotherhood. Should he fall, they will send others to rid this world of Gaius and his men." Ilithyia said. When she was held captive by the rebellion, Ilithyia overheard that Naruto was indeed an assassin but also the grand master of the brotherhood. And if he was to fall, they would send others to avenge him…it's what she would do.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with the rebellion, everyone was busy working on the construction of something that would aid in their escape from Vesuvius and possibly turn the tide of the conflict to their side. After the brief little spat because of Nemetes' rash actions to fight Glaber head on from the mountain path, Naruto told them he had a plan.

After everyone cooled down, Naruto used his scope to get a better look at Glaber's troops and their camp and he got an idea. Glaber took up residence at the temple and was using it as his main base for plans while the rest of his troops were set up in a camp now that far away. But his catapults were off to the side, near the mountain and isolated. Taking out a few guards that were stations near the catapults, they could be used to help destroy a large portion of Glaber's army.

Once they used the catapults to thin out Glaber's army, then the rest would follow. But the plan needed Glaber's attention focused on the few using the catapults. Glaber would call all his forces to his position which would give the others time to come down from the mountain path and flank Glaber's forces. Everyone seemed to agree that it was a good plan in theory but the actual execution of the plan could prove otherwise but it was the only plan they had. They needed to end the fight now rather than give Glaber time to reinforce his hold.

So, in order to get to the catapults, they needed to climb down the mountain, which would be a stupid idea bare-handed. Naruto was a master climber but that was suicide so Spartacus suggested they used the available vines, sticks and rope they had to allow a few to scale down the mountain and seize the catapults and then the rest of the plan would follow.

Naruto and Spartacus walked around as everyone gathered every vine, twig and rope they could find and fastened them together to make sturdy ropes for a few to climb down the mountain side. "We're almost done with the construction of the ropes." Spartacus said.

"Good. Then we strike tonight with the aid of darkness to cover our plans. This is our one chance." Naruto said.

"I don't think we would have made it this far without your help, my friend." Spartacus said as Naruto looked at him.

"Maybe…you might have. But it would have been much more difficult." Naruto joked with a smile as Spartacus chuckled.

"I cannot thank you for what you've done for me…and for all of us. You saved us on more than one occasion…and you've managed to save me as well." Spartacus said as he looked at Mira who smiled at him.

"There's no point in saving others when you sacrifice your own happiness. You've taken up a cause that will take much from you…but you deserve a life as well." Naruto said as Spartacus nodded.

"Then let us pray tonight goes our way." Spartacus said.

"It will…and if not, then we die fighting." Naruto said as the two shook hands.

Line Break xxxxx

The sun soon gave way to the moon as the sky turned dark. In Capua, Lucretia was sitting on the balcony and looked over the large cliff the villa was perched on. She walked out with her old red hair wig that Ashur had given her a while ago and tossed it over the side. Ilithyia then walked out and saw her and smiled.

"Soon we shall leave this place. Never to return." Ilithyia said.

"What your friendship brings me…there are no words to express gratitude." Lucretia said.

"You have returned the favor many times over." Ilithyia said.

"The debt I owe far exceeds modest repayment. You drew me from the depths of madness. You gave me strength and purpose to live beyond the tragedy which betided this house." Lucretia said.

"Such things are of the past. Let them give you no further pain." Ilithyia told her.

"I have tried to put it from me. The memory of all I have lost, it fills the very air, choking each breath with the sting of loss. And binding my heart in chains." Lucretia said.

"Then let the air be carried away by the embrace of mother Rome…and the prospect of a bright future." Ilithyia said as Lucretia smiled. Ilithyia then let out a gasp of surprise. She then looked down and saw her water broke.

"The child." Ilithyia said. "It comes too soon."

"This is a sign from the gods. It must be born within these walls." Lucretia said as Ilithyia grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Ah…" Ilithyia slumped as Lucretia helped her.

"Come. Let us see their will be done." Lucretia said as she helped Ilithyia to a bed.

Ilithyia sat on the bed as her contractions began and were steadily getting worse as the baby was going to come. She began to sweat as she groaned and screamed out in pain as Lucretia and her handmaidens tried to comfort her. She shouted in pain as her handmaiden dabbed the sweat away.

"Where the fuck is the Medicus?!" Ilithyia shouted.

"He had gone to town, the child not expected for weeks. I have sent the guards to fetch him." Lucretia said as Ilithyia groaned out and writhed in pain as she held her stomach.

"Something is wrong. It claws at me, not wanting to leave womb to be born in this place." Ilithyia said as she screamed in pain.

"I will find something to ease the pain." Lucretia said as she moved to leave but Ilithyia grabbed her hand.

"Do not leave me." Ilithyia said.

"Know that I will return. And together we will see this blessing into the world." Lucretia then walked away into the villa as Ilithyia's handmaiden comforted her.

Ilithyia's pain and contractions were getting more severe as the baby was going to come out very soon. She then heard a shriek and saw the shadow of Lucretia standing in the doorway.

"I thought I heard a cry." Ilithyia said as a crash of thunder filled the air and lightning lit up the room to show Lucretia holding a bloody knife and with blood on her clothes. Ilithyia began to worry. "What have you done?"

"What was always intended, to see curse upon this house lifted." Lucretia said as Ilithyia's handmaiden moved to stop her but Lucretia stabbed her in the stomach. Ilithyia screamed as she saw her handmaiden get stabbed and saw Lucretia stab her handmaiden repeatedly until she died "There. No one left to come between us." Lucretia said as Ilithyia began to panic.

Lucretia then moved closer to Ilithyia's bed as she tried to move but couldn't. "Stop. Please. We are friends, are we not?" Ilithyia asked.

"The very best." Lucretia said.

"Then why would you do this? Why would you take my life and that of my child?" Ilithyia asked.

"Your child? You are but a vessel. Carrying a gift from the gods to the house of Batiatus." Lucretia said as Ilithyia realized that Lucretia was still insane. "Now then. Let us see it unwrapped…" Lucretia said as Ilithyia felt extreme pain as the baby was coming. Lucretia put the knife down as Ilithyia pushed and pushed…screaming at the top of her lungs as she could not stop it…her child was going to be born. She screamed as Lucretia helped expedite the process by pulling the baby out, definitely tearing an artery or vein as blood began to spill. They then heard the cry of a new born baby as Lucretia took the child, cut it's cord and wrapped it in cloth and walked away.

Ilithyia felt spent and extremely tired and in pain as she saw Lucretia take her child. She tried to get to her feet but was still in a great deal of pain as she crawled after Lucretia. She crawled through the villa as Lucretia made her way to the ludis training courtyard and stood at the edge of the cliff holding the new born baby.

"Hush now little one. You are safe now. You are loved, and shall be forever." Lucretia said as Ilithyia managed to get to her feet and walk down to the courtyard. She walked forward but her strength was fading and fell to the ground. She crawled to her child as Lucretia turned and looked at her.

"Please…please." Ilithyia said, begging her to stop.

"Quintus always wanted a son. Because of you, we shall have one." Lucretia said as she looked at Ilithyia and then fell back. She fell off the cliff, holding the baby in her arms as she and the child plummeted to their death and to the afterlife. Ilithyia crawled over and saw her child's body at the bottom of the cliff and died inside.

"No…" Ilithyia said as she fell on her back and felt her strength fading as she heard the footsteps of someone walk up to her.

**Literally about 3 minutes before Lucretia fell over…**

Thessela and Kurama had finally made their way over to Capua and went to the villa to spy on Ilithyia but noticed the entire place looked abandoned. Kurama sniffed the air and yipped and ran in with Thessela right behind him and they were greeted with the sight of two of Ilithyia's handmaidens, on the floor, dead with blood around them. Thessela also saw a blood trail lead from the room to a set of stairs as Kurama followed it but then the front doors of the villa opened up and Thessela turned to see 6 guards enter with the medicus.

"Assassin!" The leader yelled as the medicus ran away in fear as one of the soldiers charged at Thessela and swung his sword at her. She ducked under the sword, grabbed the soldier from behind by his shoulder, and tossed him to the ground and stabbed him in the neck with her hidden blade. She then pulled out one of her swords and blocked a sword slash from the 2nd guard and used her hidden blade to stab the soldier in the leg causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

She then kicked him to the ground, as he fell and tripped the 3rd guard as the 4th, 5th, and 6th charged at her. She pulled out her second scimitar and ducked under the slash of the 4th guard and put one of her swords in reverse grip and stabbed him in the back and spun and slashed the back of his neck, killing him. She then moved her sword behind her back to blocked a sword strike at her back. She used her other sword arm to elbow the 5th soldier in the face, causing him to recoil back in pain. She then slashed his stomach and duck under a sword swing from the 6th soldier as his sword kept moving and accidently his the 5th soldier in the neck, killing him. Thessela then kicked the 6th guard in the nuts as he fell to the ground in pain and stabbed him in the stomach with one of her swords.

She then threw her other sword and hit the 3rd guard in the heart. She saw the 2nd guard crawl to his sword on the ground as Thessela grabbed her second sword from the body of the 3rd guard and walked up to the guard. The guard then pulled out a dagger and prepared to throw it at her but then Kurama ran in and jumped on the guard and ripped and tore his throat out.

Thessela then sheathed her swords and pet Kurama on the head. "Good job, boy." She said as Kurama yipped and ran down the stairs and followed a blood trail as Thessela followed him. She followed Kurama and walked down the stairs to the courtyard and cells of the former ludis and saw the blood lead to Ilithyia laying on the ground, with her stomach covered in blood.

Kurama walked up to Ilithyia and sniffed her and licked her face as Ilithyia moved a tiny bit,…still somewhat conscious. Thessela moved over to the side of the cliff and looked down to see a body. She pulled out her scope and saw it was Lucretia and a newborn baby and realized that it was Ilithyia's. Lucretia must have done this. Ilithyia groaned in pain as Thessela moved to her side and saw she was weak.

"My child…why did Lucretia take him…he was innocent…not stained by the actions of his parents…"Ilithyia managed to say before she passed out. Thessela felt pity for Ilithyia, to lose one's new born child is a fate that no one should have to endure. Seeing the state Ilithyia was in and checking her pulse to find out that she was still alive…Thessela made a decision…not sure if it was a smart one but the right one.

Line Break xxxxx

Back on Vesuvius, the rebels had finished the construction of the ropes that were the first step in Naruto's plan to end this fight…one way or the other. Spartacus and Naruto looked over the edge of where they would rope down as Nasir and Mira walked up to them.

"We have used every vine, twig and rope we had. Enough for 5 men." Nasir said as Naruto pat his shoulder and nodded to Spartacus…it was time. Spartacus then kissed Mira goodbye as he grabbed his shield and strapped it to his back.

"Agron. Crixus. Gannicus. We would have you by our side." Spartacus said as they made their way over.

"Crixus…" Naevia said as Crixus looked at her and kissed her.

"We will be reunited soon. In this life, or the next." Crixus said as he made his way over to the others near the edge.

"I know fear wells within your breast. And it does so with great cause. The Romans hold numbers far outweighing our own. Yet they have revealed time and again fatal flaw. That they believe the Roman way is the only one. Just as they believe that there is only one way to leave this mountain. We shall teach them that we forge our own paths. And nothing, in this world is impossible, when heart and minds are put towards it." Spartacus said as they cheered.

"Brace rope,…and let us begin a lesson forever remembered." Naruto said as lightning and thunder filled the sky. Oenomaus and the others grabbed the rope as Oenomaus nodded to Gannicus who nodded back.

"The sound will mask descent. The gods bless us with good fortune!" Agron said.

"Free men create their own." Naruto said as Agron nodded.

"We are all gods this night! And the Romans shall feel our wrath!" Spartacus shouted as they cheered and Spartacus, Naruto, Agron, Crixus and Gannicus began the climb down the side of Vesuvius. The fived moved slowly, choosing their footing very carefully as the others held the ropes tight so the ropes didn't break.

They were close to the bottom as they saw three Roman guards below them. Naruto motioned the others to slow down as they got closer. On the way down, Agron placed his foot on a ledge and accidently knocked off some small rocks and rubble, causing it to fall and make noise.

"Fuck." Agron whispered as the Romans heard something and looked up so Naruto pushed off the wall and let go of his rope as Spartacus did the same. Naruto landed on two of the guards and killed them with a hidden blade assassination while Spartacus stabbed his dagger into the Roman's throat, killing him quietly.

Oenomaus and the others looked down and saw that the five touched ground so they readied themselves for phase 2. "Prepare yourselves. When signal comes…death shall quickly follow." Oenomaus told them as they readied their weapons.

Spartacus, Naruto, Crixus, Gannicus and Agron stealthily made their way over to the catapults with 5 guards standing watch. Naruto slowly walked up to one of them and hidden blade assassinated him as Gannicus walked up to another. He grabbed the soldier and chocked him and then stabbed him in the throat. Agron grabbed another and stabbed him in the neck and tossed him to the ground. Crixus slit another Roman threat as Spartacus slashed the last one.

"We must move quickly. Before deed is discovered." Naruto said as they nodded and pulled the tarps off the catapults and readied the ammunition. They put the catapult ammunition on the catapult and aimed at the Roman camps and prepared to fire about 10 from the three catapults and lit the first four.

"FIRE!" Spartacus shouted as they pulled the release hook and the fire balls flew through the air and hit the unsuspecting camp and killed dozens of Romans as the first four hit the camp, smashing through tents and setting Romans soldiers ablaze and squishing other unfortunate soldiers.

"The signal!" Nasir shouted as they saw the catapults being fired and they cheered as they moved into position.

Naruto and Spartacus kept firing the catapult ammunition, killing more and more soldiers and destroying the Roman camp as the soldiers scrambled for cover and desperately tried to put the fire out. Glaber and his group of personal soldiers including Ashur and the his men walked into the camp and saw the destruction the catapults caused and their lower numbers.

"Advance on rear position! Kill anyone who stands in your path!" Glaber ordered as the soldiers quickly grouped up behind him as they marched towards the catapults. Glaber and his forces marched towards the catapult and saw Spartacus, Naruto, Crixus, Gannicus and Agron step out in front of them.

"Halt!" Salvius ordered as Glaber told him men to hold position and saw the very man he needed to kill.

"A glorious death." Gannicus said as he drew his two swords.

Agron and Crixus drew their swords as Spartacus readied his shield and sword as Naruto drew his katana and looked at Spartacus and nodded,…prepared to fight.

"Kill them!" Glaber yelled as he and his troops charged at the five rebels. They drew closer and closer and then heard yelling from the side and saw Oenomaus lead the rest of the rebellion from the side and flank the Romans. Naruto smiled as the plan had worked as the others charged from the side and began to hack and slash their way through Roman troops.

Spartacus and the others than charged forward and attacked. Crixus jumped and kicked a soldier in the chest and knocked him down and stabbed him in the throat. Agron spun and duck under sword swipes and slashed at the soldier's legs. Spartacus shield bashed a Roman as Naruto threw 8 kunai and hit four soldiers as Gannicus jumped into the fray with his two swords and began slashing. Oenomaus and the others made their way through the Roman soldiers. Naruto hacked and slashed his way through, unsheathing a dagger in his other hand to help with the fight.

Naruto stabbed a Roman soldier in the stomach with his sword, then pulled out his sword and blocked a slash from the side and then used his dagger to slash the Roman in the chest and then in the neck. He then rolled forward to duck under a sword swipe and spun around and drove his dagger into the soldiers heart. He then pulled the dagger out and threw it at a charging Roman and hit him in the chest. He then blocked a downward slash from a Roman, kicked the Roman away as he then blocked another slice from the side and unsheathed his hidden blade and stabbed the Roman in the stomach and slashed him in the leg with his sword. He then spun around and decapitated another Roman.

The rebels continued to kill more and more Romans. Slashes and slices as Roman blood flew through the air and stained the ground. Glaber saw his numbers were getting fewer so he decided to run like a coward.

"Fall Back!" Glaber yelled as he, Salvius and a few others ran away.

"Press advantage and see victory ours!" Spartacus yelled as he and a few others gave chase. Naevia cut her way through another Roman and saw Ashur kill one of the rebels and charged at him.

Ashur killed another slave as he saw Naevia run up to him and try to take his head off. He ducked under her sword swing as she quickly turned around and tried to kill him. She slashed at his stomach but he blocked the swing, she then swung up and tried to slash his chest but he blocked that as well. She then stabbed forward but he deflected the stab and then punched her across the face and knocked her to the ground.

"If Ashur must die this day,…he will at least see Crixus' bitch to the afterlife." Ashur said as he swung down but a katana blocked the swing. Naevia saw it was Naruto as he blocked the sword, swung up and punched Ashur in the face, knocking him away. Naruto then helped Naevia to her feet as he then ducked under a Roman sword and stabbed a soldier in the stomach as Naevia protected Naruto's back and slashed a Roman soldier in the leg.

Ashur swung at Naruto who blocked and deflected the sword and punched Ashur in the face and then kicked him away. He then rolled forward and spin kicked Ashur to the ground as he then stepped back to avoid the slash from one of Ashur's men. Naruto blocked and deflected the sword, grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back and then used his hidden blade and stabbed the man in the throat.

Naevia killed another Roman and saw Ashur getting to his feet and charged at him. She swung at him as he ducked and blocked her sword. She swung at his head as he blocked her strike and grabbed her arm and kicked her to the ground. Ashur prepared to stab her in the back but Naevia then elbowed him in the nuts and then used her sword and stabbed him in the junk.

Ashur screamed out in pain as he fell to his knees. Naevia swung down at his neck as Ashur grabbed her hands and tried to push back but was in so much pain. Naevia then managed to sliced part of his neck as Ashur cried out in pain and blood dripped from his mouth. She then swung down onto his head and split apart the top of Ashur's skull. Her sword embedded in his head as she pulled her sword out and Ashur fell down dead.

Naruto saw Naevia kill Ashur and smiled as he walked up to her. "Nicely done. Come, let us end this." Naruto said as he and Naevia ran after Glaber and this other men.

Gannicus, Agron, Donar, Mira and the others were killing the remaining 2 dozen Romans as the rest had retreated with Glaber. Gannicus killed another Roman as he saw the Egyptian and charged. He slashed at the legs, arms, stomach, head but the Egyptian kept blocking and dodging. The Egyptian then punched Gannicus in the face and jumped and swung down with his sword and knocked Gannicus to the ground. The Egyptian then swung down but his sword was blocked by Oenomaus who deflected the sword and then slashed the Egyptian's stomach and then punched the slash wound, causing the Egyptian to fall on his back in pain.

"I owe you pain." Oenomaus said as he helped Gannicus to his feet. Oenomaus then slashed another Roman soldier as Gannicus did the same and then the two teamed up to fight the Egyptian. The Egyptian had only one sword so he couldn't block every strike. They two attacked, Gannicus would strike at the Egyptian's left causing the Egyptian to block it with his sword so Oenomaus would be able to slice the Egyptians other arm. Oenomaus then swung at his stomach while Gannicus swung at his other arm. The Egyptian was on the defensive until Gannicus slashed downward with both his swords as the Egyptian pushed him back.

Oenomaus then swung down with his sword as the Egyptian grabbed his sword arm and then stabbed him in the gut with his sword. "Oenomaus!" Gannicus shouted as he saw his brother get stabbed in the gut. He then charged at the Egyptian and kicked him away.

Gannicus swung at the Egyptians left side as the Egyptian blocked it but then Gannicus spin-kicked the Egyptian in the face and knocked him to the ground. The Egyptian then swung at Gannicus but Gannicus blocked it and kicked him in the face again. The Egyptian stood up and stabbed at Gannicus but Gannicus deflected the blade and managed to knock the Egyptian's sword out of his hand. The Egyptian then rolled backwards to gain some distance but Gannicus jumped forward and swung down and sliced the Egyptian in the head, his sword embedded in the Egyptians skull. Gannicus pulled his sword out as the Egyptian fell over dead.

Gannicus then ran over to Oenomaus who was in pain. "Oenomaus…" Gannicus said as he tried to help his friend but couldn't do anything but watch.

"I go to my wife's arms. We shall greet you in the afterlife, brother." Oenomaus said as he grabbed Gannicus' hand and shook it. "Live my brother…fight…I forgive you… fight for the cause…and live free." Oenomaus said as he closed his eyes and joined his wife in the afterlife.

With Glaber he and the remainder of his forces had retreated back to the temple. "Secure the perimeter! Signal all men to defend this position!" Glaber ordered as his troops got into position but it would not save them.

Spartacus and Naruto were the first to climb the wall of the temple as Nasir, Agron, Crixus, Naevia, Donar, Mira and the others quickly followed. A soldier ran up to Naruto but Naruto blocked his sword, head-butted him and tossed him off the perch. More Romans charged as they climbed the perches on the walls as Spartacus and Naruto kneed two Romans in the face and jumped down to the courtyard. More and more of the other rebels climbed the wall as they joined in the final fight.

Crixus jumped down and stabbed a Roman as Naruto and Spartacus made their way to Glaber. Spartacus and Naruto slashed and hacked through the Romans, covering each others back as they got closer and closer to the steps of the temple. Naruto ducked under a sword and stabbed the Roman in neck with his hidden blade, then threw the Roman to the ground and threw his katana through the air and impaled the last member of Ashur's group of Mercs. Glaber cowered in fear as Spartacus slashed another Roman in the stomach and then deflected another strike to his head and slashed the Roman's throat.

Naruto used his two hidden blades as he duck, swerved and spun around, slashing the legs and necks of the Roman soldiers. He slashed one Roman soldier in the leg causing the soldier to fall to the ground in pain as Spartacus stabbed him in the heart. Spartacus then looked up and saw Glaber and walked towards the temple as the remaining 12 soldiers charged to fight. Spartacus spun around and slashed at a Roman who ducked under the sword. Spartacus then punched him in the face, grabbed his arm and then spun him around into Naruto who stabbed him in the neck with his hidden blades.

Spartacus then grabbed Naruto's katana from the body of the merc he killed and impaled another Roman in the stomach with it and then tossed it back to Naruto who caught it and then spun around and decapitated another Roman. Spartacus finally climbed the steps of the temple and faced off against Salvius and Glaber. Salvius swung at Spartacus but Spartacus blocked his sword, head-butted the man and then threw him out of the temple and onto the ground.

Naruto then charged at Salvius and swung down at him but Salvius blocked it. Salvius then stabbed forward but Naruto deflected the stab, sliced upward, taking off one of Salvius' legs and actually put him in the air for a bit until Naruto then stabbed downward and stabbed Salvius in the stomach, to the ground and then used his hidden blade and stabbed him in the face.

Spartacus ducked under a swipe to the head from Glaber and then dodged to the left from a downward slash. Spartacus then stabbed forward but Glaber deflected the blade and shoved Spartacus in front of him. Glaber then swung back and forth against Spartacus as Spartacus kept blocking. Spartacus then stabbed forward as Glaber deflected the sword and grabbed Spartacus' sword arm with his unarmed hand and then tried to slice Spartacus in the throat with his sword but Spartacus grabbed his hand and stopped him as the two were locked.

"I will not die at the hands of fucking slave!" Glaber said as Spartacus pushed him away. Glaber then spun around and slashed at Spartacus but Spartacus blocked the sword and grabbed his arm.

"I am a free man." Spartacus said as he punched Glaber in the stomach, causing him to let go of the sword giving Spartacus two. Spartacus then slashed Glaber in the chest and then stabbed him in the stomach.

Naruto, Mira, Crixus and the others finished killing the rest of the Romans and saw Spartacus stab Glaber. "The Roman finally learns his place before us!" Spartacus said as he twisted the blade, forcing Glaber to his knees in pain. "On his knees."

Gannicus then walked into the temple and saw the Romans were all killed and everyone was watching Spartacus as he stood before Glaber. "You've won nothing! Rome will send Legions in my wake! And one day soon you shall fall to deserved end!" Glaber yelled.

Spartacus then used the other sword and tilted Glaber's head up. "Perhaps. Yet it is not this day." Spartacus said as he pulled his sword over his heads,…thinking of his wife Sura and drove his sword down Glaber's mouth and into his throat. Spartacus then pulled his sword out as blood poured out of Glaber's mouth and fell to the side, dead,…Sura had been avenged.

Spartacus then turned to the others who were all looking at him and walked forward. "Let Rome send their legions! We will face them! And see all who follow Glaber in death!" Spartacus shouted as everyone cheered. Agron then walked up to Spartacus and shook his hand and then Spartacus shook Crixus'. Seeing at what the few of them accomplished, Spartacus smiled and looked at Crixus. "Now, we will become an army." Spartacus said as Crixus smiled and cheered.

Mira then walked up to Spartacus and the two kissed briefly as Spartacus looked over to Gannicus who nodded. Everyone then began to chant, "SPARTACUS! SPARTACUS! SPARTACUS! SPARTACUS!" as the Romans now had to face the legend of Spartacus.

**Line Break xxxxx End of Chapter 8 Wrath of the Gods**

**Actually…not quite yet. How about a little more to describe what happened after Spartacus killed Glaber and how the rebellion continued to grow…enjoy!**

After the death of Glaber, Spartacus and the others gathered all the supplies they could get. Horses, weapons, armor, everything and anything they could get their hands on. They also buried their dead and gave them proper burials. Spartacus also talked to Naruto and told him that if the offer to have Naruto's people come and help fight still applied and Naruto said yes. Naruto sent an eagle back to Konoha, telling them that Spartacus' rebellion was ready to take the right to Rome and they would accept aid. Naruto told them to first send over some assassins from the brotherhood as well as other soldiers.

Right now, Spartacus and the others left Vesuvius and were just about to arrive at the villa that Thessela had acquired. She sent an eagle earlier saying she had found a place for them so they could use it as they figured out their next plan. They made their way to the villa as they opened the gates and Kurama came rushing at Naruto and yipped and then ran back in.

Thessela then ran out and saw Naruto. "Naruto, come quickly." Thessela said as Naruto saw she had blood on her hands.

"Settle in and make camp." Naruto told the others as Naruto ran in the villa and followed Thessela. Spartacus nodded to the others and they set up camp as Mira and Spartacus wondered what was going on.

Naruto followed Thessela to one of the rooms of the villa and couldn't believe what he saw. He saw Ilithyia bloodied and unconscious on a bed as Thessela had some medical equipment set up as Kurama sat next to Ilithyia.

"Thessela, what's going on? I told you to spy on Ilithyia, not kidnap her." Naruto said as Thessela walked up to him.

"I know but when I got there I found her like this,…and Lucretia and her child at the bottom of a cliff. Lucretia must have snapped and took her child and killed them both." Thessela told him as Naruto was shocked.

"Her child?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Lucretia must have taken her child and then killed the two of them. I don't know why but I couldn't leave her like this,…it would have been wrong." Thessela said as Naruto looked at her and agreed…he probably would have done the exact same thing.

"All right, how is she?" Naruto asked as he moved to Ilithyia's side and looked her over as he took off his weapons and got out the small pouch that held the remainder of his medicine.

"She's unconscious and hasn't woke up yet. She still has a pulse." Thessela said as Naruto felt her pulse still there but it was fairly weak. Naruto then looked down and saw the blood on her dress near her waist.

"A cut?" Naruto asked.

"A tear down there. Lucretia must have pulled the child out by force. I managed to sew up her wounds and stop the bleeding." Thessela said as Naruto looked her over and took out some herbs and got a bowl.

"We've done all we can, it's up to her now if she wants to live." Naruto said as he poured some herbs into a bowl and added some water, and other items, distilled essence of herbs and flowers, added it with some water, mix and grinded it together so that it was thoroughly mixed and then placed the bowl on the small fire to heat it up. "This should help her body heal." Naruto said.

"What's going on here?" Naruto and Thessela heard as they turned to see Spartacus and Mira standing in the doorway.

"Spartacus, not now. Get them out." Naruto told Thessela as Thessela escorted them out and Naruto removed the liquid from the fire. He then cooled it down so it was still warm and sat beside Ilithyia. She began to squirm in bed, indicating she was still alive but she didn't open her eyes. Naruto placed the bowl on her lips and poured a little in as she drank some. Naruto slowly poured in more, so he didn't accidently drown her and soon the entire bowl was done.

Naruto then stood up and grabbed his gear and pat Kurama on the head. "Watch over her buddy." Naruto said as Kurama nodded and stood at attention as Naruto walked out to see Spartacus and Mira wanted to talk.

"What on earth is that vile woman doing here?" Mira asked.

"I brought her here." Thessela said.

"Why? I set her free because I chose not to kill her. I spared her life so that we may never see her again. Why is she here?" Spartacus asked.

"I sent Thessela to spy on her and report back should Ilithyia or Glaber have any other plans for us." Naruto said.

"When I arrived there, I found her like this. I couldn't leave her like that." Thessela said.

"You should have. Deserved fate." Mira said.

"Lucretia took her child." Naruto said as Mira and Spartacus looked at him.

"What?" Spartacus asked.

"When I found her, she was absent child. Lucretia must have taken him." Thessela said.

"And where is the child?" Spartacus asked.

"To the afterlife with Lucretia." Thessela said as Spartacus thought for a moment and breathed out…it was still his child.

"I was not there for the whole thing, but I saw Lucretia and the child at the bottom of the cliff. She must have done something, taken the child and kill herself, I do not know why?" Thessela said.

"Spartacus?" Mira called him as he looked at her.

"I'm fine." Spartacus said. "What do you plan to do with her?"

"That depends on her." Naruto said, looking at Ilithyia. "Kurama will watch over her. She won't go anywhere. But what we need to focus on now is how we proceed. Glaber is dead but our numbers have gone down as well. We will need more." Naruto said as they nodded.

"Then we shall need to come up with plans to bolster our forces." Mira said.

"Indeed. I have sent message back to Konoha but it will still take some time for them to make the trip here." Naruto said.

"But we do have assassins operating within the republic. I sent out messages from Capua and told them where to meet us." Thessela said.

"Good. In the mean time, we recover much needed energy and prepare our next step." Spartacus said as they all nodded and went to get some food.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in the heart of the republic in the great city of Rome, many of the praetors and Roman senators had gathered for a meeting to discuss the topics of the day. Increased tax wages, current conflicts in other regions and so on and so forth. As the leaders were discussing on the matters, a Roman commander walked in to the room.

"Yes, what is it?" One of the praetors asked.

"Forgive me, my lords but I have received urgent word. Praetor Gaius Claudius Glaber has fallen." The commander said as many of the praetors couldn't believe it.

"What?" One of the praetors asked.

"It is true my lord. Struck down by the rebel Spartacus." The Commander said.

"Such death from the hands of a fucking slave." One of the praetors said.

"And Praetor Varinius?" One of them asked.

"Dead as well." The Commander said.

"Confounds the fucking senses. How can a handful of errant slaves slay two praetors of Rome." One of the praetors said.

"It is my belief they are being aided." The Commander said as he held out a piece of parchment. "A message was attached to the body of Praetor Glaber."

One of the Praetors opened it and read. "To the pompous fools of the Roman republic. Your days are at an end. Free all your slaves and be gone from this land and mercy shall be given or prepare to fight against the wrath of Konoha. Sincerely, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The Praetor read.

"A meaningless threat. No one can stand against the might of Rome. Send Commander Scrofa with his legion and let us be rid of this troublesome rebellion once and for all." One of the praetors said as everyone else agreed, thinking this rebellion would be put down soon,…how wrong they were.

Meanwhile back in Naruto's homeland of Konoha, Naruto's father had called a meeting of the councilmen and clan heads of Konoha to discuss some matters. "Thank you all for coming." Minato said as he and his wife walked into the council room.

"Of course, Lord Hokage. What's going on?" Councilmen Hiashi Hyuga of the Hyuga clan asked.

"I've called this meeting to discuss with you my son." Minato said.

"Is he all right?" Councilmen Inoichi Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan asked.

"He's fine. He has been settling in with Spartacus and his rebellion and they recently defeated Praetor Gaius Claudius Glaber on the slopes of Vesuvius and intend to continue the fight against the Roman republic. Naruto has written back asking for us to join the fight." Minato said.

"To defeat a Praetor and his forces is no easy task for a small group of rebels." Councilmen Gaara said. Once one of the five kages, Gaara is now one of the main councilmen of Konoha.

"Naruto is with them, what do you expect?" Kakashi said as they all chuckled.

"The kid has always been unpredictable." Jiraiya said.

"So what do we decide to do? Should we send out all our forces and end the Roman Republic." Councilmen A, the former Raikage asked.

"Not sure if that's a good idea. Our ships would need a solid port to land troops. If not we run the risk of losing many of our men." Councilwomen Mei said.

"Mei is right. Even though Naruto and Spartacus have won a decisive battle, the Romans still have control over their republic." Councilmen Skikaku Nara of the Nara clan said.

"So what do we do? The dope will be lost without us." Sasuke joked as they chuckled.

"Easy Sasuke." Itachi told him. "What if we send out small groups of warriors to help Naruto. They can help Naruto and Spartacus train and expand the rebellion and the Romans would lose control over various parts of the Republic which would allow us more range and flexibility in helping them."

"Not bad." Tsunade said.

"Yes, good idea Itachi. Naruto asks that we send his brotherhood as well. That would definitely tip the odds in their favor. So all that is left is to ask for volunteers on who to send." Minato said.

"I'll lead the first group, sensei." Kakashi said as Minato smiled.

"Thank you, Kakashi. Choose your group and prepare for the journey. Jiraiya, head to the Brotherhood and help coordinate with their contacts in the Republic." Minato said.

"Got it, son." Jiraiya said.

"That will be all, everyone. Let today mark the day that Konoha helped rid this world of the evil of the Roman republic." Minato said.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with Naruto, the rebels had enjoyed a few days for celebration and mourning their fallen. Eating and drinking to rest and celebrate as Spartacus, Naruto, Agron, Crixus and Gannicus met to discuss their next move.

"We need to bolster our forces. Our victory over Glaber came at the cost of our numbers." Spartacus said.

"We can move from villa to villa, liberate more slaves." Agron said.

"Not bad, but not an immediate solution. The Romans will send more men to deal with us." Crixus said as Naruto had an idea.

"The mines of Lucania. Thousands of slaves put to work, thousands of soon to be free men and women to take up cause against the Romans." Naruto said.

"Excellent idea." Spartacus said.

"An idea created by the mind of a mad fuck." Crixus joked as they chuckled.

"But a means to bolster our forces." Naruto said.

"There still leaves the problem that we are not yet large enough to take the mines." Gannicus said as Thessela walked in.

"Naruto, members of the brotherhood are here." Thessela said.

"Good. It seems that we may have our edge." Naruto said as he walked to the gate as the others followed. Nasir had manned a watch on the gate and saw a group of men and women dressed similar to Naruto approach the villa with two large wagons.

"Open the gates." Naruto said as Donar and Lugo opened the gate.

The gates opened as about 10 men and 10 women dressed in similar clothes to Naruto walked in with the leader walking up to Naruto.

"Our creed does not command us to be free…" Naruto said as he crossed an arm over his chest.

"It commands us to be wise. Nothing is true…" The man said he held his arm over his chest.

"Everything is permitted." Naruto said as he nodded and then hugged the man.

"Grand Master, it is good to see you." The man said as he took off his hood.

"You as well Ezio." Naruto said as he saw one of the finest assassins in the brotherhood, Ezio Auditore.

"We've come as soon as we could. We are ready to fight. And we've helped expand the rebellion." Ezio said as they opened the wagons to show one had food and weapons while the other had some slaves they liberated from a nearby villa.

"Well done. This is a good start,…and we've got more plans for the Romans." Naruto said as the rebellion would grow and grow.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Hoped you guys like the Vengeance season finale. Sorry it took a while, but I've been busy and this took a bit of extra creativity to write down. Thanks again to theMaximus for the ideas I'll be using in later chapters. I've changed up the story from the canon. I kept Mira alive because I do like her and Spartacus together. I also kept Ilithyia alive as well. I like her character and now I get to make some twists with her as well and I decided to add her and Laeta to Naruto's harem. So Spartacus will stay with Mira. Sorry for those who wanted Ilithyia to die but I decided to change things up and I know Spartacus and the others have her grievances with her so I'll address that later.**

**Also we will be seeing more Assassin's creed character, we saw Ezio in this chapter and we'll be seeing him more often. We'll also see other Naruto Characters in the story as they have come to help Spartacus and Naruto.**

**Next Chapter, Enemies of Rome. The rebellion has continued to grow as Spartacus' and Naruto's reputation with the Republic continues to grow within in the Republic. **

**Please leave a review if you like it, and if you didn't sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Spartacus, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a big fan. **


	9. Enemies of Rome

**Here is the 9****th**** Chapter, Enemies of Rome. I'm also adding in some prologue parts to show a little of what happened during the break from Spartacus Vengeance and Spartacus War of the Damned with Naruto's involvement and aid. **

**Naruto in Capua**

_The Slave Rebellion has picked up as Spartacus and Naruto work together to form an army with slaves, gladiators, assassin's and shinobi. The Romans are in for trouble. _

**Interlude**

A few more weeks had passed since the rebellions settlement in the new headquarters after Glaber's defeat at Vesuvius and word again spread throughout the republic of the legend of Spartacus. The bringer of rain and slayer of the shadow of death was beginning to amass a reputation of infamy among the Romans but brought hope to the people enslaved. Not only was Spartacus the target of the Roman Republic but so was Naruto Uzumaki, the swift blade of death, the hooded reaper of souls and breaker of chains, were some of the names and reputations he had gained since he joined Spartacus.

After Glaber's defeat, more slaves had freed themselves from shackle and escaped to join Spartacus and the rebellion and fight against the Romans. With more assassins, more successful trips into Capua and surrounding cities were arranged to free gladiators and house slaves from Ludus's and bolstered the rebellion with fighting men. Naruto had also added the assassins in the surrounding area to add to the forces as well as maintaining his network of assassins in further parts of the republic on missions to free more slaves and bring them south. With so many freed slaves and fighters, Spartacus and Naruto set up a large settlement in some connecting villas that operated as the main camp for the rebellion.

And with the freed slaves, came experienced warriors and healers from Konoha. Naruto got a message back from Konoha that they would be sending groups of warriors by land until Naruto and Spartacus could secure a port, which would allow Konoha to send ships of supplies and troops instead of land caravans. The first group that arrived was led by Kakashi Hatake, one of Naruto's sensei's and a master sword fighter, trained by Naruto's father when he was young. With the group came Sasuke Uchiha. The younger brother of the head of the Uchiha clan, Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto were bitter rivals and good friends as well. There were some issues of Sasuke leaving to seek more power to overthrow his brother but Naruto knocked some sense into him and after some imprisonment and probation, Sasuke was back to normal.

Along with Sasuke was Sakura Haruno Uchiha, his wife and along with Naruto, the three-formed Team 7, a team that was all trained together by Kakashi until they all separated to seek different paths. Sakura was a trained and skilled healer, trained by Naruto's grandmother, Tsunade. She was one of the best healers of Konoha and an incredible brawler. The rest of the group of warriors consisted of many of Naruto's friends and allies from childhood as they all volunteered to come to help Naruto and the rebellion. Including Ino, Choiji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Sai, Genma, Ebisu, Chojuru, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, Iruka, Guy, Kurenai, Yamato, Samui, Darui, Karui, Atsui, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Utakata, Sora, Shibuki, Shizuka, and various other Shinobi, Samurai, and healers who volunteered to come and they only answered to Naruto, they were his to command. All in all, the rebellion was ready for an attack against the Roman republic.

Speaking of which, that was the topic of discussion at the main camp. Donar, Nemetes, Lugo, Nasir, Mira and Naevia, along with some of the Konoha warriors such as Lee, Iruka and Yamato were training the new recruits while Naruto, Kakashi, Agron, Crixus, Gannicus and Spartacus were in one of the main rooms of one of the villas to discuss strategy.

"Now that we have the numbers, we must discuss our next move." Spartacus said as they all looked at the map of the surrounding area and cities.

"Our forces have bolstered through gladiators and warriors from Naruto's home but more will be needed if we are to truly fight against the Romans." Crixus said as they all tried to come up with ideas.

"There still are more villas to liberate. That could bolster our forces." Agron said as he pointed to a few villas nearby.

"But it's is not enough. The Romans have legions of men to throw against us. Time is not on our side." Naruto said.

"Naruto's right. Our spies say that the Romans are sending another legion led by Scrofa to try and finish what Glaber could not." Kakashi said.

"Well, then pray tell what is fucking strategy?" Gannicus asked as he drank some wine.

"We need to keep moving. We cannot risk staying in one place for too long, especially with such large numbers. We could easily find ourselves trapped among the villas. We need a new place to call our own." Naruto said as they looked at the map and they could be easily cut off.

"Naruto's right, we should prepare to move. We cannot risk staying in one location for too long until we have enough men to protect a large settlement." Spartacus said.

"But I believe our first attack should be the mines of Lucania." Naruto said as he pointed to the mines on the map. "Thousands of men and women who can be freed and added to our forces."

"As we discussed before, the plan devised from the mind of a mad fuck." Crixus joked as they chuckled.

"True, but we may now have the means." Naruto said as they looked at him. "Ezio." Naruto called as Ezio walked into the room. "Gather a squad of 8 assassins and spy and recon the mines of Lucania. We are going to prepare an attack and we need to know where and what to hit."

"Yes, grand master. We shall leave at once." Ezio said as he bowed and left.

"After we get our information, then we act." Naruto said.

"Good, but our first priority should be getting to another location. Have our scouts ride ahead and find new location while the rest of us prepare to move." Spartacus said as they nodded and got to work.

Naruto and Kakashi walked out to the main courtyard where the new recruits were being training by some of the gladiators and the Shinobi. "Kurenai." Kakashi called as Kurenai walked over.

"Yes?" She asked.

"We need you, Kiba, Hinata and Shino to work with Spartacus' scouts and look for a new settlement ground. Like the old days, team 8 was the best scout team." Naruto said.

"We're on it." Kurenai said as she went to get the others.

"Kakashi, think you can set up some caravan ambushes for supplies?" Naruto asked.

"I can do it." Kakashi said as he left to plan.

Naruto then smiled as he felt comfortable having his friends and old teachers around to help. He didn't feel as excluded as he did before, it was a bit uneasy being the only Shinobi in camp but he felt better now that he had his old friends by his side. He was confident they would succeed. He then saw Sakura walk out of the villa with Kurama by her side.

"Naruto." Sakura called as Naruto walked up to her.

"How is she?" Naruto asked.

"Her injuries are healed and her body is fine." Sakura said.

"But?" Naruto asked, feeling a but.

"But she is a wreck. She's been through a lot and the mind is not as easily fixed as the body." Sakura said.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, help Karin and take inventory of all the medical supplies." Naruto said.

"Got it. And good luck. If anyone can get through to her, it'll be you." Sakura said as she playfully punched his arm and he chuckled.

"Come on, boy." Naruto said as Kurama followed him. Naruto walked into a room of the villa carrying a plate of food and saw Ilithyia sitting on a bed, looking ragged and not well. She looked like she hadn't slept or eaten well and she didn't bathe either. She was broken. Ilithyia looked up to see Naruto and the fox walk in.

"Are you here to take my life?" Ilithyia asked.

"I'm here to bring you nourishment." Naruto said as he placed the plate of food on the bed.

"I have no hunger." Ilithyia said as Naruto saw she was very broken.

"Ilithyia…you have to eat." Naruto said as he pushed the plate of food towards her.

"My life…my father…my husband…my child…everything I held dear…to the afterlife…it's fate's cruel twist…letting me live…when I should have died that night." Ilithyia said.

"I cannot begin to understand what you have been through…or how you feel…but you can't torture yourself by wasting your life away until death comes for you." Naruto said.

"Then put your sword through my heart. Kill me as you have killed so many Romans." Ilithyia said as she looked at Naruto's katana.

"I won't." Naruto said as he removed his sword and Kurama took it outside.

"Why do you stay your hand when they are stained with Roman blood?" Ilithyia asked.

"They are. But the blood of Romans who have tried to kill me. They don't seek mindless slaughter." Naruto said as Ilithyia looked at him.

"What do they seek?" Ilithyia asked.

"Justice and to help people." Naruto said as he looked at her. "All people."

"You seek to help me?" Ilithyia asked, if he was crazy. "You know who I am. The wife of the praetor who tried to kill you. Why would you help me?"

"It's what I do…it's what I was raised to believe in…to help people and seek justice. Just because people do bad things doesn't mean they can't be helped to find a better path." Naruto said as he saw Ilithyia didn't seem to care.

"When I was younger, I was assigned to a group of two other warriors to take on missions for my village. The three of us were to be a team,…to help each other and to never abandon one another. One of them was my friend, Sasuke. He strayed from the team because a madman promised him power to surpass all people, including his brother." Naruto said as Ilithyia listened.

"He lived in the shadow of his brother his entire life after his father passed away when he was 2. You can imagine what that must have been like…always being compared to him…people expecting so much of you because of who your brother was…and to always come up short to someone else. He pushed himself to be better than his brother…and to be better than me,…but he always fell short. He was promised greater power and strength to rise above everyone else and reach his potential by a madman who sought the destruction of his own home village." Naruto said.

"Sasuke found himself swayed by this promise and abandoned everything he stood for, his friends, family, loved ones and was corrupted to cooperate in a much larger plan to destroy all of my people. Despite everyone telling me he was gone…he had betrayed everything he was raised to believe in…he was to be killed…he was an enemy…I did everything I could…to bring him back." Naruto said as Ilithyia looked at him.

"You…did not kill him?" Ilithyia asked.

"I could not bring myself to do so. No matter what he did…no matter how far it seemed he was gone…I knew my friend was still there. And I made a promise to bring him back…and I never go back on my word." Naruto said as he looked at her.

"You will find that my hands are stained with blood…never able to be washed away." Ilithyia said.

"My father once told me…that no one has ever done anything so bad,…that they can't be forgiven…that they can't change." Naruto told her.

"And how would you suggest that I start?" Ilithyia asked, humoring him.

"By not wallowing in your past deeds and seek to redeem yourself. Ilithyia…no matter what fate has in store, you cannot change the events of the past. But you can move forward and try to make amends,…you can try to seek to make yourself a better person than the being you hate now…to free yourself of all doubts…hesitations…guilt…to be free once more." Naruto said as he reached for her hand and held it. Ilithyia seemed to find some comfort in his hands as she held his. "To make sure that you are never hurt again."

Naruto then removed his hand and pushed the plate of food closer to her. He then stood up and then placed a dagger on the table. "The decision is ultimately yours…I hope you make the right one." Naruto said as he walked to the exit but then turned back and looked at her. "For the record,…Thessela spoke of you many times. While she said that you have your faults…she said your heart is filled with love and compassion when it is so moved. I would see it again filled." Naruto said as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

Night had descended in the temporary base as many of the gladiators and freed slaves were asleep, casually chatting and drinking wine or on patrol or guard positions. Many of the Konoha shinobi were together, eating and enjoying some time and discussing the next training sessions they would go through with the new recruits. Naruto was in one of the courtyards, practicing with his katana on one of the training dummies in the courtyard. He swung his sword up and down, slicing against the wooden dummy and then finished by stabbing the dummy in the head and embedding his sword in the wood.

Naruto then got some water and relaxed as he decided to see if Ilithyia had taken his advice or if she had taken her life. He walked into the room that she was in and saw that the room was empty. He looked around and saw the plate of food he left was empty and the dagger he left was completely clean…never used. Naruto smiled as he took the dagger back and looked for Ilithyia and saw her in the adjoining bath, having cleaned up and in some fresh clothes that Sakura had placed out for her. Naruto smiled as he saw she had taken his advice and decided to try and move on with her life.

"It lifts heart, to see that you took my advice." Ilithyia heard as she turned to see Naruto standing in the doorway.

"For too long has my fate not been in my hands." Ilithyia said as she looked at her hands. "I do not wish it to be so."

"I can give you the tools to reclaim fate, reclaim your life. But you must first decide what it is you want to truly protect." Naruto said as Ilithyia thought for a moment. "You can easily pick up a sword and kill those who have wronged you…but to truly be free…to truly reclaim your life…you must decide what it is you want to fight for."

"And what do you fight for?" Ilithyia asked.

"Freedom…for all people. To protect those I find precious…and to remove the people who would condemn my friends back into a life of slavery." Naruto said as Ilithyia thought for a moment. "Not simple vengeance, but justice. Is it right to let innocent men and women remained chained by shackles and to the torment of men whose only claim of superiority is wealth? All men and women deserve an equal chance to live life…to find love and enjoy their lives and not be restrained by the lash of a master."

"I have no place here, amongst all of you. I am the very Roman who they seek to kill." Ilithyia said.

"Partially true. But do you have love for the Roman way of life? The way of life that allowed for the misfortunes that have fallen you. The Senate that allowed your husband complete power that led to the death of dozens of innocent men and women? That tore your life apart and caused you to seek other means of leaving him? And should you have returned to the republic, you would have found yourself under the thumb of a man just as cruel or powerful as Glaber." Naruto said.

"I hold no more love for the life that caused me so much pain." Ilithyia said.

"I know you don't. Then help us end it. To free those in shackle and remove the pompous fools who think themselves gods among others. To give hope to those who have none and to let the people be ruled by those they choose than by men who think themselves superior to be leader." Naruto said as he stood up. "Gather yourself and meet me outside."

Ilithyia followed Naruto as they walked outside to the training courtyard. A few of the former slaves glared at Ilithyia but they saw Naruto with her so they kept silent. "Do not let their gaze fault you from your path. For the path to redemption will be covered with difficulties. It is up to you, to overcome them."

"Yes." Ilithyia said as they stopped in the courtyard.

"The first step in defending yourself is to master complete control over your body." Naruto said as he sat down and gestured Ilithyia to do the same. "A sword or spear can be deadly, but the mind is a warriors greatest weapon. To truly master oneself, you must first master your mind."

"How?" Ilithyia asked.

"Calm your mind. Meditate. Close your eyes." Naruto said as Ilithyia did. "Now…breathe."

Ilithyia took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Let your body breathe…your mind to calm itself. Let all your doubts…troubles…and hesitations flow from your mind. Let your mind focus on the matter at hand…for if your mind is in disarray, then so shall the fight." Naruto said as Ilithyia kept meditating for a solid hour and then Naruto decided to move onto the next step.

"Good. Now we move onto the next step. If you truly want to protect yourself you must know that pain is inevitable. Pain is unbearable…everyone will experience that, but suffering is optional." Naruto said as he removed his sword and gave it to Ilithyia. "Come."

Ilithyia looked unsure but saw that Naruto was serious and she stilled herself and drew all the determination she had. She then swung at Naruto's head but he ducked, grabbed her hand and flipped her over his shoulder and onto her face hard, as she groaned in pain.

"Suffering is optional, and if you truly want to rise above everything…you must find the strength to never back down." Naruto said as Ilithyia got back up to her feet. She grabbed the sword and swung at Naruto, left and right, head or stomach, and kept missing as Naruto kept on dodging, which wasn't hard with such sloppy swings. Naruto would keep dodging, throwing her over his shoulder, kicking our her legs or punching her arms and legs as she Ilithyia groaned and shouted out in pain which continued for well over 2 hours.

Naruto smiled as he saw she kept on going, despite in some pain that she was no way accustomed to from a life of luxury in the republic. It wasn't anywhere near what Naruto or the gladiators have been through but it was step in the right direction. Ilithyia then swung down at Naruto's head as Naruto grabbed the blade and disarmed her and held it at her neck.

"Good. You're making progress." Naruto said as he removed the blade and handed her a pouch of water.

"Thank you." Ilithyia said.

"Now let's move on to fighting." Naruto said as he handed her a practice sword and held one in his hand as well. "Now combat is not about throwing swings and trying to kill your opponent. It's about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. Do you understand?"

"I think so." Ilithyia said.

"Good, then try to hit me." Naruto said.

After about an hour of fighting, Ilithyia was face first in the dirt, groaning in pain as bruises were all over her body from whacks and smacks from the practice sword. She also had some cuts on her lips and bruises on her face from punches or smacks. Naruto didn't use all his strength but enough to test her resolve. Naruto then saw Spartacus and Mira walk out of a room and looked at Ilithyia,….it was as good a time to try and mend conflict if any.

"The next step in beginning a new life, is to come to terms with your past mistakes and deeds. To try and seek forgiveness and to free yourself of what you have done." Naruto said as Ilithyia didn't seem ready to do so.

"I'm not sure, I'm ready for that. There are far too many wounds to make amends…and far too many deeds that cannot be undone." Ilithyia said.

"I know,…but it helps to make a small step in the right direction." Naruto said as Ilithyia reluctantly nodded and followed Naruto as he walked up to Spartacus.

"Spartacus…" Naruto said as Spartacus and Mira looked at Naruto and a bruised and battered Ilithyia. Ilithyia then stepped forward as Mira and Spartacus still glared at her for what she had done when she was a Dominus.

"I know what I say can no way make up for what I have done…for the pain I've inflicted on you and the others. For your loss and their loss,…but I am truly and deeply sorry for what I have done. If you should wish…my life is yours to take." Ilithyia said she took a knife off of Naruto's belt and knelt down and held it out.

Spartacus look tempted to take the knife and slit her throat, to end the life of the wife of Glaber, the man who took the life of his wife…but he killed him. He had avenged his wife's murder. Taking her life would mean nothing. He looked at Naruto and then back at Ilithyia.

"A good friend once told me…that a man who dwells on vengeance, shall be consumed by the very thing he fights against. We've both done things that we regret,…but we are no longer those people. Let us move forward…as acquaintances on the same path." Spartacus said as Ilithyia nodded and Spartacus and Mira left.

"Well…that went better than I had hoped. Perhaps Spartacus has changed." Naruto said. "Come, your body must rest. We will resume training tomorrow."

Line Break xxxxx

A week or two had passed and the group moved to a different location. They moved further south, sticking to the woods and countryside and avoiding any major roads or cities so they didn't draw any attention. They then made camp near a stream far away from a local town which would be their home for a bit as they planned their next move. The new recruits were being trained as Thessela was training Ilithyia in sword training. They decided on a katana because it was better for slicing and slashing and was better for the fighting style Naruto was teaching her. The style focused on fluid movements and using a person's speed and agility to their advantage rather than brute force. A katana was perfect for that.

Naruto was helping to train the new recruits on archery, as they were making makeshift recurve bows and making more arrows. Naruto was helping a recruit aim the arrow when he heard a snap of a twig and Naruto turned around and saw Ezio and the rest of the assassins. They returned from scoping out the mines.

"Ezio, how was the mission?" Naruto asked.

"A success. I believe we have a way to storm the mines of Lucania." Ezio said.

"Good. Get some food and meet me and the others in the main tent." Naruto said as he and the assassins bowed and left.

After the assassins got some food, Ezio met with Naruto and the leaders in the main tent. "So what have your assassins found?" Spartacus asked.

"Ezio." Naruto said as Ezio took out some maps of the area and a map of the tunnels of the mines.

"I _acquired_ these from some guards who will no longer need them. After some observation, and planning, I believe we have a way to conquer the mines of Lucania and free the slaves." Ezio said.

"So, how do we proceed?" Spartacus asked.

"After your break out that freed Naevia, the Romans dispatched an extra garrison of guards to the mines and stationed them in the main guard area as well as through the tunnels and in the surrounding hills to overlook the area." Ezio said, pointing to the various areas on the map.

"How many troops?" Crixus asked.

"A sum total of 300 soldiers." Ezio said.

"300? That's all?" Kakashi joked as they chuckled.

"Are we ready for battle?" Agron asked as Gannicus took a sip of wine.

"If not, a glorious death awaits us." Gannicus said.

"We're ready." Spartacus said as he looked at the people in the tent.

"We'll be fine. All we need to do is be clever. That's it." Naruto said as he looked at the map. "The mines are ideal for keeping the slaves locked in, but they have a flaw. The main area where the guards are stationed, is the perfect place to ambush them. The location is in the center of the mines, easily surrounded."

"Sounds like a possible plan." Kakashi said.

"It might work. Naruto, do you still have the keys from the mines?" Spartacus asked as Naruto thought for a moment and remembered he kept the keys. He quickly left the tent for his own personal tent and returned with his pack and took out the guards keys from the Mines.

"I do." Naruto said.

"Perfect. We'll have our main force surround the main guard station and Naruto's shinobi can move through the tunnels and take out the Romans there." Spartacus said.

"Sounds hopeful." Agron said.

"As do all our plans." Crixus joked.

"The key will be to surround the main guard section completely so there is no chance of any Roman guard escaping and calling for reinforcements. When we surround that area, the mines are liberated." Naruto said.

"Excellent. We shall prepare." Spartacus said as everyone nodded. "Crixus, Agron, make sure that all of our warriors are armed and prepared for battle."

"We'll prepare." Agron said.

"Kakashi, organize the shinobi on their tunnel paths, we don't need them falling to confusion. And also have Kurenai and her team go out for another supply run. The mines hold thousands of slaves who will need medical attention and food." Naruto said.

"Got it." Kakashi said as they all left to prepare.

Naruto left to tell Sasuke and the others about the plan and they would need to get ready. He decided on having Kiba lead a team of 10 through half the tunnels, because of his better smell and Akamaru would help in tight spaces. His Assassins would help in the initial strike, taking down any scouts or guards on patrol so the rest would be caught off guard.

Naruto returned to his tent to prepare his weapons, sharpen his blades and load up on poison, smoke and explosive bombs. Naruto was strapping some spare kunai into his leg greaves when he heard the tent flap open and saw Ilithyia walk in.

"Ilithyia, what do you need?" Naruto asked as he then began to make adjustments to his hidden blades.

"I heard about the attack on the mines of Lucania tomorrow." Ilithyia said.

"Yes. It's about time that place is put to it's end and the people freed." Naruto said.

"That is what I want to talk to you about. I would like to join the mission. I want to fight." Ilithyia said as Naruto looked at her.

"You really think you're ready?" Naruto asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ilithyia said.

"I won't lie in saying that you've come far,…but it's only been about three weeks. You've changed but I don't think you're ready for a real fight." Naruto said.

"You once told me that half of a fight,…is the warrior's mindset. Knowing for sure, who you are and what you're fighting for is what can keep you alive." Ilithyia said with a new sense of determination that Naruto smiled at.

"That is true. But are you absolutely sure about this? This is war. You've come far but you could die." Naruto said.

"I've been ready to die to accept my fate for awhile. At least if I die here, it'll be for something worth while." Ilithyia said as Naruto nodded.

"All right." Naruto said.

Line Break xxxxx

Two days after the meeting to discuss about how to take the Mines of Lucania, the rebellion began moving on their plans. They moved their camp and enacted their plans with everyone following their specific plans. They moved to the mines slowly and carefully so they weren't spotted.

The mines were especially busy as the Roman guards were whipping the slaves to work faster and faster. The guards were especially vicious and vigilant after what happened when Spartacus stages a break out, they wouldn't fall for that again. They had increased their numbers and had even posted out perimeter guards and sentries. One of the sentries was posted near the tunnel on the south, watching the tunnel grate and looking out to the woods. The guard took out a pouch that held some dry meat to eat as a snack when he was pounced on from someone who jumped on top of him from the tree above.

He was killed by the impact and by a blade through the back of his neck. The killer was Ezio as the assassin had killed one of the guards. He then whistled out and signaled the assassins and the others to move. The assassins then began stealthily killing the scout guards in the surrounding area. Naruto was approaching from the south with Spartacus and several other slave soldiers and shinobi by his side. He slowly moved up the side as they stayed quiet. Naruto then reached the top of the hill, as he motioned for everyone else to lay on the ground so they wouldn't be seen.

Spartacus and Agron crawled up to Naruto and they looked down to see the mines. The large tunnels that led into the ground and surrounding hills as well as the large camp in the middle where the bulk of the guards were. Naruto took out his telescope to get a better look at the guards down at the camp and saw the guards were oblivious to what was about to happen. He then looked at the hill on the other side of the mines and saw that Kakashi was with Crixus and Gannicus on their side. Kakashi pulled out his sword and used it to catch the sunlight and signaled Naruto that they were ready.

"Kakashi and Crixus are ready." Naruto whispered to Spartacus as he handed him the scope so Spartacus got a look as well.

"Should we start?" Spartacus asked.

"Better now than never." Naruto said as Spartacus nodded and then nodded to Agron. Agron then moved to the side with a group of soldiers and they prepared some rope ladders and slowly and stealthily lowered them down into the mines.

Naruto and Spartacus then began moving down the ladders as Agron and the others followed. As soon as Naruto and Spartacus got down, they unsheathed their swords and nodded to each other.

"CHARGE!" Naruto and Spartacus shouted as they stormed the mines.

Naruto and Spartacus were the first to run down the hills of the mines and killed two guards with sword slashes to the neck. The Roman guards were in shock to see about a hundred soldiers descend from the hills with Spartacus and Naruto leading them. They quickly tried to mobilize and gather their forces and weapons as a few dozen brave men charge the hill.

Naruto then slashed the stomach of a soldier with his katana and then kicked another guard in the face and knocked him onto his back. He then roughly stomped onto the guards chest and then stabbed him in the neck with his hidden blade.

Spartacus charged forward with his shield and shield bashed a guard in the face and then sliced him in the chest. He then blocked a sword to his head and impaled another guard on his sword. The other members of the rebellion followed behind Naruto and Spartacus as they attacked more of the Roman guards that charged the hill. The archers fired on the guards while others charged with spears and swords.

The guards at the camp had rallied all the available forces and charged at Spartacus and Naruto but that was part of the plan. As they began their charge, Crixus and Kakashi launched an attack at the rear while the guards were focused on the front.

"AARRGGHH!" Crixus shouted as they charged into battle. He sliced a roman in the throat and kicked him in the air as blood stained the ground. Kakashi flipped into the battle field and slashed a guard's neck and threw a demon wind shuriken and it sliced threw two roman guards.

The slaves in the mines ran for cover in the tunnels as the fighting escalated. The roman guards charged and managed to get lucky a few times, killing a few men but they were out-strategized.

Naruto slashed another Roman head off as he saw Ilithyia with a hood on her head, fighting against a Roman guard using a katana. She was doing all right, blocking and parrying but she was losing ground, backing up which could be dangerous. Naruto blocked a sword slash and kicked the soldier away as Naruto then threw a shuriken and hit the guard fighting Ilithyia in the leg, which gave Ilithyia the opportunity to stab him in the stomach.

The fight was raging on as it was soon coming to an end as some of the assassins were coming out of the mine tunnels. "Retreat!" A captain shouted as they tried to run for it.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Naruto shouted as his men ran to cut the soldiers off.

Spartacus shield bashed another guard in the face and then stabbed another in the stomach. He then turned around to see a roman guard right in his face with his sword raised up but he stopped. The guard then coughed up blood and fell to the ground dead as Spartacus saw it was Ilithyia who stabbed him in the back with her sword. He looked at her and nodded as the two left to finish off the remaining men.

The last of the guards were killed as they double checked to make sure that all the men were dead. Some of the slaves had begun to walk out of the mine tunnels as they saw their Roman guards dead. They walked out of the tunnels and up to the soldiers as Naruto stood up on a table.

"Today, your Roman captors are dead! You are free!" Naruto shouted as the rebellion roared and cheered and the newly freed slaves cheered as well.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!" They cheered as Naruto walked up to Spartacus and they shook hands.

"Now, we're becoming an army." Naruto said as Spartacus nodded.

Line Break xxxxx **Enemies of Rome**

A foul smell laid out across the land from the southern part of the Roman Peninsula. A foul stench that would cause soil to rot. The cause of the stench was the bodies of the slain, for on this ground laid a battle between the Roman Republic and the Rebellion. Dead soldiers were spread on the ground as well as dead rebellion warriors. Blood staining the grass and guts as food for the crows. All across the battlefield, the Romans were in heavy combat against the Rebellion while the hill was still secured by the Romans in command.

A group of Romans were running back to report of the battle to the two Praetors in command, Cossinius and Furius.

"Give report!" Cossinius ordered.

"Spartacus' cavalry has broken our western flank." The captain said.

"That fucking savage." Furius said.

"Give signal to re-form to the south." Cossinius ordered as the captain nodded but then they heard the neigh of two horses closing in.

Coming up the hill, Spartacus and Naruto rode on horses charging right at Cossinius and Furius and the Romans defending them. Spartacus was wearing his snake armor with metal shoulder pads while Naruto was wearing his battle armor which consisted up a metal chest plate, much like Spartacus' but had a fox on his. He also wore light metal shoulder guards, vambraces and greaves for his legs. He was still wearing his assassin robes under his armor and his hood was down and his bow and quiver gone.

Cossinius glared as he saw Spartacus and Naruto ride towards them as his men readied to right and formed testudo.

"ARGH!" Spartacus and Naruto shouted as they rode into combat, with Spartacus slashing a charging soldier from his horse and Naruto did the same. Their horses than barreled into the testudo as Naruto and Spartacus slashed and swiped at the soldiers who used their shields to cover themselves. The horses reared back, slamming on shoulders with their legs as Spartacus and Naruto managed to slash and stab a few soldiers before their horses were killed and they were forced off. The two stood side by side, ready to fight as Cossinius sneered.

"Kill them!" Cossinius shouted, thinking he had the greater numbers.

But his advantage soon turned on him as dozens of rebellion soldiers ran over the hill and charged to help Spartacus and Naruto. Kakashi led the charge as Konoha shinobi and former slave soldiers charged into battle while the remaining Romans who weren't busy fighting Naruto or Spartacus attacked. One of the rebellion soldiers threw a net which trapped an unfortunate Roman as the others charged in and slashed at the Romans. Gannicus blocked a strike and then turned and did a double sword swing, right into a Romans chest. Agron charged forward with his shield and sword while Nasir used a spear. Donar and Nemetes used axes to hack away at the Roman soldiers while Saxa jumped on a Roman and drove her dagger right into the Roman's throat.

Mira charged in with Thessela and Ilithyia using scimitars as they swung and slashed at the Romans. Kakashi drove his short sword into the heart of a Roman while Gai flipped over him and stomped on a Roman's chest. Then pulled out his nunchuku and began deflected Roman swords and smashing them in the face. Sasuke drew his sword and slashed and stabbed Roman after Roman while Sakura used her knuckle blades to pummel and smash Romans all over the field. Kiba charged in with his spiked metal claws, fighting like a true Inuzuka while Akamaru and Kurama charged into battle, tearing Romans apart left and right.

Hinata and Neji charged in with her special fighting style that struck down Romans with special place strikes to certain areas that knocked the Romans dead. Choiji swung his large mace that smashed Romans while Ezio and the other assassins charged into battle as well.

Spartacus and Naruto fought back to back, killing Roman after Roman. Spartacus slashed a Roman in the chest, then blocked a spear strike and used it to slash another Roman in the throat. Naruto blocked sword strikes and parried them, allowing him to drive his sword into the stomach of a Roman soldier. He then threw the dead Roman into another Roman and then spun and decapitated another Roman. Spartacus then charged as the Roman who was carrying the Roman standard, the eagle staff. The soldier then swung at Spartacus as Spartacus swung his sword and sliced the eagle staff in half, causing the Roman to drop it to the ground. Spartacus then ducked under a spear strike as Naruto flipped over his back and kicked the Roman in the head.

Spartacus grabbed the eagle staff when he ducked down and swung up, smashing in a soldier's face. Furius saw that their men were losing. "We must go!" He said as Cossinius didn't want to leave with his tail between his legs.

But he saw that they were outnumbered so he and Furius rode away as the remaining Roman legion fled as well, sounding off the horns of retreat. Spartacus saw Cossinius and Furius leaving and growled in anger as they were yet alive, and in anger smashed a dead Roman's face in with the eagle standard. Kakashi and the others were killing the remaining Romans and helping their wounded when Crixus, Naevia and their group walked up to the hill.

"SPARTACUS! NARUTO! THE ROMANS HAVE SOUNDED RETREAT!" Crixus shouted as everyone cheered in their victory.

"We have won the day." Naevia said to Spartacus and Naruto.

"We have won nothing. Cossinius and Furius slip from our grasp again." Naruto said.

"The same cannot be said for many that stood with them. The field is thick with the dead." Gannicus said.

"Deserved fate. For all who would see us again to shackle and whip." Spartacus said.

Far away from the battle field, Cossinius and Furius fled to their villa in the hills of the surrounding area to rest. They bathed as their slaves tended to their masters while they told Senator Metellus of another lost against the rebellion.

"Another standard lost? It is a grave wounded inflicted upon the honor of the republic, Cossinius." Senator Metellus said.

"A deeper one would have been suffered, had we not withdrawn from battle." Cossinius said.

"It confounds the fucking senses. How could a handful of errant slaves and one assassin continue to vex us?" Metellus asked.

"I fear their numbers have been severely underestimated within the senate." Furius told Metellus.

"Spartacus' mongrel horde has swelled with each passing victory, since Glaber's defeat Vesuvius. They added thousands to rank liberating the mines of Lucania. Slaves across the republic, humble and grateful to their masters for so many years have broken to treachery in the wake of ever expanding legend of Spartacus and Naruto." Cossinius said as Metellus scoffed.

"Untold numbers joined their cause after Scrofa fell to Naruto on the banks of the Calor. His standards and fasces falling to the enemy, as the man himself. And more invaders come marching over our borders without any way to stop them." Cossinius said.

"Such chaos and death at the hands of a fucking slave and assassin." Metellus said as Cossinius scoffed and rolled his eyes at Metellus' lack of understanding at how dire the situation was.

"You will find these fucking savages at the very gates of Rome itself, if reinforcements are not dispatched!" Cossinius shouted.

"Lucullus has yet to return from his battles in Asia Minor. Antonius sails against the pirates plaguing Crete. Pompey yet struggles with the renegade Sertorius in Espainia. The resources of the Senate are drained by these conflicts. We have not the men nor the coin to procure them." Metellus said as Furius and Cossinius shared a look of one possible solution, they weren't too happy to suggest.

"There is another who can fund endeavor from his own purse and never feel the sting of it's cost." Cossinius said as Metellus knew who he meant.

"I had hoped to avoid involving the man." Metellus said.

"We would not be beholden to him any more than you, Metellus. Produce alternative, and we shall seize upon it." Cossinius said as Metellus couldn't think of one.

"Very well. I shall return to Rome and entreat Crassus to aid in crushing Spartacus and his rebellion. And in the act, attempt to redress grievous injury inflicted upon the honor of the Republic." Metellus said.

Line Break xxxxx

The next morning, Naruto and Spartacus were in the main tent looking over the map of the surrounding area and marking where there men were and what areas they had secured and what areas were under Roman control. In the tent, were the Roman Eagle staff's and legion fasces decorated the tent as trophies from the fallen Roman leaders that Naruto and Spartacus have killed. Naruto and Spartacus were looking over the maps as Kakashi, Ezio, Crixus and Agron walked in.

"The field has been stripped of weapon and horses." Crixus said.

"The Romans' loss again becomes our bounty." Agron said.

"With only two dozen wounded and a 6 dozen causalities." Kakashi said.

"What of Gannicus? We would have his report as well." Spartacus said.

"You well know the man. He favors celebration after a victory. Often for many days." Crixus joked as everyone chuckled a bit.

"A thing we would gladly allow him to do,…after Cossinius and Furius are dead." Naruto said.

"They have proven themselves no fools. And may yet attempt bold maneuver." Crixus said.

"Ezio, double our sentries in the surrounding hills. Let's not get caught with our pants down." Naruto said as Ezio nodded.

"You give those shits credit beyond due." Agron said.

"Underestimating your opponent is a Roman trait, Agron. Do not fall prey to it." Spartacus said as he and Naruto left the tent as Agron, Kakashi, Crixus and Ezio followed them.

"Cossinius and Furius come to the end of their days. With each passing sun, hundred of slaves break bond to join our cause and more and more shinobi arrive." Agron said.

"Agron is not wrong in this. Soon we shall have the advantage of numbers." Crixus said, as they looked over their vast camp grounds which housed all the freed slaves, turned warriors and Naruto's shinobi and assassin's. But the camp also held young slave families who fled to be free from their masters, living in the camps. In the camps were livestock being raised, stolen from farms to feed the rebellion, which was Kakashi's idea, and dozens of medical tents where medical shinobi and medicus would treat the wounded or sick, and training grounds for all the new recruits.

"Gauge prowess of all those who have joined us and see them readied. We would strike again at nearest opportunity. And given message to the fools in Rome, seeking to grind us beneath heel." Spartacus said as they heard a neigh of horses and turned to see Naruto's assassins ride into camp with another Roman good caravan taken.

"Arno's group returns from a successful mission." Ezio said as Naruto and everyone made their way over as people began to take the food and supplies from the carts.

"Arno!" Naruto shouted as Arno turned to him and bowed. Arno was a young assassin, who had joined the brotherhood to help save his love, Elise. Naruto agreed and saved her from an old Templar master years ago and ever since, both have sworn to repay a life debt to Naruto and joined the order to train and were freshly minted assassins as of a few months ago. Arno was young, a bit brash, reckless but spirited and Naruto liked that about him and Elise often kept him in check.

"Mentor." Arno said.

"How'd it go?" Naruto asked.

"6 wagons of food and supplies captured. We were hoping for more, but it seems that the Romans are becoming more aware of our attacks on Roman supply caravans and are sending out smaller and smaller ones." Arno said.

"Seems the Romans have grown smarter." Agron joked.

"It won't help them." Crixus said.

"Help distribute food to everyone equally." Naruto said as Arno nodded.

While the rebellion was taking care of their own, the Romans, especially Metellus were making preparations to try and end the war. He was off to see Marcus Crassus, the richest man in the entire Roman republic. He had wealth and a member of the Roman Senate. In his large villa in the city, his slaves were busy cleaning or doing other tasks while Crassus himself was in his training room, training his combat skills. He training with Hilarus, a former Gladiator champion and now personal teacher to Crassus. Watching the training session was Crassus' son, Tiberius, two of his personal guards and his slave, Kore.

Crassus swung his two swords while Hilarus used his sword and shield to block. Crassus would swing and slash as Hilarus blocked or parried and struck back but Crassus managed to block the slashes. Crassus was a very diligent student while Tiberius just exhaled in exhaustion, wondering why his father would waste his time with this slave.

He held his glass out as Kore filled it with wine. "Every day for months he wrestles with the man, groans and grunts filling ear." Tiberius said.

"Your father is a dedicated student." Kore said.

"And I forced to stand witness to the lessons, while more pressing matters fall to ill attention." Tiberius said as the two kept fighting.

Crassus pressed his advantage by kicking Hilarus' shield and then swiping but Hilarus locked his sword, spun around and disarmed Crassus' right hand and then swung and sliced Crassus on the arm, drawing blood. The fight stopped as Hilarus realized what he did. Tiberius was shocked and Crassus' guards were about to move but Crassus motioned them not too. Hilarus then bowed.

"Apologies, Dominus. I lose myself in the heat of contest." Hilarus said as Crassus looked at the slash and chuckled.

"Less than a scratch. Worse deserved for not anticipating blow." Crassus said as Hilarus smiled and nodded.

"You are quick of study. Yet you open flank to injury when perceived advantage is pressed." Hilarus said as he handed Crassus his sword when Senator Metellus and his assistant walked in.

"A ruin of many a man within the Senate." Crassus joked as he laughed as Tiberius saw Metellus enter. "Let us return to lesson after evening meal is broke." Crassus said to Hilarus.

"Dominus." Hilarus said as he bowed and left.

"The rumors prove true, Crassus. You take instruction from a slave." Metellus said as Crassus went to get a towel as Kore handed him a cup of wine.

"Hilarus stood a champion of the arena for many years. I paid his lanista more coin than you'll ever see in your life to purchase the man, and impart what he's learned of the games. And of the men who have drawn blood on the sands." Crassus said.

"Gladiators. You strike upon very subject of my visit. If we may break word in private?" Metellus asked.

"Oh, Tiberius is well trained in the ways of men. I would expose him to those of the Senate as well." Crassus said as Metellus nodded.

"To the matter. We've suffered unexpected complications in our conflict with the rebel Spartacus and assassin Naruto Uzumaki." Metellus said.

"Cossinius and Furius have fallen?" Crassus asked, with a bit of a hopeful undertone.

"They live, but find themselves in need of reinforcement. An expensive thing to acquire, in these troubled times." Metellus said as Crassus exhaled and chuckled.

"Their asses must be sore from the ramming Spartacus has given, to come begging to me." Crassus said as Tiberius chuckled.

"No one is begging. They are asking assistance from a loyal member of the Senate." Metellus said.

"How much assistance?" Crassus asked.

"25,000 men." Metellus said as Crassus was surprised by the number.

"It would take considerable coin and effort to raise such a force." Crassus said.

"And in return you will be given a command." Metellus said as Crassus began to smile. "Under Cossinius and Furius, of course." He said as Crassus smile was gone.

"An offer better received from the men themselves." Crassus said.

"They've withdrawn to a villa on the outskirts of Nuceria within short ride of what remains of their legion to the north. Spartacus continues to gather force in the valley of Campania and more and more foreigners and making their way into the republic. You know I would not have come if the situation did not demand it." Metellus said.

"No, you would not." Crassus said as he took a sip of wine. "Their terms are agreeable." Crassus said as Tiberius was shocked at his father's decision.

"I will dispatch message to them immediately." Metellus said with a smile.

"Best I send my own men, to ensure it arrives at intended destination." Crassus said.

"Whatever your will." Metellus said with a nod. "To voice truth of it, I had expected you to extort inflated title at the very least, as Pompey did to take his charge against Sertorius."

"My interests lie only in title and honor earned." Crassus replied.

"Apologies for ever suspecting less." Metellus said as he and his servants left.

"You would agree to serve beneath Cossinius and Furius, absent true command?" Tiberius asked shocked.

"It would appear so." Crassus replied.

"I have heard how you berate their names, how foolish and vain you think them and Senator Metellus. Father—" "The time for words has ended." Crassus said, stopping his son.

"Spartacus and Naruto must fall, and I shall set upon what path I must to see day hastened. For the glory of Rome." Crassus said as he left, leaving Tiberius confused.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at the rebel camp, it was a regular day as kids ran through the camps playing games with wooden swords or helping make things like clothes or prep food. Other parts of the camp, new recruits were being trained and more bows, arrows, spears and ambush items were being made by the assassins and by training recruits. Naruto was walking through the camp after helping the training session of the new recruits. Naruto smiled as he saw Thessela helping Ilithyia with her swings and her stances. The two had gotten along, as friends now, not as master and slave. And Ilithyia was slowly beginning to grow some respect in the rebellion. There was some animosity because of who she use to be but it was getting better. Naruto's assassins and the shinobi treated her like one of their own and she was getting better with people like Spartacus, Mira, Agron and Crixus, and with more time it would get better.

Naruto smiled as he saw Ilithyia swing her katana against Thessela and Naruto looked at her changed appearance. Her once long, curly blonde hair had been cut to about her shoulders and it was no longer curly. The long training and time in the sun had turned her blonde hair a bit darker in color. She had some scratches and marks on her body from fighting wounds but she didn't think of them as ugly. She wore a female tunic that went to the middle of her thighs and was cut down to about her belly button so it showed some cleavage but it wasn't too much. Over her tunic, she wore breast armor made up of leather and metal that hugged her breasts and protect her shoulders. She also had leather straps and metal plates on her lower half, with greaves on her shins and shoes on her feet.

Naruto watched Ilithyia practice with Thessela as he saw Saxa walk by with two other women with her, a bit tipsy from a lot of wine. "Saxa." Naruto said as Saxa turned to him.

"Naruto. Come drink…meet my new friends." Saxa said as the two women giggled as they saw him.

"Another time, perhaps. But have you seen Gannicus? Tell him that Spartacus and I would like to talk to him." Naruto said as Saxa nodded.

"I will tell him…after my friends and I quench our thirst." Saxa said as she and her friends left and Naruto chuckled.

In a tent in the rebel camp were Gannicus, Sanus and Totus talking and drinking a lot of wine.

"I saw it with my own fucking eyes! In the heat of battle, blood and brain thick to the knee. And Gannicus, in the middle of it all! Strips to his fucking cock, bellowing to the Romans to kneel before him and receive golden tribute!" Sanus shouted as they all laughed.

"In my defense, I had taken much wine that day, not expecting Naruto to turn and attack Scrofa." Gannicus said as he finished his cup of wine.

"There is more wine." They heard as they turned to see Saxa at the tent entrance. "My friends are of thirst." She said as her two friends walked in as Sanus, Totus, and Gannicus chuckled.

The two girls kissed as Sanus licked his lips. "Your woman brings gifts." Sanus said as he stood up but Saxa pushed him back down.

"Gifts, yes. Not for you." Saxa said as she and Gannicus kissed.

Gannicus chuckled. "Out, out." Gannicus said.

"It is my fucking tent." Totus said.

"Out." Gannicus said with a chuckle.

"We shall find another. Hopefully as well stocked." Sanus joked as he and Totus left.

One of Saxa's friends kissed Gannicus as the three made their way to the cot. Gannicus sat up as Saxa straddled his waist and kissed him.

"Naruto, he seeks you." Saxa said.

"Let him seek a while longer." Gannicus said as the two hit the cot.

Night had descended on the camp as many of the rebels have retired to their tents. They retired to drink wine and relax, while others were on guard duty or keeping watch. Naruto was with Spartacus and Mira in the main tent, looking over maps and letters. Ilithyia walked in as she handed Naruto some more letters that came in from ravens from his homeland. As they were working, Gannicus stumbled into the tent, with a jug of wine and a cup.

"You summoned me?" Gannicus asked, a little tipsy from the wine.

"We would not have to, if you had reported in with Crixus and Agron…days ago." Naruto said as he had Ilithyia and Mira leave. Mira gave Spartacus a kiss on the cheek and left as Ilithyia looked at Naruto, he nodded and she left.

"My attentions were called by pressing matters." Gannicus said as he sat down at the table.

"Of women and drink?" Spartacus asked.

"Are there any more so?" Gannicus asked.

"Gannicus, days cannot pass after our battles without your report." Naruto said as Gannicus poured a cup of wine.

"We fought. We won. Does that cover needed ground?" Gannicus asked.

"Hmm. You have proven valuable asset against the Romans. Yet we would have you stand more than just another sword. Take rightful place beside Crixus, Agron and us, as a leader." Spartacus said.

"I give my life to your cause, in honor of Oenomaus. I may even believe in it myself upon a day. But I am no leader, nor seek to be one." Gannicus said.

"There are many among us that already look up to you as such. And a larger number would follow you into battle." Naruto said.

"You mean die for me?" Gannicus asked.

"For the cause." Spartacus said.

"I would not be set above my brothers, and thought greater than I am. As many begin to think of you two." Gannicus said.

"We do not wish it." Spartacus said.

"Yet it is so. They begin to speak of you two as gods. And may react poorly when you prove yourselves mortal." Gannicus said.

"Freedom and victory against the Romans, is our only concern." Naruto said.

"And how is that defined? When Cossinius and Furius struck from this world? You know that will not be the end of it. Rome will send more and more in their wake." Gannicus said.

"Then they too shall fall." Spartacus said.

"And when we have laid waste to the mighty Republic? Who will you turn your wrath upon then, hmm?" Gannicus asked.

"This isn't just about ending the Roman Republic,…but making a future where the people are able to live in piece, not as slaves but as equals. After we end the republic, we rebuild a new home." Naruto said as Gannicus drank some wine.

"Seems a bit hopeful." Gannicus said.

"But possible. This is more than avenging loved ones and seeking justice, it's about making a better future not just for us, but for all people. Naruto's people have lived by this ideal…and so can we." Spartacus said as Gannicus chuckled.

"And to think that this was all about revenge. You know, I deemed to love a woman once when I was but a slave to Batiatus." Gannicus said.

"She yet draws breath?" Spartacus asked as Gannicus remembered and shook his head no.

"I would give the world o have it so." Gannicus said.

"A fate too common, for men such as us." Spartacus said.

"I had my vengeance, as you did. And I stood as empty. Until Oenomaus forgave betrayal." Gannicus said.

"Oenomaus?" Naruto asked.

"It was his wife that I lost heart to. Even when freedom was gained, shackles of what I had done to those I loved remained. With final breath, Oenomaus struck chains that bound me." Gannicus said.

"I know the feeling all to well. We may not have been able to save the women we love, but we can work to make sure that no innocent life is so easily disregarded. A day when the Romans and their cruelty are but a distant memory." Spartacus said.

"May you find peace when that day comes, brother." Gannicus said. "Let us share wine and women, and set aside such heavy fucking thoughts."

"The offer is much appreciated, but we have work to do." Naruto said.

"Then I will drink and fuck in your names. Fight when called upon, to the very steps to the Roman Senate if that is where this madness leads us." Gannicus said as he chuckled and left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Rome, Crassus was in his office busy working on papers and sending out words to soldiers, commanders, legion commanders and other necessities needed for his army as he had his son, Tiberius help and Kore was present to pour him wine.

"Raise offer to 350 denarii and two iugera of land. We must elevate numbers quickly." Crassus said as he handed Tiberius the wooden book of his numbers.

"I will dispatch Sabinus and see it done." Tiberius said as he took the books. He turned to leave as he saw his little brother, Publius and his mother. He pat his brother's head as he left and his little brother walked into his father's office.

"I thought you to bed." Crassus said to Publius as he hugged his youngest son.

"Tiberius has filled his ears with talk of war. The battle rages in his head, vanquishing slumber." His wife said.

"Is it true? You ride with an army against Spartacus?" Publius asked.

"Yes to defend the republic, as is the duty of all Romans." Crassus replied.

"I am a Roman. I will go with you." Publius said, eager as Crassus chuckled.

"Oh, would that you were of an age, to stand by your father's side. Now for your bed, Publius, and dream of future laurels." Crassus said.

"Yes, father." Publius said as he left for bed.

"He would follow you to the shores of the afterlife, if so commanded. As would Tiberius." His wife said.

"He will hold place amongst my troops when we march." Crassus said.

"A place? He deserves position of note, worthy of the name he bears." His wife said.

"He does not yet hold the years for the title of tribune." Crassus replied.

"Coin and persuasion would see such rules set aside—" "He has not earned it." Crassus snapped as he then calmed himself down.

"Tiberius has shown great promise as a soldier. Yet he falls from target in strategy and discerning mind." Crassus said.

"Then lend instruction." His wife said.

"My lessons never cease. It is for him to apply them." Crassus said as he got up to get some more papers.

"Your work carries into night?" She asked.

"And threatens break of dawn." Crassus said.

"I shall see food and wine brought." His wife said.

"Kore shall tend to my needs." Crassus said as his wife looked at Kore.

"Of course. Your bed awaits. If you find want of it." His wife said as she left.

Tiberius was with Sabinus talking about what his father wanted done. "It is an honor long deserved, to be given command." Sabinus said.

"One he finds beneath Cossinius and Furius." Tiberius said.

"I have never known your father to remain beneath anyone for length of time." Sabinus said.

"Ah, perhaps the years have tempered desire for laurels and adulations of the crowds." Tiberius said.

"And what of your desires?" Sabinus asked.

"Apollo himself would be set ablaze by them." Tiberius said, confident.

"I shall remember not to stand too near, for fear of melted wings." Sabinus joked as Tiberius grabbed his arm.

"I would not have you from my side in this, Sabinus." Tiberius said.

"The gods themselves could not wrest me from it." Sabinus said as they saw Tiberius's mom walk into the hallway. "I will see offer raised and numbers elevated."

"Gratitude." Tiberius said as Sabinus left.

"I recall a time when you and Sabinus were but children, playing at war with wooden sticks." His mother said.

"Such games are of the past." Tiberius said.

"A thing yet proven to your father. Do not give him cause to further doubt you." His mother said.

"Any shall be swept from thought, when I stand awash in the blood of our enemies." Tiberius said, confident but he was way in over his head. As Crassus was tending to papers, Kore had left to get another jug of wine. As she did, she quickly ducked into her quarters and wrote a letter of what Crassus was planning and how Naruto and the rebels would soon be outnumbered and surrounded. She quickly wrote the letter and walked to her quarters window. She whistled and after about a minute, an assassin carrier eagle landed. She tied the note onto the eagles leg and it flew away, off to give the message to Naruto.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at the rebellion camp, it was midday and it was training and sparing time for the new and seasoned recruits. There were several training circles set up around the camp where seasoned warriors or shinobi would train and spar with the new recruits. Naruto and Spartacus were walking through the camps, looking at the new recruits as they were training with the seasoned warriors. In one training circle, Kakashi and Yamato were training some new recruits using wooden swords and staffs. In one training circle, Ezio was having a training fight against Crixus, to help improve their skills.

Crixus and Ezio clashed swords as it was strictly a sword against sword fight. Crixus swung his sword as Ezio blocked it and parried, then swung horizontally as Crixus ducked under and spun around. He brought his fist up to punch Ezio but Ezio blocked it, then punched Crixus across the face and kicked him in the chest knocking him back. Ezio then swung down as Crixus blocked and then kicked him back. The two then swung their swords and locked them.

"Nicely done there, Crixus." Ezio said.

"You too." Crixus said as the two kept training and helping the others.

On the other side of the camp, Agron, Donar, Nemetes, Lugo and Nasir were watching over another training session with Nasir sparing with them.

"Watch your left! Watch the swing!" Donar shouted as the new recruit was thrown to the ground and lost. "Raise fucking guard!"

"Your boy grows fiercer by the day." Nemetes said to Agron.

"Soon even I shall fear to call him little man." Lugo said.

"At least now I will be able to understand you when you yield, you simple shit." Nasir joked as they laughed. He and Agron shared a brief kiss as Spartacus and Naruto walked into the training circle as the people whispered amongst themselves, seeing them here. Naruto and Spartacus walked next to Agron as the next recruit stood in the circle.

"Next man! Take position! Begin!" Agron shouted as the new recruit swung at Nasir but Nasir just kept ducking and then punched the recruit in the face.

"We've test the last of those who have joined us." Agron said.

"How are they doing?" Naruto asked.

"They're enthusiastic. Yet short of skill." Agron said as the recruit just lost.

"Many among us once stood as such. These will soon prove as worthy." Spartacus said.

"Perhaps not all." Donar said as they looked up to see two men whispered amongst themselves, wearing hoods. Like people who didn't want to be seen or even fight. The two then left as Naruto and Spartacus looked at each other. Spartacus unsheathed a dagger as Naruto tightened his blades and they followed the two.

They walked through the camp, passing tents and people and saw the two men walked into a tent. They walked up to it, smelling the stench of flesh and entrails, with blood staining the ground. Spartacus opened the flap to see blood on the floor and a cut up horse carcass.

"You've killed a horse?" Spartacus asked, seeing the freed slave Diotimus with a knife.

"Lower fucking voice. I would not follow the animal in crush news of meat would bring." Diotimus said.

"Who gave permission for this? A soldier on a horse is worth ten on foot." Naruto said.

"He was gravely wounded against the Romans. I would have sought permission from the great men upon the hill, but King Spartacus and King Naruto are far too busy waging war to bother with such low concerns." Diotimus said.

"What moves you to such thoughts?" Spartacus asked.

"Open fucking eyes you have your answer. There are days when I question turning from the calm of the ocean breeze and the safety of my city's walls." Diotimus said.

"You were a free man, then?" Naruto asked.

"Far from it. I toiled under the heel of a most unpleasant shit in Sinuessa in Valle. Yet, he at least kept me and the others accommodated." Diotimus said.

"What are you talking about? The people here are kept safe, with whatever food, water and clothing shared equally amongst everyone. Everyone is treated equally." Naruto said.

"Yes, what little we food we get to keep us going. Staying in shit tents to keep warm and constantly moving to keep ourselves alive. The true life of a free man." Diotimus said, sarcastically.

"Did you expect freedom to come absent cost or hardship?" Spartacus asked.

"No, yet absent plan to properly fed or taken care of. Or fucking plan for our future, or are we to live in tents like savages for the duration of this war." Diotimus said as he took the bucket of entrails outside and tossed it out. "We must take matter into our own hands, or risk an early grave waiting for the bringer of fucking rain to bless us with an early shower, or the hood reaper to end the Romans."

Some children came by to pick up some spare scraps of meat as Naruto and Spartacus looked at them and this couldn't stay, things needed to change.

"Weather will soon turn cold, and with it—" "SPARTACUS!" They heard as Naruto and Spartacus saw Crixus and some soldiers walk up to them.

"A clutch of Romans ride from the North, attempting to slip past our position." Crixus said.

"You are Spartacus and Naruto?! Forgive me, I—" "Still tongue. You may not always have full belly or warm cloak, but while I draw breath you have freedom to speak your heart. Even against the great man upon the hill." Spartacus said as he and Naruto left.

"Fuck the gods." Diotimus said as he watched them leave.

On the outskirts of the rebel camp, near some dirt roads, Naevia was digging through the ground to harvest some onions and medicinal roots that Sakura said they needed. She put one root in her bag when she heard a horse neigh. She stood up and saw 7 Roman soldiers on horseback ride up and surround her.

"You there. What is your purpose so near rebel encampment?" The captain asked as Naevia stayed quiet. The captain then got off his horse and so did two others and they drew their swords.

"Who else is with you?" He asked as Naevia remained quiet. "Find fucking tongue! Who is with you?"

Naevia then looked at the Roman. "Death." She said as she thrusts a dagger up his mouth and into his head, killing him. The other soldiers saw her do this and drew their swords.

"ARGH!" The soldiers heard as Spartacus, Gannicus, and Crixus bursts from the surrounding foliage with spears and charged. Spartacus charged and blocked a sword strike from one of the soldiers on horseback and then speared him in the gut and threw him off the horse. Another soldier on horseback was about to leave when Naruto had dropped from the tree above him and stabbed him in the neck with his hidden blades. He then jumped off the horse and took the roman body with him.

Crixus blocked a sword strike and then slashed a Roman soldier in the leg. Gannicus charged and blocked a sword thrust to his side, then smacked the soldier in the arm with the wooden staff, and swept the roman off his feet and slashed his neck. Naevia slashed one Roman in the chest and then swung horizontally and took off his head. Naruto dodged a roman slash, locked his arm and then threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground. He then stabbed him in the neck with his hidden blades. Crixus disarmed a Roman soldier, the soldier then grabbed the spear but Crixus just spun it and put the soldier in a head lock so Naevia could slash his stomach. Gannicus tried to spear the last soldier on horseback but he was galloping away and knocked Gannicus away.

He galloped away as the others saw he was leaving. "We must follow." Crixus said.

"No! A spear, quickly!" Spartacus said as Naruto kicked one off the ground and into the air as Spartacus caught it with his right hand and then threw it through the air and it hit the soldier right in the back, sending him off his horse.

"{Laugh} I stand your equal with sword. Yet you have me by fucking spear." Gannicus said as Crixus and Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto. This one carried a message." Naevia said as she handed Naruto the parchment from the Roman. Naruto opened it and read.

"What does it say?" Crixus asked.

"Rome is about to send Cossinius and Furius some backup. Let's strip the bodies of weapon and armor and head back." Naruto said as they nodded and quickly got the supplies and horses and left.

Naruto then had Spartacus, Crixus, Gannicus, Agron, Kakashi, Yamato, and Ezio meet them in the main tent. "What's the matter?" Yamato asked.

"Those Romans who tried to slip past our position were on their way to Cossinius and Furius to hand them a message from Rome. Additional support of 25,000 troops." Naruto said as they were shocked.

"25,000?" Agron asked.

"Led by Marcus Crassus himself. Cossinius and Furius will have their numbers increased, giving them the advantage." Naruto said as they all looked at the map to try and come up with a plan.

"We could lay trap, here, upon the Appian way. Catch them by surprise before they have chance to join their brothers." Agron said.

"It won't work. That would put us trapped between Crassus advancing from the north and Cossinius and Furius in the south." Kakashi said.

"We do not have the men to face armies on both fronts." Crixus said.

"We must defeat Cossinius and Furius before odds top to imbalance." Spartacus said.

"It will take time for Crassus to amass that large of a force. We'll have a week or two at most." Yamato said.

"And how do we do plan to do that? For months, we have inflicted nagging wound, yet have failed to shatter resolve of their men." Crixus said.

"Perhaps the heads of their commanders carried before us would so sway them." Spartacus said.

"Trophies proven difficult to win." Crixus said as the tent flap opened and Ilithyia walked in.

"Naruto, an eagle came for you with a message." She said as she handed it to him and Naruto opened it and smiled, it was from Kore.

"Thank you, Ilithyia." Naruto said as she smiled and left. "I believe I may have found a way to end them for good."

"What is it?" Yamato asked.

"Kore, one of my assassins in Rome happens to be the slave of Marcus Crassus himself. She has written, saying the Metellus came to beseech Crassus for aid." Naruto said.

"Of that, we know of." Agron said.

"It also says that they have retreated to a villa…on the outskirts of Nuceria. Where they await reply from Crassus." Naruto said as they smiled.

"They have gone to ground." Agron said.

"To the promise of wine, clean sheets and women, if my days in Rome are of any worth." Gannicus added.

"The area is still vast, how will we define which villa is theirs?" Crixus asked.

"Well, we know they're not fools. We will know the location of their villas by the placement of sentries and guards. And the sizable force they no doubt have without villa to lend protection." Spartacus said.

"Then we descend upon them with every sword we have." Agron said.

"No, if we do that, we'll risk being discovered early. Cossinius and Furius would be alerted, and be able to slip past our fingers. But a few men will be able to penetrate the villa unnoticed." Naruto said with a smile.

"A few against many. Much as the old days." Gannicus said as he took a sip of wine.

"Gannicus, Crixus—I would have you at my side." Spartacus said.

"Kakashi, Yamato, at mine." Naruto said as he looked at Ezio. "Ezio, have Arno and a few assassins help man the perimeter and kill the sentries."

"Yes." Ezio nodded.

"Am I to stand idle with arm up fucking ass?" Agron said.

"You are too to help with the plan. Gather our forces to the north and make appearance of attack. When the scouts report this to Cossinius and Furius, a majority of the forces will focused on you,…giving us the chance to slip through more easily." Naruto said as Agron nodded and they all prepared.

Crixus was with Naevia in their tent as he was making a grapple hook to use to scale the walls of the villa. Crixus was working while Naevia was concerned with their plan.

"It is a plan born of fevered mind." Naevia said.

"As often springs from their brow. Yet if we can see it—" "If! A word forever casting shadow." Naevia said.

"You burn brightly enough to light darkest night." Crixus said as Naevia scoffed.

"I voice concern and you offer flattery." Naevia said as Crixus pulled her close.

"I offer truth. Your fire blazes to rival the fucking sun." Crixus said as he held her hand. "These hands, once trembled with broken memory, now stand as strong as they steel they wield."

"Because of you." Naevia said.

"Because your heart is strong. And your will undeniable force, as I have often discovered." Crixus said.

"I would not be from your side." Naevia said.

"Nor I yours, but this night it must be so. Stay near to Agron and follow command." Crixus said as he kissed her neck and cheek.

"Kill many Romans. And return to my arms with their blood hot upon you." Naevia said as she kissed back.

"The bodies of the dead will be all that greet Crassus and his army." Crixus said.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Rome, after his evening meal Crassus went back to his lesson with Hilarus. He was in the training room with his son and Kore as his slaves removed his robes so he was wearing just his skirt. "Swords." Crassus said as his son handed him his sword.

"There is yet much to be done if we are to move against Spartacus." Tiberius said.

"Hmm, much." Crassus said.

"Yet you waste hour sparring with a common slave." Tiberius said.

"Was Spartacus not also once thought of as such? Naruto Uzumaki is no Roman yet he is feared throughout the republic and the world, a master assassin. Would you dismiss them so casually as well?" Crassus asked.

"Yet for all his victories, Spartacus is still a slave., and this Naruto holds no equality with a Roman. He is but a coward, lurking in the shadows as all slaves and lesser men do." Tiberius said.

"They are men, no better or worse than any sharing title." Crassus replied.

"You would place them upon equal footing with a Roman?" Tiberius asked.

"In some regards, they've proven to stand even higher." Crassus said as Tiberius chuckled. Crassus turned to his son and looked at him. "You believe wealth and position grant you advantage over those beneath you?"

"I believe we tower other men in all things, no matter what name he bears or where he comes from." Tiberius said.

"Then couple words with action, and prove belief." Crassus said as he held out his sword for Tiberius as Tiberius stood up. "Well, you've been well trained in the Romans ways of combat. Surely you can best a common slave."

Tiberius walked forward and took one sword in his hand as Crassus moved to the side. He then stood ready as Hilarus stood ready as well. Tiberius started and lunged forward with a Roman sword combo and sliced at Hilarus head, left and right, then stabbed forward swung horizontally but Hilarus just blocked all strikes and moved to the side.

Tiberius then stabbed at the stomach, blocked a slash to the chest, swung at the shoulder and tried to slice Hilarus head but Hilarus blocked all the attacks and then ducked under the head slice. Tiberius got frustrated and turned to do a slash which Hilarus blocked and then responded by punching Tiberius in the face and Tiberius fell to the ground.

Hilarus realized what he did and dropped his sword and bowed to Crassus. "Apologies, Dominus. I did not mean to…" "You did but teach lesson sorely needed." Crassus replied as Tiberius looked up and glared at his father as Crassus walked up to grab his sword.

"As Spartacus and Naruto school those who consider themselves gods, perched far above lesser men. And laughs as they tumble from the heavens." Crassus said with a chuckle as Tiberius glared at him.

Back with the rebellion, near Nuceria, Roman sentries and guards were posted around the woods and forests surrounded a large villa complex. Two guards were near some trees with a fire right next to them. One of the guards was hit in the back of the neck with something and fell over dead as the other was killed by Spartacus. The guard was grabbed from behind, his mouth was covered and his neck was sliced. Spartacus knelt down as the two guards were dead and then Gannicus, Crixus, Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato came over and knelt down next to him.

"Nicely done, Naruto." Gannicus said as they looked at Naruto's right assassin gauntlet and looked at the new addition to it. It was called the Phantom Blade, a new long range method of silent killing. A small cross-bow like contraption that was small enough to fit on his gauntlet and capable of firing small bolts, either poison tipped or special steel ones, that could penetrate up to 3 inches into the target. It was a new assassin weapon, made by one of the grand assassins, Altair recently and all the assassins use them now.

"Yes. This phantom blade is quiet useful." Naruto said as he loaded another bolt in it.

"You're going to need a lot more. There are too many. Even for us." Crixus said, looking at all the soldiers.

"I don't think so. But let us pause a moment. And see numbers thinned." Spartacus said as they nodded. Naruto then looked to the far forest and did a special whistle, which was a signal to the other assassins to start thinning out the sentries and guards. They then waited a few more minutes as the guards and commanders began to mobilize and move outside the villa compound and the surrounding forces began to amass to the north.

"See, Agron's movement to the North draws Cossinius and Furius men." Spartacus said as they saw some men leave.

"Not all." Crixus said, seeing about 70 or so men still in the villa.

"The gods have heard my prayers. There is no boast in easy victory." Gannicus said.

"Stick to the shadows. And let us end this tonight." Naruto said as they moved to the villa.

They stayed close to the ground and tree line until they saw a wall they would climb to get into the villa with two guards doing walking patrols. Naruto slowly and stealthily to the wall as the two guards paths had them meet together. Naruto then kicked out one guards leg and stabbed him in the neck with his hidden blade as the other guard turned and was greeted with a hidden blade up his jaw and into his brain, killing him.

Spartacus and the others came by and dragged the bodies out of sight and hugged the wall. "Swiftly, before they are discovered from their post." Spartacus said as Crixus got his grapple hook out and Kakashi knelt down and Yamato leaned against the wall with their hands out like stepping stools.

"We do not know how many await inside." Crixus said.

"Let us pray they are not too few." Gannicus said.

"I'm encircled by mad fucks. And now I begin to count myself as one." Crixus said as Naruto walked back a bit.

"It makes it all the more exciting." Naruto said as he ran forward, used Kakashi and Yamato to jump up and climb the 18 ft stone wall of the villa. He grabbed the ledge and slowly pulled himself up, careful not to make a noise. He paused when he got his torso over the top because he saw a guard there and the others saw him stop so they were nervous. But the guard walked away and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He sat on the ledge and motioned for Crixus to toss him the grapple line.

"The gods favors us." Gannicus said.

"Spartacus holds no belief in them." Crixus said as Crixus and Gannicus held the rope.

"I pray this night may prove me wrong." Spartacus said as he climbed up. Naruto then jumped down as Spartacus did too and then Kakashi came up, followed by Gannicus, Yamato, and Crixus.

Cossinius and Furius got their armor, weapons and were heading to the entrance to the villa where their men and horses were waiting for them to take them to the battle.

"First and second garrison ride to join the legion." A soldier told Cossinius as he nodded.

"Naruto and Spartacus do not yet hold the numbers for decisive victory. What are their minds in such attack?" Furius asked.

"Let us see their skull split open, and read their fucking thoughts upon the ground—" "ARGHH!" They heard as they turned to see a soldier get a sword in the stomach and thrown over a table inside the villa by Naruto as Spartacus ran up right beside him and slashed a Roman soldier in the stomach. Naruto then ran up beside him as they killed two more soldiers as Gannicus, Crixus, Kakashi and Yamato followed behind them.

"Kill them!" Cossinius shouted as his 15 soldiers charged after him with more coming from the other rooms of the villa as a large fight broke out. Cossinius and Furius backed up as 8 soldiers stayed behind to protect them while the others fought Naruto and Spartacus.

Spartacus ran forward and jumped off a step into a group of four soldiers and slashed one soldiers neck, the second one's leg, the third one's arm and the fourth one's neck. He then blocked a sword slash, punched the third soldier in the face and knocked him away and then grabbed the second soldiers arm, locked it and stabbed him in the gut. He then spun and blocked a sword to his back and decapitated the third soldier. Naruto then front flipped into battle, threw his sword and it impaled a soldier right through the heart. He then took out a dagger and held it in reverse grip and blocked a sword, then unsheathed a hidden blade and stabbed the soldier in the neck. He then spun around and ducked to avoid a sword slash, as he spun, he stabbed his dagger into the soldiers gut, then spun around and slashed the soldier neck, causing blood to spill out and fly into the air. He then blocked a downward sword slash, head butted the guard in the face and stabbed him in the neck. He then used the dead soldier's body as a human shield to block a spear throw and the spear lodged itself in the guards body. Naruto then fired a phantom blade bolt and it hit the guard right in the eye as he cried out in pain but was silenced when Yamato stabbed him in the chest with his double ended spear.

Crixus then slammed a soldier into the wall and slashed his chest. He then blocked a sword slash, and elbowed the soldier in the chest and forced him back as Kakashi threw a kunai at the soldier back. Kakashi then grabbed Naruto's katana from the dead soldier and did a cross slash and slashed a soldier in the neck, causing a massive amount of blood to fly out. He then tossed it in the air and it spun, flying over dead soldiers and blood. Naruto then kicked a soldier in the face and grabbed the sword by the handle in reverse grip and stabbed a wounded soldier on the ground and killed him.

"We must see you to safety!" A soldier said to Cossinius.

"I will not fucking turn from them again!" Cossinius shouted.

"Seize reason. We will return with more men and see Spartacus to his fate!" Furius said as Naruto killed another soldier and saw Cossinius and Furius heading to the gate.

"NOW!" Naruto shouted as he decapitated another soldier. The two soldiers who moved to open the gate, opened it slowly but then two assassins jumped from the villa walls and pounced on the two soldiers, killing them. It was Arno in his blue assassin robes and Elise in her crimson red ones. Four soldiers ran forward to fight the two as Elise and Arno drew their swords and fought the two soldiers. The remaining soldiers protecting Cossinius and Furius saw the assassins and their exit cut off so they ran into the villa.

"Do not let get away!" Spartacus shouted as he used his two swords to slice off a soldiers leg and then head.

"Go!" Naruto shouted as he looked at Kakashi and punched a soldier in the neck as Kakashi and Crixus ran into the villa after Cossinius and Furius while the others handled the rest.

Cossinius and Furius were pushed back into the baths of the villa as their remaining four soldiers were their to protect them. "Fucking savages have blocked us from egress!" Cossinius shouted.

"Stay here." A soldier said.

"I will not fall trapped as fucking animal!" Cossinius shouted in outrage and he threw his helmet down.

They then heard a yell as one of the soldiers were killed by Crixus who stabbed him in the guy. Kakashi then ran in front of him and kicked a soldier in the chest and into the room. He then slashed a soldiers shield and then sliced the throat of another as Crixus blocked the sword from the soldier with a shield and then stabbed him in the heart. Kakashi locked swords with a soldier, then twisted his arm, and bashed his head into the wall, then flipped him onto the ground and snapped his neck as Crixus bashed the soldiers head in.

Then Naruto and Spartacus ran into the room as Spartacus engaged Furius and Naruto engaged Cossinius. Naruto blocked a thrust and punched Cossinius in the face, causing the man to recoil. Naruto then swung wide as Cossinius managed to block it and tried to then deflect it and take Naruto's head off but Naruto blocked the sword, stabbed him in the wrist with his hidden blade so Cossinius dropped his sword and Naruto held his sword at Cossinius neck as Spartacus managed to disarm Furius and held his sword at his neck.

The two Roman commanders were at the mercy of Naruto and Spartacus as Crixus and Kakashi finished dealing with the soldiers and Gannicus and Yamato walked in. "Your cause is lost." Spartacus said.

"The mistake is mine. In not foreseeing you would attack in the night, as the thieves and cutthroats you prove." Cossinius said.

"Says the Romans who murdered innocent people in the search for a few. I take that as a compliment." Naruto said as he placed the blade against Cossinius throat.

"Name terms of surrender, and let us be down with this." Cossinius said.

"There are none I would trust a Roman to honor." Spartacus said as he and Naruto then slashed Cossinius and Furius neck, causing blood to fly out. They then swung again and with that swing, they took off their heads and they fell into the bath water.

"Gather their heads." Spartacus said as they left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Rome, Metellus has returned to Crassus to tell him that Cossinius and Furius had been killed in an attack by Naruto and Spartacus. "A most ill-fated turn. And yet news of calamity does not end with their deaths. Absent, proper command, I fear Cossinius and Furius' men will soon be scattered to the winds." Metellus said.

"Yes, it was most unfortunate their leaders fell before my arrival." Crassus said.

"Even more unfortunate that your messenger appears to have taken routes that passed so near rebel encampment." Metellus said as Crassus turned to face him.

"Give plain voice. If you're of a mind." Crassus said.

"Let us moved from clouded past and turn eye towards pressing future. Sole command and charge to bring Spartacus and Naruto to deserved end is now yours. Along with the title of Imperator, is you so wish it." Metellus said.

"I serve the glory of Rome." Crassus said.

"As do we all." Metellus said, sourly as he and his men left.

Tiberius then walked up to his father, knowing what he planned. "You planned this. From the moment Metellus offered command under Cossinius and Furius." Tiberius said.

"The House of Crassus bows to no one." Crassus said.

"How did you know Spartacus and Naruto would make attempt on their lives, instead of fleeing when knowledge was gained or your army advancing from Rome?" Tiberius asked.

"Because, Naruto is a master assassin, and no fool. He can get to targets thought impossible by others…and it's what I would have done." Crassus said with a smile.

Back with the rebels, Naruto, Spartacus and the others were walking through the camp as Agron reported what their scouts told them. "Mummius and the last of the Romans flee to the west. Sight of their leaders' heads upon pike has broken fucking spirit." Agron said.

"Let us give chase, and see them all to equal fate." Crixus said.

"We have won our victory." Spartacus said.

"Now our focus should be getting as far from here and establishing another camp and prepare for Crassus and his army." Naruto said as they stood on the cliff that overlooked their camp.

"The mighty leaders turn from unwinnable fight?" Gannicus asked.

"We but seek to further bolster our forces." Naruto said.

"Our forces have grown beyond wildest expectation. Yet winter will soon be upon us. To face hunger and cold as well as Crassus would drag us to certain doom. We must seek advantage of shelter. One that can easily be defended if set upon, until Spring warms intent." Spartacus said.

"There is not a villa in all the lands that can hold such numbers." Crixus said.

"Which is why we plan on taking a city. Rome has several for us to taken…and in the process, lay out the foundation that will end the Roman Republic." Naruto said.

**End of Chapter 9**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'm sorry it took so long, but my summer job didn't give me much time to write and my new semester courses have me busy, but I'll keep writing. So please be patient, I plan on updating my X-men story and then my young justice one and then Arrow, and then Game of Thrones, so please be patient. I'm also working on some new stories, a Naruto/Marvel Universe/Avengers crossover so look forward to that in the future.**

**Next Chapter, Naruto and the rebels take a city from the grip of Rome which allows more reinforcements to come as Crassus begins to march south. Next chapter, Wolves at the Gate.**

**I'll be adding in more Naruto and Assassin's Creed Characters. I changed up Elise and Arno so the work for Naruto, and they look like they do in the video games and Ezio has the look from Assassin's Creed Brother, when he was at his prime. Also, to the talented artists, email or message me if you are can create the art of Naruto in my various stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Spartacus, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a huge fan.**


	10. announcement

Hey everyone, it's Choejhulkp9. It's been a long time since i've updated and you guys have read anything from me. I'm fine, but i had to put my writing on a hold with college. I had a lot of things to do, working on a senior thesis, other papers, tests and i was just generally too busy to spend time writing. I'm sorry, but my school work needed to come first. Luckily i'm going to be on break for a bit until late January so i'll have more time to write and hopefully update my other stories.

But as a Christmas/holiday/New Year present to all of my readers, along with the Maelstrom X-men chapter i'm updating, i'm going to be uploading some initial chapters for new stories that i'm thinking of adding to my current mix. These are chapters i've written on my spare time that i never got around to uploading, so tell me what you guys think. There all Naruto crossover stories and i hope you guys like them. Reviews and feedback about what you guys think will be a big help. If you guys have good ideas for Naruto crossovers i should do, send me a message and if i'm interested i might tackle them.

Hope you guys enjoy them and if you've guys have seen some awesome Naruto fan art that bears some resemblance to my stories, send me a link.

Hope you guys enjoy the reading, and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy New Year. Stay safe and enjoy the holidays with Friends and family. See you guys next year!


	11. Announcement 2

Hey everyone, it's Choejhulkp9. I know it's been a long time since I've updated my stories. I'm sorry but things were really hectic this year and it couldn't be helped. With school and now finding a job, I've had to prioritize but I'm working on it. With some of my stories, I've come to the decision to put them on hold. It's not a decision I've come to lightly but it's one that I feel is a good idea. Some of my earlier stories got me into writing but looking back they need a lot more work and I've run into some creative issues or issues on interest in general. The stories I'm putting on hold for now are **The Kitsune in Starling City** and **Young Justice Hokage: B01**. Those were some of my earlier stories but I'm putting them on hold indefinitely. Both are stories I love but if I've lost interest in them and with the Naruto/Arrow crossover, I might do a remake of that to adjust for the plot changes with seasons 3-4 and soon 5. With the Young Justice/Naruto story, I've lost interest in that one so if someone would like to adopt that story, please go ahead.

With the Naruto/Arrow story, I've come up with different take on the Naruto/DC TV universe story that will be up so look forward to that.

The other big change is with my Naruto/Game of Thrones story **The Orange Flash in Westeros**. It's a story I love but on looking back, there were a lot of inconsistencies and issues I had with it and I'm not sure where I want to go with it. So I'm putting that story on hold and if someone would like to adopt it go ahead. I'm sorry for fans who wanted another chapter but I can't write a story I have no interest in. The good news for you fans, is that I had been working on a different Naruto/Game of thrones story so I hope you guys like this. It's different from my first one so I hope you guys like it.

Don't worry, I still plan to update my other stories, the problem is that I will not have a lot of time to write and I want these chapters to be good and long for you guys for being patient. If you have any questions, please shoot me an email through this site.

Thanks for being patient, I promise that I'll try and update as soon as I can.


End file.
